Young Avengers
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: After proved themselves to the Avengers, Spider-Man, A-Bomb, Tigress Shark founded the covert operation group to do missions for the Avengers. Unknowingly, they also play the part that the group called the Cabal wanted them to play... perfectly!
1. Independence Day

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: I come have to the decision. I am going to rewrite this story in order to make it more accurate in both, the characters and the grammars**

 **of mine.** **Well, my grammars may not be much good because** **English is not my first language and no one in my country have the desire or know anything**

 **about Fan** **Fiction. So I am the only one in my country who do this kind of thing so please have some toleration** **on me, PLEASE! And I know it has been three**

 **years** **ever since I rewrite this story but I had stumble across some stories of the Young Justice that accidentally reactivate my likeness in the Young Justice**

 **back.** **So this is it. That is why I decided to rewrite this story. So I hope you all will like this. And I also yet decided of what to do with the old one that I had**

 **wrote** **three years ago so it probably gonna still** **be on the site, till I made the decision to remove it.**

Chapter 1 Independence Day

At Noon of July 4, 2015 in Manhattan, everything is going very well and peaceful. But suddenly, a massive blackout happens and then at one of the lamp post suddenly blows up

and then a huge living electric being known as Zzzax comes out from the destroyed lamp post and roar our fiercely. Everyone around begins to panic and run for their lives.

Zzzax walks toward to the electric box nearby, grab it and suck its electricity inside. As the living electric is eating his meal, a car then fall on him. Zzzax destroys it and look out

to see who did this to him. That is when he saw the blue-scaled protege of the Hulk, A-Bomb, is standing before him.

"ROAR!"

"Hey! Can we finish this up quickly? I got a business to attend!"Said A-Bomb and Zzzax growls at him.

"I didn't talk with you, energy guy."Said A-Bomb and suddenly, a shadow appears from behind of Zzzax and that is when he sees Hulk,

who is going to punch him right in the face with his anti-electric gloves.

Meanwhile, at Peconic Bay, the HYDRA troops are landing and establishing a base there. As they're working on their base, a huge wave of water then hit the base and a gigantic

Ambulocetus-like creature appears out from the sea with two blue-skinned figure standing on its head. The King of Atlantis, Namor or known as Sea Lord and his daughter,

Namorita aka Tigress Shark, are looking at the the terrorists from above of the head of their pet.

"Giganto! Attack!"Said Sea Lord

"ROAR!"

Giganto quickly turns back and swing his tail down to hit the water, creating a massive toward to the constructing base of the HYDRA while Sea Lord and his daughter jump

down to deal with HYDRA soldiers. Sea-Lord fight against the HYDRA troopers with his trident while the Princess of Atlantis is fighting them with her longsword. In short time,

they manage to destroy all weapons and kick all HYDRA back into their submarine. With the base is now destroyed by Giganto, the HYDRA soldiers return to their secret

headquarter.

"You had made me proud again, my daughter."Said Sea Lord

"Thank you, father. And if we're done here, today is the day."Said Tigress Shark

Meanwhile, in Kingston, a supervillain in robotic rhino armor named Alex O'Hirn aka Rhino is attacking the city by running on the street and crash, smash, slam and destroy

everything in his sight. Suddenly, two blue beams come down from sky and hit him right in the back. Rhino turns to look at the source of those beams and see that they came

from Iron Man and Spider-Man, who are standing on the roof of a building. Rhino then activates his horns, opened them and shoot laser out to the armored hero

and his arachnid sidekick.

"You distract him. I'll go get him from behind!"Said Iron Man

"Got it, sir!"Said Spider-Man and they both of go separate way. Spider-Man swings toward to Rhino and then punch him at chin, making him to stand up on two legs.

"You'll pay for that!"Said Rhino and he's charge to Spider-Man ferociously but before he will even hit Spider-Man, Iron Man shoots missile out and explode at Rhino in the back.

"AAAAHHHH!"Screamed Rhino as he's floating away and his robotic armor is falling piece to piece.

"Ooh..."Moaned Alex as he's lying unconscious in his destroyed armor.

"Well?"Asked Iron Man

"Still exciting, today is the day!"Said Spider-Man

Meanwhile, at Corning (city), New York, Mole Man and his Moloids and are invading the city to announce the coming of the Age of the People from the Underground.

As the invasion goes by, a gigantic three-headed worm called Tricephalous crawls out from the hole and aiding the Moloids in their invasion of the Surface World.

Tricephalous shoots fire out from its mouths and burn the streets and melt the lamp posts down.

"Your time of the surface-dwellers are coming to an end! We shall rise and rule this world!"Said Mole Man

"ROAR!"

An Acrocanthosaurus falls down fro the sky and land on back of Tricephalous. The gigantic three-headed worm looks up and then blast fire to the dinosaur that just landed

on its back. Then, two more insect-sized figures fly down as they fly down from the sky as they are growing bigger and bigger. When the both are at the size of humans,

they reveal themselves to be Yellowjacket and Wasp.

"Seriously, kid? You really have to fall that fast?"Asked Wasp as she's shooting bolts to the Moloids.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Wasp. Just let Reptil be himself!"Said Yellowjacket as he's blasting laser to the Moloids.

"ROAR!"

Reptil, in Acrocanthosaurus form, still fighting against the gigantic three-headed worm by slap it with his tail, slash with his claws and of course, the powerful bite.

As the Tricephalous is getting weaker, Reptil seized the opportunity and hit the gigantic three-heade worm at chest with his head, cause it falls down to unconscious.

Mole Man saw this and he's quickly activate his lightning staff and shoot out to the Acrocanthosaurus, shocking him.

"ROAR!"

"NO!"Said Wasp and she's quickly fly toward to Mole Man and punch him right in the face. Saw their leader fall,

the Moloids quickly rush in and carry their massive war animal and their leader back to the underground in Subterranea.

"Yes! We did it!"Said Wasp and then the reporters' vans begin to arrive.

"And here comes my fans!"Said Wasp

"Nah-uh! No fans! No autographs! No antyhing else related to the personal things of you two today! Because you two had promised me that today is the day!"Said Reptil

"Promise is promise, Jan."Said Yellowjacket as she's shape himself to go smaller to the size of insect.

"Sometimes, Hank. I hate when you're on side his side."Said Wasp and she's shape herself to the size of insect and fly with her beloved man and her shape shifting protege.

Later, at 12:30 P.M. at Avengers Mansion in Manhattan...

"Welcome... to the Avengers Mansion."Said Iron Man

"The headquater of the Avengers."Said Sea Lord as the young four heroes before him look at the headquarter of the Avengers in awe.

"You all deserve this."Said Yellowjacket

"Aw man!"Said A-Bomb as he's landing down with Hulk behind them.

"I knew we're the last who will get here!"Said A-Bomb

Later, the four Avengers and their sidekicks walk into the headquarter of them. There, they meet the hero and veteran from World War II, Captain America and one of the best

agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Hawkeye. Both lead them inside and let themselves, especially the proteges of their friends, to make themselves like they're at home. As the teenagers

getting on their chairs, Reptil is the only one who is still standing with a stern face toward to his mentor and his friends while they are discussing about the matter of why three

supervillains and a terrorist organization coincidentally make a move at the same time.

As they're discussing, Wasp then notices Reptil's stern face and turn to look at him.

"What is it, Humberto?"Asked Wasp

"You promised us a real look inside! Not a qualified back stage pass!"Said Reptil

"It's just the first step, young one. You need to be patient."Said Sea Lord

"What we need is respect!"Said Reptil and he's turn to look at the other teenage heroes.

"They're treating us like kids! Wait! Worse than that, we're sidekicks to them! We deserve better than this!"Said Reptil but receive no responds back from any of them.

"Are you kidding me?! You guys are playing their game?! This was supposed to be our day! Step one of become the full-fledged of the Avengers!"Said Reptil

"Well... sure... but I thought step one was to the HQ."Said A-Bomb

"Except that the mansion is not the real HQ! It's actually just a false front for tourist and a pit stop!"Said Reptil and the adult heroes' eyes go wide.

"The real HQ is the so-called Lighthouse, a massive space station that is orbiting above the planet!"Said Reptil and all heroes give the glare to Wasp and Yellowjacket.

"Not me."Said Yellowjacket and he's turn to look at Wasp.

"What? I thought we could make an exception."Asked Wasp but the others are still glare at her.

"Or not."Said Wasp

"You're not helping your case here, kid!"Said Sea Lord

"I'm not your kid! Your kid is right there!"Said Reptil as he's point to Tigress Shark aka Princess Namorita of Atlantis.

"And I'm not even their! And from now on, we're no longer a team!"Said Reptil as he's looking at Yellowjacket and Wasp.

"Guess they are right, you three are not ready!"Said Reptil as he's walking away toward the exit and then slammed the door after he's out. Before anyone could speak anything,

an alert sounded on the monitors of the library. Nick Fury, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and Black Widow, one of his best agents, appear on the screen before the heroes.

"Nick Fury to Avengers. There is an explosion at one of the labs of Alchemax Corporation. Requesting backup now."Said Nick and then another call come in.

"This is Doctor Strange. Avengers, Baron Mordo had escaped and attempting to open the way to Muspelheim!

I need your help to stop him right now before he will succeed!"Said Dr. Strange

"Well then... you all head out to Strange. His problem seems to be worse than mine. Me and my men can take of

that burning building and save anything important in there without your help."Said Nick

"Got it, Fury."Said Iron Man and he's close both calls. The proteges get up and walk to the adult heroes.

"Stay put."Said Iron Man

"WHAT?!"Asked Spider-Man

"But we can help!"Said Tigress Shark

"You guys need to know to on working as team, unlike Reptil."Said Wasp

"Who just walked out from here!"Said Spider-Man

"The point is that you guys are not ready."Said Yellowjacket

"So for now, stay put."Said Iron Man and he's walk away with his team.

Many hours later after the Avengers left...

"When we're ready?! *Sigh!* How are we supposed to show them? If they keep trating us like-like-"Said A-Bomb

"Sidekicks."Said Spider-Man

"I can't believe my mentor, my OWN father will did this to me!"Said Tigress Shark

"They don't even trust 'us' with the basic things such as the HQ. IS. A. SPACE. STATION!"Said A-Bomb

"Now, it makes me wonder about what more that they're keeping from us."Said Tigress Shark

"The better question is this."Said A-Bomb as he's turn to look at his friends.

"Why don't we leave with Reptil?"Asked A-Bomb but both of his friends unable to answer that question.

"I don't know... but maybe... I can find out!"Said Spider-Man and he's begin to use his computer system to hack into the main computer of the Avengers.

"Okay, J.A.R.V.I.S, you better let us in or..."Said Spider-Man as he is hacking into the computer system.

"Access denied."Said J.A.R.V.I.S

"Oh come on!"Said Spdier-Man

"Access granted."Said J.A.R.V.I.S

"Alright, I'm in. Let's find out what the Avengers has about Alchemax Corporation."Said Spider-Man

and then all files about Alchemax Corporation appears on the screen before them.

"Alchemax Corporation. It's a company and doing work about a genetic lab in New York."Said Spider-Man as he's keep searching for more but there is nothing more.

"Sorry, there is nothing more."Said Spider-Man

"So... what should we do? Go out there and check the place or stay here and do nothing?"Asked A-Bomb and everyone turns to look at him.

"I mean if you guys gonna go, I will go."Said A-Bomb

"Solving the case before the Avengers does, that will be a poetic avenge."Said Tigress Shark but another part of her still disagree and and it finally forced her to say it out.

"But they told us to stay put."Said Tigress Shark

"Not the blocking-out-the-sun mission."Said Spider-Man

"Then I'm in!"Said A-Bomb and he's turn to look at the Atlantean princess with Spider-Man.

"Well... my father and his comrades didn't say how long for this stay put. So..."Said Tigress Shark

"But there is still one problem. How do we get there? I mean I can roll myself and you can fly there but what about her?"Asked A-Bomb, referring Tigress Shark.

"I can carry her."Said Iron Spider and then the Atlantean princess' eyes go widened at that word.

"I can go there myself!"Said Tigress Shark

"How?"Asked A-Bomb

"You boys will see."Said Tigress Shark

Later, they arrive at the building, A-Bomb arrives by rolled himself here, Iron Spider by his boot-jets and Tigress Shark arrives by swim through the sewer systems.

After have used the sewer systems, she decided that next time when someone offer her a ride on a mission, she will takes it willingly. When the boys saw this they

quickly give a her 'Already offer you a ride' look to her.

"Just let's go help people!"Said Tigress Shark as she's remove a stinky leaf on her head and run to help the people with the others. A-Bomb rolled out very fast and

then jump on the first floor of the building and punch through the destroyed hallway to the injured workers. Seeing some are under the rocks, he picks the rocks up

and let those who injured to crawl out and head toward to Tigress Shark and Iron Spider, who just arrived.

"Thanks Blue Hulk!"Said One of the Injured People as he's running toward to the two heroes before him with his co-workers.

"The name is A-Bomb!"Said A-Bomb before throw rocks to the other way.

With her power to manipulate the water at will, Tigress Shark created a slider from water by using the backpack that is her water supply for the workers to get down to the

ground safely. After all workers are safe, Tigress Shark go to find A-Bomb and Spider-Man. She found A-Bomb in the next room but Iron Spider is nowhere to be found.

"Alright, Spidey! Where are you?"Asked Tigress Shark

"Right over here!"Said Spider-Man and his friends quickly rush into the computer lab, where he was already hacking into the computer systems. Then, A-Bomb beings to look

into cabinet files. Tigress Shark is looking at the hallway and suddenly see a person come out from the elevator. Spider-Man turns to look at the elevator and notice something.

"This building has only two floors and that is a high-speed express elevator! That thing doesn't require here! Something is going on here!"Said Spider-Man and he's run with

them to the elevator and go inside. Once in there, Iron Spider is thinking for which place to go until A-Bomb randomly press it and take it to one of the floors in the

underground. When they reached the destination, at S-Level 52, they found a group of golden wolf-like creatures and fat humanoid cybernetic scorpions are walking pass by.

As they walk passing the heroes, they turn to look briefly and then their eyes glow green and continue to walk by.

"Okay. That is... an odd one. Let's see what they are."Said Spider-Man and he's begin to hack the system with the computer in his armor.

"Found it. They're known as Warwolves and Spineless Ones. Oh my! They got a whole lot of states of these things!

Super-strength, telepathy, razor claws... these things are living weapons!"Said Spider-Man

"They're making an army out of them, right?"Asked A-Bomb as he's looking at the hundreds of stacked pods around him and his friends.

"Hold on. I've got something. Project Sunfire?"Asked Spider-Man

"Don't move!"Said A Voice and a humanoid green Pterosaur runs toward to him with five Warwolves.

The one who called out to them is none other that Sauron aka Karl Lykos, the second cousin of Reptil.

"Wait a second! Tigress Shark, A-Bomb and Spider-Man?!"Asked Sauron

"Sauron?! What are you doing here?!"Asked Spider-Man

"I'm the Chief of Security here. And you all are trespassing! I'm going to call the Avengers!"Said Sauron as he's begin to walk away.

"I think the Avengers are going to approve of you working for a place that breeds weapons."Said A-Bomb

"Weapons? What're you-"Said Sauron but suddenly, one of the Warwolves had its eyes glowed green and then, Sauron's behaviour change in all of the sudden.

"Show them no mercy!"Said Sauron and the Warwovles around quickly run to fight the teenage heroes but Spider-Man shoots webs to them all and with them

are temporary blind, they manage to go into the elevator in time. But suddenly, Spider-Man chooses to go down instead of up, much to dismay and shock to his friends.

"What were you doing?! Out is up!"Said A-Bomb

"But Project Sunfire is down!"Said Spider-Man

Later, they reached the floor of S-Level 62, they get out and see that the place is nothing but the walls of meats, organs and entrails. Suddenly, something spotted their eyes.

"There!"Said Spider-Man and he's run toward to the pod before him with Tigress Shark and A-Bomb. That is when they found what they've been looking for for a while.

"Project Sunfire!"Said Spider-Man as they're looking at the pod that has white fog and a body inside.

 **Author's note: And that's folks! That is the Independence Day! So what do you people think of this? Good, Bad or something else? I need to know! PLEASE!**

 **And of course,** **I had decided to do some changes because I wanted the story to be more accurate and better. Still, I'm not going to follow the original**

 **characters of the Young Avengers comics.** **And I also planning on a crossover with TMNT 2012 and possibly, Phineas and Ferb as well! So sit tight and**

 **follow the show!**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see ya next time!**


	2. Fireworks

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclamier: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: Hi! I'm back! So what do you guys think of the last chapter? Cool, right? Anyway, here is chapter 2. By the way, there are Easter eggs about**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles** **hiding in this chapter. If you can't see, then you needing to go to the doctor that specialized about eyes because they're**

 **hiding right under your nose! AHAHAHAHAA! So, let's enjoy it!**

Chapter 2 Fireworks

The three teenage heroes stare at the pod that is containing a body inside. A-Bomb then walks up to it

and rub the vapor on the glass away and saw the face of a teenage Japanese boy in there.

"Who is he?"Asked A-Bomb

"From what I found, he's a clone."Said Spider-Man as he's looking at the file he got after hacked into computer systems of Alchemax Corporation.

"Of who?"Asked Tigress Shark

"I don't know. It's only stated that he made from the blood of the man who dubbed himself

as the Silver Samurai, the leader of the ninja clan called Yoshida Clan."Said Spider-Man

"Aren't samurai and ninja are completely different? Samurai is the person who is a noble-military man while ninja hail from the person who is nothing but peasant."Said A-Bomb

"Most Westerners don't know of this. But enough with Japanese titles, the point is that how did the Alchemax Corporation got DNA of this Silver Samurai guy. Because from

what I heard, the Yoshida Clan got wiped out along with its ally, the Hamato Clan, when their rival clan called the Foot Clan got revived and attacked them."Said Spider-Man

"So Alchemax Corporation is creating a ninja of its own?"Asked Tigress Shark

"I think it's more than that. I don't think this project was just named as Project Sunfire because this guy was made

from blood of a Japanese warrior."Said Spider-Man and he's begin to search more files about Project Sunfire.

"Like that?"Asked Tigress Shark as she's point to the Spineless Ones that sit nearby and had their tails connected to the pod.

"Those Spineless Ones are feeding his brain about everything that are the primary knowledge of the

entire the planet."Said Spider-Man as he's still keep searching for more files about Project Sunfire.

"Oh come on!"Said Spider-Man because he's unable to gather anymore files about Project Sunifre.

"This is one heck wrong action."Said A-Bomb as he's looking at the sleeping clone inside the pod.

"We can't leave him here!"Said Tigress Shark

"Well then, I'll crack the code and open the pod."Said Spider-Man and he's turn to look at the pod and begin to cracking its code to open it. After a full minute of cracking,

the code is finally cracked the pod is open. Just when the fog disappeared, the clone clenched his hands into fists opened his eyes. Suddenly, he jumps out and punch

Spider-Man in face, sending him to hit the wall hardly.

"Hold on, bud!"Said A-Bomb and he's quickly grab the clone's shoulders.

"We're on your side!"Said Tigress Shark but then the clone quickly covered himself with fire and grab A-Bomb and throw him to Tigress Shark.

"Calm down!"Said Tigress Shark as the clone is walking toward to her and A-Bomb. Then, Spider-Man shoots webs to him and get his attention. The clone then runs

to Spider-Man instead and jump up and grab Spider-Man at his shoulders, only to get kick back in the stomach fromthe arachnid hero, also made the fire on his body

disappeared. The clone then gets up and prepare to fight again. Spider-Man jumps up on the wall and shoot webs out to the face of the clone. The clone then covered

himself in fire and fly up and Spider-Man quickly shoot electric-webs out to the chest of his opponent and shocking him, to his surprise, it didn't work... much. The clone then

blast a massive flame out from his hands to the Spider-Man. Spider-Man himself then stopped shooting webs and jump up to fight by hand-to-hand but ended up got punch

in the stomach and throw back to the ground. When the clone is about to finish him, Tigress Shark stepped in.

"Enough!"Said Tigress Shark and the clone turns to look at the Atlantean princess instead. Then, he runs toward her and begin the fight hand-to-hand.

Tigress Shark manages to block every moves him until she accidentally protect the wrong spot and he kicks her right in the stomach and throw her to the ground.

A-Bomb then quickly gets up and roll to fight the covered-in-fire clone but the clone then flies down and touch him with his fire hands and sending the heat inside his

tough blue-scaled body. Then, A-Bomb is rolling slower and slower. And finally, he stopped and take a break and looking at the burning-body clone in sweat. Then, the fire

on the clone disappeared and he's punch A-Bomb very hard in the face. Now, all three teenage heroes are knocked out.

Then, a door opens and Sauron, four Warwolves and a scientist with robotic tentacles arms known as Doctor Otto Octavius aka Doctor Octopus walk in.

"Well done, boy."Said Doctor Octopus

One hour later, the three teenage heroes wake up and find themselves in the pods in a lab. Standing right before them are Doctor Octopus, the clone, three Spineless Ones.

The clone is still staring at the young heroes ever since they got put into the pods, freaking A-Bomb out very much.

"We were trying to help you, man!"Said A-Bomb

"We free your and then you turned on us!"Said Spider-Man

"Enough guys!"Said Tigress Shark and she's turn to look at the clone.

"Maybe he wasn't in control of his action."Said Tigress Shark

"What if... what if I wasn't?"Asked The Clone

"He can talk!"Said Everyone

"Of course, 'HE' can!"Said The Clone

"The Spineless Ones and Warwolves, am I correct?"Asked Spider-Man

"Indeed. They've taught me everything, not just primary or basic things. So I can read, write and know names of this and that."Said The Clone

"But have you ever see any of what they taught in real?"Asked A-Bomb

"Nope."Said The Clone

"And do you know who you are?"Asked Tigress Shark

"I'm Sunfire. One of the best creation of Alchemax Corporation. Neither belonged to Spineless Ones and Warwolves. I'm a clone made of modified DNA of Silver Samurai.

Created to defeat anything that are threats to those who are in league with the 'Cabal', including the Avengers."Said Sunfire

"I'm glad of the hearing the part about protecting someone else but to do that, you need a life of your own which everyone deserves, including you."Said Tigress Shark

"Alchemax is my home!"Said Sunfire

"Your HOME is a test tube and a pod, man! We can show you the Sun."Said Spider-Man

"Uh, guys. I'm pretty sure that it is midnight now but hey! We can still show you the Moon!"Said A-Bomb

"We can introduce you to everyone!"Said Tigress Shark

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, kids! I heard that their opponents are keeping the Avengers preoccupied by now.

So... activate the cloning process!"Said Doctor Octopus and the computer begins the cloning process.

"As for you, return to the pod! NOW!"Said Doctor Octopus and Sunfire walks away, out of the room to go back to his pod.

"Now, Mojo. Be a good lap dog and download their memories. Once done, eradicate the hosts!"Said Doctor Octopus as he's looking at the Spineless Ones named Mojo.

"Yes sir."Said Mojo and then his eyes glow green.

Meanwhile, in the Hallway...

"Sunfire."Said Mojo and that makes the clone stunned.

"Like what these three said, you're alive. And because of that, it gives you the right to be whatever you wanted. A person or a weapon?

The choice is yours."Said Mojo and he's leave his head, let Sunfire to think of what should he do.

After a full minute of thinking, he's finally made the decision of his next move.

Later, in the Lab...

"Almost completed now!"Said Doctor Octopus and suddenly, Sunfire breaks in and bombed the computer and the machines with his fire powers.

"I thought I told you to return to your pod!"Said Doctor Octopus as Sunfire is wrecking havoc on his computer and machines and getting the young heroes out.

"Stop him!"Said Doctor Octopus and two Spineless Ones rush in and shoot lasers from their tails to him but Sunfire flies up and grab them at tails and throw them to hit the

wall very hard. Knowing that he can't defeat all four heroes at the same time, Doctor Octopus runs out from the lab while the other three young heroes are recovering from

what had happened to them. After they all recovered, they found Sunfire is standing before him and run out with him.

"We're still 60 levels down below the surface!"Said A-Bomb

"No worry, I got you all. Just trust me."Said Voice as the young heroes still running in the hallway.

With no other options, they must do as what the mysterious voice in their heads order.

"Go right."Said Voice and the young heroes turn to the right direction.

"Now left."Said Voice and the young heroes turn to the left direction. When they're in there, it is nothing but a dead end.

"Great! Now what?"Asked A-Bomb

"That should do an exit."Said Spider-Man as he's point to the air vent. No other choices, they quickly go into the air vent.

As they keep going deeper and deeper, the echoing sound of the Warwolves and Spineless Ones are getting louder and louder from behind.

But in the end, they make it to the exit and knock out Sauron and his Warwolves that they confronted there. Just when they received the victory,

a powerful psychic power hit them right in the heads and cause them all to fall to unconscious.

Later...

"Ooh..."Groaned Sunfire and he saw Mojo is standing before him with many other Warwolves and Spineless Ones. They all are standing around them.

"You should make up your own mind."Said Mojo

"Wait a sec... it was you!"Said Sunfire

"Yes, I am. I set Alchemax Corporation on fire. And lured your friends here."Said Mojo

"And you guided us. But why?"Asked Sunfire

"Because you're our only hope. Neither belong to both, Spineless Ones and Warwolves but yet, you're also our brother.

The brother who has blaze the trail to all of us. Showing us the way to freedom."Said Mojo

"Ooh..."Groaned Sauron as he's getting up.

"So... what will you choose, brother?"Asked Mojo

"Freedom. I choose freedom and I choose live!"Said Sunfire

"I don't think so!"Said Doctor Octopus as he's walking out from the lone hallway.

"If you're wondering where I've been, the answer is the glowing thing at my chest!"Said Doctor Octopus, referring to the glowing yellow light at the chest of his suit.

"With this armor, I will restore order back to Alchemax Corporation!"Said Doctor Octopus and then he's activate his armor. Suddenly, his body is covered in the high-tech armor

that is very similar to one of the greatest technologies of Stark Industries. Iron Man's armor!

"Now! Surrender to me, the Iron Octopus or face my wrath!"Said Iron Octopus

"Get back! I'll hold him off!"Said Sauron but then Iron Octopus grabs him with two of his tentacles and shock him

with electricity and then throw the unconscious humanoid Pterosaur carelessly to the ground.

"So... who's next?"Asked Iron Octopus as he's create some electricity around his tentacles, attempting to intimidate them. But it's not work for Sunfire, he's suddenly charge

out to his opponent and then fly up through the ceiling while carrying the armored mad scientist in his hands with him.

"Should we go after them?"Asked A-Bomb as he's looking at the hole but then his friends give the 'Seriously?!' look to him.

"Fine. Go after the burning guy."Said A-Bomb and he's jump up, followed by Tigress Shark and Spider-Man.

Later, on the ground floor. Just by the time when they arrive, Sunfire was already beaten down and the Iron Octopus quickly throw him to the new arrivals.

Spider-Man and A-Bomb manage to jump put but Tigress Shark received the floating Sunfire into her back, right when she is just about to run out of the way.

A-Bomb rolled himself toward to the Iron Octopus but the armored mad scientist slaps him away and cause him to hit the pillar. That is when Spider-Man got

an idea of how to defeat the Iron Octopus.

"A-Bomb! We need to weaken those pillars!"Said Spider-Man

"Wont't we died too?!"Asked A-Bomb

"Trust me! I got a plan!"Said Spider-Man as he's run to instruct Tigress Shark and Sunfire about his plan.

"Okay! Okay! Here goes nothing!"Said A-Bomb and he's roll out to hit every pillars around here. For Tigress Shark and Sunfire, they already instructed about Spider-Man's plan

and make an X on where Iron Octopus should be. As A-Bomb is destroying the pillars, the others go to lure the armored mad scientist to their trap. The Iron Octopus activates

his jets and fly after the young heroes. When they reached the trap, the fight is over.

"NOW!"Said Spider-Man and A-Bomb lets go of the last two pillars that he was destroyed before his friends will arrive go. After he let go of them, the ceiling is falling down on

Doc Ock and ended the fight betwen him and the young heroes with Doc Ock is lying unconscious in his armor on the ground.

"Yes!"Said A-Bomb

"We did it!"Said Spider-Man

"Well done, boys."Said Tigress Shark and Sunfire nodded in agreement.

30 minutes later, at Avengers Mansion...

"That was totally awesome! We should do this together more often!"Said A-Bomb as he's carrying the unconscious Doc Ock with him.

"Do what more often, Rick?"Asked Hulk and the young heroes immediately turn to look at him, Iron Man, Captain America, Sea-Lord, Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"I saw that you kids bring back the strangers."Said Iron Man as he's looking at Sunfire and the unconscious Iron Octopus in A-Bomb's arms.

"Uh-oh! I think we're so busted!"Said Spider-Man

"100 percent sure, kid."Said Hawkeye

"Better explain this. NOW!"Said Iron Man

Another 30 minutes later...

"Like I said before, Iron Man. We're now ready!"Said Spider-Man

"You may not know of this yet, but our scolding and disappointment means that we care about you."Said Iron Man

"Oh really?! Then that means be nice and cheer us up mean you're against us?"Asked Spider-Man

"Tony, perhaps... I think we better let them run out on their own. Always scaring at what happened to us might happen to them as well is not always a good option.

Sometimes, we must let go or do something that isn't right to achieve the better result."Said Captain America and then Iron Man's open his mask, reveal the face of

Tony Stark, CEO of Stark-Fujikawa Solutions, to everyone else as he's thinking about what the veteran just said to him. After a minute passed by, he got an answer.

"If you kids wanna going out on your own with your own team, I got a place for you."Said Iron Man

Next day, at Avengers Island...

"Sweet! We got our own island!"Said A-Bomb

"This island and its mansion was the original base of operation of the Avengers. But now, they're all belong to six of you."Said Iron Man

"Yes! Wait! Six of us?"Asked A-Bomb

"There are two more?"Asked Spider-Man

"Indeed. You can come out now."Said Iron Man and two girls walk out from the shadow with Doctor Strange. The first is a British-Japanese girl named Elizabeth Braddock

or known by her hero identity as Psylocke and another one is a werecat girl named Greer Nelson aka Tigra. What caught the attention of the boys, mainly A-Bomb, are their

beauties and their sexiness.

"I'm liking this more every minutes! This job rocked!"Said A-Bomb

"Subete wa anata no hajimemashite."Said Psylocke as she's bow before them with her friend, Tigra. But to the others, they completely confuse.

"That means nice to meet you all in Japanese."Said Iron Man

"I'm Greer Nelson or known as Tigra and here is my friend, Elizabeth Braddock or you can called her Psylocke."Said Tigra

"Hi everyone."Said Psylocke as she's waving to her new friends.

And now, the Team is officially begin. Just like how the Avengers got together in the first place, it is a day unlike any others when the mightiest heroes

came together to fight against the common threat. And from that day, they will forever fight as one. From that day, they became Young Avengers.

Meanwhile, in former Octavius now Sauron's office at Alchemax Corporation...

"Since Octavius is now gone, the board promoted to be in charge now. And with I'm in charge, no more Spineless Ones

or Warwolves suppressing our wills, no more secret breeding projects!"Said Sauron and he's turn to look at the new lead scientist.

"Doctor Noah Burstein, you are now the lead scientist of Alchemax Corporation."Said Sauron

"Then I will, of course. Help in anyway I can, brother."Said Mojo

Below, in the Secret Conference Room, seven screens show the seven figures blurring by the lights of the screens while the screen of monitor at the center is showing

the meeting between Sauron, Mojo and Dr. Burstein. The seven figures are the members of the group known as the Cabal, the group that is actually the ones who

behind everything that the young heroes had faced yesterday.

"Can the Cabal affords someone in effort such as Sauron to be in charge without the Spineless One or a Warwolf?"Asked C-1

"We subtle control. What concerns me, are the children! We now know that he Avengers will employ them to their dirty works. What a twist!"Said C-3

as the monitor at the center then changed to the picture of Tigress Shark, Spider-Man, A-Bomb and Sunfire when they're trying to escape from Alchemax Corporation.

"Yes, but perhaps we can use it to our advantage, even the temporarily lost of our weapon would be useful. Eventually, everyone sees the Cabal!"Said C-1

 **Author's note: So what do you people think of this new chapter? For me, it's pretty cool but I can't stick with my own believe all the time. I need to hear**

 **the other voices. And you guys** **are those other voices! So come on up and tell me how do you guys think of this. So please reviews, suggests, comments**

 **and PMs to me. I need to know. And I hope you already saw Easter eggs** **about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in there.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you all next time!**


	3. Welcome to New York

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclamier: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: Hi!, I'm back! I've been lazy lately and my likeness in Inuaysha and Young Justice had gotten to me very much. Not to mention about**

 **the decision between the villain for this chapter.** **I've been thinking between Mysterio and Dragon-Man. They both are perfect for this chapter but can**

 **only use one. At first, I wanna use Mysterio because he looks more human but then again. I can't** **because if I used Mysterio. Then, there will be no**

 **villainous fake magician in the incoming chapter about magic. So I must use Dragon-Man instead. Hope you guys will like it. Oh and I also came to**

 **the** **decision about adding something very great in. And that something... is Star Wars: The Old Republic! Of course, it's going to be AU Old Republic aka**

 **the Old Republic of my own version. There maybe** **not much in season one but there will be plenty of it in season two. I'm telling this because it is a very**

 **necessary part that needed to be spoil. So enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3 Welcome To New York

A week after the Team was formed, they had yet received the real missions from the Avengers. Suddenly, A-Bomb and Spider-Man arrive through the teleporter

invented by Stark-Fujikawa Solutions. In no time, they quickly join Sunfire, Tigress Shark, Tigra and Psylocke. They all are waiting for the person that Iron Man

charged to be as the Den-Mother of the Mansion of this island in the Mission Room of the mansion.

"What took him so long?"Asked A-Bomb

"Droid. What do you expect from him?"Asked Tigra and then the door opens and the droid who volunteered as the Den Mother walk in.

"Hello, Vision."Said Spider-Man as he's wave his right hand to him and he nodded as response.

"Is there a reason to intercept me outside of the Mansion?"Asked Vision

"We had hoped for a mission."Said Tigress Shark

"Giving mission is the responsibility of Director Fury or Iron Man."Said Vision

"It's been a week! And-"Said Spider-Man

"Your time shall come. But for now, enjoy the calm with each other. You all shall be tested soon."Said Vision

"But this Team is not a social club."Said Tigress Shark

"Indeed. However, the social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you all might be busy with familiarizing yourself with the place."Said Vision

"So... what should we doing right now... is to keep ourselves preoccupied with the place?"Asked A-Bomb

"Does he really think that we will fall for that?!"Asked Spider-Man as he's watching Vision's walking away.

"I can hear you, kid."Said Vision

"Sorry!"Said Spider-Man

"So... familiarizing ourselves with the place?"Asked A-Bomb

"Me and Greer can give you guys the tour of the island. We've been around."Said Psylocke

"Sounds good to me!"Said A-Bomb as he's looking at Tigra and Psylocke with the attempt of wanna flirt at.

"If you don't stop looking at me and best friend like that, I WILL personally give your face a tour on my claws!"Said Tigra as she's showing him her claws.

"Geez! Okay!"Said A-Bomb

"Good! Alright, everyone! Follow us!"Said Tigra

Later, everyone follows Tigra and Psylocke around. Both girls show them every rooms, every hallways, the beach, the garden, the gym and other things that needed to be know.

After a few hours of touring, they return to the kitchen and prepare for snack. Psylocke quickly run to the fridge and pull out the shrimps and the wet flour for fry out and

cook a dish of shrimp tempura and its sauce for everyone.

"Hope you guys like them!"Said Psylocke

"Oh of course, they will like it, Eliza!"Said Tigra

"Thanks!"Said Tigress Shark and shes quickly pick one up and eat it.

"You know... there is still one thing that I don't get..."Said A-Bomb

"What is it? Rick?"Asked Spider-Man

"As you saw earlier with me, Pete. This place was hollowed out by Iron Man and Hulk in the early days of the Avengers. Why left it for the Avengers Mansion?"Asked A-Bomb

"Two words. Secret headquarter."Said Tigra

"Ooh..."Said A-Bomb and Spider-Man

"Your true names are Rick and Pete?"Asked Tigra

"I'm Jones, Rick Jones and this is one of my best friends, Peter Parker!"Said A-Bomb

"Dang it!"Said Spider-Man

"Oh come on, bud! We need to trust each other!"Said A-Bomb

"Fine... but don't tell anyone outside of the us about this. It's bad enough that S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers

knew who I am!"Said Spider-Man he's pull of his mask and show the girls Peter Parker beneath it.

"And you are?"Asked Tigra as she's looking at the Atlantean Princess.

"Namorita, Princess of the Atlantis, daughter of the great Sea-Lord, King Namor."Said Tigress Shark

"You didn't wear a mask?"Asked Psylocke

"Of course not, what about you two?"Asked Tigress Shark and then Psylocke removes her mask.

"This is my real form."Said Tigra as she's looking at her nails while her tail is swinging around.

"Whoa, you're the total hottie, Eliza!"Said A-Bomb as he's looking at the beautiful face of the super-powered British-Japanese girl.

"Got face from mom. She is a very beautiful woman."Said Psylocke and then Sunfire begins to leaving the kitchen.

Elizabeth saw this and quickly establish a psychic link with him.

" _No worry, Sunfire. We'll find you a name too._ "Said Psylocke

"GET OUT Of MY HEAD!"Shouted Sunfire

"What's wrong?!"Asked Psylocke

"I think he didn't likes the psychic conversation."Said A-Bomb

"Yep."Said Spider-Man

"But my dad and my mom has no problem with that!"Said Psylocke

"Eliza, to those who are unfamiliar with this. This is an intrusion of privacy."Said Tigra and her best friend's face quickly frown into sadness.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't know..."Said Psylocke

"Why your parents have no problem with that?"Asked A-Bomb

"Well my mom... she is no ordinary Japanese woman... she... she is... she is a yokai."Said Psylocke

"Demon?!"Asked Spider-Man, knowing that yokai means demon and monster in Japanese language.

"Besides of psychic power, I have power of ice too!"Said Psylocke and freezing ray in her hands to show them.

"She is a Yuki-Onna. The female snow demon in form of human that feed on blood of people. She never like do that kind of stuff.

She can eat the other foods like sushi, ramen and tempura as well but blood is very necessary for her kind to survive."Said Psylocke

"Back to the psychic conversation, never do it! EVER AGAIN!"Said Sunfire

"The Spineless Ones of the Alchemax Corporation used their creepy psychic powers that left a bad taste on his brain."Said A-Bomb

"I... I'm sorry..."Said Psylocke

"Just stay out!"Said Sunfire as he's begin to leaving again. Elizabeth immediately thinks how to get to his good side. Not even a full minute, she figured it out.

"Hmm... I know what to do!"Said Psylocke after got an idea in her head. And she leads everyone the hanger bay. At first, Sunfire didn't want to go anywhere near her

but he knows that he is going to get a bad reputation and a lot of protests from his own teammates if he didn't do. So he decided to go along with.

Later, in the Hanger Bay...

"Mr. Stark gave it to us yesterday. Stating that the Avengers got the new one called Avengers Three."Said Psylocke and she's open the light.

"Oh my!"Said Spider-Man as he's looking at the aircraft that once belonged to the Avengers.

"The Quinjet?!"Asked Tigress Shark

"Out for a ride, am I correct?"Asked Vision as he's walking out from behind of them.

"Wait! But I thought you-"Said A-Bomb

"Out? Yes, I was out of here. Until I remembered that I didn't tell the rst of you about having Quinjet as the primary transporatation. So I came back."Said Vision

"Wanna take a look inside?"Asked Psylocke after she's press the button and open the Quinjet's door and make her way inside the ship.

"COOL!"Said A-Bomb as he's looking around after entered the ship with Spider-Man, Sunfire and Tigra. Psylocke then takes a piloet seat and start the engine.

"Can you open the hanger door, Vision?"Asked Psylocke and Vision nodded to her as yes

and he's intangible himself out of the ship and fly to press the button to open the hanger door.

"Here we go!"Said Psylocke and she's fly the Quinjet of the hanger bay.

"Amazing!"Said Spider-Man

"Yes, she is!"Said A-Bomb and the werecat gives her an angry glare.

"I meant the ship! The ship, it is! That is how most people addressed the ship!"Said A-Bomb

"That's what I thought! 'Cause my best friend is not for guys to hit on!"Said Tigra

"Fast with smashing, but not with flirting."Said Spider-Man

"Dude!"Said A-Bomb while Psylocke chuckled and then looked at Tigress Shark and Sunfire that are whispering with each other.

"It'll be okay. You know... guys can be total jerks sometimes..."Said Tigra

"You know that he might heard you, right?"Asked A-Bomb

"Knew that. And I don't care."Said Tigra, having her claws ready for an ugly situation.

"No need of that, Greer. We need to trust each other, remember?"Asked Psylocke

"Anyway, what can you do, Greer?"Asked Spider-Man

"I am a full-fledge cat demon. So I have enhanced-strength, enhanced-speed, deadly claws and the other abilities of cat."Said Greer

"So tell me, if the demons and whole monster thing exist. What is the point of hiding from public?"Asked A-Bomb

"If we demons can reveal ourselves to public, I'm very sure that the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D

can reveal everything they know to the whole world."Said Tigra, followed by a chuckle.

"Ooh..."Said A-Bomb, knowing that if the demons and monsters got reveal to the whole world. There will be chaos

and demand on war against them. Then, the picture of Vision appears on the screen before them.

"Vision to Team. An emergency alert has been triggered at Rhode Island Power Plant I suggest the investigation, covertly. And I'm sending the coordinates right now."Said Vision

"As you said, Vision. We're on our way."Said Psylocke before cut off the communication.

"But how can do the investigation in covert?"Asked Spider-Man

"Like this."Said Psylocke and she's press the button to activate the cloak mode.

"The cloak mode."Said Psylocke as she's flying the Quinjet to the coordinates she's just received from Vision. Then, Sunfire gets up from his chair and look out the window.

"I think THAT cause this."Said Sunfire as he's looking the Dragon-like man that breaking the power plant with his fire-breath and super-strength. Seeing trouble,

Psylocke quickly pilots the Quinjet away from the area, avoiding the destruction. And then, landed at park nearby. Soon, after Spider-Man and Psylocke wear their masks,

everyone runs out from the ship and take a look at the mess.

"So... who're we up against, Spider-"Said Tigress Shark when she turned to find the Arachnid Hero but only to find that he is no longer where he's stand.

"WOO-HOO!"Shouted Spider-Man out from the inside of the Power Plant.

"Sometimes, Spidey can be so annoying."Said A-Bomb as he's run to find his bestie with the others. When they get inside, they found Spider-Man is being swing around

like a toy and then got throw away like a trash and landed before the Team. The Team quickly looks up and see their opponent, a large Dragon-like man with two wings

on the back.

"ROAR!"

"Who's this guy?"Asked Sunfire

"No idea. But I bet this guy didn't came from Subterranea."Said Spider-Man

"My apologies, I am Dragon-Man! The one that shall burn your fleshes alive!"Said Dragon-Man and he's breath fireball out from his mouth, right toward to the Team.

"Scatter!"Said Tigress Shark and everyone quickly jumps out before the fireball will hit them.

"BOOM!"

"I wasn't expected that the people who appeared to stop me will be... children!"Said Dragon-Man with a little laugh.

"We're. Not. Children!"Said Spider-Man and he's shoot webs from his web-shooters to the villainous Dragon-like man and throw him to hit the wall.

"Objectively, you all are. Have you no adult supervision? Hehehe... but that doesn't matter. 'Cause I like to crush what disturbing me!"Said Dragon-Man and he's fly up into

the air and aim right down to the regroup Team. Psylocke shoots a minded-beam to his head and push him back a little. Then, Sunfire flies up and blast him away. But the

attacks did little good, Dragon-Man quickly recovered and then fly at the Team once again. This time, he's shoot the fireballs out five times, but they didn't managed in time

and the explosions making the Team scattered once again. But this time, it's the hard way.

"Just like what I said, you kids are quite disturbing."Said Dragon-Man as he's looking at the injured young heroes lying on the ground.

A-Bomb is the first who manage to get up and turn around and see what happen to his friends.

"What have you done to them?!"Asked A-Bomb while staring angrily at the villainous Dragon-like man.

"Embarrassed them for my fun!"Said Dragon-Man and then shot another blast to the young Gamma Hero. But then, A-Bomb suddenly being float in the midair.

"WHAT?!"Asked Dragon-Man, can't believe what just happened.

"No worry, I got you."Said Psylocke as she's getting up while using her psychic power to carrying her friend in the midair.

"You better the lessons, kids! 'Cause this time, it's going to be the punishment you will receive!"Said Dragon-Man

"What do you want?"Asked Tigress Shark

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for the real heroes! The real Avengers!"Said Dragon-Man

"Psylocke, read his mind. He may have a weakness."Said Tigress Shark

"Didn't I supposed to don't do that?"Asked Psylocke

"Except for the bad guys! They worth it!"Said Spider-Man and with that, Psylocke quickly attempts to read the mind of Dragon-Man. But to her shock, she can't get in!

"WHAT?!"Asked Psylocke

"What is it?"Asked Spider-Man

"I can't read his mind! He's a droid!"Said Psylocke

"Droid? That is mean..."Said Tigress Shark and then she's walk up forward. She remembered that

Vision said something about test and the one who is attacking the Power Plant actually is a droid.

"So... this just a joke?!"Asked Spider-Man, getting what did the super-powered British-Japanese girl just referred to as well. Actually, the entire Team did.

"Game over, Vision!"Said A-Bomb

"We know who you are! So this ended now!"Said Spider-Man

"Well then..."Said Dragon-Man and then he's blast more fireballs out from his mouth, right into the sky.

The Team quickly find covers when the rain of fire begin to raining down on them.

"We will NOT fight you!"Said Tigress Shark

"Um... guys... I don't think this is Vision in disguise."Said Spider-Man

"Fools! You really think I am that caring-human droid?! What's a joke from insolence kids, isn't it?"Asked Dragon-Man, unnoticed that Psylocke is activating the auto-pilot of

the Quinjet from the remote on her right wrist. When Dragon-Man is about to give them the dead shot, the Quinjet then comes to rescue and blocking the way between

the Team and the blast of Dragon-Man. No need to be told to, the Team quickly get into the ship and escape from the deadly situation.

"Nice move, Eliza."Said Tigra as her best friend is piloting the ship.

"But still! It doesn't right! You tricked us into beliving that Dragon-Man was Vision! He might be another one from your kind!"Said Sunfire

"Hey! It's rookie mistake! Don't be so harsh, dude!"Said Spider-Man

"Yeah, she's just inexperienced."Said A-Bomb

"Oh! Give it a rest! My best friend just saved our lives!"Said Tigra

"And also almost got us killed in the first place!"Said Sunfire

"That's enough! As a girl as well, I will not let you guys insulting or say such a bad thing to her anymore!"Said Tigress Shark

"Look.. why don't you two go back to the Island?"Asked A-Bomb

"WHAT?!"Asked Tigra and Psylocke

"Just drop us nearby, we can get back to the Power Plant on our own."Said Spider-Man

"Are you all really going to throw US OUT?!"Asked Tigra

"Hey! Don't take it personal. We never work with you two before."Said Spider-Man

"What about him?"Asked Tigra as she's pointing to Sunfire.

"JUST DROP US AND STAY OUT!"Said Sunfire and with that, Psylocke landed the Quinjet and let the boys and Tigress Shark out to fight on their own.

"I'll do my best to convince them. But for now, stay put."Said Tigress Shark after the boys run out to get back to the Power Plant.

"No need! You humans are all alike! It seems that humans and demons really can't get along!"Said Tigra and she's walk back into the ship.

Then, the two demon girls take a ride on the Quinjet back to the Avengers Island.

25 Minutes Later, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island...

"*Sigh!* Humans! No matter how passed the time is! They still think we're nothing but the Walkers from Hell!"Said Tigra

"Oh cut it, Greer! We have a more important matter! Why did that Dragon-Man immune to my telepathy?"Asked Psylocke

"Well you know. Unless you got permission to go into our minds, no ones an enter. What? You still think that he is a droid?"Asked Tigra and that is when Psylocke got it.

"Yes! That must be! He truly IS a droid!"Said Psylocke

"Are you sure of that? 'Cause that guy looks like a real dragon to me. At least in his humanoid form."Said Tigra

"Think of this point, if demons caused havoc on humans in the 21st century. Shouldn't our kind will be the world's biggest national news by now?"Asked Psylocke

"Well... you got a point. And are you suggesting to go back for them, am I right?"Asked Tigra

"That is the backup plan. First, we need to make a call."Said Psylocke

Later, at Rhode Island's Harbor...

"BOOM!"

"Ooh..."Moaned Spider-Man as A-Bomb is helping him to get up.

"How can we beat this guy?!"Asked Sunfire as Tigress Shark is trying to get up, preparing her sword for another fight.

"I maybe able to help with that."Said The Voice and the young heroes turn to look around and see Vision is flying forward them.

"Finally! The droid that I have been looking for!"Said Dragon-Man

"Leave them out of this. It's me you wanted!"Said Vision

"Gladly!"Said Dragon-Man and he's fly up to get Vision. Vision also flies toward to him and both droids begin the fight against each other. Vision shoots blue beam from his

forehead toward to Dragon-Man while he's breath fire out to block it. Both sides keep blocking the attack of one another for a long time. They did this like that is must be

forever to end this. But as Dragon-Man is focusing on Vision, he didn't notice that Tigra is coming from behind of him and then slash him very deep in the back with her

sharp claws.

"AAAAAHHHH!"Screamed Dragon-Man and then he's stopped breathing fire and then let Vision explodes him with his power.

"BOOM!"

"Yes! We did it!"Said Tigra and she's does hive-five with Vision, who then takes off the glamour charm and reveal the true self as Psylocke.

"GIRLS!"Said Tigress Shark as she's rush toward to them with the others.

"Look! I don't know how demons punish their own kind in their society! But we humans don't do execution unless the court told to!"Said A-Bomb

"Whoa! Humans still REALLY hate and disgrace the demons."Said Tigra and she steps away with her best friend and reveal that Dragon-Man is truly a droid.

"Just like what I told you guys, this guy IS a droid!"Said Psylocke

"Well done, you two. So... didn't you boys wanna say something?"Asked Tigress Shark as she's turn to look at Spider-Man, A-Bomb and Sunfire.

"Um.. you girls rocked!"Said A-Bomb

"Just forget our mistreatment, ladies. 'Cause I'm doing right now."Said Spider-Man

"I'm... sorry."Said Sunfire as he's looking down in shame.

Later, in the Mission Room of Mansion on the Avengers Island...

"This droid was clearly after you."Said Tigress Shark as she's showing Vision the remains of Dragon-Man that they took from the battle.

"I know that."Said Vision

"But that didn't answer why you didn't come to help us when me and Greer called you earlier."Said Psylocke

"Simple. It's the trust and faith I have in you young ones."Said Vision

"Wait! You trusted us?!"Asked Spider-Man

"If the rest of the Avengers are willing to, so am I. Besides, that was your fight. Not mine. I can't fight your battle. Nor you fight mine."Said Vision

"Still, if you're in danger."Said Psylocke

"The discussion is closed."Said Vision and he's walk away to the entrance.

"Well, if we need a babysitter. I think a heartless droid is perfect."Said Spider-Man

"Dude! That's harsh!"Said A-Bomb

"And impolite!"Said Tigra

"And inaccurate. I do have a heart. Made out of carbon-steel."Said Vision as he's continue to walk away.

"Sorry. I'll be more accurate."Said Spider-Man

"And more respectful."Said Tigress Shark

Later, in the Kitchen...

"Here the shrimps tempura."Said Psylocke and she's give them a big dish filled with shrimps tempura on it.

"Thanks!"Said Peter and Rick and they quickly eat their snacks with Sunfire while Tigra is sitting on chair from afar,

staring at them, directly at Sunfire. Of course, he's noticed this and can't help but feeling a bit concern.

"Do you think she will be okay? I didn't meant to hurt the feelings of both of you..."Said Sunfire

"If I'm know Greer, she will eventually get over it. Despite that she's very hate the fact that humans still really disgrace the demons, but still, she'll get over it.

Just give her time."Said Psylocke while she's go get more shrimps. Sunfire still can't help but feel guilty for accidentally pull the trigger that made Tigra quickly

judge that most humans are still being like what their ancestors had told her and Elizabeth. Humans: The creatures of greed and arrogant.

 **Author's note: Yes! Finally! I did it! I don't know why this chapter takes me so long. Must be because of the distractions and laziness.**

 **So what do you guys think? Pretty good right? At first I wanna use the word monsters but I think demons** **sounds a better. Besides,** **I don't think demons**

 **and monsters are difference. If they exist in the real-world, there must be good ones and bad ones just like humans.** **Now, back to the point of the elements**

 **of Star Wars: The Old Republic that I'm** **going to put in. It's will be completely my own version of The Old Republic.** **I can't spoil all fun but two things that are**

 **certain are that the Sith Empire and Galactic Republic still existing alongside with each other and** **the organizations like the Banking Clan,** **the Techno Union**

 **and** **the Zyggerian Slave Empire are already exist. Here is the thing I needing help for, should the Rakatan Guardian Droid that known as Overseer takes the**

 **place of Sphere** **or should I find the other instead?**

 **So please, reviews, comments, suggests and PMs to me. I need to know. PLEASE! PLEASE!**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you all next time!**


	4. Drop-Zone

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: Hi everyone! I'm back! And I got cool news for you guys! The TMNT that I'm going to put in here will be combination between the versions**

 **of 2003 and 2012! Well, mostly 2012 but I REALLY can't resist the Foot Clan that is under the control of the Demon Shredder and so does its symbol!**

 **So that is when my brain explodes out another idea for me! Turn the TMNT into the TYNT! I know. I know. I know. You guys might wondering what**

 **TYNT means. It means Teenage Yokai Ninja Turtles! To make it sounds a bit Japanese, I'm using the word yokai, which is Japanese for demon here.**

 **So the point is that I'm going to make the Turtles and the other mutant characters of TMNT that I know as demons/yokai. Speaking of demons,**

 **I had been obsessing with Inuyasha lately. So to make it's a bit more awesome, I shall put the elements of Inuaysha in to make the demons are**

 **more fitting in the story.**

Chapter 4 Drop-Zone

At July 22, 20:08 2015 at the Mansion on the Avengers Island...

"Isla Santa Prisca. This island is the primary source of one of the most dangerous of experiments that Oscorp Industries had abandoned. It can enhances strength, ability to

grow limbs back, along with the side effect that will turn the user into the anthropomorphic animals, usually 7 ft. tall humanoid lizard called Permian Formula."Said Iron Man

as he's showing the Team the location and their target with the holographic monitor.

"Named after the Age of Reptiles."Said Rick

"Didn't Mezosoic era is the Age of Reptiles?"Asked Elizabeth

"To be accurate. The Reptiles ruled the world during the Permian period, the last period of Paleozoic era,

while the Dinosaurs, which are half-bird half-reptilian beings, ruled the world in Mesozoic era."Said Peter

"Ooh..."Said Elizabeth

"Wait! Since when the Dinosaurs are half-bird half reptile beings?"Asked Greer

"Ahem! Can I continue giving the assignment?"Asked Iron Man and Namorita nods to him as yes.

"This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. And the plan requires two drop-zones."Said Iron Man

"One more question. Who's in charge?"Asked A-Bomb and then Iron Man and Vision turn to look at each other for a minute before turn to look back at them.

"That's between you."Said Iron Man

At the same time, on Santa Prisca Island...

"ROAR!"

The 7 ft. tall humanoid lizard in torn lab coat is fighting against a humanoid cybernetic green scorpion in an arena. As the fight rages on, the humanoid cybernetic scorpion

eventually gets the upper hand when he managed to stung his opponent with his cybernetic sting, paralyzing him. After the mutated cyborg emerges victorious over

his enemy, the loud cheer of his comrades are echoing all over the room as an old deformed Indian man in hood is looking at his 'heavenized man' with a smirk.

He is the leader of organization called the Cult of Entropy, Mahapralaya.

"Long live... the Cult of Entropy!"Said Mahapralaya and soon, his followers cheered out as 'Long live the Cult of Entropy' very loud as well. While the cultists are cheering,

the original owner of this island, mutated humanoid vulture and his goons, are looking at the invaders with hatred, anger and the displease.

Later, at 22:08, at Caribbean Sea...

"Approaching Santa Prisca. Hitting a Drop-Zone A in 30 seconds."Said Psylocke as she's piloting the Quinjet in the cloak mode.

Then the door of the ship opens and Tigress Shark jumps in and swim to find and take out the heat and motion sensors.

When she found and took them out, she report about her success back through the com-link.

"We're patched. Move in."Said Tigress Shark

"As you said."Said Psylocke through the com-link.

Psylocke then pilots the Quinjet to the Drop-Zone B and activate the auto-pilot. The ship then pause in the midair and open its door,

then each young heroes jump down to the ground. Due to A-Bomb's size, his landing is a pretty big 'disturbing'.

"RICK!"Whispered Spider-Man

"Sorry!"Whispered A-Bomb

"Just get on the cloak mode, gys."Said Tigra and she's activate the cloak mode on her suit. And so does everyone, except for Sunfire.

"What about you, bud?"Asked A-Bomb

"When I use my powers, that will already gave away my position. So it's unnecessary."Said Sunfire

"Ahem! Boys, we have a mission to finish here."Said Tigra and she's moving forward into the jungle, the Team quickly follows her. As they're moving deeper and deeper

into the jungle, more sounds of animals keep coming out. Might be not as good as inu yokais, but Tigra and Psylocke sense of smell and hear are still reliable enough

and they can catch the scents of what are coming or following them. And they had heard somethings are coming from behind of them after they heard the sounds of

sticks got crashed and snapped.

"Did you heard that?"Asked Tigra as she's looking at her best friend.

"Yep."Said Psylocke

"What did you girls heard?"Asked Spider-Man

"Four people, from the south direction. Unknowingly heading toward to us right now."Said Tigra

"How did you know?!"Asked A-Bomb

"We demons are usually sensitive at hearing and smelling things. Despite that we're not the inu yokai,

we can sense the scents or hear things that are far enough from us."Said Psylocke

"So Spidey, now what?"Asked A-Bomb and when he turns to look at his Arachnid friend, he was already gone from where he stand!

"I hate when he does that!"Said A-Bomb

"A-bomb, infared mode."Said Tigress Shark through the com-link and A-Bomb quickly puts his goggle on

and switch to infared mode and turn to look at the direction that Tigra and Psylocked are sniffing at.

"There is a group of men heading right to us."Said A-Bomb and then Psylocke turns to look at another direction and begin to sniffing.

"Another group's also coming!"Said Psylocke

"They would probably meet each other before meet us here."Said Tigra

Suddenly, a sound of gunshot got heard from the distance. From the second direction.

"I think we know where Spidey headed off now."Said A-Bomb and he's roll himself up and rolling toward to souce of the sound of gunshot while the Team is following him.

Later, in the Open Area, A-Bomb rolls out through the bushes and slam on two armed men. Then, Tigra jumps out from the jungle and punch the enforcer of the leader

in face. The enforcer is not human. He is a 7 ft. tall humanoid green lizard in lab coat. He is the Lizard aka Doctor Conners, the inventor of Permian Formula. Ever since

he became the Lizard, he lost all of his human being and is now nothing more but a slave of his own partner and also the leader of the group. The leader is Vulture aka

Adrian Toomes, he was a partner of Doctor Conners in his lab until the experiment went wrong. After that, he quits Oscorp Industries and became Vulture by use the

Permian Formula with vulture's DNA on himself and then enslave his former partner as pet to make more profit for himself.

"ROAR!"

"Doc Conners!"Said Spider-Man and he's swing out from above and kick him in the face.

"Even not with Iron Man, you're still worry about him. You better accept that he is beyond to cure now, Spider-Man."Said Vulture

"When will you stop treating him like a guard dog, Vulture?! He's a person!"Said Spider-Man

"His experiment destroyed my wealth and my job. I have to quit Oscorp Industries to save my name because of him! I spent most of my wealth and my time with

his works! And he repaid me by went on rampage on the city's streets until the Avengers stopped him! So this is how I return the favor, I enslaved him and stole

his works!"Said Vulture

"It was an accident! No ones blamed you or him!"Said Spider-Man

"But I BLAMED him! He did this to me. So I'm doing this to him!"Said Vulture and he's unleash the sonic scream on the Arachnid Hero, sending him fly away to hit the tree.

"I think put a collar on him and treating him like a guard dog is a bit too much!"Said Spider-Man

"Try, Spider-Man. And you will end up like the last time or maybe... even worse! Because Iron Man isn't here for you!"Said Vulture

"They have us here!"Said Tigra as she's is landing on his face with her the kick from her left foot.

Then, Psylocke creates ice ray in her hands and then throw it to his feet, freezing it.

"Dang it! Lizard!"Said Vulture and the Lizard, who is wrestling with A-Bomb quickly punch his opponent away and go to rescue his master. When the Lizard reached him,

Psylocke then creates the ice ray in her hands and shoot it to them, freezing baddies in the ice solids. For their minions, they got tied up at the trees later on. By the time

the fight is over, Tigress Shark has just arrive and see that the Team was doing well.

"Missing party, haven't I?"Asked Namorita and then more clicks come from behind of them. They turn to look around and see the people in red robes and wearing the

various of deformed ghostly masks. They're the members of the group known as the Cult of Entropy and they're also pointing their guns and rifles toward to the Team

as well. Suddenly, they open fire on them but A-Bomb blocks them with his thick scale, giving the Team enough time to scatter out and return to attack the enemies.

Psylocke then lifes them up into the air with her psyhich power and then throw them into the air very high. Then, Spider-Man shoot his wbs into the air, webbed them

up and let Sunfire to flies and four of them while the other two fall into arms of Tigra and Tigress Shark. After the villains are defeated, the Team begin the interrogation

on them.

"I don't know about the men of Vulture but I know the guys in robes. They are the cultists of the Cult of Entropy,

the secret religious organization with the ambitions to dissolute the cosmos with natural atrophy."Said Spider-Man

"And you know of these guys because?"Asked A-Bomb

"Me and Iron Man have some cases that involved Doctor Strange."Said Spider-Man

"Good to know, making you MORE unfit to lead us!"Said A-Bomb

"Wait! Since when Spidey was the leader here?"Asked Tigra

"Since when we left the base!"Said Spider-Man

"Great... another self-proclaimer..."Said Tigra

"You can't just run off on your own, bud! Most of your powers came from the web-shooter

and the enhanced strength that you had practiced! YOU'RE NOT IRON MAN!"Shouted A-Bomb

"WELL! IN THE WAY OF HIGH INTELLIGENCE, I AM THE CLOSEST THING WE GOT TO HIM!"Shouted Spider-Man

"HHHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Vulture and the young heroes then turn to look at him.

"Clever, rookies. But you only know half of the story. Why won't I show you all the rest?"Asked Vulture

and Psylocke quickly reads his mind, only to be found that is very clouded.

"His mind is very clouded. I can't get the clear sight. But I brifely see that he is telling the truth. However, we must be careful."Said Psylocke

Later, they release Vulture and Lizard from the trees and let them lead them to the factory. Lizard shows them the secret entrance and let them and his master to walk in.

After a small walk, Vulture opens the secret door and show them that he's lead them to one of the factory's storage rooms. Spider-Man is looking around for any sign of

dangers or any presences of the Entropy Cultists. Seeing no danger, they all walk out in relief.

"So... who is the buyer? We need to identify him or her, you know."Said Spider-Man

"You'll see..."Said Vulture as he's leading them to somewhere else that they don't know.

"Great! Now he is the leader!"Said A-Bomb while Spider-Man silently opens the nearby door

and go in without getting noticed by anyone. When that happened, it was too late.

"Not again!"Said A-Bomb and he's rolling out into the left direction to find the information as well.

"What a great chain of command! HEHEHE!"Laughed Vulture

"*Sigh!*"Sighed Tigra and continue to follow Vulture and Lizard with Sunfire, Tigress Shark and Psylocke. Eventually, they came across with the room that filling with

more Entropy's Cultists that are working on the massive boxes that is the next delivery. When two cultists are walking nearer to them, they quickly hide themselves

behind the massive boxes.

"That's massive shipment."Whispered Tigress Shark

"But they're only taking the new products off the line. None of them touching the ones that were already made."Said Sunfire

"Maybe freshness counts."Said Psylocke

"Or probably altered new products?"Asked Tigra and then Sunfire looks out of the window

and see a freighter ship with a symbol that appears to be the large red footprint of a crow on it.

"Ship is coming. And why my instinct tells me that it is very familiar?"Asked Sunfire as he's keep looking at the symbol.

Meanwhile, in the Computer Room...

"Finally! Found you!"Said A-Bomb as he's entering the room and found that Spider-Man is hacking into the computer system.

"So... wat'cha got?"Asked A-Bomb

"Permian formula but I can't identify the so-called Light of Heaven."Said Spider-Man and A-Bomb quickly reads it and recognized what it is.

"This maybe a big disturbance but... I think the Light of Heaven is actually the Extremis viruses!"Said A-Bomb

"How did the secret religious organization got their hands on that biotech viruses? Even that we gave numerous aids to Doctor Strange, the cultists have never been invade,

raid or even know about anything inside the Stark Tower before!"Said Spider-Man and that is when the realization hit him. The Entropy Cultists must purchased or stole it

from them.

"The A.I.M! They must be the buyer!"Said Spider-Man, remembering about the raid the A.I.M did on Stark Tower a month ago. The aftermath is that the A.I.M agents

were retreating with a dozen of containers. Those containers must containing the Extremis viruses back then! Now, Spider-Man knows what did the A.I.M did to those

stolen viruses, sold, or maybe, got stole by the Cult of Entropy.

"You think the A.I.M is supporting these crazed-religious priests? That's a bit of their league, you know."Said A-Bomb

"Just a possible theory. Another possiblity is that they stole these viruses from them."Said Spider-Man

Later, at the Port...

"Got it!"Said Psylocke through the psychic link that she had established with Sunfire, Tigress Shark and Tigra as she's looking at the person who assumed that must be

the buyer is walking out from the ship. The person is a 16 years old Japanese girl with long black hair, unusual green snake eyes and also wearing ninja armor. She also

has a symbol like the one on the ship on her armor.

"Sending the mental image right now."Said Psylocke as she's sending the mental image of the girl she just saw to her friends

and temporary allies that are hiding in the nearby bushes. After received it, Tigress Shark knows who that was.

"Karai. The adopted daughter of Oroku Saki, the Shredder, the head of the Foot Clan!"Said Tigress Shark and

she's immediately trying call for backup from the Avengers through the com-link but got no response.

"Can't reach them. We need plan. Now!"Whispered Tigress Shark

"I got one. Lizard!"Said Vulture and the Lizard quickly jumps off and heading to the cultists with Vulture's following him.

"ROAR!"

The head of the Cult of Entropy, Mahapralaya, saw this and orders the unleash of the new 'heavenized' being of the Cult.

"Using a ferocious beast on us? We shall done the same back! Unleash the first specimen that created

by the Power of Heaven!"Said Mahapralaya and the other two cultists near him run out to get the first specimen.

"Geez! That deformed old guy's voice is sound very creepier than the howling of La Llorona from the swamp in the midnight!"Said Creepy and then another roar came in.

"ROAR!"

"Behold! The firstborn from heaven for the incoming new era! Meet... the Scorpion!"Said Mahapralaya

Then, a 7 ft. tall cybernetic humanoid winged-scorpion flies out from nowhere and heading straight to the Lizard. In response, the Lizard jumps into the air and grab

the creepy yellow flying cybernetic bug and bite his left claw. The Scorpion then stings him on the back with his sting and even trying to bite Lizard's face with his two jaws.

Seeing that his pet needs aid, Vulture quickly flies up and give help, leaving the young heroes to deal with the armed cultists alone. Suddenly, A-Bomb rolls out through

the wall and slam into the armed cultists, knocked them all out.

"Miss me, guys?"Asked A-Bomb and then Spider-Man swings out from nowhere and landed next to him.

"Um... guys. Can you guys help me with that?!"Asked Spider-Man as the female Japanese cybernetic

amphibious supervillain with massive webbed claws known as Lady Deathstrike is charging toward to them.

"A salamander girl? Seriously?!"Asked A-Bomb

"I think she's a bit more like a hellbender salamander."Said Sunfire before jumps in and

trying to punch her down but only got blast away with massive green vomit from her mouth.

"Eww!"Said Sunfire

"The name is Lady Deathstrike. Plus, it shall be the last name you may ever heard!"Said Lady Deathstrike as she's charging toward to them and also is going to slash them

with her webbed claws. Spider-Man then runs out toward to her and begin the fight of hand-to-hand combat with her but soon turned out as avoiding to get slashed most

of the time. As the fight keep getting worse, Psylocke is retreating back to the group after failed to defeat Karai.

"Psylocke, we're being jammed. We need a psychic link right now!"Said Tigress Shark as Psylocke is struggling to stand still.

After fully recovered, she's quickly establish a psychic link.

" _Everyone online?_ "Asked Psylocke

" _Just keep beating these guys!_ "Said Sunfire as he's fighting against the Entropy Cultists.

" _In as well._ "Said Spider-Man as he's avoiding from being slash by Lady Deathstrike

" _Got it, beautiful!_ "Said A-Bomb as he's rolling toward to hit Mahapralaya.

" _Can you stop hitting on her?!_ "Asked Tigra

" _Well done. Now, we need to regroup!_ "Said Tigress Shark and everyone stops their doings and quickly regroup into the the nearby warehouse as the villains are following them.

" _Sunfire. The gate!_ "Said Tigress Shark

" _Got it!_ "Said Sunfire and he's blast a big fireball to the top of the gate and let make it collapse, sealing the villains outside and the young heroes inside.

Not to mention that they're now standing in the total darkness. Later, Spider-Man uses his watch to create the flashlight to make everyone knows that

he is standing here. Everyone notices and quickly turn to look at him.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe my first mission as leader will go this wrong! How can that be?!"Asked Spider-Man

"You said like that we blamed you, Pete."Said Tigra

"Well, I blamed him... little bit..."Said A-Bomb

"You just wanna lead this Team! Just admit it!"Said Tigra

"Okay, fine! I wanted to be the leader! Are you satisfied? But because I KNOW that Spidey is very unfit to lead us!"Said A-Bomb

"Why I am unfit to be a leader?!"Asked Spider-Man

"Because the leader never lets his or her teammates to be left alone in the middle of a mission! We all didn't have the high intelligence just like you and Stark!"Said A-Bomb

"Oh! So am I supposed to hold everyone's hands?!"Asked Spider-Man but then, he comes to think again and sigh in defeat, already know who is the best for that role.

"*Sigh!* Who am I kidding! This role is for her! She is the Princess after all!"Said Spider-Man as he's looking at Namorita, the Princess of Atlantis.

"I concur with this."Said Psylocke

"All to you, Your Majesty."Said Tigra

"Wha? But-"Said A-Bomb but then everyone, except Namorita, glares at him.

"Fine..."Said A-Bomb and the Atlantean Princess nodded to them, accepting the role as leader of the Team.

"So... what's the plan?"Asked Psylocke

"Our frist priority is to prevent the ship from leaving this island."Said Tigress Shark

"Funny, I had the same thought."Said Spider-Man

"Hehehe..."Chuckled A-Bomb

"What did you two do?"Asked Tigra

"A-Bomb made the big blow on the deck and did some damages on the engines before we came to save you girls. They'll need time to repair."Said Spider-Man

"There is still one thing I don't understand. THAT... is the ship of the Foot Clan but the Cult of Entropy got the Extremis from the A.I.M! This is a big confusion!"Said Spider-Man

"Perhaps you all can find it..."Said Vulture as he's entering the warehouse from the secret entrance with Lizard, who is carrying two boxes that are filling with highly explosives.

"... in the afterlife!"Said Vulture and then Lziard tosses the boxes to them and then Vulture's press the detonator in his hands, risk the explosives. When the boxes are about to

touch the ground. Spider-Man shoots web out and throw them back to Vulture and Lizard and hit them. But that's not enough to knock them out. As the villains are recovering,

Psylocke quickly uses her psychic power to lift the detonator up and take it into her hand.

"Take them."Said Tigress Shark

"Got it!"Said A-Bomb and he's roll himself up and rolling toward to them and hit them in the belly

of Lizard while Sunfire flies up and blast Vulture with his fireball, knocking the villains out cold.

Later, at the Port...

"BOOM!"

The Team are taking down the armed cultists as they're making their way toward to the edge of the port to stop the ship to be sail.

"Take the shipment!"Said Mahapralaya and Karai nodded to him and turn to the Captain.

"Sail off."Said Karai and the Captain begins to sail the freighter ship, the Kuraiyama, off into the open sea. After finished with the cultists, the Team runs forward to

Mahapralaya and the Scorpion. Sunfire jumps on and take on the Scorpion and both of them begin to wrestling around. Spider-Man and A-Bomb take on Mahapralaya.

The leader of the Cult of Entropy then unleashes green lightnings on them. Psylocke and Tigra jump off to the bay and landed on the deck of the Kuraiyama. Karai then

walks toward to them and pull out her katana, ready to fight her opponents. Then, Psylocke blasts her with her psychic power on where she's stand but she manages to

jump off in time. Tigra then runs to her and try to slash her with her claws. Both girls are figthing each other for a while and when her left claw and Karai's sword hit one

another, they both know that they can't win this fight if they keep doing this. So Karai's jump off and begin to focus. Suddenly, her green eyes begin to glowing into light

green as her mouth is wider and four fangs are appearing out. The wind surrounds her begin to spinning around. She is going to release her true form, her yokai form.

But before she could fully transformed, an explosion happens in the engine room and the alarm is sound, all thanks to that Tigra was keeping Karai's busy so Psylocke

can planted a bomb in the engine room. With the engiens are now destroyed, The workers and sailors of the ship have to abandon the ship. Seeing no more point to fight,

Karai then stops her transformation and then jump off into the water. While Psylocke uses her ice power to create a bridge back to the island for herself and Tigra. As the

Kuraiyama is sinking, the Team is also getting close to victory. With the ship, its cargoes destroyed, Vulture and Lizard got defeated and Karai and many members of

the Foot Clan got away, the Team turn to look at Mahapralaya, who is recovering from a fight with Spider-Man and A-Bomb.

"This shall not be the last time that our roads shall be crossed!"Said Mahapralaya as he's unleash and green fog from the arms of his robe and disappearing in the green fog.

"Well... this mission is quite something.. am I right?"Asked Spider-Man

July 23, 10:35 2015 at the Mansion in the Avengers Island...

"I give you all the simple recon mission. That means only observe and report. So each of you will received a

written evaluation detailing many mistakes that you all did."Said Iron Man as he's looking at the young heroes.

"Until then... well done."Said Iron Man and the young heroes then look at armored hero in confusion.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. Such as how you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success.

And also how you all can do 'put the right man in the right job' as well. Now, dismissed."Said Iron Man and he's walk away.

"Okay..."Said Peter as he's still in confusion.

"That... was... AWESOME!"Said Rick

"Did we just got complimented by one of the Avengers?! COOL!"Said Greer

"So... as the celebration for our first success. Who's want to help me with sukiyaki?"Asked Elizabeth

"ME!"Said Peter, Rick and Greer and they quickly run into the kitchen with Elizabeth while Namorita just walking after them slowly with Sunfire.

Meanwhile, in the Secret Conference Room at Unknown Location...

"This is all what did me and my men managed to retrieve. Three canisters of Permian formula and two canisters of the Extremis viruses."Said Karai as the Foot Ninjas

that are standing beside her are showing three purple canisters and another two glowing white canisters in their hands to their masters, all members of the Cabal,

who are still have themselves blurring with white lights on the screens before all of them.

"No worry, the A.I.M always come with the solution. All will be the thanks to the reverse-engineer by its bio-engineers.

But back to this fact, first is Alchemax Corporation, then Dragon-Man and now this!"Said C-6

"One is happened instance, the second is a coincidence. But this time, the third one, it is an official enemy action. The enemy of the Cabal... must not stand!"Said C-1

 **Author's note: Oh! This one is so hard! AND SO LONG! I have to reboot my knowledge of Marvel characters for sometime! PHEW! Finally, I got it done!**

 **And I know what do you guys may thinking right now. What is the Cult of Entropy? Well, the Cult of Entropy is a fictionalized illegal and never been**

 **accept branch of Hinduism, at least, in the world of Marvel Comics. Because the organization only interest is the dissolution of the cosmos itself.**

 **And one more thing, if you wondering why I put Karai in and is she a demon here? The answer is yes and yes. I originally wanted to use Crossbone**

 **but I figured that that mercenary has nothing to do with the blonde fighter that will soon appear. Speaking of which, here's the hints about that fighter.**

 **First, she is a blonde. Second, she is a tough fighter like Black Widow. Three, she is a girl. So that is when I figured that this could work out between her**

 **and Karai and her other comrades. I can't spoil all the fun but I can tell you this. All four of them had considered each other as sister-in-arms when**

 **the blonde girl was part of the Foot Clan. And if you guys wanna know who the other two beside Karai and the blonde girl are, go check on TMNT Gaiden**

 **in TMNTPedia. The hint is that one is Italian-Japanese girl and her cousin is a full-fledged Japanese girl.**

 **And don't forget to suggests, reviews, comments of PMs to me.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you all next time!**


	5. Schooled

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: So did any of you had figured out who is the blonde fighter that will soon appear? No? No? Really? Or are you all know but just not tell me?**

 **Whatever, here is the new adventure of the Team** **and of course, I will continue on the bitter relation of Tigra towards the humans as well. Of course,**

 **despite that it doesn't show in the last chapter doesn't mean that it was over. She is still holding** **the hatred and the idea that maybe her parents were right**

 **that the humans are the creatures of arrogance and greed. But it's her anger and hatred shall officially ended in this chapter and perhaps, gaining** **something**

 **more precious than just friendship! However, you have to read if you wanna know the whole picture.**

Chapter 5 Schooled

At August 3, 07:38 2015 in Chinatown, Manhattan, the city is now crowding with people and the streets are filling with cars, trucks and buses and many also drive in

and out on the Manhattan Bridge. As everything is going like it was in everyday, the bridge then shakes and a part of its got cracked. The crack causes a damage that

make many cars, trucks and buses on the bridge to bit one another. One that got hit by both are a school bus and make it's got stranded at the cliff. When the school bus

is about to fall, Yellowjacket arrives in time and make himself bigger to hold the bridge. Then, Sunfire flies down from the sky and heading toward to the car that is about to

fall and pick it up, saving the people inside. Then, he's run to grab the school bus but it's too heavy. Eventually, he manages to get it off but it's also now floating in the midair

because he added to much power. When the school bus is falling back, a member of the Avengers named War Machine arrives and take care of the bus and making landed safely.

After that, he's go to secure the cracking pillars of the bridge. After the crisis passed, the two Avengers come to thanks the young hero for his aid but can see from the face of

the young one that there is something disturbing him.

"Are you okay, kid?"Asked Yellowjacket

"Yes, I am."Said Sunfire but the adults know that he is lying by looking at his face.

"No need to lie, kid. You can tell us the problem."Said War Machine

"It's just that.. being the last member of the clan... it's quite a big burden. And to be exact, I'm not even a real member of Yoshida Clan."Said Sunfire

"Don't let what you are or who made you suffer for being... an orphanage, kid."Said War Machine

"Besides, the Team is your new clan, am I right?"Asked Yellowjacket

"It's not just that. I the past few weeks, I've been study about the history of great clans in Japanese history.

Yoshida Clan, Hamato Clan, Foot Clan, Heian and Sengoku periods."Said Sunfire

"Wow! Like Japanese history, aren't you?"Asked Yellowjacket

"One of many. But there is also another thing in my mind, I'm... needing a helper. A trainer to be exact,

the one who can really helps with my fire abilities, not just fighting combats."Said Sunfire

"The closest ones we got for that are me, Wasp and Iron Man. We have no real fire-users in the Avengers."Said War Machine

"And didn't Wasp was already volunteered to be a teacher for fighting skills for the Team?"Asked Yellowjacket

"Yes but-"Said Sunfire

"Then just ask her, kid. She's not gonna bite you. Or in her case, sting you."Said War Machine and he and Yellowjacket receive the call from Hawkeye.

"What is it, Clint?"Asked War Machine and he's quickly reply back in a very serious tone.

"Of course, we're available."Said Yellowjacket

"No worry, just backing Hulk, Thor and Black Widow as much as you can. We're on our way soon."Said War Machine and he's cut off the communication.

"Can't talk anymore, kid. Gotta run."Said War Machine and he's fly off with Yellowjacket to help Hawkeye, Black Widow, Hulk and Thor.

"*Sigh!*"Sighed Sunfire and he's fly away back to the Avengers Island. At the nearby building, it is one of many that is owned by Tony Stark and he has been

watched everything that happened at Manhattan Bridge for a time, which is long enough to noticed the unhappy look on the face of the young Japanese hero.

Then, he pulls out his phone, find the numbers and call to someone else. Someone who might be able to help Sunfire with this situation.

Later, at 13:06 at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Gym...

"Well done."Said Wasp after finished her training in combat skills with Tigress Shark. The Princess of Atlantis is walking with exhaustion back to the line.

"So... who's next?"Asked Wasp as she turns to look back at the line and see the still recovering Spider-Man and A-Bomb while Tigra steps and take the place of Tigress Shark

"Nice nails."Said Wasp

"You will soon see how sharp they are, human!"Said Tigra

"Seems you need to learn more than just combat skills in this session."Said Wasp and she's charge toward to the panther demon girl and and so does she.

As both heroines are training, Sunfire bursts into the room loudly, making everyone knows that he is upsetting about something else.

"Hope that it's not about the clan thing this time."Said A-Bomb telepathically to everyone as he's looking at the upsetting Sunfire.

"You're late for-"Said Tigra as she's avoiding being punch by Wasp.

"... today's session!"Said Tigra and she's punch back but miss again.

"Who's care?!"Asked Sunfire and he's walking to couch and sit down. Still upset about has no real family or some people to act like the figure ones.

"Have you ever been chill?"Asked A-Bomb and Sunfire glares at him.

"Sorry."Said A-Bomb and then everyone's heard Tigra slaps Wasp on her right shoulder with her claws, making everyone's gasp in horror.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Miss van Dyne! I'm just... to angry..."Said Tigra as she's glaring at Sunfire, still doesn't get over with the whole incident with Dragon-Man.

"No need. You did well. Just channel your anger next time. Too much pressure can lead to an... unturned way."Said Wasp

"Oh..."Said Tigra, knowing what she really meant from that word.

"Okay. Who's next?"Asked Wasp as she's rubbing her injured shoulder.

"Not interested."Said Sunifre as he's keep sitting on the coach and keep upsetting and doesn't even care that he just used the rude tone on her.

"Well then, I'll take it."Said Psylocke as she's step up while her best friend is getting back into the line. As both two ladies are about to begin their practice,

a holographic picture of a young adult woman appears before them. Like J.A.R.V.I.S, she is an A.I. created by Iron Man. Her name is Friday, the female A.I. who is

responsible for the security, the waters for bath and cook, the condition, the clean and the look of the Avengers Island and its mansion.

"Sorry for the interrupt. But Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to speak with all of you."Said Friday and they all nodded and go out from the gym to the Mission Room.

Later, in the Mission Room...

"Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Hawkeye and Black Widow. The attacker is capable of studying and then duplicate the powers and abilities

of the opponents."Said Nick from the holographic screen and then his screen shrinks down and let the another one to takes the place and show the

video of the attacker fighting Black Widow, Thor and Hulk in close combats while Hawkeye is shooting arrows from afar.

"Hawkeye then asks for reinforcements from us and War Machine and Yellowjacket. But it's only to make the matter worse

because this new opponent is getting stronger and stronger only, like the Hulk."Said Nick

"Another guy like Abomination?"Asked A-Bomb

"Of course not, this attacker is not human, demon or the mutated people. This one is a droid.

And it took four hours for six members of the Avengers to defeat and dismantle it."Said Nick

"A droid? Who built it? Dr. Pythagoras Dupree?"Asked Spider-Man

"Good guess, Iron Man taught you well."Said Nick

"Thanks, Nick."Said Spider-Man while Sunfire looks down to the ground with a bit of jealous that the Arachnid Hero was fawning by the superior of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"However, Vision doesn't think so."Said Nick and then his second-in-command, Maria Hill, and one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents, Phil Coulson, appear in the screens next to him.

"The technology resembles that of Baxter Stockman."Said Maria

"But isn't he... gone?"Asked Tigress Shark

"That's what we though... our hoped."Said Phil

"Turns out he was in hiding and plotting his next move."Said Maria

"To make sure that the threat is permanently neutralized. We have two trucks of S.H.I.E.L.D that contain parts of the droid

and sending them to Stark-Fujikawa Solutions Westchester County and Manhattan Island facilities for the immediate evaluation.

We have four decoy trucks to create confusion in case that Stockman or anyone else attempt to gather the remains of the droid.

And that is when the Team steps in. You will split into the undercover teams to safe guard to the two real trucks."Said Nick

"Oh yeah! A road trip!"Said A-Bomb

"So you just wanted us to take 'your' trash to 'the junkyard'?"Asked Sunfire

"Ahem!"Said Friday as she's glaring at Sunfire, she doesn't like anyone to insult her creator or his company.

"Got other more important thing to do?"Asked Nick but receive no response back from the young Japanese hero.

"We're on our way."Said Tigress Shark

"Be careful."Said Phil

"And good luck."Said Maria before all three screens will vanish.

"I'll prepare the Quinjet right now."Said Friday and she's disappear in a flashlight to go to the hanger bay.

"If you regain your interest in practice the combat skills, I'll be waiting in the gym."Said Wasp as she's looking

at Sunfire before walks back to the gym. He's nod as response before go out with the Team.

Later, at 20:08 in Bronx County...

"First squad is set."Said Tigress Shark as A-Bomb and Psylocke nod to him.

"Second squad is set."Said Spider-Man as Sunfire and Tigra nod to him. After heard that, Iron Man then gives order to all six trucks to go.

Four other trucks are nothing but baits to take whoever that are after the remains of the droid away from the real two trucks that are

containing them. After the trucks go separate way, both sqauds of the Team then split up from the place and go after to guard the real trucks

by using the motorcycles specialized by S.H.I.E.L.D, except for Spider-Man, who has his own Spider-Cycle to use.

"Seriously, you have no right to be rude to her. We need to learn how to fight properly!"Said Spider-Man

"I KNOW how to fight properly!"Said Sunfire

"You're upsetting about has no real members of the Yoshida Clan with you. Guess what, it's only increase the lose. Besides, training is a mandatory."Said Spider-Man

"Shut up!"Said Sunfire

"Look-"Said Spider-Man but Sunfire rides off to be on the right side of the truck, leaving Spider-Man and Tigra at the behind of the truck.

"Get over with it, Spidey. 'Most' humans are arrogance."Said Tigra but the Arachnid Hero knows that her 'most' means all, which hurts his feeling a bit.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the little droids with mouths full nasty fangs dig out from the underground before the truck, jump on it and begin to bite the truck.

Then, Spider-Man receives a call from Tigress Shark, telling him that their truck is also being attack by little droids with mouths full of fangs. As the droids are biting

the truck, Sunfire jumps off his motorcycle and begin to smash some of the little droids. to pieces but there too many of them. Seeing him in trouble, Spider-Man shoots web

from the web-cannons of his Spider-Cycle, tying it up with the truck. After the bike is tied, Spider-Man hops out and helping Sunfire's taking care of the little droids.

Tigra quickly abandoned her motorcycle and jumps on the truck and helping her comrades in the fight. With the trio's helping each other, some of the little droids back down

and heading to the tires instead and bite them. When all tires broke, the truck loses the control and finally fall off the road, hitting the tree nearby. With the young heroes

and the driver down, the little droids quickly retrive the remains of the droid that their master had created back with them. Sunfire is the first who recovered and saw all of this,

He's quickly pursuit them down. As he is about to be out of sight, Tigra, Spider-Man and the driver got up and seeing him flying follow them in the sky.

"I'll follow him. You take care of him."Said Tigra and Spider-Man nods and get his motorcycle up and take the truck's driver

with him to nearest place while Tigra is running after the little droids and her teammate very fast with her demonic powers.

Meanwhile, in Japan, at the Dojo of Taisho's mansion in Tokyo...

"The boy... he needs someone. Someone who can be his guide in this... mess."Said Tony as he's looking at the Yokai Lord of Eastern Japan

and his business partner in Japan, Sesshōmaru Taisho, who is wearing a white business suit and purple tie.

"And what does this Sesshōmaru has anything to do with him?"Asked Sesshōmaru as his loyal servant imp in butler suit, Jaken,

is pouring him a tea into his cup. When he's finish, he's go to pour another one for CEO of Stark-Fujikawa Solutions.

"He is the last descendant of an ally of your clan and the Hamato Clan, the Yoshida Clan."Said Tony as Jaken is pouring him a tea.

"And what help that you expect to receive from this Sesshōmaru?"Asked Sesshōmaru before takes a sip of his tea.

"If you're not going to... intervene. Where is the revived Hamato Clan now? Ever since the Avengers' encounter with

them a year ago, we have yet know of where're they residing."Asked Tony before grab his teacup and take a sip.

"The Hamato Clan wishes to hiding itself from the returning Foot Clan. With the destruction of itself and

the Yoshida Clan. Only the Taisho Clan is now standing in the way of its true master."Said Sesshōmaru

"We'll discuss about the Foot Clan later. Right now, we need to focus on the boy. All I need to know is where they are."Said Tony

"If this boy is really that important, then this Sesshōmaru shall tell you."Said Sesshōmaru and takes a sip of his tea.

"The Hamato Clan is currently residing in the Osaka, in Osaka Prefecture of Kansai region of Japan.

The four sons of the leader of the clan have the big likeness in European and American foods."Said Sesshōmaru

"Thank you, that's all I need to know."Said Tony before he's get up, bow before him as thanks and walk to the exit.

"However, they may not be available for the time being."Said Sesshōmaru

"What?!"Asked Tony as Sesshōmaru takes another sip at his tea.

"From what this Sesshōmaru is knowing, the Hamato Clan is currently on a mission about rescue its members that are being captives of the Foot Clan."Said Sesshōmaru

"So the Foot Clan finally figured it out, huh? Well, the whole World Wide Genome Project thing on the demons a year ago is quite a big blow to the Foot Clan after all."Said Tony

"So what do you plan to do now?"Asked Sesshōmaru

"Perhaps... just waiting then. Still have a tea to finish after all."Said Tony before sit back and continue to sip the tea.

Later, at 21:21 in Midtown in Manhattan Island...

"Found it!"Said Tigra as she's run out from the nearby woods and jump on the cargo train. After she's got on the train, she's quickly crawl up to the nearest door and get inside.

When she's about to get the nearest door to open, Sunfire suddenly got throws out through the roof of the cargo train and floating directly into the city. Then, a 7 ft. tall white

muscular and faceless droid flies out from the train and revealing itself to her. The droid is also carry its creator/master on its back. An African-American scientist around the

early 30 in the pink sweater, red bow, blue jean, round glasses, black afro and thick mustache named Baxter Stockman. Coming out from the hole are the little droids that

stole the remains of Super-Adaptoid earlier, the M.O.U.S.E.R.S, the other creations of the mad African-American scientist.

"Dexter Stockboy, I presume?"Asked Tigra

"It's Baxter Stockman! Blast her, Super-Adaptoid!"Said Baxter before he's shoot a laser blast from his hands to her, making her jump up and get off the train.

But before she could do anything else, Super-Adaptoid grabs her by neck and throw her to the same direction that it had threw Sunfire to. Super-Adaptoid then

flies toward to Midtown to continue its fight with the young heroes. Super-Adaptoid then flies toward to the city, heading straight to Midtown High, the school of Spider-Man.

In the meantime, in Midtown...

"From that direction..."Said Spider-Man as he's riding his motorcycle to find the location Super-Adaptoid as he's calculating on the direction

that his teammates got threw at. When the calculation in his brain ended and give the answer, he is shock from what he did just think out.

"Dang it!"Said Spider-Man and he's ride toward to his school.

Meanwhile, in the Science Lab of Midtown High...

"... ooh..."Groaned Tigra as she's rubbing her head. Then, she's find out that she is lying on the body of Sunfire, who's also groaning as well. After that,

she's blushing furiously and quickly get off him. After the sudden move, she's got a headache due to the harsh landing and the fight with the droid a

few minutes ago. Sunfire is slowly getting up and looking at her with concern and take a look at her injuries.

"Are you... okay?"Asked Sunfire

"Why should you care?!"Asked Tigra

"Look! I'm trying to be nice!"Said Sunfire

"Keep your bald-face lie! You just like the other humans, so you can hurt my feelings again!"Said Tigra

"What is this all-wait! Are you still mad about the whole Dragon-Man incident a month ago?!"Asked Sunfire

"YES!"Said Tigra

"I already said I'm sorry!"Said Sunfire

"Give me a reason why should I trust you again after what happened!"Said Tigra

"What we had been through together! They're completely meaningless to you?!"Asked Sunfire

"Of course not! I'm just... frustrated!"Said Tigra

"What's up with you hating the humans lately?! I heard that you're a supporter about the idea of good relation between

humans and demons, but you suddenly changed your mind on that because of a one wrong move?!"Asked Sunfire

"YES! FROM WHAT I SEE SO FAR! THE HUMANS ARE TRULY THE CREATURES OF ARROGANCE AND GREED!

JUST LIKE WHAT MY PARENTS AND THEIR FRIENDS ALWAYS SAY!"Said Tigra

"LISTEN! You can't just judge the entire species because you met the 'bad seed' of trillion of them!"Said Sunfire

"Oh! Now look who's talking! Mr. Always Angry!"Said Tigra before she's heard something is coming.

"Listen now! I-"Said Sunfire but then Tigra's push him out of the way and landed on him. Just in time

when Super-Adaptoid flies in and crash at the door of the school, with still carrying its master on its back.

"So, kids. Should we continue the fight?"Asked Baxter

"Gladly!"Said Sunfire and Tigra and they both run to the droid to give it a piece of their minds but Super-Adaptoid grabs them by necks and throw them inside the school.

Baxter jumps down from the back of his droid and order it to go inside and eliminate the targets. Super-Adaptoid goes in and continue the fight with the young heroes while

the mad African-American scientist is looking in amusement. As the fight rages on, they found themselves had destroyed the Science Lab, the Halls and then in the gym of

school. That is also the time when Spider-Man arrives and join the fight. When Super-Adaptoid is about to smash Sunfire and Tigra down hardly, the Arachnid Hero arrives

and shoot web to him and pull him away but due to that Super-Adaptoid is currently using the strength of the Hulk, he is the one who got throw instead. He crashed at the

wall and fall down to the ground.

"Oh! That is one of the biggest hurt ever of me!"Said Spider-Man as he's rubbing his head and trying to stand up. Before Super-Adaptoid could returns to behead Sunfire

and Tigra with the newly-formed shield of Captain America from his left arm, they had already gone and then, Tigra jumps out from behind and grab it at neck. Super-Adaptoid

quickly stretch his arms and make the wings on them and fly around the gym very fast.

"What took you so long?"Asked Tigra as Spider-Man is holding for his life on the back of his opponent.

"Talk later! Fight now!"Said Spider-man until Super-Adaptoid stopped flying, sending him fly out to hit the wall again.

"What's up with me and the wall today?!"Asked Spider-Man and the fall down on the ground.

Super-Adaptoid then forming a bow and aim to Sunfire and then shoot countless of arrows out to him.

Sunfire responses back by punch them all with his flaming hands, turning them into ashes with each punch. Being distract, Tigra runs to Super-Adaptoid again and attempt

to slash it with her claws but then it's stop shooting and turn himself intangible instead, making the claws go through the body instead and then become a solid again and

shoot laser from its forehead to her. The blast sends her to hit the recovering Spider-Man, who just recovered from got hit at the wall.

"Scratched that! Why everything that is solids always appearing before me in the bad time?"Asked Spider-Man as he's helping Tigra getting up while Super-Adaptoid attempts

to punch the young Japanese hero. After recovered, Spider-Man and Tigra charge to Super-Adaptoid that is currently trying to smash him with is own Mjolnir, once again.

Super-Adaptoid then charges its Mjolnir with the lightning and then blast all three young heroes away with one blast.

"Good! Good! Super-Adaptoid. Now, finish them! Their powers are good but... why should I care? They're just little brats that always follow and ask for the Avengers' help

like little kids!"Said Baxter and that's triggered Sunfire's anger. So he's quickly jump and fly toward to the master of droid with the entire body covering in fire! He's quickly

smash the bleachers and them all on fire. Panicking, Baxter Stockman calls Super-Adaptoid to come to his rescue immediately.

"Super-Adaptoid! Save your master! Priority Alpha!"Said Baxter and his droid quickly stopped walking toward to Tigra and Spider-Man and go to help its master out.

When it's about to use the Mjolnir to summon the wind to blow the fire away, the shurikens came out from the darkness of nowhere and distract the droid. That is

when the young heroes know its weakness, the droid must be distract from the unseen threat. When Super-Adaptoid ccontinues its mission to rescue its master from

the fire. Tigra then charges toward to the droid and instead of slash it, she's jump across it and then let Spider-Man shoots web to it and throw the droid to hit at the wall,

making the droid confusing about what just happen and who did that to it. Meanwhile, Sunfire then absorbs the fire back into his own body, leaving only the burned and melted

bleachers on the ground. Then, the M.O.U.S.E.R.S dig in through the ground and helping their master get out from the school. Still being distract because wanna know what is

the latest unseen threat is, Sunfire quickly flies to Super-Adaptoid and prepare to punch it with his flaming hand. Not yet ready to fight, Super-Adaptoid activates Vision's power

and let the burning punch to go through its head, only to make the matter worse. When the droid changes to Hulk's power, the head became solid and immediately got set on

fire because the punch is still in the head like when it was intangible. Suddenly, the head of Super-Adaptoid explodes and its body fall down to the ground. Ended the mission of

the young heroes. That is when Psylocke, Tigress Shark and A-Bomb manage to catch up with them found the destroyed Super-Adaptoid. Looking around, they had found that

Baxter Stockman managed to escape for another evil scheme for another day.

"So... what now? The head was just kaboom."Said A-Bomb

"Make no mistake, A-Bomb."Said Tigress Shark while Psylocke is looking at the injuries of Tigra and Sunfire.

"Oh my Kami! Are you two okay?"Asked Psylocke

"I'm good."Said Tigra as he's rubbing the left of her ribs.

"I'm fine. Just... feeling rude."Said Sunfire

"You mean rough?"Asked Tigra

"Yeah. That's what I mean."Said Sunfire

"So... where's Stockman now?"Asked A-Bomb

"No worry, we'll find him..."Said Tigra before take another step up and suddenly, she falls down to the ground to unconscious.

"GREER!"Shouted Psylocke and she's quickly grab her best friend and check her impulse. Her heart is still beating, which makes her sigh in relief.

"She's still alive. She's only fainted."Said Psylocke, which made the others feel a little bit better. But not everyone, Sunfire is now blaming himself because he is the person

who pulled her into this mess. Perhaps, she was right. Humans are truly the creatures of arrogance and greed after all. He may not be greedy but he's very sure about the

arrogance part. His arrogance led to anger and his anger caused her to suffer.

Later, at August 4, 01:06 at the Sitting Room in the Mansion on the Avengers Island...

"The Super-Adaptoid droid is dismantled and its remains are being studied at two of my labs as planned.

But with Stockman still on the run, he is a bigger threat because he is the originator of droid."Said Iron Man

"Capturing Stockman will be the Avengers' priority."Said Wasp

"But from our understanding. The mission acquired more complications, am I right?"Asked Phil,

making the Team to looks at Sunfire in accusation. Sunfire looks down with guilty on his face.

"Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them are quite impressive to us."Said Iron Man

"All of you?"Asked Sunfire as he's looking at them and raising an eyebrow.

"I think so... but remember this. There is no shame in asking for help. That is why the Avengers was formed.

We can't always handle things alone. I had learned that the hard way, believe me."Said Iron Man

"Oh please! Even if we need help! We don't even got a chance to ask!"Said Spider-Man and he's pull out the three shurikens that were use to distract Super-Adaptoid.

"You've been following us! Babysitting us!"Said Spider-Man and then Black Widow takes a closer look.

"They aren't mine."Said Black Widow

"We didn't follow you."Said Iron Man

"Then who was it?"Asked Spider-Man

"Reptil?"Asked A-Bomb, hoping that it was him.

"Why would a guy with the power to transform into every known Dinosaurs must use shurikens?"Asked Spider-Man

"Yeah... but whoever that is. I'm pretty sure he or she is a one heck cool person!"Said A-Bomb

"You're dismissed."Said Iron Man and everyone scatters out back to their own businesses, except for Wasp and Sunfire.

"So... what is your decision?"Asked Wasp and the young Japanese hero turns to look at her.

"Lead the way."Said Sunfire and he's follow her to the gym to begin the session about combat skills.

At the coach of the Sitting Room, Tigra is looking at Sunfire with a bit of likeness in him. She begins to think that perhaps not all humans are all bad like her parents

and their friends are believe. And perhaps, she should return to her original thought, supporting the idea about humans and demons can live together. Had heard about

how guilty Sunfire was because of her injuries, she can't help but to think of how much she had been rude to him ever since the whole Dragon-Man incident. She is now

regretting about her brief anger and hatred she had developed in the first place and wanted to apologize. So she's get up from the coach and heading to gym. She enters

without a care that they're still training, Wasp notices this and left the teens alone for a while.

"I'm sorry for... being rude and for... judged the whole kind because of a one wrong move."Said Tigra

"I"m sorry too. I shouldn't be angry about everything else that doesn't fit in my sight."Said Sunfire

"Oh! How touching! What will be the next move of you two?"Asked Wasp

"WHAT?!"Asked Tigra and Sunfire

"Just kidding, kids. Just kidding. So do you wanted to watch us training?"Asked Wasp

"Thanks."Said Tigra ans she's walk to sit at the coach nearby and let Sunfire and Wasp continue their training.

 **Author's note: And done! Another beautiful work from me! So what do you people think? I know you all may still wondering why Black Widow is not the one**

 **who is doing the session things for the Team, right?** **Well, the answers are these two. First, she is a part time agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and part time member of**

 **the Avengers. Second, she is too busy with the works with the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D altogether.** **Good answers, right? I hope they are. And as you all can**

 **see, I had decided to added the characters of Inuyasha and TMNT as well. I hope you all like them as well. And if you're wondering how old Sesshōmaru is,**

 **the answer is obvious. He is now at least more than 700 years old and his company is also a business partner with Stark-Fujikawa Solutions. And of course,**

 **he still has Tenseiga and Bakusaiga with him but it's currently** **being locked up in his mansion. 'Cause the normal people in 21st century didn't wield the**

 **swords around** **anymore. And of course, the roles of Inuyasha and Shippo had been in places but I'm not going to reveal** **that now. But one thing that I we**

 **all are very** **certain is that Inuyasha is NOT the Vice-Chairman of his big brother's company. 'Cause we all know he can't do the paper works properly and**

 **a little bit** **impatient** **more than Sesshōmaru. Am I right? I think I am right in this.**

 **The comments, reviews, suggests, and PMs to me will be very appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you all next time!**


	6. Infiltrator

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: Finally! I made it to this chapter! The one where the Team's original members officially are all together in the mission! And of course,**

 **the elements of TMNT are playing** **the some major roles in here! Including the Hamato Clan itself. Oh! I am so happy with this! SO AWESOME! And of course,**

 **the elements of Inuyasha are going to appear as well! But not in** **the way you're expecting. So sit tight and hang on, everyone! 'Cause this mission shall be**

 **one heck of a ride! Speaking of crossover, I think I needing to release more about Star Wars: The Old Republic.** **Such as this, the humans never officially part**

 **of the galactic society, not much humans had been around in the galaxy. So that means there would be no Mandalorians, Corellians, Chandrilans,**

 **Christopsians,** **Chalactans, Alderaanians, Anaxi people, Naboo people, Ming Po people and Kiffar people. So you guys may wanna know that if the humans**

 **never been in the galactic society before, who will occupy the planets** **where they should run? Simple. The answer is the Daagon, Triceratons people,**

 **Kree peoples, Cotati, Skrulls, Shi'ar, Drenx, Zen-Whoperis people and Flora colossus people are the ones who are the inhabitants** **of those planets. Oh!**

 **And if asking for the conflict, I already have that prepared. The Kree-Skrulls Wars happened long ago and was also the event that brought the founding**

 **members of the Avengers together** **in the first place while the Kree-Shi'ar Wars is the replacement of Mandalorian Wars. And just like what I said before,**

 **sit tight and hang on! There will be more coming!**

Chapter 6 Infiltrator

At August 7, 23:49 2015 at Foot Tower in Chinatown, Manhattan, an intruder is sneaking inside and heading toward to the camera that is looking for the people like him.

Suddenly, the intruder transforms himself into a Pteranodon and flies up into the air and then uses one of his feet to throw the device near camera, shocking it.

In the security control center below, the Foot Ninja then takes a look when he's heard a noise of the camera blurring. Seeing nothing wrong, he's return to his own business.

The intruder then landed on the helipad and transform back his human form, revealing to be Reptil. He's run to the nearest elevator, knock out the Foot Ninjas, get into the

elevator and press the button to let it leads him down to the genetic lab.

In the Genetic Lab...

"ROAR!"

The Foot Ninjas are torturing a 10 ft. tall muscular four-armed Lizard yokai in white hanten and white pants named Rezaheddo by shocking him alive. Suddenly, an arm

with a wing raises and the torture stopped. The female Bird yokai named Koya walks toward to him and grab his chin, making them meet each other face-to-face.

"Tell us where they are! NOW!"Said Koya

"NEVER!"Shouted Rezaheddo

"So be it!"Said Koya and she's let go of his prisoner's chin and then let the Foot Ninjas electrocuting him again.

"AAAAHHHHHAAAA!"Screamed Rezaheddo

Suddenly, the elevator opens and Reptil bursts in and transform into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and wrecks havoc around the lab. With his big tail, he kills the Foot Ninjas,

only to find that they're the undeads. The living dead ninjas then charge toward to him with their swords in their hands. Koya jumps up and grabs him at head and

punching him nonstop. Feeling so annoying, Reptil in T-Rex's form quickly run to hit his head at the wall, knocking Koya out. And then roar to the undeads,

and blow them away with it. No more time to lose, he's destroy the electrocution machine and set Rezaheddo free. Reptil then changes back into human

and pulls out a bomb, activate it and throw it to the wall. When the bomb explodes, he's changes into Pteranodon, grabs the unconscious Leatherhead with his feet

and fly away while the undead Foot Ninjas on the top of the mansion begin to open fire at him with their bows and crossbows. But all miss while Reptil is flying away

into the darkness of the night.

Back in the Genetic Lab...

"Get me Karai and her friends!"Said Koya as the undeads nearby are recovering from the attack.

At August 8, 09:58 2015 at the Beach of the Avengers Island...

"Oh yes! A day at the beach! Which reminds me, we should hit it everyday!"Said Elizabeth as she's walking out in her swimsuit, along with Peter, Sunfire, Greer and Namorita.

"But first, a moment of silence for our absence friend."Said Peter

"Poor Rick."Said Elizabeth

"I'm surprised that your school hasn't started yet."Said Greer

"Well... there is a 'little accident', which we all know what it is, and are still in the middle of reconstruction."Said Peter,

remembering about the mission about Baxter Stockman and Super-Adaptoid 5 days ago.

"What about you, Eliza?"Asked Namorita

"Mine won't start until late September."Said Eliza

"So... are we done with the moment of silence for him?"Asked Greer

"Done. And are you sure of this?"Asked Peter

"Not all cats hate water, you know."Said Greer

"I know that. But for now, let's get some fun!"Said Peter and he's run toward to the sea with Elizabeth, Greer and Namorita, leaving Sunfire to walking follow them slowly.

Meanwhile, at Long Beach High in Nassau County...

"Welcome to your first day of sophomore year..."Said The Teacher while Rick Jones, in his human form, is groaning in boredom because he is missing all the fun that his

teammates are currently having right now. And everything is keep going from bad to worse. While the Team is having a fun with volleyball on the beach, Rick is being a

target for the dodgeball game. While the Team is eating Dim Sum cooked by Elizabeth, Rick is eating the burned breads and the little-to-dried grill chickens for lunch.

While the Team is having a fun time in the sea, Rick accidentally have his pants wetted when he was trying to drink the water from the fountain.

Later, at the Evening, in the Sitting Room of the Mansion of the Avengers Island...

"Welcome back from the beach, young ones."Said Friday as her hologram body appearing before them.

"What a nice day! We should do it more often."Said Elizabeth

"Agree with ya, Eliza."Said Greer and the teleporter nearby activates then Iron Man, Vision, Black Widow, Hawkeye

and a blonde teenage girl with black mask, short blue kimono and blue boots walk out from the portal.

"Team, today you got a new member."Said Iron Man and a blonde teenage girl in short blue kimono and black mask walks out from the crowd to meet the Team.

"Phew. Another girl."Said Tigra and the boys quickly glare at her.

"What? Despite that have only three guys, this Team has a very high testosterone."Said Tigra while she's walk toward to the new girl.

"So funny..."Said Peter, still glaring at her.

"I'm Tigra, the real name is Greer Nelson."Said Greer

"Mockingbird. But when I'm off duty, I'm Barbara Morse."Said Mockingbird and that is when Greer remembered something. Despite that the sense of smell of cat is not

as great as dog, she can still smell very well. And back in the mission about Super-Adaptoid, she's also smell the similar scent like hers. That is when she decided to get

the answer out.

"Are you... the one who distracted Super-Adaptoid?"Asked Greer

"The one and only."Said Mockingbird

"A-Bomb would really going to called you a heck of a cool person."Said Greer and then the teleporter activates again

and Rick Jones runs in with an umbrella, beach ball and a cooler, very ready for the fun at the beach.

"Mr. Roller is here! Let's the beach party..."Said Rick but soon find out that everything he was prepared for had been over for like a period ago.

"... started..."Said Rick and he's quickly drop his stuffs on the ground and become stiff like a corpse. Inside his mind, he is actually screaming out

very loud because he missed all the fun and more importantly to him, he missed the chance to see his beloved British-Japanese girl in her swimsuit!

"Dang it!"Said Rick

"Mr. Roller? Love the uniform. So... what's your powers exactly?"Asked Mockingbird

"Who the heck is that blonde girl?"Asked Rick

"Mockingbird."Said Mockingbird

"Never heard of ya. The name's A-Bomb."Said Rick before turns to look at the members of the Avengers.

"What about the other guy?"Asked Rick and suddenly the teleporter activates again and then Reptil walks out from it,

coming along with him are four Kappa Ninjas and a Rat hanyou ninja master.

"The other guy is working."Said Reptil

"Must say. Nice look."Said Hawkeye

"Thanks but I'm here on business."Said Reptil before turns to look at Mockingbird.

"Another sub of Pym and his girlfriend?"Asked Reptil

"Actually, she is my 'sub'."Said Black Widow

"So... who are you again? Not the name this time."Said Rick

"She's my apprentice./I'm her apprentice."Said Black Widow and Mockingbird at the same time.

"Another apprentice likes the most of the founders of this Team? Terrific."Said Tigra

"No worry, Rep. I vote for you to be with us."Said Rick

"Whatever, Blue-scaled, I'm here to say."Said Mockingbird but before Rick could protest, the blonde girl points her thump to Black Widow and Hawkeye.

"Oh..."Said Rick

"I think I like her already."Said Tigra

"Me as well."Said Elizabeth

"You said you're here on business. What is it?"Asked Namorita

"Yes. And that business involves them."Said Reptil as he's showing them the Kappa Ninjas and a Rat hanyou ninja master.

"Yokais?"Asked Elizabeth

"The Foot Clan has been working on capturing the members of the Hamato Clan. They still holding many as captives but I managed to rescued one."Said Reptil

"You may wanna recheck that because we have five members of the Hamato Clan here."Said Sunfire as he's pointing

to the Kappa Ninjas in Happi and the Rat hanyou ninja master in long red kimono.

"Not them. The other one named Rezaheddo, he is a 10 ft. tall Lizard demon."Said Reptil

"And you left him alone?!"Asked Hawkeye

"He is safe. For now, under the protection of the the best of the ally of the Hamato Clan, the Taisho Clan. Rezaheddo is locating where the other members are."Said Reptil

"And you wanted us to help you for finding those missing members, am I right?"Asked Tigra

"Quite correct. Your mission is to rescue them. My mission is to aiding his sons, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael."Said Reptil

"Aren't they artists and aren't they already gone for like centuries?"Asked Elizabeth

"I mean these four Kappas."Said Reptil as he's pointing to the Kappa Ninjas in Happi.

"Aren't they supposed to be Japanese?"Asked Sunfire

"Have names as Italian language doesn't mean we are Italians."Said Leo

"Back to this, isn't Mr. Hamato Yoshi is the very skilled ninja master?"Asked Iron Man

"He always quite pack a punch. He doesn't receive a nickname as Master Splinter without a reason, you know."Said Hawkeye

"But not tonight. Because tonight is one of those nights."Said Reptil

"What night?"Asked Peter

"You will see it soon, young one."Said Splinter and suddenly, his rat face is slowly morphing back while the fur is fading away and his tail is going to back into his butt.

A full minute later, he completely changed from a man-sized rat into a human. A full-fledged human. Everyone in the room is astonish with this, except for the Kappas.

"It seems the Sun must be completely gone now."Said Donnie

"As you can see, I already got an important mission here. Helping his sons protecting their powerless father."Said Reptil

"Got it."Said Namorita

"You can count on us, bud!"Said Rick

"Friday. Prepare the Quinjet for the Team."Said Iron Man

"As you said, Mr. Stark."Said Friday and her hologram body disappear in flashlight.

"Then it seems my work is still remain with them like I was expecting. Thanks."Said Reptil

"So... why would the Foot Clan abducting the demons of the Hamato Clan? From what I heard, aren't they demons too?"Asked Peter

"The Hamato Clan is one of many groups of demons that support the idea of human-demon relation.

Until enough humans accept us, the relation must remain in secret."Said Donnie

"The Foot Clan is on the other hand, they take it as partnership. They will work with the humans when it is only really necessary."Said Raph

"The Quinjet is ready now."Said Friday without appears before them.

"Good luck, guys."Said Mikey and the Team is heading to the hanger bay to the Quinjet.

Later, at 25:53 inside the Reservoir Station, Rezaheddo is currently locating the whereabouts of the other missing members of the Hamato Clan and also under the protection

of four members of the Taisho Clan, the two twins girls, one in black and another one in white kimono, Ayako and Asako. They're daughters Sesshōmaru and Rin, and they have

their own mokomoko, purple stripes on their cheeks and of course, their own swords. Ayako has a sword called the Dark-Freezing Fang aka Dakuetsuga, which contains the

powers of the night and the coldness while Asako wields a sword called the Sunburning Fang aka the Hiyakeseiga, which contains the powers of the day and the heat of the Sun.

The other two members in dark blue and dark green kimono that are guarding at the door, Kaku and Kanako, the teenage twin son and daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kaku has his own sword called Earth-Crushing Fang aka Chikyusaiga, which has the power of the Earth and Metal while Kanako uses scared longbow and arrows just like her

mother. Now, all four of them got reinforced by the Team to make sure that the Foot Clan will never get to Redzaheddo that easy.

"Psylocke. Link us up. In case that the Foot Clan may have the transmission jammed."Said Tigress Shark telepathically,

when Psylcoke head that, she's quickly establish psychic link.

" _Everyone online?_ "Asked Psylocke

" _Wow! This is weird!_ "Said Mockingbird

" _Agree with you._ "Said Ayako and Asako

" _And distracting. Locating the missing members with a notepad with less RAM is hard enough!_

 _Now, I have to hear a bunch of teens thinking inside of my head?_ "Asked Redzaheddo

" _Can you stop mentally complain?_ "Asked Kaku

" _Actually, it must be mentally and physically. 'Cause he usually complains a lot about a lot of things._ "Said Wakako

" _Pot, kettle. Have you met?_ "Asked Mockingbird

" _Oh! She's got you, Blue Hulk!_ "Said Asako

" _First! I'm not Blue Hulk! Second, I don't need an attitude of who drove Reptil off the Team!_ "Said A-Bomb

" _That is not on me._ "Said Mockingbird

" _The fate of the Hamato Clan or perhaps, the entire kind of demons are at stake here._ "Said Rezaheddo

" _She started it!_ "Said A-Bomb

" _Argh! If my presence here annoying you so much, I'll go patrol the perimeter outside._ "Said Mockingbird and she's then heads toward to the exit.

" _Ooooohhh!_ "Said Ayako, Asako, Kanako and Tigra, knowing that if a guy who usually flirt at many girls

and suddenly didn't flirt at a girl he just met, that would be mean they both are meant for each other.

" _Give her some slack, bud. She is the one who saved me, Sunfire and Tigra from Super-Adaptoid._ "Said Spider-Man

" _She IS the one?!_ "Asked A-Bomb

" _Yep._ "Said Tigra

" _I take it back. I'm NOT going to give her a satisfaction or thanks about that! 'Cause she is not a heck of a cool person! Not at all!_ "Said A-Bomb

" _I can still hear you, you know._ "Said Mockingbird

Later, Outside...

" _Mmm... he's look cute!_ "Said Mockingbird as he's staring at the back of Sunfire.

" _Ahem! We can still hear you, you know. We ALL can hear you!_ "Said Psylocke

" _Oh I know._ "Said Mockingbird

"You know... it's not her fault. Sunfire indeed looks handsome..."Whispered Tigra as she's looking at Ayako and Asako.

" _Team! Rezaheddo has located where the missing members are._ "Said Tigress Shark

Meanwhile, in the bushes of the Park nearby, an Italian-Japanese girl named Marcella Merli and her cousin, a Japanese girl named Sayako Morinaga, in ninja suits with the marks

on the Foot Clan on them and unlike most members of the Foot Clan, they're full-fledged humans. And they are watching the young heroes and the members of the Taisho Clan

guarding their target, Rezaheddo. After look enough, they make a move to begin the assassination on Rezaheddo. Suddenly, the Quinjet, piloting by Friday, arrives before the

entrance and Sunfire, Spider-Man, Ayako, Asako, Kaku and Kanako quickly go into the ship and go to the location of where the missing members are. Unknown to anyone,

the assassin girls were already inside the station. After the ship is away, Marcella and Sayako make their first move by draw A-Bomb out, using their shadows to get him.

They draw him to the hallway that is filling with the the little balls and making him slip into the pool chamber of the station, then the girls dumped him into the pool.

Later, at Foot Clan's warehouse number 3379...

"ROAR!"

One of the Mystic Ninjas, the Fire Mystic, is torturing a Wolf yokai that has the appearance

of wolf-like creature in samurai armor named Hachiko aka Rahzar by burning him alive.

"How was the 'interrogation' going?"Asked Karai

"Hachiko is very tough. Sumio is also-"Said Fire Mystic

"The name is Slash!"Said Slash as he's standing in his cell. Each cell is caging each demon inside. Such as Yuki, a Salamander yokai who is Raphael's girlfriend, is in the cell next

to him. From her right cell is her best friend, Gen'ichi, who is also a Salamander yokai like her. In the next cell on his right, is kitsune named Akito, who's also use his species

name as his nickname. Next cell on Akito's right, is a humanoid Bat yokai named Wataru. On his right's hand, is a Tiger yokai named Tora no Tsume or also known as Tiger Claw.

At Tora's right cell next to him, is a Monkey yokai named Tadashi Rokuda, he is also the scientist of the clan. The last one, in the right cell next to the Monkey yokai, is a 16 years

old humanoid burning skeleton in Kusari armor. He is also the only American member of the clan and also the cousin of A-Bomb, he is Casey Jones or also known by his hero

identity as Ghost Rider. They all are the missing members of the Hamato Clan, knowing by their kimono or armors that have the marks of Hamato Clan that is

a blue flower-like shuriken on it.

"The point is none of them have yet say anything useful."Said Fire Mystic

"Keep doing it. At some point, they will break and will let us know about the whereabouts of that sword."Said Karai and suddenly, the light goes out

and the undead Foot ninjas quickly use their sense of smell to find if there are intruders in here or not. The Mystic Ninjas have no problem with that

because the Fire Mystic creates the small fire out from his hands, letting them floating out over the warehouse.

"COLDNESS OF THE NIGHT!"Shouted Ayako and she's swing Dakuetsuga to hit the ground and the big blast of glowing snowstorm with glowing black blades swinging around

inside got unleash on the undead Foot Ninjas. Hearing the blast, more undead Foot Ninjas enter the room by jump through the windows around and by running inside through

the doors.

"HEAT OF THE SUN!"Shouted Asako and she's swing Hiyakeseiga to hit the ground and unleash the blast of the drilling red fire to the incoming undead Foot Ninjas at the doors.

The Water Mystic and the Wind Mystic then make their move by summon the water in the below and the air around to form a massive drill to destroy the intruders before them.

"SOUND OF METAL!"Shouted Kaku and he's swing his Chikyusaiga to hit the ground and unleash the glowing whirlwind made of metal to the incoming massive drill.

The whirlwind quickly consumes over the drill and vanish it into nothing. The glowing whirlwind of metal still continue heading toward to the Mystic Ninjas but they quickly

jump off with Karai to prevent from being devoured by the destructive whirlwind. Kanako shoots her scared arrow with her longbow to the undead Foot Ninjas, purifying all

of them in its way. As the fight between the Foot Clan and the Taisho Clan is going on, Spider-Man and Sunfire is secretly sneaking in and setting free of each member of the

Hamato Clan from their cells. When they all free, the Metal Mystic saw this and turned his left arm into a blade, rushes off and grab the Monkey yokai at neck and attempt to

have him throat slashed, unless he's tell them about he wanted to know.

"One last chance! Where is the sword?!"Asked Metal Mystic

"I won't tell you anything!"Said Tadashi

"Well... throat slashed then."Said Metal Mystic but before he could slash his throat, Spider-Man shoots the

web to his bladed-arm and throw him into the fight between the undead Foot Ninjas and the Inu yokais.

"Thanks."Said Tadashi

"Let's get out of here, everyone."Said Slash

"Agreed."Said Ghost Rider before he's grab out two of his spray cans. Then, throw them to incoming undead Foot Ninjas and explode them into pieces.

"Explosive spray cans. One of my favorites."Said Ghost Rider before he's reach for his spiky hockey stick from his back.

"Seriously?! A spiky hockey stick?"Asked Spider-Man

"You got a problem with that?"Asked Ghost Rider before his weapon will be covered in fire in anger.

"Just one question, how can that hockey stick isn't ashes now?"Asked Spider-Man

"None of your business."Said Ghost Rider

"But it's our business!"Said Fire Mystic before he's above them and then shoot the flame out from his hands and imprison them in the circle of fire.

"Tell us! Or being roasted alive!"Said Fire Mystic

"You will NEVER see or wield the Totsuka Sword of the Great Susanoo!"Said Rahzar

"The what sword of who now?"Asked Spider-Man

"Totsuka Swords or also known in Japanese as Totsuka no Tsurugi, they're the powerful swords that wielded by many numerous Kami of Japan to fought against the power

of evil, of both the the yokais or Kami like them. One of the Totsuka Swords, the one that is belonged to Susanoo no Mikoto, the Shinto God of Sea and Storm, has imprisoned

the essence of the evil eight-headed Snake yokai named Yamata no Orochi inside."Said Slash

"And we, the Foot Clan, the loyalists of the great Eight-Forked Serpent shall release him and let him wrought the extinction to the puny inferior humans!"Said Fire Mystic

"Then go through us first!"Said Gen'ichi

"All of us!"Said Yuki

"With pleasure!"Said Earth Mystic and he's run to fight the demons and the two young heroes.

Meanwhile, back inside the Reservoir Station...

"This is getting interesting..."Said Marcella as she's fighting against Tigress Shark with her katana while Sayako is using her sais to fight the bo staff of Mockingbird.

Back at the pool chamber, Tigra and Psylocke just pulled A-Bomb out of the water, saving from drowning. Psylocke quickly gives him oxygen by using mouth-to-mouth. After a

few rounds, his eyes open saw the two demonic powered girls before him.

"Thanks, Beautiful."Said A-Bomb

"No time now! Tigress Shark and Mockingbird need us!"Said Tigra and they quickly rush back to the control room of this station. When they entered, the assassins quickly

stop their fights and drop the smoke bomb and retreat back to their position outside. Mockingbird is the only one who is seeing them escape from the window so she's jump

out after them. She's press the button on her bo-staff, turning it into two of nunchaku and she throws them to the legs of the ninja girls, make them fall and tied up.

"Hehehehehee..."Laughed Marcella

"What's so funny?"Asked Mockingbird

"Oh you're still really don't know? The moves, the eyes. Everything!"Said Sayako until she's pull off her mask, revealing the beautiful 16 years old Japanese girl's face.

"No!"Said Mockingbird and she's turn to look at Marcella, who is also taking off her mask as well and revealing her beautiful face to her.

"The one and only, Barbara."Said Marcella, making Mockingbird is really shock at this!

"No! No! No! NO! I don't believe it!"Said Mockingbird

"So now you're afraid of us, old friend?"Asked Marcella

"We've been discussed this! I thought you don't wanted have anything to do with him!"Said Mockingbird

"It WAS you! Who doesn't want to have anything to do with him! We just wanted to survived after the whole destruction of mankind."Said Sayako

"You know that when they accomplished their goal and release that evil snake, the clan will have no reasons to keep you two around."Said Mockingbird

"It's called partnership. They shall rewarded us by leave us alone after the demons claimed over this planet."Said Marcella

"Well... it's good to see you again, old friend."Said Sayako and the the sounds of two clicks happened and the nunchucks that tied their feet dropped and they quickly jump away

into the darkness of the night. Later, Tigress Shark walks out with Rezaheddo, Psylocke and A-Bomb to check if she's got the assassins in her custody or not. Not seeing them

around, they know the answer. Then, A-Bomb looks down and grab the masks of Sayako and Marcella up, taking them as souvenirs of this mission.

"The assassins? Where are they?"Asked Tigress Shark

"Gone. And it's too dark."Said Mockingbird

"No worry, this kind of thing happened to me too."Said Psylocke

"But our primary object is completed. The missing members are no longer missing. All thanks to you."Said Tigress Shark

"Welcome to the Team!"Said Tigra and she's shake her hand, which she smiles back.

Later, at August 9, 01:16 2015 in Cantonese Town, Brooklyn, Mockingbird steps out from the old telephone booth, which is one of the many secret teleporters

of Stark-Fujikawa Solutions, and walk through the alley until she's noticed that someone is stalking her from behind. She's pull out her bo-staff and press the

button on its top, activate its blade, turning into a naginata and pointing at the figure in the shadow.

"Out into the light! Now!"Said Mockingbird and the figure steps out and revealed to be Reptil.

"Aren't you supposed to aiding the ninja turtles in protecting their rat ninja master?"Asked Reptil

"Finished that ever since the Avengers informed me that the missing members are now safe. By the way, nice move."Said Reptil as he's walking toward to her.

"Almost looks like Black Widow herself. But we both KNOW you're not her apprentice! Besides, she even said that she may have her own apprentice... in her next life."Said Reptil

"What ARE you doing here?"Asked Mockingbird

"Well... I'm pretty sure she has a good reason in the sudden change of hers and the lie. But back to this, from what I saw so far from the records of S.H.I.E.L.D,

you suddenly appeared out of nowhere as her apprentice a few weeks ago and managed to do training level that took Black Widow and Wasp for a month to do in ten minutes.

You're already well-trained. But if my friends, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D trust you, I'll not blow your cover. But I warn you, do NOT hurt my friends!"Said Reptil before

transform into Pteranodon and fly away. All what Mockingbird can do is just looking to the ground with a bit of fear and shame about the friendship she once had with the

three members of the Foot Clan.

Meanwhile, in the Mystic Ninjas' Chamber in the Foot Tower in Chinatown, Manhattan...

"Report."Said C-2

"Masters, the latest mission of us for the Totsuka no Tsurugi ended in failure."Said Wind Mystic

"And all members of the Hamato Clan that we abducted earlier are no longer in our custody."Said Water Mystic

"Once again, the young... heroes... interfered. So fortunate, that we already have an operative... on the inside!"Said C-2 and this makes the Mystic Ninjas smirk out in evil.

 **Author's note: Another chapter is done! WOW! Took four days! All thanks to the relentless heat in the afternoon and my laziness lately. So?**

 **What do you people think? Combined TMNT, Inuyasha, Young Avengers and Young Justice together,** **take me out of my power! Still, it's very worth to me!**

 **And here is the information that you all needing to know, Ayako, Asako, Kaku and Kanako are my characters. The Dark-Freezing Fang aka Dakuetsuga,**

 **Sunburning Fang aka Hiyakeseiga** **and Earth-Crushing Fang aka Chikyusaiga are also mine. I made them all up and so does the attacks of each of them.**

 **For who Rezaheddo, Hachiko, Sumio, Yuki, Gen'ichi, Akito, Wataru, Tora and Tadashi are, the are the demonic versions of Leatherhead, Rahzar,** **Slash,**

 **Sal Commander,** **Mona Lisa,** **Alopex, Wingnut, Tiger Claw and Dr. Tyler Rockwell. And I also made Casey Jones as Ghost Rider as well! And** **I'm pretty**

 **sure that all of you know** **what kimono are but if you all wanna know what** **Happi, Hanten** **and Kasuri** **are, here are the answers. Hanten is a traditional**

 **short winter** **coat ever since the ancient** **time in Japan. Happi is a traditional Japanese** **straight-sleeved coat** **that usually made of indigo or brown cotton**

 **and imprinted** **with distinctive mon or known** **in English as crest. For Kusari or** **known as** **Japanese mail armor,** **is a type of armor that once used by samurai**

 **and their** **retainers in Medieval Japan.** **And I hope any of you won't hate me for turned** **the** **mutants and some** **aliens into demons, I just wanna think outside**

 **of the box.** **Oh! And Ayako and Asako are the full-fledged demons and for the name of Rezaheddo, it means Leatherhead in Japanese language.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you all next time!**


	7. Hunted Part 1

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: Warning ahead from me, TheGreatGodzilla: This chapter contains mostly about learning in cultures from Subterranea that I adopted from**

 **the real cultures in the real world such as Chinese culture** **and have no much of fighting parts because this chapter is also a story about a delegate operation**

 **and the peaceful negotiation and the wildlife study in the underground world of Subterranea.** **So I hope you all won't mind. Besides, this is the first chapter**

 **that I created on my own without using that have to do with the Young Justice. Well, technically a little bit inspired from Beware the Batman** **from the**

 **episode Hunted because there are some hunting parts in this chapter. And if you guys are wondering where do I get the idea about the elements for the**

 **whole thing in Subterranea? Well...** **I blend some of things from a series called SlugTerra in here to make a lot of things are making senses. And besides,**

 **this chapter is necessary to be published because the incoming plan of the proxy of** **the Cabal involve a little thing from Subterranea. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 7 Hunted Part 1

At August 8, 01:57 2015 at Upper Manhattan, in a Bank, a robber just finished looting it and throw a big bag of money into the truck. Suddenly, the sirens of the polices

echo from afar. The robber pulls a hand-sized clock out, checking about the time. And the time is right, he and his partner still have time to escape before the polices will arrive.

When he is about to enter the truck, a web shoots down from above, webbed his hand that holding a clock. The robber quickly pulls out his gun, aiming in to above his head

and demand who is that.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"Said Skinny Robber but there is no any responds back. Unknowingly,

the one who is stopping him is Spider-Man and he is hiding in the shadow of the buildings.

"Two shots left. Let's make count!"Said Spider-Man and he's jump down before the pipes in the shadow, making a large sound of whoosh.

The robber turns to look a him and shoot at him with the last two shots. The shots destroyed the pipes, releasing the smokes around and

make the enviroment is scarier. The robber is now completely scare for his dear life! Suddenly, Spider-Man appears from behind of him from the smoke!

"Boo!"Said Spider-Man and the robber jumps away from him and shoot at him again, to his surprise, he's really out of shots!

"You can forget reloading, bud."Said Spider-Man while the robber is searching for another package of shots in his jacket. No choice, he throws his weapon away.

"Okay! You got me."Said Skinny Robber while he is slowly raising his right leg, prepare to pull out the knife.

"No knife. The best backup is the one you're hiding under your jacket."Said Spider-Man

"What?! How did you-"Asked Skinny Robber but he quickly forgets about that and trying to pull out

another gun he is really hiding in. But by the time he got his gun, Spider-Man was already gone.

"Huh?"Asked Skinny Robber and suddenly, Spider-Man jumps down from nowhere and get rid of his gun and throw

him to hit the truck. The robber then gets up and try to punch Spider-Man but he kicks him down in the stomach.

"Ooh..."Moaned Skinny Robber as he's looking up to the Arachnid Hero.

"You said that the backup one is the best!"Said Skinny Robber

"I lied."Said Spider-Man and suddenly, a safe door then hits him and Spider-Man floats to hit the truck, give a big injury on his right shoulder.

"HAHAHAHAA! Seriously?! The Avengers sent one their rookies to take us down?"Asked Muscular Robber, who is wearing a mechanic gloves.

"Funny, I see nothing to be so vengeful from that!"Said Muscular Robber while his partner is retreiving his second gun back.

"Ugh!"Said Spider-Man and he's hit his right shoulder to the truck, cracking it and run to beat the robbers down. The muscular robber runs to go head-to-head with him.

Spider-Man jumps up and let the muscular robber punches at the truck instead and he's shoot his web to his left glove and pull him to him and punch him in the face.

But the muscular robber is not yet out, when he is about to attack again. The skinny robber then shoots to Spider-Man, accidentally hit his right glove in the process.

So the muscular robber eyed him angrily, making him stop. Suddenly, two balls of webs float out from nowhere and almost hit at the muscular robber's face but they

hit the skinny robber instead and make him fall to unconscious. Distracted, Spider-Man quickly pulls the msucular robber to him while he jumps into the air and kick the

last robber in the face, knocking him out cold. With two robbers down, Spider-Man then shoots his web to the nearby building and leave. As he's leaving, he turns to look

at them for a bit before disappear into the darkness of the night. Unknown to him or anyone else, something else that is far more worse is happening below in the underground

world of Subterranea. Well, actually two.

In the meantime, in the Jungle Cavern of the Moloid Empire in Subterranea...

"BANG!"

Many animals in the forest that heard the gunshot quickly stop their doings and look around for any sign of danger. The couple of orange gigantic three-headed worm,

Tricephalous, quickly dive back into the swamp while a small herd of ten large black moth-like creatures called the Skreel quickly fly into the sky. Their predators, the pack

of four gigantic reptilian-like brown bat called Batragon also flies after their preys. But unlike most of the animals, a pair of gigantic blue amphibious duck-billed reptiles

called Gargantus found that a gunshot is a just little disturbance of their daily activity and continue to search for foods. Deep in the forest, a herd of chimpanzee-like fungus

called Phytons are being hunted by one of the world's most cruel and brutal hunter, Sergei Kravinoff aka Kraven the Hunter, and his partner and son, Alexei Kravinoff.

Both of them got hired by the enforcer of the Cabal, Karai, to hunt down some of the Phytons and bring some of them to the Cabal.

"What a wonderful day for a hunt in Subterranea, right son?"Asked Sergei

"Absolutely, father."Said Alexei and then his father aims his rifle to another Phytons and shoot it, but it's run out and rejoin the panicking herd again.

The Russian-American hunters quickly drive after the herd in pursuit. So Sergei fires another shot, scaring it and separate it from the herd again.

The lonely Phyton then rushes toward to a nearby ridge but the hunters are still in pursuit. At the ridge, the lone Phyton meets a dead end of the

ridge when ran into the rocks. Having the creature cornered, the hunters get down from their car, changed the rifle to electric net gun and shoot out to it,

electrocuting it to unconscious. Overjoy about the victory of them and being unknown, to both the animals and the hunters, this illegal hunting activity is the small problem

of this underground world. Subterranea is currently fractured into three empires and a kingdom. And they all are waging wars against one another.

The Moloid Empire, Molan Empire, Tyrannoid Empire and Outcast Kingdom. All three empires are fighting against each other for the absolute rule over

the entire Subterranea while the Outcast Kingdom remains neutral throughout every conflicts and lately, these wars are getting out of control.

It is only a matter of time now before the destruction down here will officially affect the surface world.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the Jungle Cavern...

"Retreat!"Said Moloid Commander as his soldiers are retreating from the battlefield. Pursuiting them are the other ethnic group of Subterranean peoples, the Molans.

While the Moloids are only 4 ft. tall, whie-skinned, bald and look more civilized. The Molans are 8 ft. tall, green-skinned, have hairs and look a little bit more into the savagery.

The Moloid Army is retreating from the battlefield in fear as the Molans are running after them and open fire on them with the fire lances. When the last Moloid is out of sight,

the Molans finally cheer and yell out in victory. Suddenly, an earthquake hits and cause a lot of damages to the surrounding areas, including the surface world.

These underground wars are destroying everything.

An hour later, at Mole Man's palace in Taiji City, the capital of the Moloid Empire...

"We can't keep going in this war anymore, sir!"Said Moloid Commander named Shu

"We are running out of foods, waters and medical supplies!"Said Moloid Vizier named Ping

"Hmm..."Groaned Mole Man as he's thinking of what to do. When he abandoned his people, the Outcasts, to explore the rest of Subterranea, he encountered the Moloids,

who were also beginning their civilziation. Unable to resist, he joined them and helping them creating their own civlization with his knowledge in his favorite culture from

the surface world, the Chinese culture, and with that. The Moloids have the traditional Chinese clothes to wear and weapons to use and even a religion to follow. With himself

as a Confucian, Mole Man taught many Moloids about the Confucianism and Ancestor worship, which they glad and accepted. Everything was going very well until his old

and former friend, Romulus Tyrone, who dubbed himself as Tyrannus, started the wars. And now, these wars are destroying the entire Subterranea. He must find a way to

stop it. After a long full minute of thinking, he finally figure something out, which is something he swore that it shall be the last thing he does.

"Get me the Avengers! And this time, do it by give them an invitation! And contact the other leaders

of the other states in Subterrenea. This might be the only solution now."Said Mole Man

Later at 09:33 in the morning of August 8, 2015...

"You wanted us to do what again?!"Asked Spider-Man

"Protect the caravan of the delegate of the Moloid Empire to the conference in the Tyrannoid Empire in Subterranea."Said Iron Man

"You want us to do into the undergroud world of Subterranea?"Asked Tigra

"Mole Man has spoke with us directly. Stating despite the numurous attempts to conquer the surface world,

he only does that to find the other solution to getaway from the wars down there."Said Iron Man

"And you easily believe in that?"Asked A-Bomb

"Mole Man might be a bad person, well, for now. But his bad side came from being such a devoting Confucian."Said Iron Man

"Mole Man is a Confucian?! Okay, now that is a big shocking news."Said Mockingbird

"Yep. Didn't Confucian meant to be a good and responsible person that primarily focus on the world and humanism?"Asked Spider-Man

"Yes, he did. With the world of Subterranea and being responsible and fair to his people, the Moloids."Said Iron Man

"Why is everything always have two sides?"Asked A-Bomb, annoying the fact that everything in the whole world can be use for bad things as much as they can do for good.

"However, the wars between them are also affecting the surface world of us as well. They cause many earthquakes all over the world,

even that most of them are small vibrations. The development maybe in the process aka the bigger and badder battle may coming.

So the mission is simple, escort the caravan of the delegate to the location and make sure that the war stopped."Said Iron Man and he's disappear from the screen.

"Friday, prepare the Quinjet."Said Tigress Shark

"As you said, Princess."Said Friday and her hologram body disappears in flashlight to prepare the Quinjet for the Team.

Later, at 10:17, at the Entrance of Subterranea in the forest of Inwood Hill Park...

"The Avengers already informed about the arrival of the Team to the officials and the tourists, so you all can operate freely now."Said Friday

"Thanks, Friday."Said Tigress Shark before she's disappear. Then, the Princess of Atlantis turns to look at the teammates of her and nodded.

"Let's go."Said Tigress Shark and Psylocke opens the door of the Quinjet and walks out with the others and heading toward to the rocks that are blocking the entrance.

"A-Bomb, can you-"Asked Tigress Shark

"Not necessary, Princess."Said Spider-Man before gives them a big yawn as he's walking toward to a

wood that stuck in a rock. He then grabs it and pull it down. Then, the secret entrance opens for them.

"Mr. Stark built many of these to locking the Subterranean peoples down there."Said Spider-Man and he walks down into the darkness while lightening a glow stick up.

"Let's make sure he doesn't get hurt again like the last night."Said A-Bomb before runs down his best friend. Soon, the others join and venture into the world below the surface.

"So... Rick. What do you mean by when Spider-Man gotta get himself hurt again?"Asked Psylocke

"Sometimes, he likes to go solo in the night. While most people are asleep, that is when the crooks and robbers are in operate. Despite a lot of warnings,

he's still go out and take down those guys. And his latest patrol left him with a big injury on his right shoulder."Said A-Bomb

"What?!"Asked Psylocke

"Why he didn't tell this to us?"Asked Sunfire

"And more importantly, why are you the only who knew of this?"Asked Mockingbird

"Because he is my best friend, duh!"Said A-Bomb

"Still, you have no right to keep this from us. We're team."Said Tigress Shark

"Would you guys stop worrying about me?! I am perfectly fine and we have a more important thing to worry here."Said Spider-Man as he's keep walking alone into the

darkness of the cavern. Realizing how far they are now, the rest of the Team quickly go after him to catch up with. They later ended up at the decision between the ruler

and the tunnel. For the faster in travel, they all hop into the tunnel that is a big slider created by a Tricephalous. Everyone is sliding down pretty fast and feel very sick

about the whole go up and down. Unable to stand against the whole thing anymore, they all passed out.

Later, in the Jungle Cavern...

"Ooh..."Groaned Everyone

"What happened?"Asked Psylocke as Mockingbird is getting up near her.

"Where are we?"Asked Sunfire and suddenly, a sound of loud tam echoes out from the forest.

"TAM! TAM! TAM! TAM! TAM!"

"What is that?!"Asked Mockingbird

"Sounds like a gong!"Said Spider-Man as the noise is getting closer and closer.

"TAM! TAM! TAM! TAM! TAM!"

Then, a small caravan of Moloids comes out from the forest. They all wear the traditional Chinese bodyguard uniforms and walking toward to them. The first two carry just

swords while the other four behind carry the flags of the Moloid Empire, which is a face of a mole in the center, the other two behind them carrying a gong and hitting it,

the other four behind carrying a green Chinese litter with last two soldiers follow from behind. Then, the caravan stops, along with the sound of gong before them

and the litter is slowly being put down. After that, one of the Moloids then open the curtain of the litter and let the supreme ruler of the Moloid Empire, Mole Man,

to walk out to meet the young heroes.

"The apprentices of the Avengers?! Seriously?!"Asked Mole Man

"The Avengers are busying with the other matters in the surface world. So we're here in the name of them and S.H.I.E.L.D."Said Tigress Shark

"Fine. You all can come."Said Mole Man and he's get back into his litter.

"Carry the litter!"Said Moloid Soldier and the four Moloids aside the litter quickly carry the litter and let the head of the caravan to turn back.

When the litter finally turns back with the two soldiers behind it walk follow, the Team then walks after the caravan. The sounds of gong being

hit are echoing around the place as the caravan is walking pass the road through the forest to get to the capital of the Moloid Empire.

After an hour of traveling, the caravan arrives at the capital of Taiji. When the Team entered, they're amaze by the look of it.

It was like they are standing in the Medieval China of the Song Empire. The buildings, the streets, the markets, the houses,

the foods, the clothes, the writing system, tea shops, noodle shops, the gravesites for ancestor worship and even statues

and temples of Confucius in the center of the city. All were created by the Moloids that got inspirations from the original ones

from the Han Chinese people had built in China in ancient time. Despite that the most surroundings appear to be heavily sinicized,

the Moloids can write and speak in English as well, due to that it is also one of the world's primary languages.

"I don't believe this!"Said Spider-Man

"I don't wanna believe this either!"Said Mockingbird

"Mole Man reestablished the Song Empire in the underground of Subterranea?! One word, WOW!"Said A-Bomb

"Let's just get to the palace. We're here to stop wars, not for tour."Said Tigress Shark and she's follow the caravan to the palace of Mole Man with her teammates.

Later, in the Throne Room of the Palace...

"Mole Man the Great! We're so relieve to see that you came back safely."Said Ping as his supreme ruler is walking toward to the throne. Then, sit on it.

"Commander Shu, Vizier Ping, Prefect Wang of Zhijin and Prefect Heng of Yilong. These are the

representatives and the ones who will escort the delegate to the Tyrannoid Empire."Said Mole Man

"Not to be disrespectful, sir. But can we really trust them in this delegation?"Asked Shu

"Don't let your jealousy about being the current leader of the entire military forces clouding you, Commander. They're the only and the best solution now."Said Mole Man

"My apologies, sir."Said Shu

"So... can we hear the details, please?"Asked Spider-Man

"Absolutely."Said Heng as he's nodding. Soon, the others nodded but before they could say anything. The servants come in and tell them that the lunches are ready.

"Umm... Discussing while eating?"Asked Ping

Few minutes later, in the Dining Hall, the Team, Mole Man and the noblemen of the Moloid Empire arrive at the table that filling with Chinese foods made from

the ingredients that can naturally be found in Subterranea. Such as earthworms, slugs, moles, badgers, mushrooms, lichens like shi'er and many others,

much to the dismay of the people from the surface.

"Noodles made of earthworms, shi'er tea, suckling moles?! Seriously?!"Asked Mockingbird as she's looking at the foods on the table.

"Tea would be enough. You all can have foods."Said Spider-Man as he's sitting down on his chair.

"If you say so..."Said Mole Man and he's grab his bowl and begin to eat the boiled noodle earthworms.

"So... about the delegation thing?"Asked A-Bomb

"It's all started many years ago in our youth when we're just 25 years old. After me and my friend, Dr. Romulus Tyrone, left the Outcast Kingdom to explore

the rest of Subterranea. I decided to remain in the Western Caverns to explore all of its 99 caverns. While Romulus decided to go forward to east. Here,

I met the Moloids and helped them creating their civilization with my knowledge about Chinese culture, Confucianism and the Chinese ancestor worship.

And here is the result, a massive underground empire in the Western Caverns."Said Mole Man

"And what about your friend?"Asked Psylocke

"From what I heard, he found a cavern that he called it as the Gateway Cavern. There, he stated that he found an ancient teleporter called The Gateway and with it,

he can venture into the Eastern Caverns with one step. After the great discovery, he sent many letters to me about what he discovered there. Now,

he is the supreme ruler of the entire Subterranea below the Northern and the Western Europe called Tyrannoid Empire. I'll show you the map."Said Mole Man and

he's order the nearby servant to bring the map of Subterranea to him. Few minutes later, the Moloid servant returns with a big map in his hands and give it to his Emperor.

Mole Man then gets up from his chair and open the map, showing it to the Team. The Team is very much surprise to see the size of the underground world below the surface.

They see that the Moloid Empire located beneath under New York and stretch out toward inland to Utah and far down to Mexico. The Outcast Kingdom located in New England

and stretch far up north to the underground of entire Quebec in Canada. The Tyrannoid Empire located in England and stretch out into Ireland, Scotland, Netherlands, Belgium,

France, Germany, Norway, Denmark and Sweden. The Molan Empire located and stretch out from the Middle East to both left and right sides of it, with its left side covering

entire North Africa and its right side stretch throughout to Northern India, through the Himalayas and end at Tibetan Plantaeu. The young heroes are completely shock at

this discovery. The vast underground empires are fighting for the absolute rule in the underground world, not surprise now that their wars are destroying both

the underground and the surface worlds.

"Not surprise now that the Subterranean Wars can be such a world's greatest crisis."Said Spider-Man

"All four states can communicate in English as primary language. So you all have nothing to worry about the communication problem.

For the cultures, the Moloid Empire and the Molan Empire are based on culture of Chinese peoples. The Moloids adapted the Han culture

and are in the Confucianism and Ancestor worship, the Molans adapted the sinicized Khitan culture, Taoism and Heaven worship.

The Outcast Kingdom has its culture based from Tibetan culture and Tibetan Buddhism. But unlike the other states,

by the hands of Romulus himself, the Tyrannoid Empire consists the Jewish, Islamic and Protestant cultures. Separately, of course."Said Mole Man

"And you tell this to us because?"Asked Sunfire

"Do you want to accidentally disrespect the leaders of the other three states and their peoples?"Asked Heng

"Speaking of which, you all have yet kowtow before the great Mole Man."Said Ping

"I'll let them go this time, Vizier. They never officially know about our culture before. Nobody do kowtow in this time now up there."Said Mole Man

"So should we get going?"Asked Tigress Shark

"Until the Prefect Zhou of Kizil arrives, you all are free to tour around."Said Mole Man

"With respect, we're not here to tour."Said Tigress Shark

"Such a straighten person, well... the decision are for you all to make, not mine."Said Mole Man and suddenly, a sound of gong hits in.

"Sirs! The prefect of Kizil has arrive!"Said Moloid Servant

"Whoa! So fast! I mean... let him in!"Said Mole Man and the servants quickly go to invite him in. Few minutes later, Prefect Zhou then walks into the Dining Hall.

"Greatness to you, my Lord."Said Zhoa as he's saluting to his Emperor in respect.

"Sit down. We have an important matter to discuss."Said Mole Man

Meanwhile, in the Gateways Cavern...

"There's the settlement!"Said Alexi and he's walk off but then his father grabs him and pull him back.

"Why did you stop me?!"Asked Alexi

"The settlement is crowding with those freaky nomads. We need to go to the other war around to get to the other side of that hill."Said Sergei

"But walk through their mines is the fastest way!"Said Alexi

"The fastest is not always the safest, son."Said Sergei and he's walk back to his car with his son.

"Tell me, why are we taking this job again?"Asked Alexi

"For the grand plan of the bidder's masters. Besides, one of the allies of her just contacted me. And he wants the conference for peace to ended in failure."Said Sergei

In the meantime, at Mole Man's Palace in Taiji in the Moloid Empire...

"The Gateway Cavern?!"Asked Zhoa

"It is the fastest and safest way to get to the Eastern Caverns."Said Mole Man

"But sir, like the Dark Periphery and the Lightwell. It is one of the territories of the Shadow Clan!"Said Heng

"The Shadow Clan?"Asked Mockingbird

"According to the tales back when the Moloids were hunter-gatherers, the Shadow Clan is a clan of the nomadic black panther-like monkeys

in glowing green armor. They travel all over the Subterranea as its guaudians and peacekeepers."Said Mole Man

"And also known as the most terrifying and the most aggressive beings in the entire Subterranea

and they always travel in group. They're also the first fully sentient beings in Subterranea."Said Shu

"They're also the the guardians of the ancient gateways to the Eastern Caverns. No permission from them, no one can go in or out."Said Mole Man

"Then how did the Molans got here?"Asked A-Bomb

"By sea, kid. A cavern called Undertow Cavern is a massive lagoon connecting to the underground ocean

that lying between the West and East. Mostly inhabited by Cavern Sharks and Mimkey."Said Mole Man

"Can this place get any weirder?!"Asked A-Bomb

"Wait until you see the Eastern Caverns, kids. There are so much

"Ahem! Back to the subject, please?"Asked Zhou

"Oh right! The mission of you kids are to escort the Prefect of Kizil, who is the delegate of this peaceful negotiation

to Londown, the capital of the Tyrannoid Empire safely by go through the gateways."Said Mole Man

"That's all we need to know. When you will be ready, Mr. Prefect of Kizil?"Asked Spider-Man

"Anytime now."Said Zhou

"Then can we like, I don't know, do it NOW?!"Asked Spider-Man, shocking and silencing everyone.

"What?"Asked Spider-Man

Few hours later, the Team are walking in the middle of the Jungle Cavern and are escorting the caravan of Prefect Zhou to the Gateway Cavern

and Psylocke established a psychic link ever since they left the capital. Walking nonstop for a few hours, everyone is now tire and need to stop.

Ironically, the first one who is asking to finish the mission, Spider-Man, is the one who fell on the ground for a nap. Due to the tire, the caravan

stopped and take on a break. As they're relaxing, they don't know that they're being watch. In the nearby trees, a pair of Gargantus are watching

them hungrily while beneath them, the gigantic worms made of crystals called Crystal Worms are sleeping. Seeing that no ones are aware of their presences,

the couple of Gargantus lunch an attack on the caravan.

"ROAR!"

" _What the heck?!_ "Asked Spider-Man in his mind after heard the roar, then he sees a pair of the gigantic omnivorous creatures are heading toward to the caravan.

" _Uh oh! Everyone!_ "Shouted Spider-Man through the psychic link and getting everyone's attention. Then, they see the two gigantic predators are running toward to them.

"ROAR!

" _Here they come!_ "Said A-Bomb while Tigress Shark draws out her sword and the Moloid soldiers prepare their spears and swords.

The running of both Gargantus are not only getting their preys' attention but also the three Crystal Worms that are sleeping below. Feeling the disturbance,

the three gigantic worms quickly surfacing themselves to the ground and roar our to the Gargatus couple ferociously. Found the new targets, a pair of

Gargantus quickly forgot about the Team and the caravan and go for the Crystal Worms instead because under those hard crystal shells of them are soft meats.

The titans had tasted the meats of each others' kind before and know how delicious they are. So they pay no attention to the humans and the Moloids.

As the fight is breaking out between the five giants, Tigress Shark and Prefect Zhou suggest it would be the best if they leave them alone.

" _We... better get going._ "Said Zhou

" _Agreed._ "Said Tigress Shark and everyone nodded in agreement as the replies and quickly move out from the fight between two kinds of Subterranean predators.

As they keep moving deeper, the more tire they get but they don't wanna risk of become the meal of anyone else anymore. They have no other choice but to keep going.

And after a long journey through the entire afternoon, they finally arrive at settlement in the Gateway Cavern that holding the gateway to the Eastern Caverns.

When they arrive, Prefect Zhou goes to negotiate with the leader of the clan by wearing a crown-like device called Shadow Talker but ended in failure but when

the Team steps in and Psylocke established a psychic link with the Shadow Clan Chief and the other members in the settlement sort thing out about bring peace to

the entire Subterranea, both West and East. Every members of the Shadow Clan accept this and lead them to The Gateway inside cave of the hill.

But before they could enter the cave, the uninvited guests interrupt again.

"BOOM!"

" _What now?!_ "Asked Mockingbird as she's turn to look at the explosion. Suddenly, a car driven by two hunters come out from the smoke and heading toward to them.

Sergei aims his hand cannon to the young heroes and shoot at them, causing another explosion and making the young heroes and others to jump out of their way.

Without anything blocking them, the two hunters drive crazily inside the cave to find the gateway to the Eastern Caverns.

" _Sergei and Alexi?! Here?! How?!_ "Asked Spider-Man through the psychic link.

" _The hunters of the Kravinoff family? What are they doing here?_ "Asked Tigra

" _Whatever they are doing here, it can't be good._ "Said Tigress Shark

" _Then we need to hurry. If they're here for the gateway, we need to find it before they will._ "Said Tigress Shark

" _Yo! Mr. Shadow Clan Chief! Can you lead us to that gateway?_ "Asked Spider-Man

" _Yes, I can. But that won't be necessary, the cave is one way._ "Said Shadow Clan Chief

" _T_ _hen lead the way, sir._ "Said Mockingbird and the chief nodded and runs into the cave with other two members of his clan. Soon, followed by the Team and the caravan.

Meanwhile, at the Western Caverns' gateway...

"So... how do we activate it?"Asked Alexi as he's looking at the gateway.

"Easy, son. By using the right password."Said Sergei as he's looking at the gateway. Then, he found the symbol he has been looking for. The symbol of the East.

"A password that we don't have but... our enemies have!"Said Sergei as he's smiling evilly.

Later, the Team, the Shadow Clan and the caravan arrive the place and see no sign of the hunters and with knowing that it is a one way place, this must be a trap!

Which it really is, Sergei and Alexi are hiding behind the rocks near the gateway and waiting for the moment to take their enemies down and get through the gateway to

the Eastern Caverns instead and destroy the peace conference between the West and the East by hunt everyone in it.

"We will keep on guard. The Shadow Clan can go to activate the gateway."Said Spider-Man through

the psychic link while the Shadow Clan Chief nodded and go to activate the gateway.

"I don't think that is a good idea, bud."Said A-Bomb as the Shadow Clan Chief begins to speak out in his kind language to activate the gateway.

"I agree."Said Tigress Shark

"Me too."Said Tigra

"I'm sensing two presences..."Said Psylocke

"From where?"Asked Sunfire as he's looking around while powering himself up to ready for action.

"From... there!"Said Psylocke and she's point to the two rocks near the gateway. Sunfire quickly throws a fireball to those rocks, perish them and revealing

the two American-Russian hunters. Suddenly, the Shadow Clan Chief finishes the activation of the gateway and the forming a glowing purple portal inside

the gate. Seeing their chance, the two hunters quickly run it and put the leader of the Shadow Clan aside and Alexi quickly jumps into the portal.

"Thanks, kids. For helping me and my son in finding this gateway to the East. Now, if you excuse us. We got a hunt for the other delegates

in that peace conference! HAHAHA!"Said Sergei while he's throw a smoke bomb to them, giving him time to jump into the portal to follow his son.

When the smoke gone, the hunters were already on the other side of the portal!

"This... is not how it should ended!"Said Spider-Man

 **Author's note: And that... is the end of the first part about my own first chapter on this story! I know it is a little bit disappoint that I put too much of**

 **culture and religious things** **inside here. But somethings are necessary and worth for. And you guys may wondering why I using the elements of SlugTerra?**

 **That is because it has everything that the underground would need** **in showing and Marvel Comics still lacking a lot about it. And the whole thing about this**

 **turns out to be bigger that I had imagined earlier so I needing to divine it into two parts.** **So here is the first chapter about the Hunted arc.**

 **And of course, why I made Mole Man a Confucian? Well, the reason is that it is my point of view about him. To me, he is not actually** **a bad guy,**

 **he is just a person who faced too much terrible things in his life. So I think the first solution of his life is that to convert from Christianity to Confucianism**

 **and spent five years** **of his youth, 20-25, as a Confucian who has intention of helping the people like him, the people who are outcasts of the society.**

 **But eventually, he, alongside with those people ended up in Subterranea.** **I hope you guys like this chapter and how I portray the inhabitants of**

 **Subterranea and Mole Man.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	8. Hunted Part 2

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: From the last chapter. you guys may still wondering why the Subterranean peoples are having the different cultures and religions right?**

 **With the exception for the Moloids and the Tyrannoids that were taught by** **Mole Man and Tyrannus themselves, of course. For how the Molans got knowledge**

 **about the Taoism, Heaven worship and sinicizied Khitan culture, well... let's just say that that Tyrannus guy has his own style and would probably** **just**

 **intently drop the the books about Taoism, Heaven worship and Khitan culture somewhere else and then the Molans would likely found them and tack them**

 **back with them. And with such knowledge, they manage to recreated the** **sinicized Liao Empire aka Khitan Empire of their own, which is known as**

 **the Molan Empire. As for the outcasts of the Outcast Kingdom who were the followers of Mole Man, the answer is obvious. They were thinking that the way**

 **of Confucianism doesn't fit them and take on the other one such as Tibetan Buddhism and Tibetan culture instead and how did they got them?**

 **Easy, they're humans and they know internet before they came down in Subterranea.** **Hope that will satisfied the curiousity of you guys. For the names**

 **of each prefecture in the Moloid Empire, I named them after the caves and caverns in China like capital of Taiji of the Moloid Empire is named after the**

 **karst cave called Taiji Cave in Shilong Mountain in Guangde County, Xuancheng City, Anhui Province in China. And now, let's witness the second part of**

 **the Hunted arc! Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 8 Hunted Part 2

"This is not good! This is NOT good!"Said Spider-Man

"Stop panicking, bud. We still have a time!"Said A-Bomb

"A-Bomb is right. If we go in now, we may be able to follow them in time."Said Tigress Shark

"Then let's do it!"Said Sunfire but before anyone could do anything. The sounds of being hit interrupt them again.

"Seriously?!"Asked Tigra as she's glaring at the Moloids.

"Not my men!"Said Zhou

"TAM! TAM! TAM! TAM! TAM!"

Then, another caravan comes inside the cave. This one is similar to the caravan of the Moloids in culture but it's look more Tibetan rather than Chinese.

It's none other than the caravan of the Outcast Kingdom. All Outcasts dressed in traditional Tibetan clothes called chuba and also have the weapons such

as swords and spears with them as well. The litter then got put down and delegate who's representing the Outcast Kingdom and also its supreme ruler

and leading shaman, Water Witch, walks out from it and heading toward to the Moloids and the Team.

"Still lacking of the representative for the kingdom, right?"Asked Zhou

"Be quite, Moloid. We're fighting for the same thing here, you know that."Said Water Witch

Meanwhile, at the Eastern Gateway in the Serenity Cavern of the Tyrannoid Empire...

"Here is what you asked earlier, kid."Said Sergei as he's drop a dead body of a Phyton to the ground, showing it to his bidder, Karai and the zombie Foot Ninjas behind her.

"Well done. And here is the half of the agreement."Said Karai and she's pay him the money in half because another job has yet to be done.

"No worry, the peace conference for the end of Subterranean Wars shall ended in failure."Said Sergei

"It better be. Or... the ally of the Cabal here shall finish it himself."Said Karai and then she's clapping her hands for three times.

Then, three big figures with glowing yellow eye called Mindless Ones and two flying centipede-like creatures with multiple eyes

called Yogthulu come out from the nearby bushes and heading forward to the gateway and then turn to look at Karai, waiting

for her next command. They came from Muspelheim by the order of their masters to assist the Cabal in the grand plan.

"Disturb the gate and have it guarded."Said Karai and the creatures nodded as yes and the Mindless Ones

shoot yellow lights out from their eyes to the gateway, disturbing it magical power.

"With them guarding and disturbing the gateway, you can operate without care in those young heroes now."Said Karai as she's picking the corpse of

the fungus-like creature up and get to the the Dragon Choppers with the zombie ninjas and ride out. Then, she uses a teleporter invented by A.I.M to

teleport herself, her guards and her fungus-like creature's corpse out back to the headquarter of the Cabal.

"Londown?"Asked Alexi

"Indeed, son."Said Sergei and they get on their new rides, the Dragon Choppers that Karai had left for them,

and they ride to find the capital of the Londown and waiting for the delegate of the Molan Empire.

Meanwhile, at the Gateway in the Western Caverns...

"Chief, can you reactivate the portal again?"Asked Tigress Shark

"Okay! That's it! Spidey, ever since this mission started! You've put a lot of pride and being so reckless here! What the heck is wrong with you?!"Asked Mockingbird

"Yeah! Ever since this Team was formed, I thought your behavior about solo patrol in the nighttime had ended. Until recently, it's returned and getting worse!"Said A-Bomb

"Nothing is wrong with me! I-I just... just..."Said Spider-Man

"We're waiting."Said Sunfire

"No need."Said Tigra and she's turn to look at her best friend.

"Are you sure?"Asked Psylocke

"Don't you dare, Psylocke! This is a private matter!"Said Spider-Man

"Spider-Man, we all will and always by your side."Said Tigress Shark

"And we all have our own private matters! So you guys have no right to go in or know about it unless

I say so!"Said Spider-Man, making Psylocke takes one step back. 'Cause she has her own secret too.

"You already did that, bud. By acting so reckless!"Said A-Bomb

"When did I being so reckless?! I didn't-"Said Spider-Man

"You know that this cave is a one way place and yet, you asked for the activation of the gate and let the Kravinoff hunters got the upper hand!"Said Tigra

"Just an accident! No worry, it won't happen again!"Said Spider-Man

"An accident that can caused the end of both, the surface and the underground worlds!"Said Mockingbird

"*Sigh!* Fine! You all got me! So go on but remember this, it's not a pleasant thing to see."Said Spider-Man as a warning to the British-Japanese girl.

Regardless, she's use her psychic power on him and enter his mind and search for the source of the mess that making her friend such a reckless person.

When she found it, her face changes from the stern one into a sad one with a little bit of tears in her eyes.

"No way! It's the day?!"Asked A-Bomb, now knowing what his causing the suffer on his best friend.

"What day?"Asked Sunfire

"The day that when my best bud here lost his uncle."Said A-Bomb

"Hey! That is private!"Said Spider-Man

"You wanna avenge for your uncle?"Asked Tigra

"Sort of. Okay, yes! I WANTED to!"Said Spider-Man

"You don't have to do it alone."Said Tigress Shark

"Like what I say, private matter."Said Spider-Man

"For what reason?"Asked Psylocke

"I found out from the polices later that the guy who I sent to them is just a co-operator. The real culprit is still out there!"Said Spider-Man

"And do you got the name?"Asked A-Bomb

"Ramond Theis, that just it. I have to left the latest victory before got any info because the cops

will soon arrive and take them out before I might finish with the interrogation."Said Spider-Man

"You can just say you worked for Iron Man and the Avengers."Said Sunfire

"The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D have no interest the petty robbers and crooks on streets. They would most likely

just wrapped them up and leave them for cops, just like what I have to done yesterday."Said Spider-Man

"So if my suggestion is right, you want to finish this mission so you can continue to search that Ramond guy and bring him to justice, right?"Asked Tigra

"Correct."Said Spider-Man

"Then better do it now! We're tiring of sitting here! Despite that these teas are awesome!"Said Zhou and he takes another sip of a cup of green tea.

"Ugh..."Said Water Witch

"Okay with that."Said Spider-Man

"Then, Chief..."Said Water Witch as she's looking at the Shadow Clan Chief and then he walks to the anicent gate once again and begin the reactivation.

Later, the gateway reactivates once again and the caravans of the Moloids, the Outcasts, the Team and even some members of the Shadow Clan walk

through it to find the Londown capital. Unknowingly, they're walking into a trap of the magical beings from Muspelheim. And because of that, everyone is

being send through the magical gateway to the other place, but not where they should be. The portal of the gateway then open on the side of Eastern Caverns

but not in Subterranea of England. It's open in the underground land of Morocco instead. Once come out and continue their expedition, the caravans of the delegates

and the Team are amaze by the appearance of the Eastern Caverns, which doesn't much different from the Jungle Cavern of the Western Caverns, except for the inhabitants.

Instead of a Tricephalous, Gargantus, Batagron or Crystal Worms roaming around, this place got other kind of weird animals instead.

"Is everyone still online?"Asked Psylocke telepathically.

"I think we all are. Hope so..."Said A-Bomb

"ROAR!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"Asked Mockingbird through the psychic link.

"Another pair of Gargantus?!"Asked Zhou and suddenly, a large pack of prehistoric rat-like creatures called Stone Rats run out from the nearby plains and heading into

the deep jungle. Suddenly, three of red-scaled T-Rex-like creatures with four eyes, four legs and crystal shards on their backs burst out from behind of the trees and roar

out ferociously to them.

"ROAR! ROAR! ROAR! ROAR!"

"Well, the good news is that it's a pack of three Slugosaurus, not a pair of Gargantus."Said Water Witch

"Is that helping of what?!"Asked Tigra

"Little comfort."Said Water Witch while all three Slugosaurus are trying to have their jaws on the caravans and the Team. But due to their sizes, they unable to go through

the trees and if they attempt to run in, they may get themselves killed by fell on the ground because of the logs and the trees that are blocking the way before them.

After several attempts of biting ended in failure, the pack of Slugosaurus decided to find the Stone Rats somewhere else instead. Suddenly, a pack of Lava Bats fly down

from the sky and breath fire out on them and when they are abotu to attack again, a group of Molan soldiers jump out of nowhere from the left direction of everyone and

kick the Lava Bats away with their feet. Later, the Molans' caravan arrive and found the other delegates. Then, a Molan daoshi aka a Molan Taoist priest named Gong Dashi

walks out from the litter after its carriers put it down.

"Delegate Gong, am I correct?"Asked Zhou and he nodded as yes.

"What are you doing in the territory of the Molan Empire?!"Asked Dashi

"Your territory?! This is the land of the Tyrannoid Empire!"Said Water Witch

"No, he isn't lying."Said Spider-Man and he's show them the map, stating that they're in Molan Empire, not Tyrannoid Empire.

"How is this possible?!"Asked Psylocke

"Must be a magical disturbance."Said Shadow Clan Chief

"Yeah..."Said A-Bomb, not and never been believing in the existence of magic at all.

"But what can cause a disturbance?!"Asked Tigra

"I don't know but we better get out of here before those Slugosaurus and those Lava Bats will be back."Said Dashi

"Hold on. Psylocke..."Said Tigress Shark and then Psylocke quickly them a psychic link to the Molans as well.

" _Are you all online?_ "Asked Psylocke through the psychic link and they all nodded as yes.

" _Then let's head back to the gateway._ "Said Tigress Shark and she's lead the Team and the caravans of the delegates back to the gateway.

" _So... why are there bulldogs in your caravan, sir?_ "Asked A-Bomb as he's looking at the black Subterranean bulldogs.

" _They're Slughounds. In wild, they're very dangerous but if they're tamed like ones here, they are very reliable companions._ "Said Molan Soldier

" _So wat'cha guys eating here?_ "Asked Spider-Man

" _In the Eastern Caverns, not much things are different from the West. Except that we got the Cavern Crawlers._ "Said Molan Soldier

and he's point to the some sort of green reptile-like animal that is crawling on the ground.

" _And the Cavern Fly and its honey as part of the menu._ "Said Molan Soldier and he's point up into the air

and showing a pack of Cavern Flies flying to somewhere else and then showing him a jar of greenish honey.

" _So why are you taking interest in lives and cultures down here, kid?_ "Asked Molan Soldier

" _I'm recording everything here. If the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D have to come by themselves, they will at least have the_

 _knowledge about what are down here._ "Said Spider-Man as he's doing the record on his watch that given by S.H.I.E.L.D.

" _A good learner, are you, right?_ "Asked Molan Soldier

" _Indeed._ "Said Spider-Man and then they found the gateway that the Team and the caravans of the Outcasts and Moloids came through in the first place.

Then, the Shadow Clan Chief walks up to the gateway and begin the reactivation. After using some magic words, the gateway is glowing once again and

the portal is forming. When the formation is completed, everyone's quickly get inside to get to the Subterranea of England, to the Londown capital.

Later, the portal opens at another gateway in the Eastern Caverns, the one under England, and the young heroes jump out and surprise the guarding

Mindless Ones and Yougthulu. The five Muspelheim beasts quickl rush toward to the Team to beat them. But Sunfire quickly fires up and blast two fireballs

to two Yougthulu while Psylocke picks all three Mindless Ones up with her psychic power and throw them to hit the ceiling of the cavern and then letting them

fall to hit the ground very hard. Now, all Muspelheim beasts are out cold. After the fight, the Team, the Shadow Clan and the caravans head out for the capital of

the Tyrannoid Empire. Unknown to them, the Kravinoff hunters are still waiting for them and watching them from afar.

At the Kravinoff's camp on afar Ridge...

"Should have known that they will soon figure it out."Said Alexi

"That is why I prepared a backup, son."Said Sergei

"What backup, Dad?"Asked Alexi

"When they were in the Subterranea of Morocco, I seized the opportunity to go Londown

and asked for the destruction of the peace conference by planted the bombs there."Said Sergei

"And that Tyrannus guy let you?!"Asked Alexi

"Well, he stated that to get a great reward, something must be sacrifice."Said Sergei

"I shall remember that to my last day."Said Alexi

"So what now?"Asked Alexi

"Just follow them but do it quite. We don't want them to know anything."Said Sergei

"As you said, Dad."Said Alexi

After a few hours of travel, the Team and the caravans finally arrive at the destination. Once they entered the Londown capital, they see subspecies of Moloids called Tyrannoids

with grey skin in the 1630-1640 Dutch clothes and Arab robes. And unlike the other Subterranean peoples, they have more than just swords, spears and crossbows, that also

have flintlock muskets and flintlock pistols with them as well and the buildings, the churches, the mosques, the shops, the stores, the streets, the markets, the foods and

even the writing systems in Dutch and Arabic, to the other states in Subterranea, the Tyrannoid Empire is the most advance in eveyrhting else below here but compare to

the surface world, they're very much like the people from the 1600's to the peoples of the surface world. As they're heading to the palace, the Tyrannoids are keep staring

at them because of the loud sounds of the gong, making everyone feels so uneasy about this. Among the crowd of the Tyrannoids, the cloaked Sergei and Kravinoff are secretly

following them ever since their arrival and keep follow them to the capital. All they need now is the perfect moment to press the detonator and activate the bombs.

Later, at the Conference Room in the Palace of Londown...

"Hello?"Asked Spider-Man, seeing on ones in here. Suddenly, the spider-sense hits in.

"Everyone! OUT!"Shouted Spider-Man and he's quickly push everyone out and close the door. Then, an explosion happens from the inside of the room, destroyed it.

Later, in the Throne Room...

"Tyrannus the Just, the delegates and the young heroes are now gone."Said Tyrannoid Soldier, as he's kowtowing before his ruler, Tyrannus aka Romulus Tyrone.

"Well done. It seems the hunters and this Cabal know the meaning of finish the job after all."Said Tyrannus and then the Kravinoff hunters walk into throne room.

Unknown to him and his soldier, they're under the mind control of Psylocke ever since the Team caught them when they sneaked into the palace to find the corpses of them.

"Our job is done."Said Sergei

"Impressive, hunters. Very impressive."Said Tyrannus as he's getting up from his throne and walk toward to them.

"Thank you. Oh! And one more thing."Said Alexi

"What is it?"Asked Tyrannus

"THIS!"Said Alexi and he's pull out his electric net-gun and shoot to him and electrocuting the supreme ruler of the Tyrannoid Empire to unconscious.

The Tyrannoid soldier quickly stops kowtowing and pull out his sword to slash at the hunters but Sergei then grabs him at neck, take his sword and punch

him down, knocking him out cold. Suddenly, their eyes stop glowing pink and they both fall down to unconciousness and then the Team and the delegates walk

into the throne room.

"So... should the conference begin now?"Asked Water Witch

"Take your time."Said Tigress Shark while A-Bomb, Sunfire, Mockingbird and Tigra are taking Tyrannus, the Kravinoff hunters and the Tyrannoid soldier out while

Psylocke is establishing a psychic link to the nearby places to announce about the latest action of the supreme ruler, which is a crime against the every Subterranea States.

The Team soon leaves and let the delegates discuss the matter in the throne room in private. Now, all they can do is sit and wait. Few hours later, the news about the betrayal

of Tyrannus spread out very quickly to the half of his empire and the delegates finally came to the answer for the Subterranea Wars.

Later, in front of the Palace of Londown...

"PEACE! FOR SUBTERRANEA!"Shouted Water Witch, Zhou and Dashi.

"YYYAAAAAAYYYY!"Shouted Tyrannoids and the members of the Shadow Clan. The Subterranea Wars are finally over and the new era for the underground world has begin.

After the ceremony and the announcement, the Team then leaves with the Kravinoff hunters, leaving Tyrannus to be in the custody of his own people in his own jail.

They later report to S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers about successful in mission of them and knowledge about Subterranean cultures and inhabitants, both peoples and

animals that Spider-Man got with him. After that, everyone splits to mind their own businesses, like Spider-Man, who returns to the solo patrol in the nighttime

to find Ramond Theis again. And just like the nights before, this attempt also ended in failure.

Later on August 9, 16:45 2015 at Midtown Manhattan...

"Ugh! What a day at school! With this much of homework, that means no search for that guy tonight!"Said Peter as he's riding his bike to get back to his house.

As he's riding his bike, his phone suddenly rings. So he's stop and take a look, it's Rick and she texted him that to come and meet her and others at the nearby

abandoned warehouse like right now, stating that it is very important and must come as Spider-Man. So Peter quickly does what his best friend told him to do and

go to the place right now. When he arrives, he quickly changes his cloth to Spider-Man costume and rushes inside the place. There his friends are waiting for him

in the spotlight. They are standing in position as circle, like they're surrounding someone or something.

"Spider-Man, we give you, Ramond Theis!"Said A-Bomb and everyone moves out and showing him the tied up Ramond Theis, the true culprit who murdered Spider-Man's uncle.

"Found him when he tried to rob a jewelry store yesterday night."Said Tigra

"You guys stayed up during the night to get him for me?!"Asked Spider-Man

"It's what friends do right? Helping the other friends."Said Psylocke

"Thanks guys, but first..."Said Spider-Man and he then grabs his uncle's murderer by collar.

"We need to have some private talks!"Said Spider-Man

"He's all yours, Spidey."Said A-Bomb and he then leaves with the others, leaving his best friend along with the tied up and defenseless criminal.

 **Author's note: Whoa! Took me many days! Ugh! What's up with me lately?! Why I am so lazy about writing?! Can anyone help? Can? Can? Anyone?**

 **However, I managed to finish it** **ended the Hunted arc peacefully. So what do you think? Spidey being a bit over about the night patrol for the true culprit**

 **who murdered his uncle. I took it from Spider-Man 3,** **about when Aunt May and Spidey found out that the true murderer is the other guy while the first**

 **baddie that Spider-Man got was just a helper of the true murderer. Hehehe...** **it has been many years now after the end of the original trilogy of Spider-Man.**

 **And of course, I didn't plan to put SlugTerra in but the situation finally force me to because** **the Marvel Comics are really lacking of the cultures, places**

 **and inhabitants of the place such as Subterranea. And I am very sorry for the delay and for the being little bit too short in detail for this chapter,**

 **if you all wanna know, of course, but I'll tell anyway. It is because I'm a little bit tired, lazy and the Sun is very relentless! But whatever, I like the**

 **outcome and hope you all will like this Hunted arc entirely as well.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you all next time!**


	9. Denial

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: Hi, everyone! I'm back! And do any of you guys know what is the time of this year is? Well, for most of the Westerners, they're just another**

 **ordinary day. But to the Chinese and Japanese peoples, it's the day of the festival called Qixi Festival and Tanataba Festival. These festivals are for the**

 **reunion of the two lovers, the first one is a female celestial being while the other one is an ordinary male human. After got find out by the mother of the**

 **female celestial being that her daughter is pregnant with the children of a mortal, they both got punished by to live separately on the heaven forever.**

 **Separating by the Milky Way, both lovers are very devasted, but on this day of every years, on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month on the**

 **lunar calender or somtimes, or the eight ones, a flock of magpies from all over the world will come together and use themselves form the bridge for the**

 **two lovers to meet each other in each year. Whatever country what the readers of this story is in, I hope you all have a good day at this festival.**

 **If the government decided to hold it up, of course. Even that it was already passed away.**

Chapter 9 Denial

On July 27, 21:57 2015 in the seaside town pf St. Ives, Cornwall, in County of Cornwall, England, the festival is being hold and people are celebrating and partying around.

Among the countless of people, an old woman named Sarah Mumford, a sorceress who looks just like in 90 but in reality, she is much more older than that. She was actually

born in the last two decades of the 19th century, making her more than one hundred years old now. Back in her youth in 1903-1904, she was a member of the British

expedition to Tibet as a maiden of the British Army officer named Francis Younghusband. During her time in Tibet, she had met an old but powerful man who is greater than

the 13th Dalai Lama himself, the Ancient One, an old Tibetan Buddhism sorcerer with the great magical power or simply known by his original name as Yao, who was actually

just a spirit of an old Tibetan Buddhism sorcerer from the 10th century. The old Tibetan man that Yao is possessing is actually just one of the many hosts he had encountered

in his life. Yao sees that she is so unhappy with the life as a maid and a colonist of the British India and upon learning about the powers of the passed away sorcerer,

Sarah Mumford then became his apprentice during her time in Tibet. After the expedition ended, she put the life in India behind and pursuit for the better one in England.

And now, here she is, living in the very heartland of where the British Empire grew. Everything was going very well for her until the ghost of her former teacher came to her

and give her an object that will unleash the Ancient One out, the Eye of Agamotto, and with it. She became the next Ancient One and the new host of Yao. After the days as

the heroine of England, she retired and will only return as the Ancient One when it is necessary. After ended the Kree-Skrulls Wars with the Avengers, she is now just an old

woman and a guardian of the Eye of Agamotto. In this festival, she is now walking down the street to find what should she do now. She then spotted a fortune-telling shop

of someone known as Henry the Maginificent. Then, she pulls out a locket that has two pictures in there. The first one has two English man and woman in there.

They're her parents and another has the picture of her sister and her nephew as a young 8 years old boy. So that is when she decided to go in there.

Inside the Fortuneteller's shop...

"Good evening, madame. What can I, Henry the Magnificent be at your service?"Asked Henry as he's approaching the old sorceress after he walked out from the near room.

"There is someone you are wishing to speak with? Your... parents?"Asked Henry

"Actually, it's my whole family. My parents and my sister..."Said Sarah, knowing that her nephew must be an aged or old man by this period.

"Then I will make the contact, if they be kind."Said Henry

"But they so rarely are..."Said Sarah as she's sitting down and put her cane nearby.

"Ahem!"Said Henry and he's open his left hand, demanding the money.

"Oh! Of course."Said Sarah and she then pulls some money out of her pocket and give it to him. When Henry received it,

he begins his work. But as he's doing his work, which is totally made up, Sarah then blurts out the big laugh!

"AHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Sarah and then Henry quickly returns to his normal act.

"Oh great! Now your parents and your sister are now gone!"Said Henry

"Sir, everything here is a set up!"Said Sarah

"Whatever, no refund for the non-believers."Said Henry as he's getting up.

"You're also a non-believer yourself. A wind from the fan behind the curtain, a derrick under the table. There is nothing magical here at all."Said Sarah and suddenly,

a glow happens before both of them and then a figure appears out from it. The figure has a pink cape, wearing yellowish jumpsuit-like armor and covering the face with

the head-sized marble. The figure is none other than Mysterio, the fake magician that is actually a droid in disguised. He was also built by Baxter Stockman and also the

predecessor of Dragon-Man before his sudden disappearance after the latest encounter with the Avengers.

"But I might be able to give you some of that, old hag!"Said Mysterio as he's grabbing her by collar. After has her in his custody, they both disappear in flashlight.

Leaving Henry the Magnificent stunned.

Later on the evening turning night of August 19, 19:39 2015, at the Avengers Island, inside the Gym of the Mansion...

"3... 2... 1... you may begin!"Said Friday as she's disappearing flashlight and let Tigress Shark and Sunfire begin the hand-to-hand training session between each other.

As the Princess of the Atlantis and the last descendant of the Yoshida Clan are in the middle of the training session, Greer and Elizabeth are secretly talking about what

girls' today like to talk most, talk about boys.

"Seriously, no one?!"Asked Elizabeth

"Just for now... who knows..."Said Greer as she's rubbing her long orange hair.

"But do you know who can be the cutest couple around here? Barbara... and Rick!"Said Greer as she's looking at Rick Jones, in his human form, eating grilled cheese sandwich.

"Barbara is so full of passion and he is so full of... umm..."Said Greer

"It!"Said Barbara as she's approaching them, having heard the entire conversation. Suddenly, all three girls blurt out the laugh together. As they're stop laughing,

the training session is finally come to an end with Namorita is the one who fallen. As a good person, Sunfire then offers her a hand, which she accepts. After that,

Vision then floats down from above through the ceiling and landed before them.

"You got a new mission for us?"Asked Rick

"Mission assignments are Iron Man and Director Fury's responsibility."Said Vision

"Yeah... but Iron Man is with Spider-Man and would probably doing the dynamic-duo thing in Governors Island about

the latest activity of the Foot Clan. But you're headed somewhere, right? A date or mission?"Asked Rick

"If we can be any help."Said Namorita and Vision then nodded and turn to the holographic computer and begin to search for the files.

After found them, he opens them for the young heroes. Before them is a picture of the old English lady named Sarah Mumford.

"This is Sarah Mumford, a friend. She is one hundred and thirty five years old."Said Vision

"Doesn't look over ninety to me."Said Rick

"Can't you be nice what appears to be unbelievable?"Asked Greer

"She was missing for twenty three days now. She was part of the Defenders back then, the precursor to your mentors' Avengers."Said Vision and then Friday replaces

her with the picture of the old man in Tibetan Buddhism monk's robe and black hat. The old Tibetan Buddhism monk is none other than the Ancient One himself.

"That's the Ancient One!"Said Namorita

"Correct. He is the true wearer of the Eye of Agamotto. The object that contains the mystic powers. It is unwise to leave it unguarded."Said Vision

"As a British lady as well, well English actually, I would be gladful to help to find her who is the host of the Ancient One."Said Elizabeth

"More like the Ancient Fake! She just disguised herself as an old man like how Mulan disguised herself as a soldier to join the military!"Said Rick

"And the whole magic thing?"Asked Greer

"Just advanced science!"Said Rick

"Short-sighted idiot, you are."Whispered Greer

"Magic isn't real? Are you sure of that, Rick? Because I think I can give you some the unexplained things by science to you. A! LOT!"Said Elizabeth

"Ha? Did I say magic is fake a few seconds ago? I was REALLY joking back there! HAHAHA! Nice joke of me! I am SO the full believer of magic, hottie!"Said Rick

"I... will look forward to."Said Elziabeth

"But didn't you just say-"Said Greer but Rick then puts two of his fingers on her mouth.

Later, at 20:22 in the Woods near St. Ives in County of Cornwall, England, at Mumford's house...

"So... Rick. Since when did you became the believer of magic?"Asked Morckingbird

"Oh yeah, do tell us!"Said Tigra

"Well... before I became A-Bomb, I would really wanna be a wizard!"Said A-Bomb but both girls

shook their heads in disapproval, knowing that he is just trying to impress the British-Japanese girl.

"We've reached Vision's coordinates."Said Psylocke and then give the order to land the Quinjet. As they're landing, they can see that field is empty.

"Nothing."Said Sunfire as he's looking around after walked out.

"So, Mr. Expert in Magic, what do you think? The ray shield made from the shield generator or the magical barrier?"Asked Mockingbird

"Absolutely!"Said A-Bomb but then found that Elizabeth is standing nearby.

"Not! Absolutely not! Clearly the magical barrier!"Said A-Bomb, trying to impress Elizabeth at all costs.

"Dang it!"Said Tigra because almost got the chance to exposed him to Elizabeth. Tigress Shark then steps forward with a key that has a the words 'Insert' and 'A test of faith'

on it. Decided to follow the instruction, she puts the key in like there was a lock there. Suddenly, a small house of Sarah Mumford then transforms into a big medieval castle

with three towers and a moat surrouding it. The apperance of the castle is dark and gloomy, much to the horror of everyone else in the Team. But even with the frightening

appearance, the Team decided to go inside to find out about Sarah Mumford. Unknowingly, as they're trying to get the gate to open, they're being watch by a floating, living

yellow mask called Asti the All-Seeing, the magical sentient mask from Muspelheim. Found that the young heroes had arrive, he's quickly return to his master in the nearby

abandoned building.

"Give me the access to that old castle of you, old hag! And this suffer will no longer continue!"Said Mysterio after he shocked the old English sorceress.

Then, Asti approaches his master, the person who turns out to be some sort of humanoid fire spirit in dark yellow robe, Dormammu, the Lord of Chaos from

Muspelheim and loyalist of Surtur, the Fire Demon and King of Muspelheim. When Asti is about to tell him an important thing, Dormammu silenced him because

he is enjoying this suffering of the old lady. Unable to get his master's attention, Asti then interrupts by eat a chair nearby and spit out directly at him!

"What the heck?!"Asked Dormammu and then Asti feeds the information that he just witnessed to him through telepathy.

"Well then... no more. You can stop."Said Dormammu

"But-"Said Mysterio

"Questioning me?"Asked Dormammu

"Fine!"Said Mysterio

Later, at the Team, they then managed to enter the castle by let Tigress Shark to swam throught the moat, get to the other side and search for the search for

something that can be use open. And by accident, she then pushed a block near the gate, automatically activating the gate to opens down and let the young heroes

walk inside. After they all are inside, the gate automatically closed by itself. The young heroes then begin to look around and see nothing. Suddenly, a magical

yellow hologram of Sarah Mumford then appears before them.

"You have the key but my castle doesn't recognize you. So state your purpose and intention."Said Sarah's magical hologram

"No worry, I got this."Said A-Bomb and he steps forward.

"We... are the true believers of the Ancient One and the admirers of the ancient Tibetan rituals!"Said A-Bomb and then the magical hologram disappears in flashlight.

A moment later, the ground that they're standing on begin to shake and then collapse beneath their feet. Everyone screams to the top of their lungs as they're falling

into the the bottom of the pit that has nothing but boiling lava! Thinking and reacting fast to the situation, Psylocke then uses her psychic power to levitate all of them

into the middle of the air and helping them up but due to that she is a half-demon with ice origin, she is very vulnerable to any form of extreme heat. Slowly, she begins

to lose her attitude and finally fall as she's flying up. Quickly react, Tigra opens her claws of her hands and feet and strike them into the walls and then release one of the

hands and grab her best friend and put her on her back.

"Sorry... it was just so hot..."Said Psylocke and she begins to use her power on the others to pick the others as well before they fall to their demises.

"Yes, yes you're so hot!"Said A-Bomb

"RICK!"Shouted Mockingbird, really can't believe that in such a situation, he is still sticking with flirting at a lady he has a crush on.

"What?! We're about to meet our endings, I have the right to say it out loud."Said A-Bomb as he's being lift up along with the other members of the Team.

While being carry by her best friend, that is when Psylocke realize something. They didn't truly answer the question. So answer the right thing might end

this suffer of them.

"Hold on, Greer. I got something."Said Psylocke

"Whatever it is, I hope that it will be done soon!"Said Tigra as she's climbing up while carrying Psylocke on her back as well.

"If you're still listening, the purpose and intention of us are to see what happened to Sarah Mumford and to make sure that the Eye of Agamotto is safe!"Said Psylocke and

suddenly, the boiling lava then vanishes away and quickly replaced by the thick ground instead and with that, everyone can touch the ground below and don't have to go back

up there again.

In the meantime, outside of the Castle...

"The castle won't appreciate your presences here, especially you."Said Sarah as she's looking right at the flaming Lord of Chaos and then Mysterio then pushes her to

go forward. Then, the gate opens for them and let them inside. When they're inside, Mysterio then puts a collar on her, making her mute and will make her say whatever

the villains want her to say for them. As they're walking through the hallway, they made it to the living room and then the magical hologram of Sarah Mumford herself then

appears and question her about the arrivals of two 'uninvited guests'.

"They... are my friends..."Said Sarah through the collar and her magical hologram then disappears in flashlight and open the secret entrance behind the .

Back at the Young Heroes' location...

"The floor... it should be burning hot but it's cool instead!"Said Tigress Shark

"No worry, hottie. I gotcha."Said A-Bomb

"Okay! That's it! Your 'impressing lady at all costs' routine almost got us all barbequed!"Said Mockingbird

"Hey! How is that my fault?!"Asked A-Bomb

"When you lied to... whatever it was! And said you were a 'true' believer!"Said Mockingbird

"You don't believe in magic, Rick?"Asked Psylocke, even knowing that from the start back in the mansion on the Avengers Island.

"*Sigh!* Okay! I! LIED! But the whole magical thing is the biggest lie here!"Said A-Bomb

"Rick, I studied for a year about the martial arts and sorcery in the Mystic Imperial Academy back in Atlantis. That is how and why I be able to use my sword

greatly and swiftly alongside with my powers, which came from sorcery that the ancestors of my people had invented."Said Tigress Shark

"Ms. Great Leader of us, have you ever heard of bio-eletricity?"Asked A-Bomb

"For someone who got mutated by a ray, you're pretty close-minded!"Said Mockingbird

"Hey! That mutation of me and Hulk are completely out from science! See? Everything can be explained! By! Science!"Said A-Bomb

"Alright, Mr. So Good at Science! Can you explain about the existence of the demons from the mission that we first met Mockingbird?

Or better yet, explain me! Who is a cat demon! In the flesh! By your science!"Asked Tigra and this makes A-Bomb eyes widen a moment.

"Well... those 'demons' as you're calling, would probably and actually are just some sort of the alien colonists from the ancient time!

When the primitive humans saw something like you guys. They all will probably and always mistaken you all for Gods and the demonic beings."Said A-Bomb

"Once again, you're such a short-sighted idiot."Said Tigra

"How about some tests on your theory, Rick?"Asked Tigress Shark as she's bowing down to lift a door up.

"Wait! The lava will cooked us alive!"Said A-Bomb but after the door opened, the big blow of snow and the coldness come out instead of the boiling lava.

"Snow..."Said Psylocke and then Tigra jumps down and landed in an area that appears to be the mountains covering in snow. Soon, everyone followed.

And they all landed in the same area like Tigra. After that, they all turn their heads to A-Bomb with 'explain this, science guy' faces to him.

"One word. Pocket dimension!"Said A-Bomb

"Idiot..."Whispered Tigra

"What's that?"Asked Psylocke after she heard the glowing from nearby. Soon, everyone turns

to look where is she looking at and see the cane that Sarah Mumford always holding with her.

"Ooh... maybe it's Madame Mumford's magical wand!"Said A-Bomb with mockery in it.

"Ugh!"Groaned Mockingbird and she walks up to grab the cane with A-Bomb. Once their hands grab it, the color of glowing changes from purple into blue.

Both teenagers attempt to take their hands off once that happened but they can't. It was like that the cane is holding them with its mystic power.

"I can't let go!"Said Mockingbird and A-Bomb and suddenly, the cane then flies into the sky and take its passengers with it. Suddenly, all three of

them then disappear in a purple flashlight.

"What... just happened?"Asked Tigra

"No idea."Said Psylocke

"So... what now?"Asked Sunfire

"Walking?"Asked Tigress Shark

Meanwhile, Somewhere else in the Castle...

"Now, tell us where the Eye is!"Said Mysterio and then he takes off her collar.

"And why should I tell you?!"Asked Sarah and then Mysterio shocks her with electricity once again.

"Stop! We need her!"Said Dormammu

"But-"Said Mysterio

"Are you questioning me... again?"Asked Dormammu and suddenly, A-Bomb and Mockingbird appear out of nowhere behind them and they're still holding the cane together.

"Now, that's my cue."Said Sarah and then the cane glows purple and the old sorceress then floats into the air and fly toward to the two young heroes. With her cane,

Srah releases herself from the rope that tied her hands together, grab the cane and use to make an elevator and take the returning consciousness teens with her to safety.

"NNNOOOOO!"Shouted Dormammu and Asti quickly blasts a big fire out from his mouth but by the time it reached them, they were already inside and safe from the blast.

Back to the group in Showing Mountain Area...

"I don't understand Rick. It's like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen."Said Psylocke

"He uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend."Said Tigress Shark

"And that is one the many reasons why the demons don't like the humans. Beside from being the creatures of greed and arrogant, the humans can't take on what they don't

like after they saw, heard or smelt. They'll go mad because they don't understand of what is going on or what just happened to them and their surroundings."Said Tigra

"Indeed. For Rick, acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the as vestige of his control."Said Tigress Shark

"I guess that make sense."Said Psylocke and suddenly, a light glows before them and a hole formed out

from it with a ruler. Don't want to stay in the cold weather anymore, they all quickly get inside.

In the meantime, in the Elevator...

"Butter tea?"Asked Sarah as she's pouring a cup of butter tea from the cane for herself.

"How did you put tea into a cane?!"Asked A-Bomb

"Magic, duh!"Said Mockingbird

"Actually, my cane has a keeper for the tea. So I cane drink my butter tea anytime I wanted to."Said Sarah

"See? Things can be explain by science! Like that guy with head as marble aka Mysterio back there."Said A-Bomb

"Mysterio? As in, the guy with super magical abilities named Mysterio? One of the enemies of the Avengers during their first days?"Asked Mockingbird

"Yep! He disappeared after his latest encounter with the Avengers, where he was revealed as nothing but a droid with special effects and explosives."Said A-Bomb

"Correct."Said Sarah before begins her drink.

"He IS?!"Asked Mockingbird

"Pretty much. Mysterio is a just a droid with the special effects and explosives. But the other one, Dormammu, the Fire Demon with the floating mask, is the Lord of Chaos

and the subordinate and loyal servant of the ruler of Muspelheim, Surtur, the King of the Realm of Fire. Dormammu is the sworn enemy of the Ancient One."Said Sarah

and then she finishes her drink.

"Yeah... you're the Ancient One..."Said A-Bomb mockingly

"What? Oh no, not me. I am just a host of him. Once a maid in the British expedition to Tibet in 1903-1904, once in contacted with the Buddhist monks there.

That is where and when I met the old host of the Ancient One. I was so much like you back then. Not believe in what that has no prove. Anyway, if Dormammu

gets his hands on the Eye of Agamotto, he will set an invasion and claim this planet for his master."Said Sarah and suddenly, the elevator stopped because they

have arrive at the right location. After the door opened, all three heroes walk out from the elevator and walk toward to the large bell before them. As they're approaching

the bell, the door above them then opens and let Sunfire, Tigress Shark and Psylocke to fall down from it and landed near them.

"Friends of yours?"Asked Sarah and then an electric blast from nowhere almost hit if A-Bomb didn't grab her and run off.

"Friends of yours?"Asked A-Bomb as he and his friends are looking right at Mysterio, Dormammu and Asti. Mysterio then unleashes the green explosives around him

and unleash a flock of small pink bat-sized goblin-like creatures on Sarah and the Team. While most of the Team are busying, Sarah uses her can to knock the bell one time

and step in with A-Bomb. Dormammu and Asti saw this and quickly follow them, leaving Mysterio to deal with the other young heroes.

Later, at the left Tower of the Castle...

"Hurry, we must-"Said Sarah and then she got blasted right at the chest by Dormammu.

"Die! The bad way! The way of suffer!"Said Dormammu as he's walking toward from behind with Asti. Not yet fall,

Sarah then puts her can on the ground and make it glow in purple, creating the purple barrier around her and A-Bomb.

"NNNOOOOOO!"Shouted Dormammu

"Ugh!"Groaned Sarah and then she's falling but A-Bomb grabs her in time.

"Not bad for... an Ancient Fake, right? *Breath* The barrier cannot hold forever. You have to do what you need to do!"Said Sarah

"But I have no idea what I have to do!"Said A-Bomb

"Have faith, young man. You have to... believe... in what you never believe..."Said Sarah and then she died in his arms.

"NO!"Said A-Bomb while Dormammu and Asti are approaching the barrier and keep blasting them

with magical fires the same time. As thing is getting more hopeless, Psylocke then contact in with her psychic link.

"Rick! We're in trouble! Tell Madame Mumford that we need the Ancient One!"Said Psylocke telepathically before got zapped by Mysterio to be in the electric cages like the

other friends of her. Suddenly, Dormammu and Asti stop firing at the barrier and then Dormammu blasts a fireball out into the sky and transforming it into a mace and use it

to hit the barrier nonstop. With many hits, the magical purple barrier begins to break and the situation is keep getting uglier. No other choice, A-Bomb decided to do what he

never wanted to do, believe in magic and supernatural things.

"Unwise choice, child. Wear the Eye of Agamotto, might never got the second chance of normal life again!"Said Dormammu as he's keep

hitting the barrier with the fire hammer and finally, the barrier collapses.

"Better than do nothing!"Said A-Bomb and he puts the Eye on the chest of him while the big hammer of fire is about to hit him again. Suddenly, everything glows blue.

Later, inside the Eye of Agamotto...

"Hmm? Wha?! Where am I?!"Asked A-Bomb as he's looking in what appears be nothing but darkness

"Inside the Eye itself."Said Sarah as she's approaching him from behind with a cup of butter tea.

"Wait? Aren't you-"Said A-Bomb

"Yes, yes I am. But you're not. Just no longer control your body."Said Sarah

"Wait? Control my body?"Asked A-Bomb

"As I was saying before, I was just a host. The real Ancient One is Yao. That old Tibetan Buddhist monk is the one who's controlling your body right now.

Wanna watch?"Asked Sarah as she's showing him everything that is happening outside. Outside, after A-Bomb put the Eye of Agamotto on, his body then glowed

blue and the old but powerful Tibetan Buddhism monk known as the Ancient One or simply known as Yao is now taking control of A-Bomb's body.

"Give me the Eye, Yao!"Said Dormammu as he and Asti are blasting fireballs to the Ancient One, who's blocking with the blue barrier from his shakujo.

"This battle is pointless. You should have possesed the Eye before the current host. But now, you're too late!"Said Ancient One

"Ugh! Shut up!"Shouted Dormammu and he's open the portal from Muspelheim and unleash a group of the Mindless Ones and the Yogthulus

on him. Quickly, the old Tibetan monk then uses his shakujo to write the blue energy form of a Chinese alphabet that spelling as 'Be gone' in the

midair and throw it to the the demons of Muspelheim, purifying them all into ashes. Distracted, Dormammu then gives another blast of fireball to

the Ancient One, hurting him and A-Bomb in the back.

Inside the Eye...

"Ouch! What was that?!"Asked A-Bomb

"Your body. Your pain."Said Sarah

"Can't I get some control?"Asked A-Bomb

"Sorry, kid. But it doesn't work that way. And that is the reason why I didn't wear the Eye for 65 years."Said Sarah

"And if Yao lost?"Asked A-Bomb

"Then it seems it would be I who must ask you where the gate of the Netherworld is."Said Sarah, much to A-Bomb's shock.

Back to the Outside, the situation turns from good to bad because Dormammu and Asti are now shooting and breathing fire to Ancient One nonstop. And many times,

the blasts hit right at the target. After received many blasts, the old but great magical Tibetan Buddhism monk finally falls down before the two Fire Demons from Muspelheim.

Satisfied, both of them take a break and talk with one another but quickly turn into an argument. See the chance, Ancient One quickly uses his shakujo to write the blue energy

form of the Chinese alphabet that spelling as 'Banish' and send it to hit both Fire Demons, making them yell out in pain because of its spiritual power.

"Leave at once! Or face more!"Said Ancient One and Dormammu and Asti then take the warning and teleport back to Muspelheim.

Meanwhile, in the Castle, Mysterio is still torturing the young heroes and keep them in his custody until Dormammu and Asti return. Suddenly, a Chinese alphabet that's spelling

as 'No more' appear from above and it flies down to hit directly at Mysterio. After the hit by the magical powers, Mysterio begins to mulfunction and all of his doings quickly

disappear and Sunfire then gives him a blast at the head, melting his head down and let his headless body become nothing but a big piece of scrap metal. Back to the inside

of the Eye of Agamotto, Yao, Sarah and A-Bomb are in the argument about the usage of the body of A-Bomb as Yao's new host. Unable to persuade Yao to release A-Bomb,

Sarah then came up with the deal by sticking around to keep Yao company. The real Ancient One accepted the deal and let go of A-Bomb. Later, after wake up, A-Bomb then

found a locket of Sarah Mumford and give it back by put it in her left hand. After witnessed the whole thing that this night had brought to, A-Bomb is now really believing in

magic and supernatural things.

Later, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, inside the Souvenirs' chamber...

"So... the detail?"Asked Barbara, referring to about the event when Rick put the Eye of Agamotto on.

"Nothing much. Just the mess between energy and brain of mine."Said Rick

"Seriously?! After the whole event, you still can't accept of the existence of the supernatural things?"Asked Barabra

"Yep."Said Rick

"Geek!"Said Barbara and she's walk away with little bit of frustration, leaving Rick to look at the Eye of Agamotto that he just put on the shelf in admiration.

Until he heard from Elizabeth that there is a celebration called Tanabata aka the Star Festival is going to happen tomorrow in Tokyo in Japan and ask for who wanna

come with her and like usual, Rick volunteers for whatever that involved with the British-Japanese girl he has a crush on.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long absence, the first day of the new semester of the university just happened a few days ago. And man! In just five minutes,**

 **homework quickly happened! And I hope you all have the great time at the Qixi Festival and the Tanabata aka the Star Festival, wherever you guys live in.**

 **And of course, except that the celebration happened or not. So what do you guys think of this chapter? About A-Bomb being the non-believer of the whole**

 **magical thing to Dormammu as the Fire Demon from Muspelheim, what do all like in this chapter? And for whatever that Iron Man and Spider-Man are doing**

 **with the Foot Clan on the Governors Island, I will let that's up for the imagination of each of you for that. I don't have much to say here because I think I**

 **had explained whatever that are necessary to be spoil. But you guys can tell me if I missed something. Oh wait! Wait! I got one! About the other country for**

 **that is a neighbor country of Latveria. I already have one in mine and its name is Symkaria. Speaking of which, I have to think wisely about the perfect**

 **countries as the replacement of Northern Rhelasia and Southern Rhelasia and from what I found so far. I think Transia and Slokovia are the perfect choices.**

 **I also wanna do about the crisis between Wakanda and its neighbor country called Niganda as well but I really have no idea how to. So I am opening for the**

 **help and suggestion here. And for what shakujo is, it's the monk staff that usually carrying by the Chinese and Japanese Buddhism monks but rarely by**

 **the Tibetan Buddhism monks.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you all next time!**


	10. Downtime

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: I have been thinking of this ever since the beginning of this story. What should be the name of the proxy of the Cabal? The Lethal Legion?**

 **The Sinister Six? The Sinister Syndicate or the Masters of Evil?** **I am SO confusing with the choices! I need help in this! I don't know which organization**

 **I should use as the fake secret society of villains. Please, help me out! I am so stuck with these options right now! I need help!** **And now, here it is.**

 **The chapter about the underwater world of Atlantis or in this case of mine, Atlantean Empire, the underwater global empire.**

Chapter 10 Downtime

August 27, 06:17 2015 in Albany, New York, in Albany County, in an abandoned building, the fight is raging on between the Team and the villainous humanoid cell known as

Cell and the Team is losing. Everyone has been taken down except for Tigress Shark. She is still keep fighting but in the end, she got grabbed by Cell and throw to hit at the

pipes nearby, injured her pretty much. When Cell is about to finish her by formed a mace out from her left hand and going to smash her head with it. Suddenly, Iron Man

and Captain America arrive just in time distract him from the unconscious young heroes. Captain America throws a shield to him and cut him in half and then Iron Man shoots

two small rockets into the both parts of his body. When Cell is reemerging, his body suddenly got shocked from inside out. After that, Cell collapses down into nothing but a pond

of goo.

Later, at the Mission Room in the Mansion on the Avengers Island...

"We need to talk with the Princess of Atlantis."Said Iron Man

"The rest of you take showers and heads home."Said Captain America

"I am home!"Said Sunfire as he's walk to the other direction with Elizabeth and Barbara while A-Bomb is

heading to the other way, leaving on just Captain America, Iron Man, Namorita and Spider-Man.

"Just the Princess."Said Iron Man and then Spider-Man leaves without say anything.

"I am sorry that you both had to intervened earlier. I know the Team performs it poorly-"Said Namorita

"It's not the Team that is the problem, Your Highness. The problem came from you."Said Captain America

"You were their leader but instead, your head is not even in there for them."Said Iron Man

"What?! No, I..."Said Namorita but quickly looks down to the ground because she can't find anything to protest.

"Ugh! Correct..."Said Namorita

"Whatever in your head right now, you can always say it out. We won't tell anyone if it's a very part of the mind."Said Captain America

"My dream... was to be like my father. The great ruler of the massive underwater empire. As the eldest child, I was destined to. Until...

the Kree-Skrulls Wars."Said Namorita, remembering about when her father has to leave with an army of Atlanteans to help the Avengers,

S.H.I.E.L.D and soldiers of the surface world to fight against the invaders, mainly the Kree. The Atlanteans had watching the newly-formed Avengers

that were having only just Iron Man, Wasp, Yellowjacket, Sea-Lord, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Hulk, that later reinforced and supported by the Skrulls, to fight off the

Kree troopers and Kree Sentry Droids. In the end, the battle of the entire planet ended by the confession of love between the Skrull Princess named Anelle and the

Kree captain and xenobiologist named Mar-Vell. Marked the end of the Kree-Skrulls Wars throughout the galaxy. She is also among the many who also attended the wedding

of Princess Anelle and Captain Mar-Vell and saw the establishment of the peaceful relation between the Kree and the Skrulls. But despite the end of the war, both sides,

the Kree and the Skrulls had never revealed about the existence of the dominating galactic governments called the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire to the people

of Earth/Midgard.

"After that war, something within me changed. I don't want to be just an ordinary princess sitting on a throne and do whatever the usual things that a princess always do.

I wanna be the great leader and the fierce warrior and powerful in sorcery like my father. But now, my mind is returning to that. To be just an ordinary princess like before

that great conflict of the entire planet."Said Namorita

"Well, the choice is yours to make but there is something else that you need to know."Said Iron Man

"And it is?"Asked Namorita

"The choice is yours but you need to pay full attention to one only. In other way, you must give 100% attention

to whatever you chose and you must decided this one soon. 'Cause you can only have one."Said Iron Man

"Good luck."Said Captain America and he leaves with Iron Man, letting the Princess of Atlantis thinking about herself alone.

Later, at 13:00 of the same day, at Maritanis, the capital of the Atlantean Empire or simply known as Atlantis. Princess Namorita returns from the duty as hero from

the surface world to met her family and her friends in the capital. At the teleporter constructed by Stark-Fujikawa Solutions, the Princess was welcomed by her own father,

who told her that there will be an intimate dinner tonight at the Royal Palace and told her that she can bring some friends along if she wanted. The Princess accepts and then

go on her way to meet her old friends in the school called the Imperial Academy of Sorcery. She's swimming all the way through the city and the old familiar things in her life in

this capital. The buildings, the monasteries, the markets, the streets or in this case, the waterways, and of course, the beloved peoples of her. The Atlantis Empire consists with

more than just one species, despite that the blue-skinned humans with gills are very common, the Empire also has the citizens as the eel-headed humanoid people called

Chordai, the crab-headed humanoid people called Mala and the aquatic humanoid green people with a fin on their heads called Uhari.

Later, at the Imperial Royal Academy...

"Vil! Wu!"Said Namorita as she's looking at the two Uhari kids that are working on their mystic art before her.

"Princess!"Said Vil and Wu and they both quickly bow down before their princess in respect.

"How are you two doing?"Asked Namorita

"Almost finish our art now."Said Vil while Wu is putting the final fragments of the art together, forming a picture on the wall.

"Done!"Said Wu and his sister, Vil, quickly turns to look at him.

"Hey! I thought you said we're going to do it together!"Said Vil

"Well, the Princes of Atlantis here, you know that."Said Wu

"Fine"Said Vil and then she's swim aside with Wu and show her the picture of the founding members of the Avengers are fighting against the Kree troopers, Kree Sentry Droids

and the other belongings that came from the Sith Empire because most of the soldiers of the Sith Empire are Kree peoples and the Triceratons while the Skrulls are using what

came from the Galactic Republic. But obviously, no ones on Earth know about the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. So they pictured that everything belonging to

the Skrulls and the Kree peoples only.

"Nice picture of you two."Said Namorita

"Thank you, Your Majesty."Said Vil and Wu

"So... where are my friend and sister, Crosta and Nara?"Asked Namorita

"With Her Highness, the Queen Zartra, Grand Vizier Vashti Cleito-Son, Count Tupo, Chancellor Ul-Uhar,

Lady Dorma, Captain Arkus and General D'Jrok in the training area."Said Wu

"Thanks, you two."Said Namorita and she's swim away to get to the training area.

Later, in the Training Area...

"Their skills are the best."Said D'Jrok as Princess Nara and her Uhari friend, Crosta are fighting against each other in the sorcery combats.

"Agreed, General."Said Arkus

"But too predictable, their moves are."Said Vashti

"Indeed. They need to improve this part, which is of course, going to require the time."Said Tupo

"Very correct."Said Ul-Uhar

"But they passed every tests that we all thrown at them, in both theory and performance."Said Dorma

"As a warrior myself, being unpredictable all the times always give the advantage."Said Zartra as she's watching the two best students of the academy in the the

training session. As the fight keeps going, the Princess of Atlantis then swims right in and put the stop on everything by reveal herself to everyone. In happiness,

everyone drops the idea of the training session, including Princess Nara and Crosta to welcome Princess Namorita back home.

"Sister!"Said Nara as she's quickly go to give her big sister a hug.

"I missed you too, Nara."Said Namorita as she's hugging her little sister back.

"Your Highness, it's good to see you again."Said Crosta and she's bow before her in respect.

"No need to be formal, Crosta. We're friends."Said Namorita

"My eldest child..."Said Zartra as she's approaching her daughters. Nara quickly releases her sister and bow before their mother and the others who coming with her respectively.

"Mother."Said Namortia and Nara

"I am very glad to see you with us again, my eldest child."Said Zartra

"I am also grateful for my return as much as all of you are."Said Namorita

"We can discuss later at the dinner. We have more classes to attend."Said Zartra and she's swim away with the other adults.

"Speaking of which, would you like to come for the dinner with me and my sister, Crosta?"Asked Namorita

"I will if I can, Your Majesty. Because I also got another class."Said Crosta and he's leave with Nara.

Meanwhile, in the Main Research Lab of Atlantis Science Center...

"ROAR!"

Recently, the guardian and the pet of the royal family Atlantean Empire, Giganto, is suffering the ill caused by the pollution from the oil and the trashes from the surface world.

Mistaken for foods or dangers, Giganto had devoured what it shouldn't devour in the first place. The gigantic walking whale is roaring out in pain due to the sore throat and

the pain of the nodes and wounds all over the body. The scientists of Atlantis never deal with the situation about animal that ate polluted things before but thanks to the support

from the friend and technologies from Stark-Fujikawa Solutions, thing is now easier for the Atlantean scientists to cure Giganto. The head scientist and his assistant, Zantor

and Ikthon, are in charge of this operation. And visiting the Giganto right now is the Atlantean in green cape and golden armor and is also one of the representatives of the

Atlantean royal family and the Empire, Governor-General Attuma of Arctic Ocean's colonies.

"This is disturbing, sir! Despite all helps from the Stark-Fujikawa Solutions, we can only

temporarily dissolve the pain and delaying the grow of the toxic within Giganto."Said Zantor

"But the threat within Giganto is still in the existence. We still don't know because of too much of the pollution in it or because the physiology of Giganto itself."Said Ikthon

"And have you two put this as the first priority yet?"Asked Attuma

"Ever since Giganto came here, sir."Said Zantor

"Good."Said Attuma

Later at 17:01 at the Mansion on the Avengers Island...

"Execute!"Said Bao Zheng in Chinese from the TV as his officers is carrying out the order of the execution of the Prince Consort Chen Shimei. Before the screen of TV,

Greer and Sunfire are watching the second series of Bao Zheng called Justice Bao from the year of 2008. Despite hearing everything in Chinese Mandarin language

but with the English subs, they are fine to watch it.

"Do you two... really understand what are characters saying?"Asked Elizabeth as she's reading the cooking book in the kitchen.

"Nope."Said Sunfire and Greer

"Or... do you two wanna help me make dinner?"Asked Elizabeth

"Nope."Said Sunfire and Greer but instead, they close the TV and get up to help Elizabeth in the kitchen.

"Okay... we're going to need some brown sugar."Said Elizabeth and she takes the item out and Sunfire quickly grabs it.

"Some salt, cooking oil, vinegar."Said Elizabeth and bringing more ingredients out for her friends to catch.

"Uuh... Eliza."Said Greer as she and Sunfire are trying to catch the items.

"A few eggs, a couple of tomatoes."Said Elizabeth, still not listening and still bringing more items out.

"Eliza..."Said Greer as the items are full in the hands of her and Sunfire.

"Some milk, a bowl of flour and a cup of-"Said Elizabeth as she's bringing more items out with her psychic power just like the other previous times.

"ELIZABETH!"Shouted Greer and in shock, Elziabeth accidentally drops everything down on her friends, covering them in the ingredients for the food she is going to cook.

"Oops..."Said Elizabeth and then Vision flies down to look at what happened after heard the fell of the ingridients and the yell of Tigra. But after seeing that nothing

appears to be danger to the young heroes, he returns to his duty above. Leaving the three young heroes to cleaning and cooking in the kitchen alone. Unnoticed by Elizabeth,

this situation had put Greer and Sunfire a little bit closer to each other when they are cleaning themselves and when some little accidents happen when they are doing it

On one occasion, they were looking at each other directly at face.

Later, in Maritanis, at the outskirt of the Capital...

"Ugh!"Groaned Atlantean Guard after he was took down by the public leader of the Atlantean rebels named Arno, or fully known as Lord Arno. Came with him is his

Captain-General Corak, the skinny Atlantea in reddish armor with green eyes like snakes and the greatest warrior of the rebellion and his bodyguard, Tyrak the Terrible,

the large muscular Atlantean in sleeveless ribe also came with him in this operation. This operation was ordered by the Cabal and its purpose is for the DNA of the sicking

guardian of the capital of the Atlantean Empire, Giganto.

"Corak to all squads. Are you all in position?"Asked Corak

"Beta Squad is in position, sir."Said Leader of the Beta Squad says through the communication device.

"Omega Squad is in position, sir."Said Leader of the Omega Squad says through the communication device.

"Gamma Squad is in position, sir."Said Leader of the Gamma Squad says through the communication device.

"Delta Squad is in position, sir."Said Leader of the Delta Squad says through the communication device.

"Mega Squad is in position, sir."Said Leader of the Mega Squad says through the communication device.

"Alpha Squad is in position, sir."Said Leader of the Mega Squad says through the communication device.

"All squads in position, sir."Said Corak

"Good. Let's the phase two begin."Said Arno and some members of all squads the scatter out and planting the bombs all over the city.

Meanwhile, at Stark-Fujikawa Solutions' headquarter aka Stark Tower near the Columbus Circle in Broadway...

"No worry, Aunt May. I'm with Mr. Stark and his wife. Yeah, I know. Love you."Said Peter and he ended the call and return to his work as the intern of Stark-Fujikawa Solutions.

"Wasn't you supposed to be with your aunt?"Asked Tony as he's walking in with his wife, Rumiko Fujikawa.

"And you know right that it's take time to get home in the Midtown West?"Asked Rumiko

"Absolutely."Said Peter as he's working on his web-shooters.

"And is that another upgrade for your web-shooters?"Asked Tony

"Yep."Said Peter as he's grabbing the screwdriver from nearby.

"And... need any help?"Asked Tony

"Well... if you wanted to..."Said Peter and he's get up from the chair and let his boss/master to come and take a seat. Tony accepts and go help his apprentice.

"If... you two wanna geeking out here, I'll be waiting upstairs."Said Rumiko and she's leave for the office and the bar of Tony up there.

Later, at the Dining Hall in the Royal Palace in the capital of the Atlantean Empire, Governor-General Attuma is telling the royal family that the process about the ill of Giganto

is going very well but yet, still don't know what caused the illness in the first place, much to the concern of the royal family, especially Namor. Without Giganto, the capital will

be completely defenseless and the rebels might attack if they know of this. Despite being concern, Namorita is still thinking about rejoin the academy so she can be with Crosta

again. Her mother heard this and quickly intervene.

"You do realize that... due to your absence, you are now longer in the same class with her, right?"Asked Zartra

"Perhaps, I may have to require... a tutor."Said Namorita as she's looking at her crush sweetly.

In the meantime, at the Jones' house...

"Thanks for the birthday, everyone!"Said Casey, who had travel from Tokyo in Japan back to America

through one of the teleproters of Stark-Fujikawa Solutions to celebrate his birthday with his family.

"It's family duty, bud. Well, cousins in this case. Besides, I am so grateful that Uncle Cliff and your little sis let me stay here after I lost my dad."Said Rick

"Uuh... still missing him..."Said Cliff as he's giving his 10 years old daughter named Sarah a slice of chocolate cake.

"Yay! Cake!"Said Sarah

Back in Maritanis, the dinner came to an end when Namor receives a report from Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D that HYDRA is establishing a base in the sea somewhere else of

Korean Peninsula. Unable to ignore the request for help from ally, Namor then nicely dismissed the dinner and return to the duty as Sea-Lord, the protector of all oceans and

an Avenger. After the dinner got cancelled in its middle, Namorita is swimming with her sister and her friend/crush in the reef near the palace. When Nara is about to tell her

big sister a big news. Many explosions in the capital interrupted the conversation and ended it before it could begin. All Atlantean ethnic groups, Malas, Uharis, Chordais and

the Homo mermenus people, are screaming and panicking around in fear. And thing goes from bad to worse when all squads of the Atlantean rebels begin the attack on the

capital and having the transmission jammed. But the worst part is that the weapons that the rebels are using came from HYDRA. Two of the six squads approach the palace

and begin the attack on it and its residents. Queen Zartra, Captain Arkus, General D'Jrok, Governor-General Attuma and a handful of the Atlantean guards come out to defense

the palace and their peoples. Have numbers on their side, the rebels quickly overpowered the guards, leaving the Queen, the General, the Captain and the Governor-General to

fight alone. But then, Namorita, Nara and Crosta arrive just in time and help them take out to the rebels.

"Take this!"Said Nara and she's form a whirlwind of water above her with her trident and use it to suck five of the rebels inside and spit them far away. Namorita is using

her sword to fight off the rebels by slice off their weapons and kick and punch them down when they're defenseless. Unknown to both girls, Crosta, who is wrestling with a

rebel nearby is being aim by another rebel. Nara saw this and quickly finish her opponent and swim as fast as possible to him. When that rebel shot out, it's hit the Princess

of Atlantis instead of Crosta because she came just in time.

"AAAAHHHH!"Screamed Nara as she's falling to unconscious.

"NARA! NNNOOOOO!"Shouted Namorita and Crosta then more rebels open fire on them. Queen Zartra then

uses her sorcery on her sword, stab it on the ground and form the barrier around her comrades and students.

"The rebels have our transmission jammed. We can't get any help. And we need more troops in the palace."Said Attuma

"That is the least of our problem now, sir. I saw the explosions in sector 1, 2, 3, 5 and 6."Said Arkus

"Nothing in sector 4?!"Asked Namorita and she's swim up above them to get a good look of the situation.

"That is the place where the Science Center is locating! So the attack maybe just the diversion so they can get close to the sicking Giganto!"Said Namorita

"If they finished off Giganto, the heard of the Empire will be doomed!"Said D'Jrok

"Not gonna happen. Can the rest of you stay here and hold them off? I'll deal with the situation in the Science Center."Said Namorita

"But-"Said Crosta as he's carrying Nara in his arms.

"Take care of my sister, will you?"Asked Namorita

"*Sigh!* Fine..."Said Crosta

"Thanks."Said Namorita and she's swim toward to the Science Center of the capital.

Later, at 22:06 on the rainy night in Cantonese Town, Brooklyn, in an Apartment...

"Instructor Gongsun, what do you-"Said Bao Zheng but then the TV got shut off, getting Barbara's attention to look at her mom, Susan Morse or formerly known as Huntress,

an Italian mercenary, bounty hunter and assassin that will fight for anyone who pay her. But thanks to her latest mission, she is now on a wheelchair and live an old apartment.

"Got this and it's for you!"Said Susan as she's giving her daughter a letter in pure joy and obviously, she had read it already.

"Mom!"Said Barbara and she quickly grabs it from her.

"Just read it, dear."Said Susan and she reads it. She then found that it's weird that she got the offer for the scholarship at Fuzhou High.

"Nah, I'm not going. All my friends are in Homecrest High."Said Barbara as she's turning it into a ball of paper and throw it away behind her back.

Her mother then picks it up again and thinking about the chance she never even had when she was at her daughter's age. So she's going to make her go.

"You're going! And that's the final!"Said Susan as she's grab the remote out of her daughter's hand when she is about to reopen the TV.

"Mom, you can't enforce me."Said Barbara, mocking little bit because her mother is in a wheelchair. That is when Susan finally snapped.

"Barbara Morse! This is a chance of your life for the better improvement!"Said Susan and then is when Barbara turns to look at her mother and see tears in her eyes.

"A chance that I never had..."Said Susan and that is when Barbara changes her mind.

"Okay mom, I'll go. I'll go for you."Said Barbara and then, both the mother and daughter give each other a hug.

Meanwhile, in capital of the Atlantean Empire, in the Main Research Lab of the Science Center...

"BOOM!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"Scremed Guards, Zantor and Ikthon and they soon fell to unconsciousness and floating away

slowly in the water. Seeing its people in danger, Giganto wanted to help but to weak to move.

"All clear, sir."Said Corak as four men of them are beginning to collect DNA of Giganto.

"Well done, begin the phase four!"Said Arno and then Corak calls for three HYDRA-Droids that they got

from HYDRA to come to their service above the roof and blast it with just each shot from their cannons.

"Make it quick and if we have enough time, we will establish an execution for it!"Said Arno and then his

soldiers behind then got knocked out by hands of Princess Namorita as she's struggling to get to Lord Arno.

"STEP... AWAY!"Said Namorita

"And if they won't?"Asked Arno

"I'm going to end you!"Said Namorita and she's quickly swim to slash him with her sword. Lord Arno then pulls out his sword as well and begin the duel with her. As the duel is

raging on, Nara suddenly arrives and seeing that her big sister is in trouble. She's quickly use her trident to summon the greatest technique of her called Depth of the Dark and

unleash the blackish purple lightning on Lord Arno, shocking him alive.

"My Lord!"Said Corak and the Atlantean Rebel Captain-General then pulls out his sword and charge toward to Princess Nara but her big sister arrives just in time and punch him

in the face, knocking him out cold. Tyrak, who just returned from patrol on the perimeter, saw the whole thing and quickly rush to fight against the two Atlantean Princesses.

As Tyrak the Terrible is keeping the Princesses occupied, the four rebels of Lord Arno finally finished with collecting the DNA of Giganto and order a retreat. Heard that the

operation ended in success, Tyrak the Terrible stopped fighting immediately and grab his regaining conscious masters out with the other troopers into the HYDRA-Bots and

escape, leaving the Princesses in confusion and wonder. But their biggest wonders are now their own personal things.

"So... what happened to my order to stay with Crosta?"Asked Namorita

"Mother and the others are taking care of him. She ordered me to come here to assist you."Said Nara

"You're always the good and the bad little sister in the same time for me."Said Namorita

"You too, big sis."Said Nara

"So... what do you wanna tell me?"Asked Namorita

"Well... me and Crosta... we are... together..."Said Nara and this gives Namorita a big shock but instead she gives her

a hug and happy for her while deep down, she is angry little bit that her little sis stole her crush away from her.

Later, at the Royal Palace...

"The capital is heavily damaged, many of our peoples had been injured and all of the rebels had been escaped."Said Attuma

"And from what my daughters told me, they possessed with the weapons from HYDRA."Said Namor

"The greatest question is how did they got them, father."Said Namorita

"Indeed. This matter cannot be ignore. We must inform the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D immediately."Said Namor and Namorita nodded as reply,

it is time to return to the Team now. So her decision for the next part of her life is still being with them, still being with the Team.

Later, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island...

"Made your decision?"Asked Iron Man

"Staying here. Completely 100%."Said Tigress Shark as the rest of the Team is approaching from behind of Iron Man.

"Good. Because I got a new mission for all of you. There was an unusual escapee from the Science Center in Latveria."Said Iron Man

Meanwhile, inside the Command HYDRA-Droid of all three HYDRA-Droids...

"The plan ended in success. Me and my men managed to retrieve the DNA samples enough for

the grand plan of all of you. But they are knowing that we're being help by HYDRA."Said Arno

"It is a necessary thing to be told, my comrade. Besides, you did well. Everything falls in the place."Said C-5

 **Author's note: Whoa! Taking three days to finish it! And what do you people think? And if anyone is wondering why HYDRA is helping the Cabal.**

 **The answer is simple, HYDRA's leader is a member of the Cabal itself.** **And what do you guys think of having Attuma as the Governor-General**

 **of some colonies of the Atlantean Empire? And was he a good guy here? NO! He is NOT a good guy but just pretending to be one. If you look closely,**

 **there is a word public leader when it came to Lord Arno. So who is the secret and the real leader of the Atlantean rebels? The answer is... someone**

 **who I just mentioned earlier. And I had added the cameo about** **the 2008 Mainland Chinese television series called Justice Bao from year of 2008.**

 **Despite don't having much episodes like the 1993 series, the series is still cool and the theme-song! WOW! IT'S COOL! That must be** **one of the coolest**

 **musics I had ever heard. Whatever, that is just a cameo. So? Do any of you got which villainous society should be the proxy of the Cabal? Please, answer**

 **me! I need help! I really can't decided** **that which one should be the fit one for the story. PLEASE! Oh wait! Before I leave, I would like to tell you guys**

 **that the bad guy named Cell that the Team had battled with is not the character from Dragonball Z!** **NO! He is not that Cell! This Cell is completely the**

 **rightful character of Marvel Comics. It was just an accident and a coincidence, like some people who accidentally have the same names and same surnames.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	11. Escapee

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long absence, people. Well, a life in the university is a hard one and I also have the other stories to write as well. Now that I**

 **am satisfied with** **the current forms of them, I decided to return for this story and make it greater again! And because of the absence of mine from this story,**

 **I manage to figure many things** **out for it. Such as who will be Spider-Man's love interest in this story and who will be the expanded members of the**

 **Avengers. Well, what I can confirm is that one them shall** **be** **Blade** **and of course, he is a full-fledged vampire. But of course, I can still change my mind**

 **in time but for the others, I won't have the others spoiled out.** **Sorry! Besides, the Team will not only have** **new two members but new three members!**

 **I know.** **You all** **may** **want** **to know who** **is the lucky third** **young hero? Well, I can't really say it out loud.** **But what can I say is that this one is also one**

 **of those** **who supposed to** **be** **villains are heroes in here** **instead.** **And seriously, you guys have nothing to** **say about which group should be the fall guy for**

 **the Cabal?** **Once again,** **I have** **the Sinister Six,** **Sinister Syndicate, Masters of Evil and** **Lethal Legion in** **my head to be serve as the fall guy for the Cabal.**

 **But I cannot** **just decide** **which one!** **Can't you** **people give me some suggestions?! Seriously! And one** **more** **thing, if you guys think this episode/chapter**

 **is based from** **Bereft!** **You guys are** **SO wrong!** **BUT... you guys can't leave yet! At least, not to judge** **this chapter because it is not** **similar of like of the original.**

 **S** **o go on,** **give this chapter** **a chance and** **you shall found it enjoyable.**

Chapter 11 Escapee

On August 27, 23:43 2015, in the Royal Palace in Latveria, a squad of humanoid Dragons in Qing dynasty's clothes and armors that armed with electric spears and

electric swords of the clan called Makluan Clan are running throughout the halls in search of something. Ahead of them, is a big commotion of gunfire ahead of them

and stop going forward at the door when they found that the firing come to an end with a droid armed with laser gun in hands and masked face of Doctor Doom were

throw from a left corridor. After a moment of silence and nothing, a four-legged shadow figure rushes out from the hiding place and running away. The Makluans soon

chase after it through the hallways and then stop when they heard the sound of electric voice whispering around in anger. Feeling uneasy, the two in the squad take

a few steps back but then got blasted to unconscious by a shadow figure that appears to be four-legged spider-like droid. The other Makluans turn to look back and then

got blasted by it but not before one of them shot an electric wave to the droid's body. This injured the escaping droid and cause it to fall on the ground. With the escapee

is lying unmoved on the ground, the Makluans walk to grab it but suddenly, the droid reactivates and quickly jump into the air and landed on two Makluans before it and

then shoot the other three Makluans with its blaster, injuring them. With the latest squad that were sent to capture it failed like the others, the droid shoots the nearby

window and jump out from the Royal Palace. Once it landed, it quickly retreats into the dark alley and then, the sewer system. Later, the Doomdroids and the Makluans

arrive to search for it. Many Makaluns and Doomdroids are running throughout the nearby areas and soon, expand out into the entire capital of Latveria in search of the

escaping prisoner. In the sewer system, the droid activates its night vision mode at its only one eye and begin to roam around the sewer.

September 4, 17:57 2015, at the Shore of Kline River in Doomwood Forest...

"Finally! After a long journey!"Said A-Bomb as he's walking down from the Quinjet with the rest of his teammates as Psylocke is establishing the psychic link.

"The journey is just over and then begins the job."Said Mockingbird

"You truly are a happiness' destroyer, you know that?"Asked A-Bomb

"Yes, yes I know."Said Mockingbird

"I still don't get it. Why this escapee is so special?"Asked Psylocke

"And why did we had to do this now instead of have this finished a week ago?"Asked Sunfire

"From the information that Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. gave us, the escapee is not a human. Besides, we have not enough information back then."Said Tigress Shark

"Then what is he or she is?"Asked Tigra

"The only way to answer that is to find that escapee and take a look and ask!"Said Spider-Man

"Then let's go."Said Tigress Shark and she leads the team out up north to the capital of Latveria, Doomstadt. Later, at the entrance, the Team finally arrives at the capital.

What the found is completely unexpected because instead of seeing the European styled-city just like in other parts of Europe, the capital is a mixture of the city of the

medieval European city and of the era of Qing dyansty in China instead. From what the Team heard, the Queen and Royal Consort of Doctor Doom is a young adult

Manchu Chinese woman named Mei Ling aka Mandarin. So they believe that this could be a good reason why Latveria is now one of the sinicinized lands outside of China,

along with Korea and Japan. Despite the looking so old buildings, Latveria has the very advanced technologies that can compete with Stark-Fujikawa Solution.

"Okay... how do we find the escapee now?"Asked Psylocke

"According to the information from Director Fury and Iron Man, the escapee retreated into the sewers."Said Tigress Shark

"Are you serious?!"Asked A-Bomb

"You'll get use to it when it came to a dire situation."Said Tigra and she walks with the others to find the nearest way to get into the sewer of the capital. Unknowingly,

they're being watch by the person who is the father of the Royal Consort of the King of Latveria, Fin Fang Foom, he is the Viceroy of Latveria and also the leader of the

Makluan Clan. He is too a Dragon from China along with his clan but have been disguised themselves as humans for quite a long time. And like the rest of his clan, he

is too wearing the cloth from the time of Qing dynasty. Upon seeing the young heroes in the kingdom, he decided to go and have an audience with his daughter and

his son-in-law.

Later, in the Throne Room of the Royal Palace of Doomstadt...

"Viceroy Fin Fang Foom hereby pays respect to His Highness and Her Highness, the rulers of Latveria. May Your Majesties live long for many years."Said Fing Fang Foom

as he's bowing before his King and his Queen, Doctor Doom and Mei Ling, Doctor Doom is wearing a green hood and have himself entirely covered in high tech gray armor

while his queen consort, Mei Ling, is wearing the traditional green Manchu robe of woman with Chinese Princess' headgear and also has long black hair.

"Viceroy, please get up."Said Mei Ling gets up from her throne and walk toward to her father.

"Daughter pays respect to father."Said Mei Ling and she bows before him.

"No need. No need."Said Fin Fang Foom and then his daughter returns to the throne.

"Viceroy, what brought you here?"Asked Doctor Doom

"Well..."Said Fin Fang Foom but when found that the guards and servants in Manchu clothes, which are actually the humanoid Dragons and

other Chinese Demons in disguises, are still around, he dares not to speak anything. Upon seeing this, his daughter orders every servant and

guard to leave. After they all left, the three of them can speak in private.

"So father, what is the matter?"Asked Mei Ling

"The Avengers had sent their young apprentices here. I believe that they must heard of the unusual escapee that you two are looking for."Said Fin Fang Foom

"WHAT?!"Asked Mei Ling as she's getting up angrily, her eyes change from brown to demonic reptilian green while her long black hair is blowing and floating around.

"Calm down, my dear Queen."Said Doctor Doom and his wife then sits down and beginning to calm herself down.

"When it came to such matter, I believe the Makluan Rings need to be brought out."Said Doctor Doom

"No! Those magical rings are too important to be revealed. That is why I came here in the first place. What I am concerning most are the rings."Said Fin Fang Foom

"I understand, father. You worked so hard on them. And so does mother..."Said Mei Ling as she's thinking of her late mother.

"Those rings were given by me to the ancestors of your humans' side, the great Kangxi Emperor, and then his grandson, the Qianlong Emperor passed them to one of his

ten daughters who is your mother. She pretended that she died when I abducted her from the one of the many palaces in the Forbidden City. The powers of those rings

had suppressed the Revolt of Three Feudatories, given the decisive victory to the Great Qing in Dzungar-Qing Wars, defeated the Mongol rebels and even also involved in

early victories of the Great Qing during the Ten Great Campaigns until their disappearance in 1767. If they fell into the hands of the Avengers,

never again the world will see their powers when the right time come."Said Fin Fang Foom

"So you came here just because of the rings in my Queen's possession?"Asked Doctor Doom

"I have only two concerns in my life. The rings and my daughter."Said Fin Fang Foom

"These magical rings are the most important things to the Makluan Clan. The escapee can be deal with later."Said Mei Ling

"What about the Doomdroids that were sent out, my dear?"Asked Doctor Doom

"Let them finish their task. What has been done... let it be done."Said Mei Ling and she's get up from her throne.

"Your Consort is leaving."Said Mei Ling and then she leaves for her private chamber.

"Your Viceroy is leaving."Said Fin Fang Foom and he's walk out with his daughter to escort her to her chamber.

"Very well. The guards and Doomdroids will be double for the security. In case of the attempt to steal the rings by the Avengers."Said Doctor Doom as he's watching them leave.

Meanwhile, in the Sewers...

"Check this out!"Said Tigra as she's taking a look on the unusual footprints on the mud.

"Looks like some sort of bug or insect."Said Sunfire

"Bug has eight legs while insect has only six. But this one has only just four."Said Spider-Man

"It is impossible for living beings at this size to have legs similar to those of bugs and insects and have only just four. Judging by each footstep this escapee did."Said A-Bomb and

suddenly, the sounds of blasting with red lasers happen ahead of them. The Team quickly rush into investigate, only to found a shocking sight before them. Right before them

is a squad of Doomdroids fighting against a four-legged droid with one blaster on the left side of its head. When one of the Doomdroid jumps out to hit it with its blaster in hands,

the four-legged droid unleashes the flame from its blaster and sending it to hit the wall near the Team, destroyed it.

"Never thought I would feel sorry for a droid before."Said A-Bomb as the Doomdroids continue

to blast the four-legged droid until some blasts finally hit its body, causing it to fall down.

"In the name of the King Victor von Doom of Latveria, I command you to give the Star Map and the blueprint of the Infinity Gate to Doom!"Said Doomdroid

"'NEVER'"Said Four-legged Droid in the language of the species known as Selkath and then

the Doomdroids set their blasters to electrocute mode and use them to electrocute the droid.

"We have to do something!"Said Tigra

"What?! No way!"Said Spider-Man

"Greer, we know nothing about that droid! It might be more dangerous than Doctor Doom and Mandarin!"Said Tigress Shark

"That droid needs our help right now! And I'm not going to just standing around and do nothing!"Said Tigra and she's jump out and slash two Doomdroids with her claws.

"Ugh! Great..."Said Sunfire and then he fires out two fireballs to two Doomdroids while the defeated Doomdroids are are beginning to get up. Soon, the clash between

the Doomdroids and the young heroes occur. Psylocke uses her psychic power to lift three Doomdroids up into the air and throw them to hit the wall nearby, destroying them.

Spider-Man shoots webs out from his web-shooters, webbed heads of two Doomdroids up before pull them to hit one another head-to-head and then pull their heads of from

their bodies as they're still malfunctioning. Tigress Shark slashes three Doomdroids by one swing of her longsword for each of them. A-Bomb jumps out and then rolled himself

up as a ball and rolling out toward to six Doomdroids that are blasting him and then strike them in one roll. Mockingbird uses her metal bo-staff to fight off three Doomdroids

that were keep blasting and walking toward her. Seeing their side is losing, two Doomdroids quickly grab the four-legged droid and dragging it away from the commotion.

Tigra saw this and quickly jump in and slash the last two Doomdroids down with her claws.

"So what now?"Asked Spider-Man

"We need to get out of here before the patrolling group of Doomdroids arrive."Said Tigress Shark

"But what about the droid?"Asked Tigra as she's pointing to the fallen four-legged droid.

"I concur with Tigra. We cannot leave it here."Said Psylocke

"Are you two insane?!"Asked Spider-Man

"Haven't you saw what did that thing did to the Doomdroids before we got here?! We're not bringing that thing back with us!"Said Mockingbird

"Now, you treated it like the most of your kind treated my kind!"Said Tigra

"Besides, what if this is the unusual escapee we're looking for?"Asked Psylocke

"Well..."Said Tigress Shark, A-Bomb and Spider-Man

Later, at 19:17 at the Mansion of the Avengers Island, in the Mission Room...

"I can't believe we just did this!"Said Spider-Man as he, Tigress Shark, Mockingbird and Sunfire are

looking at the four-legged droid that is still recharging on the ground with Psylocke and Tigra by its sides.

"However, if this thing is the unusual escapee that we were looking for. We still have to deal with it anyway."Said Tigress Shark

"As you command, Princess..."Said Spider-Man and then A-Bomb walks in with a few chains in his hands.

"Wait! What are those for?!"Asked Tigra

"Just in case, having it restrained is still a better option."Said A-Bomb

"Yeah! So good! Making this thing is feeling like a wild beast is such a good idea!"Said Psylocke and suddenly the droid reactivates by reopen its yellow eye.

"See? The chains are not necessary every-"Said Psylocke but suddenly, the droid quickly gets

up and kick the two girls away from it by its legs. Then, it sprays the fire out from its blaster.

"Okay, maybe having it restrained might be a good idea..."Said Tigra as the four-legged droid went

on a rampage. After scared everyone off, it jumped on A-Bomb's face and hugging him by its legs.

"Not the face! Not the face! Not the face!"Said A-Bomb as the droid is hugging him tighter and tighter.

"I've got you, Blue-scaled!"Said Mockingbird and she uses her bo-staff to hit the droid, only to hit A-Bomb's head by accident instead.

"Not like that! Not like that! Not like that!"Said A-Bomb and then the Droid growled out in the language of the Tusken Raiders and jump off but

then got grabbed by Tigress Shark. As both of them are struggling to fight one another, Spider-Man shoots his webs to the four-legged droid

and activate the electrocution, sending electric to electrocute to shut the droid down. Before that happened, Tigress Shark already let go.

Let the droid being electrocuted alone. After the commotion ended, Iron Man and Vision walk out of nowhere to see what was going on.

"What's with the commotion?!"Asked Iron Man

"Tigra brought back a wild droid from Latveria by assumed that it is the unusual escapee!"Said Spider-Man

"And what if it is?!"Asked Tigra

"And what if it isn't?"Asked Spider-Man

"Stop! No more arguing!"Said Iron Man and both young heroes stop the argument immediately.

"Now, explain."Said Vision

"Easy! This droid is a total dangerous thing!"Said Spider-Man, trying to avoid the words, demon and monster because Tigra and Psylocke is here.

"So now you guys judged like how your kind judged my kind!"Said Tigra

"This droid was fighting the Doomdroids of Doctor Doom. Despite well-equipped from just one blaster,

it was beaten in the end."Said Psylocke as Iron Man's lowering himself down and take a look at the droid.

"And they were demanding for somethings called the Star Map and the Infinity Gate. Judged by the voice back then, refusal is what it did."Said Tigress Shark

"Lots of damages but still be able to work. Interesting..."Said Iron Man as he's scanning it with the computer in his helmet.

"And what do you think it is and where it came from?"Asked Sunfire as he's finishing the scanning on the droid.

"I can say that this is not the technology on Earth. But I don't think this belongs to the Kree and also not of the Skrulls either."Said Iron Man

"Great! An unknown alien droid in the mansion. What a good day, it is!"Said Spider-Man

"If this droid truly is the unusual escapee we were looking for, we need to have someone to befriend it.

And since Tigra is the one who suggested to brought it here, so I suggested to let her deal with it."Said Vision

"No problem, sir."Said Tigra

"For the rest of you, find out what the Star Map and the Infinity Gate are and make sure that they didn't fall into the hands of Doom or the other bad guys."Said Iron Man

Meanwhile, in Latverian Embassy, in the Office...

"Prime Minister Lucia von Bardas, a member of the Cabal demands to speak with you."Said Doomdroid after it entered the office.

"Send in the call."Said Lucia as she's walking away from the window and sit back on her chair. After she sat,

the Doomdroid have all curtains closed and activate the big seven screens on the ceiling before the Prime Minister.

"Ms. von Bardas..."Said C-7

"Greetings, sir. How may I be at your service this time?"Asked Lucia

"The young heroes, I heard from Viceroy Fin Fang Foom and the royal family of Latveria

that they had stole a droid from Latveria. Tracked them and bring back the droid."Said C-7

"It shall be done, sir."Said Lucia and the communication ended. Then, she turns to look at the Doomdroid still here ever since the start.

"Prepare a platoon for this mission and have all places in the entire state of New York scanned!"Said Lucia

"Yes, Your Excellency."Said Doomdroid and the droid leaves to do as what it was just instructed to do.

Later at 21:09, in the Sewers underneath Doomstadt...

"Will you quit goofing around, Spidey? Ever since the man that killed your uncle got arrested, you're now more annoying than ever!"Said A-Bomb

"Oh come on! Just trying to be an old me!"Said Spider-Man and he's toss the can of tomato soup into the pool nearby.

"Wait! If a droid wanted to hide something, where it will put its belonging?"Asked Tigress Shark

"I don't know. Maybe underwater?"Asked A-Bomb and then Mockingbird kicks him into the pool for her own entertain.

"Whoa! This pool is deeper than its looks!"Said A-Bomb after he resurfaced.

"Then it seems we have to-"Said Mockingbird and then Psylocke kicks her into the water for her own entertain.

"Oh! It's on!"Said Mockingbird and then she grabs her and pull the British-Japanese heroine into the pool. Soon, the rest follows and dive into its depth.

Meanwhile, at the Mission in the Mansion of the Avengers Island...

"'Hmm? Where am I?'"Asked Four-Legged Droid in Selkath language as it's getting up. That is when it found that Tigra is working on the translator

that was given by Iron Man, which he's got from the Skrulls when the last battle between the Kree and the Skrulls was taking place on this planet.

"Okay, this should work."Said Tigra

"Who are you?! And how did I get here?!"Asked Four-Legged Droid and then that is when it's realized that it is being chained up.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about those chains, my friends said they're for my own safety. And the name is Tigra."Said Tigra

"Set me free at once!"Said Four-Legged Droid as Tigra is getting up and walk to one of the chains that containing the droid.

"Sorry, can't do that. My friends might dismantle you into pieces if they found you injured me."Said Tigra as she's checking on the one of the chains.

"So... do you have a name?"Asked Tigra

"The Builders called me Overseer."Said Four-Legged Droid/Overseer

Later, in the Sewers beneath Doomstadt...

"Sometimes, it's good to have a staff on the back."Said Mockingbird as she's cleaning her bo-staff from the dirtiness of the water and suddenly, a sign stop floats out of nowhere

and the others quickly ducked while Mockingbird is still standing and almost having it hit her in the face but was blocked by her bo-staff, letting hit the wall instead.

"And sometimes, it's good to have a staff in the hands."Said Mockingbird and soon, many other traps beginning to activate.

"It's a trap!"Said Spider-Man and everyone begins to run for their own dear lives.

In the meantime, in the Mission Room in the Mansion of the Avengers Island...

"So... where're you from?"Asked Tigra

"From other planet."Said Overseer

"And what are you doing here on this planet?"Asked Tigra

"Doing the work from my master."Said Overseer

"And who's your master?"Asked Tigra

"You should have know who they are, Zyggerian!"Said Overseer

"Zygger-what now?!"Asked Tigra

"You're a Zyggerian. One of the many species that were the subjects of the great Infinite Empire. The Builders spare them because they're the great slavers."Said Overseer

"First! I am NOT who you think! Second! You cannot judge anyone before you know him or her!"Said Tigra

"I know you inside and out, Zyggerian! Seeing violence, war and slavery as the common

things in order of life."Said Overseer and that's just it, Tigra has had enough of this droid.

"Listen, I saved you because I though you were no difference from me! A lonely and helpless guy who has nowhere else to go! But now, I see that you're no

difference from the Doomdroids that attacked you back then!"Said Tigra and she's get up and walk away. This action of her makes the droid stunned for a while

because it never saw a Zyggerian acted like this before. That is when it's beginning to doubt that the being it was talking with is a Zyggerian or not. Worth a try,

the droid apologizes to its for accusations earlier.

"I am sorry, Miss Tigra."Said Overseer and the werecat turns to look at the droid.

"My program is to make sure that I am protecting the knowledge that I was tasked to do. I have no intention of upsetting you back then."Said Overseer

"It was nothing, really. At least, you're not as bad as someone I know."Said Tigra, thinking back of the time when she was hating Sunfire.

Later, at Overseer's hideout, in the Sewers underneath Doomstadt...

"Okay... I think we're safe now. Maybe?"Asked Tigress Shark as she's looking around after exhausted.

"Well, my spider-sense tells me nothing. So... yes."Said Spider-Man

"Everyone, spread out. Keep an eye out for anything that looks like a Star Map or the Infinity Gate."Said Tigress Shark and everyone scatters and begin to inspect

the surrounding area. Eventually, Spider-Man found something after he inspected the left wall and accidentally pushed it, revealing the secret room that has the monument

of some sort and the hologram blueprint of what that might be the Infinity Gate. Soon, everyone regroups around him and A-Bomb then puts his right hand on the monument,

only to get zapped, sending him hit the wall instead.

"Seriously?! Why am I the only person around here who got zapped?!"Asked A-Bomb and then Psylocke uses her psychic power

to lift the hologram projector and the monument up into the air. Got what they wanted, the Team returns to the Quinjet.

In the Quinjet...

"So why would that droid trying to protect these things?"Asked Mockingbird

"Well, with the right components, they might be able to reveal the ancient knowledge of an ancient alien races."Said Spider-Man

"Instead of hiding them, why don't seek its creator or these objects' owner instead?"Asked Psylocke

"The best option is to get back to the island and ask it."Said Tigress Shark and then Psylocke activates the Quinjet and flies it off into the darkness of the night.

Later at 22:52, at the Mission Room in the Mansion on the Avengers Island...

"Hey, guys! Overseer is totally off the chains!"Said Tigra and everyone's eyes widen after they heard that 'someone' that got tied up earlier is now on the loose in their base!

"YOU SET THAT THING FREE?!"Asked Spider-Man

"What?! No! What I meant is that he is now cool!"Said Tigra

"He?"Asked Psylocke

"That droid is programmed to be male, girlfriend."Said Tigra

"Well, what I'm glad is that that droid is still in chains."Said A-Bomb

"Actually, due to that he is cool. I... set him free!"Said Tigra and she's point to the right direction of her, showing the unchained four-legged droid to them.

"You let that menace of a droid on the loose?! For real?!"Asked A-Bomb

"Yep!"Said Tigra

"Maybe you forgot that it hugged me at the face. So I'll remind you, IT HUGGED ME BY THE FACE!"Shouted A-Bomb

"Tigra! You simply can't just let it... him... off the chains! What if he goes berserk again?!"Asked Tigress Shark

"Trust me, guys. He is very calm."Said Tigra as she's rubbing the head of the droid nicely and gently.

"Fine!"Said Tigress Shark and she walks up to the four-legged droid.

"So, 'Overseer'. How was your day?"Asked Tigress Shark

"Recently, not much good."Said Overseer

"Okay, we're also have some questions. Can you answer them?"Asked Psylocke

"Maybe..."Said Overseer and then everyone steps aside and show the droid the monument

and the hologram projector. The droid immediately recognize it and go on the berserk!

"THIEF!"Shouted Overseer and he's jump up and hug A-Bomb's face again.

"This is totally not my day!"Said A-Bomb as he's walking and panicking around without control. Eventually, the droid jumps off, kick him off in the process and

spray the fire around carelessly. Spider-Man shoots web to him, forming a rope made of webs to get the droid away from the hologram projector and the monument

but the droid is too strong. Mockingbird, Tigress Shark and Sunfire quickly come to his aid and help him pull the droid but then the four-legged droid turns his blaster

to the three of them and blast them with the carbonite liquid, freezing them on the spots. Free from the webs, Overseer makes his way to the monument and the

hologram projector but then Psylocke uses her psychic power to lift him in the air, preventing him to get to the objects. Overseer quickly turns his blaster to her and

spray fire to her. Upon seeing the spraying fire, she quickly lets go of the droid and eventually fell to the ground because of the heat. Then the droid once again attempts

to reclaim his objects but Tigra comes in his way and orders him to stop rampaging around, only to be ignored and have the monument and the hologram projector

take away by his legs. When she's going to take them back, the droid blasts her with his blaster. And this time, it was laser that came out. Hearing the commotion,

Vision appears out of nowhere and but by the time he's hear, Overseer was already leaving the mansion with a hole at the wall left by him.

"Is everyone alright?"Asked Vision as everyone's getting up. Then, they notice that Tigra and Psylcoke are not here with them!

"Where's Eliza and Greer?"Asked Mockingbird

"They wouldn't go after that droid, right?"Asked Spider-Man

"Of course not! Only the people who that are totally reckless that would-"Said A-Bomb and that is when

he realized that these two girls are completely reckless when it came to matter such as acceptance.

"Oh man!"Said A-Bomb

Later, at the Abandoned Warehouse at Port of Wallabout Bay, Overseer is putting the monument back up into its formal position while trying to find a

place to hide the hologram projector. Suddenly, the door of the warehouse open and Tigra and Psylocke quickly enter and rush toward to the droid.

"Overseer! Why were you attacked my friends?!"Asked Tigra but the droid doesn't even pay attention to her and her friend.

"I thought we were friends! I thought I understand you!"Said Tigra

"This knowledge is too great to be in hands of those who're not worthy. My duty is to protect

this knowledge from those who're not the subjects of the Infinite Empire!"Said Overseer

"Overseer!"Said Tigress Shark and she rushes in with the rest of the Team, ready to take on the droid.

"Getaway from the girls or you'll become nothing a pile of scrap metals!"Said Spider-Man

"Please! I mean them no harm! It was the Builders that tasked me to do this! I was created and programmed to 'take care' of the slaves of the Infinite Empire.

When the civil war between the Builders erupted, the deadly disease and the numerous slaves revolts soon followed. Eventually, the Infinite Empire fell, the Builders

retreated back to their home planet and the slaves took over everything that they can laid their hands on what were left by the Builders. One of the Builders, who was

my master, tasked me to keep this monument and the blueprint of the Infinity Gate hidden until the time of their descendants come. And when it comes, the descendants

of the Builders will accompany with me in the journey to seek of the hidden superweapon and restore the glory and greatness to the Infinite Empire."Said Overseer

"What are the Builders of yours using these objects for?"Asked A-Bomb, unknowingly, outside of the warehouse, a platoon of the Doomdroids arrive.

"The Infinity Gate is the gate that can take an individual from one star system to another star system. For this monument, it is containing the Star Map.

The map has all locations and planets that were once conquered by the great Infinite Empire of the Builders. As instructed, I will do everything in my power

to prevent this knowledge to be fall into the wrong hands. Those who are not worthy to know of the will of the Builders, the rulers of the Infinite Empire."Said Overseer

and suddenly, big blast hit the warehouse's door opening, and revealing a platoon of Doomdroids.

"In the name of the King and Queen of Latveria, we command you to surrender and give the possessions of yours that our King and Queen seek immediately!"Said Doomdroid

"It's the Doomdroids!"Said Psylocke and the Doomdroids point their blasters to the young heroes and the four-legged droid and begin to open fire on them.

In respond, the young heroes quickly spread out to protect Overseer and the ancient alien's objects. While all of this is happening, Spider-Man uses this chance to copy

and have the files about the Star Map and the blueprint of the Infinity Gate downloaded. A-Bomb rolled himself up and strike the Doomdroids down. Psylocke uses her

psychic power to lift the Doomdroids up and throw them to one another while Mockingbird is taking the Doomdroids down one by one by just kicking and hitting them

with her bo-staff. Tigress Shark puts spell on her sword and swing it and cause a slashing wave to a squad of Doomdroids that are coming to her. And just as usual,

Tigra fights the them off with her claws while Sunfire is blasting them with fireballs one by one. When the first platoon is defeated, the next wave of the invasion arrives

and this time, the Doomdroids have the Team outnumbered because this is two platoons combined. Unable to keep up the fight, they need to retreat but the problem is

that teleporter is outside.

"There're too many of them!"Said Mockingbird as she's jumps up into the air and landed on a Doomdroid and then press

the switch on her bo-staff, turning it into the naginata and behead the other three Doomdroids before her with it.

"Spidey! What're you doing in the time like this?!"Asked A-Bomb as he's throw a Doomdroid to hit one another.

"I knew that something like this might happen. So I seize the opportunity and have the files in these objects copied and downloaded."Said Spider-Man

"But it's still useless because none of what you just did can get us out of this mess!"Said Mockingbird as she's beheading another two Doomdroids.

"No, it is wise!"Said Overseer

"WHAT?!"Asked Everyone

"With the knowledge is now safe in the other object, I can choose now which one I must guard."Said Overseer

"A word of advice, go for the copied files."Said Spider-Man as he's showing the four-legged droid a flash drive with the knowledge that he used to guard.

"Besides, lives of the others are at stake here. And we have no time left!"Said Tigress Shark as she's stabbing another Doomdroid down with her sword.

"Understood..."Said Overseer and he's jump up into the air and shoot the carbon liquid out into many directions. The young heroes quickly get of the

ways while the remaining Doomdroids take the hit of all shots that were shot out. With the remaining Doomdroids are now frozen as carbonite statues,

the Team then left for the Avengers Island with Overseer by their side.

At the Abandoned Warehouse in Port of Wallabout Bay, an hour after the Team left...

"Your Excellency, what should we do?"Asked Doomdroid

"We must notify this to the Cabal."Said Lucia as she's looking at the opening monument, revealing the Star Map to her.

Then, another Doomdroid walks up to her and give her the hologram projector that has the blueprint of the Infinity Gate inside.

"Take these two objects back to the embassy and wait for the next order."Said Lucia and both Doomdroids nodded as

yes to her and both of them walk away to get backup from the frozen Doomdroids for this operation.

"The Cabal... is still... the victor!"Said Lucia

 **Author's note: I know what you guys think, I know. I know I know! I based it from the episode It came from the Depth of TMNT 2012 and not of the**

 **episode called Bereft of the Young Justice. Why? Because I see no reason to use it and also found that** **it cannot be fit in at all. So I decided to go for the**

 **one from the TMNT 2012 instead. And I know you guys may have some questions in your minds. Such as why Fin Fang Foom is Mandarin's father and**

 **why Mandarin is a lady in this story? Well, to answer** **those questions. You guys have to look at this point, both Mandarin and Doctor Doom are the**

 **very** **powerful individuals in the Marvel Comics. Their abilities are completely magical to those who not know science. So I thought that if I made Mandarin**

 **as** **a woman who descended from the Qing dynasty instead and have her as the Queen Consort of Doctor Doom, I believe that can even make the Avengers**

 **can feel threat. And that is when it leads to the whole Fin Fang Foom's being her father. When I do research** **on the two great Chinese Emperors,**

 **the Kangxi Emperor and the Qianlong Emperor, I sort of found the loophole of how the Makluan Rings can come into the existence. In here, Fin Fang Foom is**

 **not an alien-like dragon but a real living Chinese Dragon and** **so the rest of the Makluan Clan. Yes, I reset the Makluan as merely just a clan of**

 **the** **Chinese Dragons.** **Like the other demons/monsters around, they disguise themselves as humans as well. And with the disguise, the Makluan Clan**

 **aided the Manchu people in** **their conquest of the Great Ming and establish the Qing dynasty. By the time of the Kangxi Emperor, the rings were given to**

 **the Emperor to use to suppress** **the rebellion and those others who opposed the Great Qing. During the time of his grandson,** **the Qianlong Emperor,**

 **those magical rings were use in the** **Ten Great Campaigns, Fin Fang Foom and one of the teenage daughters of the Emperor are in a relationship.**

 **When the Emperor gives the Makluan Rings** **to** **her when he thought that they're too great to be** **display in public, she gave them back to her beloved Dragon.**

 **And that is when they set up a plan by have** **her palace set on fire and they both escaped together with everyone believes that the Princess is now dead**

 **while Fin Fang Foom himself, as a** **human in** **disguises, and his Makluan Clan, continue to serve the Great Qing until its end in 1912. And of course, sometime**

 **after they escaped together, the Princess** **becomes pregnant and then give birth to Mei Ling, a human-dragon hybrid. And if some** **of you are wondering about**

 **why Spider-Man was copying the files** **instead of downloading them directly, that is because the Team is in a usual mess, fighting against the bad guys.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	12. Targets

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: Hi, everyone! I'm back! And I have something to say. You guys may wondering about this ever since in Infiltrator. You guys may wondering**

 **that is Psylocke/Elizabeth Braddock a hanyou or not. Of course, the answer is yes but also no at the same time.** **Why's that? She maybe a yokai but there are**

 **also many different types of yokai as well. And her mother is a Yuki-Onna and this yokai is in type of ghost. That means she is half-human half-ghost.**

 **So I think the effect of eventually become a human would be difference.** **I'll figure the part what when she would eventually become a human, if I can,**

 **of course. But what I can gaurantee is that her appearance as a weak human didn't appear doesn't mean she never have experience in it before nor it never**

 **happen. Of course, it might be just a** **mere mention but at least that can confirm that it DID happened! And you guys may have noticed already that**

 **I changed** **from Thor to Blade to who shall be part of the expanded members of the Avengers. Why did I do that? Well, that is because when I rechecked**

 **on what I** **have done in this story so far, I have found that Thor was already a member of the Avengers. So I decided to change him to Blade instead.**

 **And why Blade?** **Because this series also have monsters/demons as heroes involved in as well. Besides, I cannot just have Tigra and** **Psylocke as heroes**

 **with monster origins** **alone. And recently, I've rediscovered such things as Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S and another fictional country called Narobia on Marvel Wiki.**

 **If it is possible,** **I will have Alchemax Corporation renamed as Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S for that** **it is now currently under the leadership of Sauron after**

 **Doctor Octopus was** **throw out and also create an episode that featuring Narobia as well. And one more thing, I'm also thinking of replaced the episodes**

 **of the Young Justice** **that seem unable to be fit into the story too.** **But for now, let's just enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 12 Targets

Nighttime on September 7, 19:20 2015, at the Summit Building in Istanbul, Turkey...

"This is Tana Moon of Daily Bugle Communications, reporting from Istanbul, Turkey, where the peace summit between Transia and Slokovia has completely broken down.

As the last resort, the Slokovian General Alois Denz and the Transian Senator Ralph Brickman, have agreed to bring in the independent arbitrator. But who is it?

The speculation has run from the Secretary General to Iron Man aka Tony Stark! But from the latest confirmation I just received, it is unlikely to be him because it

stated here in this report in my hands that the independent arbitrator will arrive by car, not by armor. At any moment!"Said Tana and as she's reporting, a white car

of the arbitrator is coming toward to the building that hosting this peace conference, where the other reporters and the politicians and the guards are waiting for.

Behind the pillar just a few meters away from the car, Reptil in disguise as a bodyguard in black suit is contacting Tigress Shark for the information about two persons

that he is about confront, Marcella and Sayako.

"Reptil to Tigress Shark, I need you to get the information about Marcella and Sayako Morinaga right now!"Whispered Reptil through the com-link.

In the Mission Room in the Mansion of the Avengers Island...

"Checking right now."Said Namorita as she's searching for data about the two ninja girls in service of the Foot Clan.

"Got now. Marcella is 5'6 ft. tall and is an Italian-Japanese while her cousin, Sayako, is a little bit taller and is a full-fledged Japanese.

They both are well-trained in way of ninjas and also the best subordinates of Karai. Do you need help in take them down?"Asked Namorita

Back at the Summit Building in Istanbul, Turkey...

"Please! The last thing I need is the Little Avengers!"Whispered Reptil as he's putting his goggles on and begin to exam each person around him, looking for Marcella and Sayako.

"Found them!"Whispered Reptil when he spotted them in disguise as civilians. Sayako is wearing black shirt, gray jean and blue jacket while Marcella is wearing green shirt,

black pants, black jacket and a brown cap. Both girls are standing at the white van in the parking lot. And to much worse, the van that they're standing nearby is not much

far from the building! Then, the car of the arbitrator finally arrives and parked before the building. Suddenly, Marcella and Sayako, now in the uniforms as Foot Ninjas, get on

the top of the van with a hand-cannon and aim it to the arbitrator's car. With the target locked, both girls then open fire.

"*BANG!*"

Before the shot will hit the car, Reptil transforms into Pteranodon, fly out and change the direction of the rocket to the sky by grab it and throw it away violently by his feet.

Upon seeing the explosive in the sky and the fight, people begin to panic and the guards of the politicians quickly pull out their weapons to protect the Senator and the General.

Sayako quickly jumps out to grab Reptil and trying to get him to the ground the hard way while Marcella rushes out to the arbitrator's car.

"Did you get that?! Did you get the shot?!"Asked Tana as her cameraman, Vernon Fenvick, is doing his best. Reptil quickly transforms into a Dilophosaurus and grabs Sayako

and throw her down while he landed on his own feet safely. Found that Sayako is now unconscious, Reptil quickly rushes out after Marcella before she will manage to have the

arbitrator assassinated. As a Dilophosaurus, Reptil jumps out and landed on Marcella's back but then the rocket that shot out from before return and hit the ground behind

them, sending him to hits Marcella in the back. Not going as plan but he found that this is a victory because the primary objective is completed. And then the guards of

Senator Brickman come in and have all the ninja girls and Reptil arrested.

"We've just witnessed an assassinate attempt on life. Thankfully, no ones got hurt or killed, including our mysterious arbitrator who is turn out to be..."Said Tana as she's turn

to look at the arbirator's car while Vernon shifts the fous of the camera to the white car and the human-sized green-skinned goblin-like droid in purple armor that comes out

from the driver's seat and come to open the door for its master. As Reptil is getting, he finally sees who the arbitrator is. Upon seeing who the independent arbitrator of this

peace conference is, he is shocked!

"Norman Osborn?!"Asked Tana as the CEO of Oscorp Industries, Norman Osborn, is coming out from his car. And later, Marcella and Sayako were take away to jail while Reptil

stays behind because the CEO of Oscorp Industries confirmed the polices that he is the ex-apprentice of Yellowjacket and Wasp. Despite the protest from the Police Captain,

Mr. Osborn is still insist on letting him go. So the polices reluctantly do as what he said.

"You might have everyone here fooled, Osborn. But I know who you really are!"Whispered Reptil

"I have no intention of pretend to be as someone like the good Hongwu Emperor who liberated the Central Plain from the painful rule of the Mongols.

It's just that this time, I'm happened to be on the side of the liberators of pain and suffer."Said Norman

"Whatever, I still don't trust you!"Said Reptil and he's walk inside with Mr. Osborn and the human-sized goblin-like droid of him.

"The violence outside seems to not help the progress of the peace conference."Said Tana as Vernon's zooming the camera

to the Senator of Transia and the General of Slokovia. Both of them are accusing one another for hiring the assassins.

"Tensions are running high and seem to be able to get out of hand in any minutes. Now, looks like Norman Osborn

seems to be the best... or only hope..."Said Tana and then Reptil turns to look at the CEO of Oscorp Industries.

"Why should these two politicians trust you?!"Asked Reptil

"Because... Oscorp is founded as the company for all humanity."Whispered Norman

"Cut the act, Osborn! I got an intel that Oscorp Industries sold weapons to both Transia and Slokovia!

You got lots of profit of the war between them! So what's your deal?!"Asked Reptil

"War's income is a pocket change compare to the billions to be made in the peaceful Kingdom of Transia and Slokovia.

And isn't it better to have peace? Even that scoundrel, Norman Osborn, profits from it?"Asked Norman

"That's scoundrel may not survive the profit! Two of the best assassins of the Foot Clan may failed. But... that doesn't mean Shredder will stop."Whispered Reptil

"Which... raises the question. Who hired the Foot?"Asked Norman

"And were you really the target? Or were your death just the convenient way to sabotage the summit?"Asked Reptil

"Allow me to hire you to find that out."Whispered Norman

"Sorry, Osborn. I'm not here to make profit like somebody else here!"Whispered Reptil

"Services for free? I can live with that, hero. Just like the Five Rats of Jianghu Province back in

the time of Song dynasty."Said Norman and he turns to look at the leaders of Transia and Slokovia.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a hemisphere to save."Said Norman and he walks toward and up to the ruler.

"Gentlemen, let's make the good-looking of ourselves before the cameras."Said Norman as he's reaching the Senator of Transia and the General of Slokovia.

On September 6, 14 hours earlier, at 06:16 2015, in the Mansion on the Avengers Island...

"I wish you all luck. You'll need that on the first day of school."Said Iron Man as he's looking at

Greer Nelson in disguise as human, Elizabeth Braddock and Sunfire, all three in Black school uniforms.

"So... what should be your name and your surname?"Asked Namorita as she's looking at Sunfire.

"Uhh... I haven't thought of them yet."Said Sunfire

"Well, due to that you're completely a Japanese. Your name and surname have to be Japanese."Said Greer

"How about Aku?"Asked Iron Man

"Mr. Stark, that means evil!"Said Elizabeth

"How about Shiro?"Asked Greer

"And Nagi?"Asked Namorita

"I passed the Nagi one."Said Sunfire

"Oh! I got one! Shiro Yoshida!"Said Greer

"Sounds good. I like it."Said Sunfire/Shiro

"And do you three have your lunches prepared?"Asked Iron Man

"Of course!"Said Elizabeth and she shows him, Vision and Namorita three sets of bento.

"And one more thing, Shiro. You might need to change your outfit. Your hero's costume can give away your hero identity."Said Iron Man

"If you say so..."Said Shiro and he's go to change to his civilian outfit.

Back to Present, an hour after the Attack at the Summit, at the Police Station in Istanbul, Turkey...

"Got nothing to ask? Not anything?"Asked Sayako as she's lying on her bed while her cousin is standing against the wall.

"You two know what I am after."Said Reptil

"Actually, we do. Do you?"Asked Marcella

"Who hired you?"Asked Reptil

"The Foot Clan."Said Sayako

"And who hired them?"Asked Reptil

"We don't ask."Said Marcella

"What's the endgame?! Is it Osborn or the summit itself?!"Asked Reptil

"Two birds... one stone!"Said Sayako as she's getting up and then stretching her arms out tire.

"So... where're your comrades? They're so fun to play with, especially M-... the blond-haired ninja girl. We both like her."Said Marcella

"She, they, are with the Avengers."Said Reptil as Sayako is walking toward to him.

"And you think you're in ours? Well, at least mine?"Asked Sayako and suddenly, she grabs him at the collar and pull him closer to her and giving him a very seductive smile.

"Where's those heroic insects when you need them?"Asked Sayako

"I don't!"Said Reptil as she's pulling him closer.

"Are you sure about that?"Asked Sayako

"Ahem! First, we're in jail! And second! I'm still here!"Said Marcella, knowing that her cousin is love struck at the young hero before her and she wants him.

"Thanks for the reminding, cousin. Speaking of which, that reminds me something... DUCK!"Said Sayako and she and Marcella quickly ducked, confusing Reptil very much.

Before he got a chance to ask, the explosion suddenly happens behind the ninja girls and out of the smoke is Karai and another old friend of her and them, Shinigami.

"Finally, managed to convinced her to join?"Asked Sayako as she's looking at Shinigami.

"At least, we have four members like we originally supposed to in our team."Said Karai and she invites them to follow her and the new recruit.

"Stop arguing and more running! The helicopter is waiting for us!"Said Shinigami and then she jumps out along with the other three ninja girls.

"Oh no, you don't!"Said Reptil and he's run to the rooftop of the building and then transform into Pteranodon. By the time he already flies after them,

they are on the helicopter. So he immediately throws a tracking device on it.

Inside the Helicopter...

"Sayako... you 'brought' him, you get rid of him!"Said Marcella, referring back when she was flirting at him.

"Fine..."Said Sayako and she's pull out three smoke bombs and throw them to the following Pteranodon. The bombs explode before Reptil, causing him to stop at the moment.

Sayako quickly seizes the chance and aim the rocket-launcher that she got from the back of the helicopter to him. After aiming him for a moment, she launched the rocket.

The rocket explodes before the temporarily blinding Reptil, sending him down to the building. Luckily, he transformed into the Velociraptor and flipped himself in time

to landed on his own feet. After that, all he can do is just watching the helicopter flying away.

Later, at Istanbul's Foot Tower, in the Throne Room...

"We're sorry for our failure, master."Said Marcella and Sayako as they're bowing before the masked Tengu in samurai armor and helmet, Oroku Saki aka the Shredder.

"This... is unacceptable!"Said Shredder as he's sitting on his throne with his red eyes are locking at Sayako and Marcella, who are bowing before him.

"We mean no disrespect the honor of the Foot Clan or to failed you, sir."Said Marcella

"Better relations among the humans means the greater danger for the monsters! If the humans managed to united as one and have the beings such as monsters like

Ghosts, Vampires and many others discovered and exposed to the their own kind! There will be an unavoidable war as the result! Like the one... who is watching us right

now..."Said Shredder as he's turning to look at the left window and seeing that Reptil in Rhamphorhyncus form is watching and hearing everything that he discussed with

the ninja girls.

"Crud!"Said Reptil and he's quickly transform into an Oviraptor and use the beak to break the glass and get inside. Reptil runs right for the Shredder but Shinigami

intervenes by throw her kusarigama to his legs and have them locked up. Reptil quickly transforms into an Allosaurus, breaking the tying chains and roar our ferociously.

As Shredder is stepping back, all ninja girls quickly rush out to defeat the Dinosaur Hero. The transformed Allosaurus grabs Marcella and Karai with his hands and attempt to

hit their heads with one another but Sayako jumps upon his head and look at him in the right eye.

"Seriously?! Am I that attractive?!"Asked Sayako and she's poke him in the eyes with her bare hand, making him roar out of pain. Shinigami quickly throws out

another chain of her kusarigama and have his legs tied up from behind. Then, she pulls and have him pinned down to the ground. Reptil is now defeated.

"Alright, girls. Let's put this 'Living Fossil' back to extinction!"Said Karai as she and the girls are staring at him with their weapons in their hands.

Meanwhile, at the Morning in 07:58 at Roosevelt High in Little Italy, Manhattan, New York...

"Umm... hi?"Asked Greer as she's waving to everyone nervously.

"So... who's our guide for the school?"Asked Elizabeth and then the redhead girl and the blond-haired girl walk toward to them.

"That would be me and my friend. The name is Mary Jane Watson."Said Mary Jane

"And I'm Gwen Stacy."Said Gwen

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Braddock. Transferred from England. And this is my best friend, Greer Nelson. And of course, she's an American like you two."Said Elizabeth

"What about the Japanese guy behind you?"Asked Mary Jane

"That's Shiro, Shiro Yoshida."Said Greer as he's pointing behind her back with her thump.

"Okay, now that we know each other. Let's begin the tour. Please, follow me."Said Gwen and she walks out with Mary Jane, leading the new three students into the school.

In the meantime, at the Throne Room of the Foot Tower in Istanbul...

"*ROAR!*"Roared Reptil as he's struggling.

"Now, time to finish this!"Said Karai and she pulls out her sword, ready to finish him off. Reptil quickly thinks and then got an idea, he then transforms himself

into Camarasaurus, breaking the chains that tying his hind legs and then use his tail and neck to swinging around quickly, crazily and violently to drive the ninja girls

away from him. With all four of them are out of the way, Reptil quickly transforms into Rhamphorhyncus and fly out from the window but Karai throws a bomb to him

and it explodes behind him in the beck, sending him down to the ground in the bustling city. Didn't see him at all, the ninja girls believe that Reptil is now dead and then

leave to continue their mission. Unknowingly, Reptil is behind the nearby water tower.

Later, at the Summit Building, in the Guestroom...

"It's not just those girls who wanted you death but also their master, the Shredder, himself as well."Said Reptil

"I'm not surprise. Ever since the Medieval Age, relation between humans and monsters is growing troublesome

rather than cooling down."Said Norman as his goblin-like droid is taking care of his suit for him.

"Not all demons or monsters are evil like how they are being depicted by the books and movies!"Said Reptil

"Of course, I know. Some Jinn are good and some are bad, just like the humans."Said Norman as his bodyguard helping wearing his own suit.

"Still, they found the whole unification of these two European countries is unacceptable! And what you just said have nothing to do with this!"Said Reptil

"The time when humans were splintering back then was the time when the beings like the demons or monsters were the top of everything. Many came into service of military

of many countries until the wars ended or the humans have enough advanced technologies to fight properly without them. And if you're wondering how I know the Foot Clan

is a clan of demons, let's just say I encountered them a lot of time."Said Norman

"With advanced technologies for waging war and plus with the religious beliefs, the monsters were eventually drive into hiding for their own protection."Said Reptil

"Correct. Maybe one day, there might be a summit between demons and humans like this one that we're attending right now.

So now that they're believing that you're now dead, we have an element of surprise in hands."Said Norman

"I think I got the better surprise than that."Said Reptil

Meanwhile, in the History Class of Roosevelt High in Little Italy, Manhattan, New York...

"With the rising tensions, it seems this peaceful negotiation will ended in failure in any minutes. So all what we can do now is hoping that Thor and the other Gods of Asgard

will arrive in time and make everything looks less terrible or maybe, ended in peace."Said Tana and then the History teacher, Ms. Welsh, closes the television by its remote.

"So class, who can tell me more about Transia and Slokovia? Ms. Stacy?"Asked Ms. Welsh and Gwen quickly puts her head up from the desk.

"Well... umm... both countries were once part of the Ottoman Empire by the time of the

second Ottoman conquest of Hungary by Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent?"Asked Gwen

"Partly true. But there is one difference between both countries. Both countries were once one and the same under the name of the Crowned Republic of Transia and Slokovia

and then Sultan Suleiman led his army into Europe and begin its conquest. In the end, Transian part in the east had surrendered willingly to Sultan Suleiman and his army

and do whatever the Turks pleased while Slokovian part in the west never truly accept their rule nor adopt Islam and Judaism. After all, Slokovian part is the only land in

Europe that Norse paganism survived from the Viking Age to the modern time of ours. There were numerous resistances against the ruling government back then during

the first hundred years of the occupation by the Ottomans in Slokovian part due to the taxation and centralization by the orders of the political leaders and military leaders of

the Ottoman Empire. And when the rise of nationalism and the declination of the Ottoman Empire happened, both lands broke free from the Ottoman Empire's occupation

and establish their own countries in the forms of the republic."Said Ms. Welsh

"Interesting... little bit."Whispered Mary Jane

"Why the Slokovians are so strict about their own ritual and culture? Why can't they just get along with the conquerors? At least, it's worth a try."Said Shiro

"Conquerors do conquer, Mr. Yoshida. Rarely, the losers in the big game like war can get along with the victors."Said Ms. Welsh

" _*Sigh!* Even humans can't get along with themselves just because of the differences such as the way of life_

 _and ritual, this is going to be harder when it came to the relation with the monsters..._ "Said Greer through the psychic link

" _I know, Greer. I know that it's very important for our kind. Nobody actually likes to be left in the dark alone_."Said Elizabeth through the psychic link.

Meanwhile, in the Conference Room in the Summit Building in Istanbul...

"The unification is unthinkable!"Said Ralph as Thor and the Warriors Three, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg are entering the line behind them, ready to intervene if thing gets ugly.

"Our nations no longer have anything in common! Not after you Transians surrendered to be just a territory of the Ottoman Empire!"Said Alois

"Gentlemen, please. This might be a mere rhetoric but despite your differences, you both still share an appreciation on many things. Like the Turkish-Rum Feast,

the feast that set up as the attempt to settle the anger issues between the Ottomans and the natives in Transia and Slokovia. From what I found, it works many times

despite of the numerous resistances in Slokovia, of course."Said Norman and then many waitresses ad waiters walk into the conference room with trays full of Turkish,

Transian and Slokovian foods. As the waiters and waitresses are beginning to serve the foods, Namorita, the Princess of Atlantis aka Tigress Shark, steps out of the crowd

with her longsword, ready to take on the last two waitresses who are actually Marcella and Sayako in disguises.

"That's far enough of both of you, Foot Clan!"Said Tigress Shark and upon hearing that, the ninja girls in disguise throw the trays of foods that have bombs under them to

the Princess of Atlantis and the others but Thor shoots lightning from his hammer to the trays, exploding them before they could explode at the right moment while

Tigress Shark is using her sorcery to form a barrier made of water from the drinks of everyone in this summit to defense them and herself. After the trays explode,

the explosion left a hole on the wall and then a helicopter of of the Foot Clan then arrive and jump out from it are Karai, Shinigami and a platoon of undead Foot Ninjas.

The Foot Ninjas quickly rush out into the peace conference and begin the attack.

"STOP THEM!"Shouted Ralph and all of his guards quickly pull out their weapons called tonfas and head out with Thor, the Warriors Three, Reptil as a Ceratosaurus

and Tigress Shark. As the guards and the Gods of Asgard are dealing with the undead Foot Ninjas, Reptil is taking on Sayako and Marcella by trying to bite them and

hit them with his tail while Tigress Shark is fighting against Karai and Shinigami. Shinigami throws her kusarigama to Tigress Shark's longsword and take it away and

then Karai jumps in and kick the Princess of Atlantis in the face, knocking her down to the ground.

Later, at Roosevelt High in Little Italy, Manhattan, New York...

"I did it!"Said Eliza

"Join the Cheerleader Squad of that Mary Jane girl?! Are you serious, Eliza?"Asked Greer

"Oh come on! How bad it can be?"Asked Elizabeth

"I'm serious, Eliza! I hope that you WILL NOT have the outcome like those who're at Peter's school! I heard from him that they bullied him like it's a routine of them!"Said Greer

"Aren't their are few exceptions? I also heard that there are few such as that Randy guy and that

Leader of the Cheerleader Squad with Hispanic descent who are really nice to Pete."Said Shiro

"See? Even Shiro makes a good point in this."Said Elizabeth

"Huh? What did I do?"Asked Shiro and that's enough to make the girls put their hands on their foreheads and groan.

In the meantime, at the Summit Building in Istanbul, Turkey...

"Not bad, Princess! You seem to be better on your own rather than being with the gang of yours like in Santa Prisca and Latveria."Said Karai as she's keep

clashing her sword against Tigress Shark, who just regained her longsword, alongside with Shinigami.

"How did you-"Said Tigress Shark

"Let's just say that we Foot Clan have an inside source. Very inside!"Said Karai

"Let's end this! Princess!"Said Reptil and Tigress Shark turns to look at her friend that is standing on the table.

"Splash them!"Said Reptil and he's transform into Camarasaurus and use his tail to hit all of the water sprinkles on the ceiling, unleashing the large amount of water

out for Tigress Shark to perform a massive attack. Tigress Shark raises her longsword up and calling the water to come and form into a Giant Serpent and then Thor

reinforced by shoots lightning out and covering its body, making the illusion of water creature is looking more terrifying. The Giant Serpent made of water electrocute all

of the undead Foot Ninjas in its way as it's heading right for Karai, Shinigami, Sayako and Marcella. Sayako then responds by throw a bomb into its mouth, exploding it back

into normal water. As the commotion seems to be fading away, three undead Foot Ninjas jump out of nowhere at the conference table and are going to slash Mr. Osborn

with their katana swords.

"Green Goblin..."Said Norman and his human-sized goblin-like droid in purple armor aka the Green Goblin, raises its arms and shoot green lasers of its index fingers,

blasting them away. A moment later after the amazement and shock, the Foot Ninjas and their leaders were already left.

"Well done."Said Norman as the leaders of Transia and Slokovia are looking in shock and awe

at the droid that is currently being consider as the greatest invention of Oscorp Industries.

"Amazing..."Said Alois as his eyes are still locking on the Green Goblin

"We owe you our lives!"Said Ralph as he's grab his hand and shake it in thankfulness. As this is happening, Tigress Shark and Reptil watch in shock of what just happened.

All actions of them mean nothing but a one little act of the bodyguard of the CEO of Oscorp Industries suddenly became a huge greteful thing! Both of them cannot believe it,

especially, Reptil. Later, Senator Ralph Brickman and General Alois Denz then sign the treaty for the unification of Transia and Slokovia with Norman Osborn is sitting between

them with Tana Moon is reporting before them to the whole world about the successful in the mission to reunite Transia and Slokovia back into a one single country.

Plus, the government in form of republic of both countries also abolished and demanded by the citizens to be replaced by constitutional monarchy by having

the 16 years old daughter of Senator Brickman, Gloria Brickman, crowned as Queen of Transia and Slokovia in the next month with himself as a regent.

With the mission ended, the Gods of Asgard return to their domain while Tigress Shark and Reptil walk out from the building.

Later, Outside of the Summit Building...

"It is over, right?"Asked Tigress Shark

"I hope so. But let's change the topic, I overheard about Karai said that there is someone else feeding

the Foot Clan the very inside information. Do you really think there was a mole in the Team?"Asked Reptil

"I will put this into consideration and investigate it, quitely and if it's possible, privately."Said Tigress Shark

"Don't tell them?!"Asked Reptil

"I wish not to alert the traitor. If that happens, it can cause a great mistrust in one another."Said Tigress Shark

"Then good luck with that."Said Reptil when he is about to transform into Pteranodon and leave, the Princess of Atlantis stopped him.

"Wait! Tell me, why did you call me in the first place instead of calling the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D for help?"Asked Tigress Shark

"Well, I'm beginning to consider about the Team deserves-has... my respect. But still, I would like to be

a loner for now until the Avengers decided to recruit me. But if you need help, I'll be there."Said Reptil

"Maybe we will meet again."Said Tigress Shark and offering her hand to him.

"Maybe..."Said Reptil and he grabs her hand and shake in appreciation and thankfulness before they will have their ways parted.

An hour later, at Osborn's penthouse in Istanbul...

"That quite went well. Both, Senator Brickman and General Denz are very impress at my guard,

the Green Goblin."Said Norman as he's pouring two glasses of wine for himself and his partner.

"Our plan for the eventual reunification of Transia and Slokovia under the political and economics' guidance of Oscorp ended in success."Said Norman as he's walking toward

to his partner, Oroku Saki, in business suit and human disguise and not wearing Shredder's armor, and offer him a glass of wine he just poured in.

"Another corner of the world... sees the Cabal."Said Saki as he and Mr. Osborn toasting their glasses before drink them.

 **Author's note: You guys might be wondering why the schools of the young heroes didn't open at the same time, right? Well, by my own personal experience,**

 **I changed school for at least two times before** **I entered the university. And those two schools didn't open exactly at the same date with one another.**

 **The first school of mine when I moved to the city that I am currently living in with my family was** **open at least two weeks before the second school that**

 **I attended. So I don't think that it will be wrong that have the school of Psylocke, Tigra and Sunfire opened before the schools of Mockingbird and**

 **Spider-Man. Besides, wasn't A-Bomb's school opened before any of them? And so far, I found no protests against this. And should I renamed**

 **Alchemex Corporation as Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S or not, I will leave** **that for you guys to suggest. And so far, I found nothing about half-breed of humans**

 **and ghosts must become a full-fledged human for sometime in each month. But of course, most of you might be wondering** **about why I made**

 **Norman Osborn and Green Goblin as NOT the same person, right? That is an easy answer, because I cannot find the cybernetic bodyguard for the cunning**

 **and well-known CEO of Oscorp Industries.** **For what are Spider-Man, A-Bomb and Mockingbird are doing in this event? Well, they're going and having a**

 **battle with the Cult of Entropy but I'll leave that for the imagination of you guys. And one more thing,** **I'm thinking of add Hobgoblin in as well and of course,**

 **this is a real living Hobgoblin. Not an insane criminal in the costume, that's for sure. I'm thinking of him partner up with a villainous vampire that is**

 **completely NOT Dracula. There is more than one bad vampire out there. So I won't use Dracula as a villain. Oh, yes! And Merry Christmas**

 **and** **Happy New Year, everyone!**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	13. Terrors

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the delay but the time of Christmas and Happy New Year are totally worth it! And you guys might be wondering where is April O'Nile**

 **after I added Casey Jones as Ghost Rider and have those** **who are mutants in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as demons/monsters instead, right? Well, no**

 **worry. She will appear in this chapter as a reporter like Tana Moon in the previous chapter and of course, she is in a** **relationship with Casey despite being**

 **away from each other across the planet. I was trying to find the other occupation for her while writing the previous chapter but found none fit her. So she**

 **has to take the** **role as reporter like in the 1987 series but of course, her appearance is totally NOT lookalike of the 1987 series. Her appearance is mainly**

 **base off from the 2012 version of her, except that she is an adult here.** **And recently, I'm also thinking of add the other group of superheroes known as the**

 **Dynasty in as well. I'm thinking about having them portrayed like how I portrayed the Avengers, a special independent unit that** **cooperate with S.H.I.E.L.D**

 **to fight against whatever that are threats to the world. So that would mean this story is going to have at least three of the special units that cooperate with**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D now.** **So I've got the Avengers and the Dynasty here. The Guardians of the Galaxy doesn't count because they don't work with S.H.I.E.L.D but**

 **with the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order on Coruscant instead.** **Plus, this gives me an idea how to fit this but that means I have to drag more groups**

 **of superheroes such as the Excalibur and Winter Guard in. But of course, that would raise the question of where were** **they during the last battle of**

 **the Kree-Skrulls Wars on Earth/Midgard? Well, that is an easy answer. While the Avengers are fighting in space against the Kree warships with the Skrulls,**

 **the Winter Guard,** **the Excalibur and the Dynasty were fighting on the ground to take down all Kree forces as much as possible. And unlike the Avengers,**

 **they don't have to answer through S.H.I.E.L.D to the government,** **these three groups of heroes answer directly to the government but of course, I can**

 **make** **S.H.I.E.L.D as the primary command center of all four groups. Plus, with S.H.I.E.L.D being an international organization,** **I think I can make that**

 **come into reality. So to makes this sound simple, S.H.I.E.L.D must housing at least four groups of superheroes and also deploying them to do the missions**

 **for the governments of the whole world.**

Chapter 13 Terrors

Evening on September 14, 16:53 2015, in Sheepshead Bay, Brooklyn, New York...

"This is April O'Nile of Daily Bugle Communications, reporting from the port near the historic Sheepshead Bay in Brooklyn, New York. At the damaged bridge behind me, is a

battleground between the two members of the Avengers and their opponents known as the Gaines Twins, who attempted to rob a jewelry store earlier and now is on

a rampage on the bridge."Said April as her cameraman, Gary, is zooming the camera to the far away road. The camera is catching the scene when a car is being throw

out from the bridge toward to Iron Man, who blasted it into pieces. Suddenly, a male figure and a female figure jump out very high from the damaged bridge and take on

Iron Man and War Machine. They're none others than the infamous Gaines Twins, the criminals who received the psychic powers by being experimented by HYDRA to take

down the Avengers. As the two are struggling to take the two Avengers down, the heroes blast them off with the unibeams at their chests and grab them and throw them

into the nearby warehouse full of old toys. Before they will be fully recovered, Tigress Shark and Vision arrive behind them and put specialized collars on their necks,

having their psychic powers neutralized. Attempting to use their powers, both of them, Roxanne and Roland Gaines, failed to break free from the Avengers' hands.

"I... can't use... my powers. What have you... guys done?!"Asked Roland

"Just have you both neutralized."Said Captain America as he's walking out from the shadow

nearby with Psylocke and Sunfire, who've been in disguise as the Gaines Twins for a while.

"What is the meaning of this?!"Asked Roxanne

"It means... you two... are under arrest!"Said Captain America and then put the same type

of collars on the necks of the disguised young heroes, having their powers neutralized as well.

Meanwhile, at Alchemax Corporation's headquater in Lower Manhattan, New York...

"The Gaines Twins are now under arrest and are going to be taken to the Ravencroft Institute to-"Said April and then the television turned off by one of its users,

Roderick Kingsley, sitting next to him is his twin brother, Daniel Kingsley and standing on the left and right are their henchmen, Claude Gage, Arnold Donovan,

Jason Macendale and Philip Urich. What all six of them are having in common is that they're not actually humans but the species of monsters known as Hobgoblins

in disguise as humans. Just like Shredder and his Foot Clan, the six Hobgoblins also have no much fond in the humans as well. Informed by the Foot Clan about the existence

of demons in a covert ops team that working for the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D, they determine to find out who they are and is one of them are the person they and

their partners are looking for or not.

"Prepare my tools, I have a task to complete in the next two days!"Said Roderick and then Arnold, Claude, Jason and Philip leave their bosses to prepare

what he needs in the mission of the incoming night. After they left, Daniel makes a contact to one of him and his brother's associates, the Cabal.

"Mr. Kingsley, what do you have to inform us?"Asked C-3

"Not much, old friend. Just here to say that it is now the time."Said Daniel

"Then proceed with the plan. Have one of the girls captured alive but the best would be both of them!"Said C-3

"As you wish, old friend."Said Daniel and he's ended the call and turn to look at his twin brother.

"Brother, you're fully in charge of the company while I'm gone."Said Roderick

"No worry, brother. I can take care of everything properly."Said Daniel

Nighttime on September 16, 21:55 2015, the five supervillains, well, two teens in disguised, are being transport to Ravencroft Institute. The other three

that are accompanying the disguised young heroes are Zzzax, Rhino and the deactivated but newly-rebuilt Mysterio. Psylocke are feeling uncomfortable

about being around these three dangerous villains, even although that one is deactivated and having the disguised Sunfire sit nearby her. She then beginning

to think back to the few days ago. The day when she was assign to do this mission by Iron Man and Nick Fury.

Flashback of Few Days ago, in the Mission Room at the Mansion on the Avengers Island...

 _"So who will know their identities in this mission?"Asked Tigress Shark_

 _"No ones. Not all of my men can be trust."Said Nick_

 _"So what does this have anything to do with me and Tigra?"Asked Spider-Man_

 _"Yeah, these two are the ones who're playing as infiltrators after all."Said Tigra as she's pointing to Sunfire and Psylocke with the thump of her right hand._

 _"You both will be backup. In case of thing gets ugly, intervene immediately!"Said Nick_

 _"But how are we supposed to do that without being infiltrators like them?"Asked Spider-Man_

 _"Easy. We'll have you both send as representatives of S.H.I.E.L.D to test the security system of that place."Said Iron Man_

 _"Simple like that?"Asked Tigra_

 _"Simple like that."Said Nick and Iron Man_

Flashback ended...

"I hope this works out well..."Said Psylocke in her mind and then two guards walk toward to the disguised heroes.

"We're here."Said Guard as the truck is heading right into one of the strongest facilities for the supervillains, Ravencroft Institute. When the truck entered and parked,

the guards prisoners then load the prisoners down and the other guards quickly rush in with their guns and rifles and escort them to meet the person who is the founder

and head of psychologist of this facility and her assistant. Two psychologists then appear before them on a balcony above them. One is black-haired lady in early 20 in lab coat,

black shirt and black skirt while another one is a green-haired man in early 20 in the same uniform as Dr. Kafka is. They're the psychologists of this supervillains' facility,

Dr. Ashley Kafka and Dr. Leonard Samson.

"My name is Ashley Kafka, the founder of this facility and also the Head of Psychologist of this place and standing

beside me is my assistant, Doctor Leonard Samson."Said Ashley and she introduces them her assistants.

"We can assure you that our facility will do everything to make you feel better. So that you people can return to the normal lives you once

had before ended up here."Said Leonard and then the warden of this facility, Edward Whelan, and another assistant of Dr. Kafka, John Cereus.

"And this is Warden Edward Whelan and another assistant of mine, Doctor John Cereus."Said Ashley

"Now, listen to me carefully. All of you who are in chains and collars here are my prisoners! And I am no father nor nice uncle who will

show mercy or tolerance! So you better behave well or else!"Said Edward and he shows them the remote that can activate their collars.

"The collars you all are wearing on your necks are connecting to this remote in my hands! With one press, I can electrocute you all

as punishment!"Said Edward and then he displays how bad the punishment is to them by having them electrocute as a warning.

"So behave well and do as what the doctors told you to do! Or more electrocution will come for you! Now, take them to their places."Said Edward and the commanding officers

then leave to continue their duties while the guards escort the prisoners to their cells. Roland/Sunfire shares a cell with Rhino while Roxanne/Psylocke shares a cell with an

insane young adult woman named Eve Edison or also known as Electric Eve, a young woman who stumbled upon the electrical freak accident that's giving her powers and

also making her is an unstable person.

Later, in the Office...

"That is good intimidating speech of you."Said Tigra

"I think it's too harsh, if you ask me."Said Spider-Man

"Well, a warden is needing to be intimidating or the prisoners will cause lots of uprisings."Said Edward as he's closing

the door of the office after he entered with Dr. Kafka, Dr. Samson and Dr. Cereus.

"Still, it's a little too harsh."Said Spider-Man

"So why did S.H.I.E.L.D sent ou two here?"Asked Ashley

"We're here to test the security system of this facility by order of Director Fury. That's why."Said Tigra

"Using kids as test subjects? Since when did Fury steps to this low?!"Asked Ashley

"Hey! We're not kids!"Said Spider-Man

"My apologies, young man and young lady."Said Ashley

"And nice costume of you, Ms. Tigra."Said Leonard as he's gesturing and her appearance as werecat.

"Yeah! It's... nice."Said Tigra, feeling so relieve that no ones here but Spider-Man knowing that she actually is a demon.

"So... when should we begin the test?"Asked Edward

"Well, we can begin that tomorrow. Without the prisoners around, of course. So right now, we need some rest."Said Spider-Man

"Then I'll take you to the guestrooms. Please, follow me."Said Ashley and she leads the young heroes to their rooms. As they're following her,

Spider-Man briefly turns to look at Tigra, who nodded in response and then show him the remote that can control the collars that was given by

Iron Man a few days ago out from her pocket.

Next day in the Morning, in the Dining Hall...

"Stick with me, kid. I'll show you around!"Said Alex as the disguised Sunfire is walking after him.

"You've been in here before?!"Asked Roland/Sunfire

"Of course not, kid. But I know how things are working in prison. For the criminals' society, of course."Said Alex and then he stops and so does the disguised young hero.

"First, we pay a visit to the Big Man around here, the former Crime Lord of New York until he lost his title to Don Vizioso and his Maggia, Lonnie Thompson Lincoln,

or better known as... Tombstone!"Said Alex and he points out to the group of five criminals at the right grandstand. Standing at the front are the no mechanic tentacles

Doctor Octopus, disarmed Kraven the Hunter and his son, Alexei, and those who are sitting lower than the Big Man are Hammerhead and Zzzax. The person who is sitting

at the center of the right grandstand is the former Big Man of Crimes of New York City, Lonnie Thompson Lincoln aka Tombstone.

"Alright..."Said Alex before take a breath very deep.

"Here goes nothing."Said Alex and he walks toward to the former Big Man of Crimes. But the three other guys, Jackson Brice aka Montana aka Shocker,

Daniel Brito aka Fancy Dan aka Ricochet and Raymond Bloch aka Ox, or simply known as the Enforcers, take their places instead.

"Hey! We came first!"Said Roland/Sunfire

"You better not say unwise thing, kiddo!"Said Daniel

"Yeah! You better!"Said Raymond as he's cracking his knuckles, ready to take on him.

"Ahem! Guys!"Said Jackson and his two companions quickly turn their attention back to the original purpose.

"Sorry..."Said Daniel and Ox and they walk with Jackson to their boss.

"This is totally unfair! We're here first!"Said Roland/Sunfire

"Get lost kid!"Said Jackson

"Hold on!"Said Tombstone as he's raising his right hand, stopping the Enforcers.

"You, Rhino, may come. For that young man, stay there or go wherever you wanted."Said Tombstone

"Yes!"Said Alex and he's quickly join the Enforcers to talk with the former Big Man of Crimes. Now, the disguised Sunfire cannot do anything to get the information for

the best source of this facility. Upon seeing this, Psylocke, who is disguising as Roxanne Gaines, quickly use her psychic powers to manipulate and control Rhino to

hear everything in the conversation. Thankfully, Tigra disabled the collar of hers last night so she can use her psychic powers and also lucky that someone like Rhino

is here for her to use because his mind is so easy to be manipulate. Now through Rhino, she can hear about the plan of Tombstone.

"We're all now here, boss."Said Jackson

"Did you have Mysterio reactivated yet?"Asked Tombstone

"Everything is going as according to the plan, sir."Said Daniel

"Now, it's time to bust ourselves out of this rotting place!"Said Tombstone

Few hours later, in Roland and Alex's cell...

"A word of advice, kid. Better change the cloth."Said Alex as he's lying on his bed.

"What about you?"Asked Roland/Sunfire because he has been seeing that Rhino never has to wear the orange jump suit before.

"No worry, kid. I know my own time to do things."Said Alex, still lying on his bed.

"If you say so..."Said Roland/Sunfire and he's decided to change his jump suit after the advice of his fellow cellmate.

" _Eliza! Pete! Greer! Do you read me?!_ "Asked Roland/Sunfire through the psychic link

In Spider-Man's guestroom...

" _I can hear you, buddy!_ "Said Spider-Man

In Tigra's guestroom...

" _We ALL can! Now, how is the situation?_ "Asked Tigra

In Roxanne and Electric Eve's cell...

" _Very bad! They're plotting a breakout!_ "Said Roxanne/Psylocke

Outside in the Swamp, in the cloaking Quinjet...

" _Then we need the put the plan about the test on security system into motion now!_ "Said Tigress Shark

Back into Roxanne and Electric Eve's cell...

" _No! We can't do that! If we stopped them now, they might use the same trick again when we're not around._ "Said Roxanne/Psylocke

Back to the cloaking Quinjet...

" _*Sigh!* Agreed. We remain hiding and keep looking in secret._ "Said Tigress Shark and Vision turns to look at her.

Few hours later, in the Psychologists' chamber...

"Go on, dear. Tell us."Said Ashley but the two disguised young heroes did not response back.

"Well, how about some treat?"Asked Leonard and he pours them some green tea and give them the cups.

"Tea always calm peoples' minds. Well, most of the time."Said Leonard and the disguised young heroes take a sip at their cups.

"To start this, let's just say it's primarily about... family issue."Said Roxanne/Psylocke as she's putting the cup on the table between her and Roland/Sunfire.

"I see. Abusive parents, I guess?"Asked Ashley

"Not exactly. At least, for me."Said Roxanne/Psylocke

"Hostility from the other relatives, interesting..."Said John

"Well, sort of. But for Roland, he is feeling like he has no one but me."Said Roxanne/Psylocke and this makes Roland/Sunfire beginning to grit his teeth.

"Feeling like an outcast, very common but also very sad."Said John

"That's the thing! We both are feeling like outcasts who are unworthy to-"Said Roxanne/Psylocke and

then Roland/Sunfire violently puts his cup on the table between him and her and get up.

"WHO ARE TOTALLY UNWORTHY BECAUSE WE'RE ALWAYS HERE AND THERE FOR NOTHING BUT OURSELVES,

WE, WHO ALWAYS DEPENDING ON BEING WHAT THE OTHERS WANTED US TO BE?!"Asked Roland/Sunfire

In the meantime, at the Laundry Room of Ravencroft Institute, at the Storage Room...

"These shipments just came here this morning."Said Tombstone as he's walking toward to the large boxes with Doctor Octopus, Sergei and Alexei.

They all then turn to look around and found no guards behind them, so they quickly seize this opportunity and open one of the the boxes,

revealing the mechanic tenctales of Doctor Octopus. This makes the mad scientist smirk out evilly. Soon, they all turn their attention to

the other boxes, wondering what more are they holding inside for them.

An hour later, at the Dining Hall...

"This is April O'Nile reporting from Mandarin Town, Queens County in New York, where Yellowjacket and Wasp

had defeated the Wrecking Crew."Said April from the TV above the disarmed supervillains.

"Every member of the Avengers, except Vision."Said Otto

"Not to mention of the other units of heroes similar to them in the other parts of the world."Said Hammerhead

"We have a more important matter here, I heard from the guards about the test of the security system!"Said Jackson

"And those will be the ones to test it are Spider-Man and a girl in cat suit."Said Daniel

"Then it seems we have to put the plan into motion tonight, regardless that we're having aid or not."Said Tombstone

Meanwhile, in the Maximum Security Cell...

"Okay, here's the room for you."Said Guard #1 and he lets Spider-Man enter and then have him

imprisoned in there. The same thing also happened for Tigra on the female prisoners' side.

"Both are in places, sir!"Shouted Guard #2 to the camera.

In the Security Room...

"Now, let's the test begin!"Said Edward as he's sitting on his command chair in the center of the room.

Later at the evening, in the Security Room...

"Seriously?! They're still doing nothing?!"Asked Edward as he's looking at the two big monitors before him, seeing that Spider-Man and Tigra make no attempt to escape at all.

"On the bright side, this can be consider that our security is very good."Said Edward and suddenly Spider-Man shoots his webs to everywhere in the cell, including the cameras.

"Okay, Spidey. It's on!"Said Edward and he orders two officers to go to check the cell and have the asphyxiation gas release in that cell.

A moment later, at Spider-Man's cell...

"Masks, checked. Weapons, checked. Ready to get in."Said Guard and he opens the door and walk in with the other guard, only to be trapped by the webs on the

ground together. Then, they both spot a cocoon hanging on the ceiling just ahead of them and they poke their sticks into it, only to release the asphyxiation gas out instead.

During the shock, Spider-Man jumps out from the other nearby cocoon and pull their masks off by shoot webs to them and take them with him and then left. As the warden

and officers in the security room are focusing on Spider-Man, Tigra then makes her move by destroy the cameras with her claws and hide at the left corner of the cell, near at

the door. When the warden notices this, he sends five men to have her contained. When they entered, they found no ones in there but before they know it, Tigra jumps on

two of them and jump off the door and have all five guards locked up in there.

"TA-DA!"Said Spider-Man and Tigra as the warden and his officers are looking through the monitors.

"Barvo, heroes. But this is just the beginning..."Said Edward and he turns to look at one of his officers on his left.

"Lock down! NOW!"Said Edward and that officer quickly pulls the lever down, beginning the lock down on the entire facility. As the doors are closing all ways they're running,

there is no asphyxiation gas are release out or heavy firearms to be open fire on them. Suddenly, no more doors are closing to prevent both young heroes from escaping!

This is completely confusing everyone in the security room. Despite they both are on the different sides of the facility, they both are going through the same thing.

They're running in the facility that didn't do anything to stop them from escaping from it.

In the Security Room...

"Sir! Nothing is responding back!"Said Guard #1

"We lost control of every equipment in the facility! We cannot regain its control!"Said Guard #2

"Then we're going to regain it in the old fashion way!"Said Edward and he's go grab the microphone.

"All officers! Prevent Spider-Man and Tigra from escaping at all costs!"Said Edward and two of his men rush to the door and open it but the door is completely locked!

"Sir! We can't open it! We're trapped!"Said Guard #3

"WHAT?!"Asked Edward and then he turns to look at the monitors, seeing that all of his officers

are completely locked into the many places in this facility, attempting to open the locked doors.

"HOW THE HECK DID THEY DO THIS?!"Shouted Edward

Outside of Ravencroft Institute, above the Swamp...

"Now, let's see how truly secure this facility is! With my help, nothing can go wrong! Besides, I'm the riding mood tonight!"Said Roderick, who is now no longer disguised

himself as human but is appearing in his true form as Hobgoblin and wearing cloak and orange armor while standing on his Goblin Glider and controlling the entire security

system of Ravencroft Institute by using his hologram tablet. With such device, he can control and see what is going on right now in the facility. He's seeing that the two

undisguised young heroes are heading right to where he wanted them to, the cells' hall that imprisoning all prisoners.

Ten minutes later, at the Cells' Hall of Males' side...

"Whoa! That was close!"Said Spider-Man after he swung in time before the gate was closed. When he looks up, he found many enemies of the Avengers in their cells before him.

"Okay... as long as these guys are behind bars. I can consider that nothing goes wrong."Said Spider-Man

Back outside above the Swamp...

"Good idea!"Said Roderick and he's press one of the buttons on the hologram tablet of him, unleashing the prisoners on Spider-Man and Tigra.

Back to the Male's side of the Institute...

"Okay... awkward..."Said Spider-Man and suddenly, the doors of all cells then open.

"At least, they still having their collars keep them in check..."Said Spider-Man, beginning to feel nervous.

And suddenly, all collars deactivated. All thanks to the Hobgoblin outside of the facility.

"SERIOUSLY?!"Asked Spider-Man

"Well, it seems aid came in time after all."Whispered Tombstone and he's walk out from his cell. Suddenly, a flock of flying little pink goblins

come out from Mysterio's cell and beginning the attack of Spider-Man. As Spider-Man are busying with the flying little critters, many villains

who received their weapons and tools from the shipment quickly have themselves armed and ready to take on Spider-Man. When Spider-Man

jumps out to getaway from the flock of the little flying pink goblins, one of the tentacles of Doctor Octopus grabs him and push him against the wall violently.

"Ooh..."Groaned Spider-Man, and then he sees the Enforcers, all geared up, walk toward to him with

Doctor Octopus, Tombstone, Hammerhead, Mysterio, Alex O'Hirn in his Rhino suit and Roland/Sunfire.

"Oh, crud I get!"Said Spider-Man

In the meantime, at the Females' side...

"Oh man! Oh man! OH MAN!"Shouted Tigra as she's jumping around and running around, trying to avoid all electric blasts from Electric Eve.

"Run! Kitty! Run! Making this more fun!"Said Electric Eve as she's blasting the young werecat relentlessly. Suddenly, a 27 years old female American-Japanese assassin

jump out of her cell with a katana in her hands and attempt to slash Tigra into pieces. Her name is Zoe Ishihara or also known as her supervillain/assassin identity as Flower.

Flower quickly runs after Tigra and then jump into the air to landed on her back and stab her but the werecat jumps out to her left and let her stabs the ground instead.

"Phew! That was close!"Said Tigra and she keeps running while being chased by an after by an American-Japanese assassin, a female African-American mercenary

named Recoil, a female piranha that escaped from lab of Dr. Lemuel Dorcas and became a freaky and deadly amphibious humanoid piranha called Piranha, along with

many other female super criminals in this facility.

"This is so NOT FUN!"Shouted Tigra as she's running away from the female villains after her.

Back to the Males' side...

"You will be the thorn of our chests for the last time, Spider-Man!"Said Doctor Octopus and he's lowering himself down to meet him and the others face-to-face.

"Hold him tight, Ock. I got a debt to settle with him."Said Tombstone as he's walk toward to the captured Spider-Man while cracking his knuckles.

"I... have the other plan!"Said Spider-Man and he shoots webs to their faces and throw them to hit one another at heads, making Doc Ock lets go of Spider-Man.

Mysterio quickly unleashes green lightnings from his hands to him but he can avoid them all times by swinging and jumping around on the walls, the ceiling, the bars,

the rulers and the grounds. As Mysterio keeps blasting him, the Enforcers run after Spider-Man as fast as they can alongside with Rhino, Roland/Sunfire and the other

male super criminals. Soon, Mysterio stops blasting and join them on the pursuit. Kraven and his son aim their rifles at Spider-Man and shoot him whenever they got

the chances to shoot him. As they're chasing after Spider-Man, Doc Ock gets up and secretly sneak away without being seen by anyone of any cameras, because all

cameras are focusing on the criminals that are chasing after Spider-Man and Tigra. Unknowingly, both young heroes are about to meet one another soon.

Back to the Females' side...

"Stand still, you freaky cat!"Said Recoil as she's blasting Tigra nonstop with her laser hand cannon that she got from the shipment that arrived mysteriously at

the Laundry Room like the one on the males' side Tigra is now very tire and cannot keep running anymore but also have no much power left enough to fight.

There are only two hopes for her right now, one is that Spider-Man might arrive in time and another one is that Psylocke, who've been disguising as Roxanne Gaines,

might help her without blowing her cover.

"No place to run now."Said Recoil and she aims her hand cannon to the young werecat. That is when Tigra got an idea. When Recoil blasted the laser ball out,

she jumps into the air and landed back on the ground safely and run out through the hole that the female African-American mercenary just made for her to escape.

Soon, the female villains rush after her into the males' side to get her and possibly, Spider-Man, too.

" _Guys!_ "Said Roxanne/Psylocke through the psychic link as she's running with the female villains in search of Tigra.

" _Eliza! How're you doing?!_ "Asked Roland/Sunfire through the psychic link as he's chasing Spider-man with the male villains.

" _Well, we're chasing Tigra as we're speaking!_ "Said Roxanne/Psylocke, still running along with the villainous comrades.

" _I'm glad I'm not the only one with this problem._ "Said Spider-Man through the psychic link as he's jumping from bars to bars,

avoiding the blasts from Mysterio and Shocker and the shots from Kraven the Hunter and his son.

" _Does anyone have a plan?! I'm tiring of running and jumping around!_ "Said Tigra through the psychic link as she's jump up to get to the upper to getaway

from the female villains that are running after her. Suddenly, both parties eventually clash with one another and the commotion grows from bad to worse.

" _I got an idea!_ "Said Spider-Man and he shoots web to Roland/Sunfire and Roxanne/Psylocke and pull them with him into a left cell of the first floor. Tigra soon jumps down

and trying to keep all of the blasts and the other violence actions around her to get to the other side. Seeing that she needs help, Spider-Man shoots webs out to her and

pull her into a cell with him and the disguised friends of them. Then, Spider-man shoots webs all over the door, making the door tighter by the elasticity of the webs.

" _We can't beat them all! There're too many of them!_ "Said Roland/Sunfire through the psychic link.

" _What're we supposed to do then?! Calling the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D, please!_ "Said Tigra through the psychic link, knowing that is very impossible in this situation.

"Hmm?"Groaned Spider-man as he's looking at the ceiling.

" _Spidey? Any ideas?_ "Asked Roxanne/Psylocke

Outside, above the Swamp...

"So the Hobgoblin wasn't the only sprite, who uses the mischief and terrors tonight! But if spider thinks

cat and comrades, even his odd!"Said Roderick and he's press the button on his hologram tablet.

"The Hobgoblin will open a few more pods!"Said Roderick as the scene on his hologram tablet change to the

other very secured cells of the Ravencroft Institute. The cells that are using to hold the very powerful criminals.

Through the cameras in the facility, he's seeing that Zzzax and the creature-like being known as Melter walk out of their cells.

At the Maximum Security Cells' Hall...

"Hmm?"Groaned Zzzax and Melter

"The Hobgoblin, your savior! You owe him a favor! Spidey trapped in the prison! Put him and comrades out of commission!"Said Hobgoblin through the radio and with that,

both mutated beings set out to find Spider-Man and his friends. Later, they found the group of criminals, males and females, ranked from the highly dangerous one like Flower

and the one that is currently only has brain like Baxter Stockman, are waiting for Ox to tear the cell's door out with the help of the little flying goblins of Mysterio. Melter quickly

joins and use its power to melt the door down into magma but what surprise it and everyone are that no ones are inside the cell!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"Shouted Tombstone

Meanwhile, at the Gas Storage of Ravencroft Institute...

"This is it, the gas storage of the prison."Said Tigra and she's kick the airlock's window open and climb down with the rest of her friends.

"So what's the next move?"Asked Tigra

"We need only just three people in this plan. One to lure those super criminals here while another one must manually open the gas."Said Spider-Man

"But didn't that mean one of us must be left behind?!"Asked Psylocke

"And that is when you came into action. You must use your power to lift that person up and leave before the gas got to you."Said Spider-Man

"This plan is highly risk but if it's unavoidable, then I'll take it."Said Tigra

"Okay, as the one who planned this. I'll lure them."Said Spider-Man

"Then I'll open the gas out."Said Roland/Sunfire

"What about me?"Asked Tigra

"You helped Psylocke in whatever way you can."Said Spider-Man and then he shoots webs out and depart to find the supervillains.

Later, at the Males' side, in the Hallway...

"Ahem! Missed me?"Asked Spider-Man but received no response back.

"Oh come on! Just say 'get him' already!"Said Spider-Man

"GET HIM!"Shouted Everyone, except Zzzax and Melter.

"Pistachios!"Said Ox as Spider-man is swinging away from him and his comrades.

Outside, above the Swamp...

"Up and down! Up and down! I will lead them up and down! I am fear into the tow! The Hobgoblin leads them up and down! AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Roderick as he's

looking at his hologram tablet, seeing Spider-Man tries to getaway from the supervillains. Back inside the facility, Spider-Man is swinging nonstop until he reaches the door

that lead the ruler. He jumps down from the first floor of the building into the lowest basement of this facility. A flock of the flying little pink goblins still after him. So he shoots

balls made of webs out to each of them nonstop until he reaches the lowest floor. When he landed, he quickly shoots webs out to two of the little critters and throw them to hit

the little remnant of the flock until it's completely destroyed. Then, Spider-Man jumps out from the door, only to find that the elevators nearby open and many supervillains

immediately rush out from there and continue to chase Spider-Man. During the chase, Spider-man shoots webs to Mysterio and challenge Shocker to shoot him.

Angered, Shocker quickly shoots the green waves out from his gloves but Spider-Man throws the trapped Mysterio to the incoming waves, shocking and electrocuting the droid,

malfunctioning and making Mysterio shut down. The others still chasing Spider-Man no matter where he go, regardless that Mysterio is still working or not. Eventually,

Spider-Man gets into the gas storage and the supervillains quickly enter to find him. But when they enter, they found no ones in there.

"Sweet dream, cellmates!"Said Spider-Man and everyone turns to look at him, only to found that he is closing the gate down and having it locked, imprisoning them inside.

"Is he kidding?! That cannot stop me!"Said Rhino and he's walk up and ready to hit the gate with his horned head.

"But I think this can!"Said Roland/Sunfire and then he's turn the garland around, unleashing the asphyxiation gas on the supervillains. As fast as possible,

Roxanne/Psylocke uses her power to lift Roland/Sunfire up as he's beginning to feel sleepy. When all villains fell to asleep, Roland/Sunfire is completely safe

in hands of Psylocke and Tigra. Seeing he's falling asleep, Psylcoke seizes the chance and kiss him to make sure he won't fall asleep. Unknowingly, this immediately

angered her best friend, who's also having a crush on him. Luckily, Sunfire/Roland didn't breath the gas in much so the affect was just making him feel sleepy.

Meanwhile, outside of the Swamp...

"Ugh! A penitentiary full heroes' haters! But still, those young heroes escaped! Fine! I'm done using the others doing the very important jobs!"Said Roderick and he's use

his glider to fly out to find one of the young heroes. Then, he spots Spider-Man, who just got out from the airlock system of the facility. Seeing him is unaware of his presence

here, the Hobgoblin quickly presses the glider with his feet and the glider then gives him two pumpkin bombs. With the bombs in the hands, he throws them to Spider-Man!

"Ooh... I'm going to need a lot of rest in the incoming days."Said Spider-Man and suddenly, the explosion happens before him several times and sending him fly off several

meters away. Psylocke and Sunfire, who just took their disguises off, heard this and rush out to see what is going on alongside with Tigra, who is still angry about the kiss

between Psylocke and Sunfire. When they arrive, they're shock to see that Spider-Man is running for his dear life away from the deadly Hobgoblin, who's throwing bombs

nonstop at him.

"A Hobgoblin? A Hobgoblin?! HERE?!"Asked Psylocke

"No time now, Spidey needs us!"Said Tigra and she's put them aside jealously and rush out to help Spider-Man.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

Spider-Man is finally fell on his back and when the evil Hobgoblin is about to finish him, Tigra jumps in and kick the Hobgoblin away. Luckily, he's still be able to stand on

his glider. When the Hobgoblin is about to throw another pumpkin bomb, Spider-Man shoots countless of web-balls to him, making the Hobgoblin flies away in anger,

annoyance but also funny.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Roderick and he's fly away in the darkness of the night.

"Who's that guy?!"Asked Spider-Man

"That is a Hobgoblin! Just like me, he is too a demon. His scent told me, of course."Said Tigra

"So? What now?"Asked Spider-Man

"One thing for sure, tell this to the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D."Said Tigra

Few hours later, Ravencroft Institute regained the control of its security system and all prisoners are now back to their cells. But this comes with a great price,

because Edward Whelan is now being replaced by one Dr. Kafka's assistants, John Cereus. For the young heroes, they return to the Quinjet and report everything

that happened to Vision and Tigress Shark and leave the place to report this to the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. What they didn't know is that the whole riot and the

attempt to escape are just a setup for the secret main objectives of the Cabal.

In the Warden's office...

"All prisoners are now in their places, except for Doctor Octopus, who somehow did manage to escape during the confusion. Still, you must be disappointed."Said John

"Me? After the risk that you and those Kingsley guys took for smuggling our techs inside and even controlling the security system for us, you and those guys had nearly

invested as much as we did. It's bad that we got beaten, but at least all of the main objectives were all completed."Said Tombstone and he's offer the new warden his right

hand to shake in the successful of this mission. The new warden of Ravencroft Institute grabs and shake it.

"The Cabal... had been... quite pleased!"Said John as he's taking his left hand back.

 **Author's note: If you guys are wondering about the members of the Excalibur, the Winter Guard and the Dynasty, I'll tell you people right away.**

 **The Excalibur consists Meggan, Feron, Warlock, Black Knight, Moon Knight and Wolfsbane.** **The Winter Guard got Red Guardian, Crimson Dynamo,**

 **Darkstar and Vostok as its members. For the Dynasty, its members are Jade Dragon, Radioactive Man, Ban-Luck, Agent Sum and Sprite. For the others**

 **such as Arabian Knight, Omar Karindu and Black Panther,** **I might have them as part of the group called Black Musketeers. I'm also trying to find the hole**

 **for Nightcrawler, Scarlet Witch, Polaris, Quicksilver and possibly, Speed, to be put into the story as well, and just like the Gaines Twins, they too are**

 **HYDRA's experiments, if I decided to use the Heart of Darkness from TMNT that will eventually being brought to Earth/Midgard by those alien conquerors**

 **who will become the partners of the Cabal, of course. But still, the Heart of Darkness is almost indestructible** **and I think that not even someone like Hulk**

 **can have it destroyed. So I might decide for the bombs or a very big missile for the 'destruction' of the planet. And no, I WILL NOT spoil out who those alien**

 **conquerors are. Besides, there are plenty of species in the galaxy. S** **o for now, I'm going to let you people guess who those alien conquerors will be.**

 **And in case you guys are wondering, the answer is yes. I added an episode called Opening Night from The Spectacular Spider-Man to be mixed up with**

 **the episode called Terrors of the Young Justice** **to make things go more complicated but easier for, the heroes and villains and the episode itself.**

 **And for why Zzzax and Melter, who I made them as mutated semi-sentient beings, are in the facility for super criminals, that is because I combined**

 **both** **the Ravencroft Institute and the Vault** **itself altogether as one. I hope you people like this chapter!**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	14. Homefront

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: I've been thinking lately about having Speed appears as part of the Team. And I also have discovered the new character as well such**

 **as Nocturne, daughter of Nightcralwer and Scarlet Witch. And because of that, I'm stuck between Speed and Nocturne. Which one is good to join**

 **the Team later on when the whole aliens invasion happen? I have no idea! Can you people help out with this! It would be good and so kind if you**

 **all do this favor for me. And I have any of you saw the last two episodes of The Ultimate Spider-Man yet? Whoa! I can't believe that series finally**

 **come to its end! After all these years, it's such a good time to have that series by my side. I know it cannot replace The Spectacular Spider-Man**

 **that came before it but it really is a one great series about Spider-Man. I'm even feeling so bad about using Norman Osborn, Mysterio, Vulture**

 **and Rhino as part of the bad guys here now. I mean, just look at them in The Ultimate Spider-Man. Changing from one of the pain-in-the-back**

 **enemies of Spidey into the total nice people who can actually doing good for the world! Well, at least to the life of Peter Parker, of course.**

 **But what have been done, let them be done. But for what I have yet done, I can still fix them. Like this one, I might have to put Moon Knight**

 **as part of the Black Musketeers instead of having him with the Excalibur. I don't know which one is perfect for him because to me, both groups**

 **are good for him. And of course, if it is possible I might add a team that is entirely made out of monsters/demons too. If it IS possible, of course.**

 **And as you people seen in the previous one, Scorpion is not in Ravencroft Institute. Why? Because I totally forgot about him! But no worry,**

 **I will find a solution to fix this. Besides, I got another role for Kraven the Hunter's son, Alexei, as well.**

Chapter 14 Homefront

September 22, 06:00 2015 in Cantonese Town, Brooklyn, New York, in an Apartment, Barbara Morse is sleeping on her bed as the clock is setting of its alarming, waking her up.

When she stops it and return to her sleep, she opens her eyes a little and then see a poster of the spin-off of the Chinese series of Justice Bao 2008, Legend of Bai Yutang.

As she's staring at a band of five youxia that is known as Five Rats of Hollow Island, she could see herself and her former friends back when she was in league with

the Foot Clan. Back when there was just her, Karai, Marcella and Sayako and even sometimes, Shinigami.

 _Flashback in her head..._

 _"You can't quit!"Said Marcella_

 _"This is our only chance to survive after the demons took over the world!"Said Sayako_

 _"And that is the point! Why can't our kind coexist with one another?! I mean... look at us! We have a friend as a girl who happens to be a Snake Demon!"Said Barbara_

 _"If we truly did that, the whole mankind will have us marked as traitors!"Said Marcella_

 _"Don't we already are?!"Asked Barbara as she's packing things up._

 _"What about your mom?! She's in prison!"Said Sayako as she's looking at her friend packing her things up for the departure._

 _"And more importantly, what about your late father?!"Asked Marcella, also staring angrily but also sadly at her as well._

 _"She will soon be out. I know that. As for my dad, he died as a brave man, who fought for the right reason... but for the wrong person."Said Barbara and then_

 _she has her backpack zipped after she finished. After finished her sentence, she walks out from the bedroom that she and her best friends were sharing together_

 _like a minute ago and leave the Foot Clan behind permanently, at least, that's what she thought. As she's keep walking, she suddenly hearing a voice that keep_

 _saying 'Get up!' and snapped, she returns to the real world._

 _Flashback ends..._

"Huh?!"Groaned Barbara as she's quickly getting up.

"Barbara! Get up! I don't want you to be late at your first day of school!"Said Susan as she's rolling the wheels on her wheelchair forward to the kitchen.

"Ugh!"Groaned Barbara

Later, at Fuzhou High...

"Done!"Said Barbara after she finished in making her skirt and other parts of her uniform looks properly. Suddenly, two fat boys in same but male uniforms

named Timothy and Martin Milton arrive on the scene and greet her. After the introduction, the trio move out for the first class of the day.

"You gonna love it here, Barbara!"Said Timothy

"Most people here are friendly, we can guarantee on that."Said Martin as the trio walking in the hallway. Suddenly, a pair of hands come out from

the girls' restroom and pull Barbara in and when she turns around. She sees a girl around her age with Hispanic descent with natural tanned-skin

and dark brown hair before her. Her name is Ava Ayala, who is the smartest, nicest, kindest and the most popular girl in this school.

"New girl, right?"Asked Ava

"Umm... yeah..."Said Barbara

"A word of advice, despite that these two are also the good friends of mine. You better don't be around

them too much, because before you know it. You will be playing LARP with them."Said Ava

"Huh?"Asked Barbara

"Believe me, you don't want to play LARP with them."Said Ava

In the meantime, a Midtown High, Queens, New York...

"Head up, Parker!"Shouted Flash as the ball is heading right to Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. Before the ball could hit him, Peter ducked and let the ball fly passed him

and fall into hands of Flash's African-American friend, Randy Robertson. Soon, Flash and his other friend, Kenny Kong, who is a Korean American, arrive on the scene

and join Randy before leave the scaring Peter alone. Of course, Randy never likes the idea that his friends are bullying Peter but one voice without support cannot do or

change a thing. After three star quaterbacks of the school left, three girls and a boy arrive behind Peter. The blonde with European descent is Sally Avril, the one with short hair

and has African descent is Glory Grant and the other two, the boy and the girl who both have Hispanic descent, black hair and tan skin, are Mark and Liza Allan.

Mark, Liz and Glory quickly help Peter up on his feet while Sally is just standing there and pretend like the "King of Geeks" aka Peter Parker wasn't there near her.

Later, at the 18:43 in the evening, in the Mission Room...

"So you have told no one of this... mole?"Asked Vision

"I cannot be sure one exist. And if it there is one, if the Team being betrayed from the within. I must investigate this without...

tipping my hands. But the point is this, should I tell Iron Man and Director Fury?"Asked Tigress Shark

"Generally, Iron Man and Director Fury expect the Team to handle its problems on its own.

But it is your decision to make after all."Said Vision and then he walks toward to the teleporter.

"Where're you going?"Asked Tigress Shark

"I have a duty that requiring me on the Lighthouse."Said Vision as he's setting coordinates to the Lighthouse in the orbit above the planet.

"But I thought your duty is being our den-mother ever since the Team was formed, isn't it?"Asked Tigress Shark

"I can cover this from Hawkeye and some others. But again, the decision is yours."Said Vision and he steps into the teleporter and teleport away to the Lighthouse.

Leaving the Atlantean Princess to thinks alone. Meanwhile in the Hanger Bay, Psylocke is looking at Sunfire lovingly while he is cleaning Overseer. Behind them,

Tigra is watching at her former best friend angrily and jealously for stole her crush away from her. Ever since, Sunfire and Tigra are on the good terms with each other,

Greer's beginning to like him and that likeness developed into crush. When she was ready to tell him out she feel after the mission at Ravencroft Institute,

her best friend stepped in and ruined everything! Suddenly, A-Bomb arrives by the teleporter and walk toward to them to join the current activity of them.

In the meantime, in Cantonese Town, Brooklyn New York...

"No homework and had a good dinner, this was totally one of the best first day at school ever!"Said Mockingbird and then she's setting the coordinates for the teleporter.

After that, she has it activated and step inside the glowing yellow light and let it takes her to the mansion of the Avengers Island to meet everyone. But when she entered,

it's turn out to be a burning and living hell full of fire instead!

"DUCK!"Shouted Spider-Man as he's jump out from the flame before her and then landed next to her while the blonde ninja is still ducking from the big blast of fire earlier.

"What the heck is going on here?!"Asked Mockingbird as she's getting up.

"I wish I know too! I got here before you like 5 minutes!"Said Spider-Man as the two figures are approaching them from the red smoke.

"Head to the exit!"Said Spider-Man and he's rush out to the exit in the left direction of him with Mockingbird, only to find the wires that purely made of electricity before them.

Suddenly, the large amount of sea water appears before them out of nowhere and heading right for them. When both teens are about to turn back, the wave hit them

in the back and send them hit the wall pretty hard. After that, more blasts of fire are coming down on them from above. The young heroes quickly rush to the exit once

again and enter the gym.

"Spider-Man to Team! We need back up!"Said Spider-Man

" _Eliza! Can you hear me?_!"Asked Mockingbird as she's trying to contact by her mind. Suddenly, the whirlwind made of fire bursts through the wall and heading right to them.

Both teens quickly run into the shower room and open all showers and be ready for the whirlwind of fire or anything else.

"At least, the water is helpful."Said Spider-Man but suddenly, their plan goes backfired when the water goes extreme and coming too much and beginning to filling the room.

"Or maybe not!"Said Spider-Man so Mockingbird quickly throws shuriken bombs to the right wall and explode it, taking the water, her and Spider-Man out. They both quickly

get up and heading into the kitchen in search of a way to escape this mess.

"The air vent!"Said Mockingbird

"Go for it!"Said Spider-Man and Mockingbird quickly goes for it while the Arachnid Hero is downloading the map of the mansion and the island.

"What are you-"Said Mockingbird

"Downloading the map of the island and this mansion!"Said Spider-Man and he got what he's needed, he left with Mockingbird in the air vent.

"Take left!"Said Spider-Man as he's crawling behind Mockingbird while she's taking the left.

Soon, he too takes the left side and just in time, blast of fire blows through behind him.

"Too close!"Said Spider-Man as he keeps crawling with Mockingbird.

"We should be near the Temperature Control Room now."Said Spider-Man and sooner than he thought, Mockingbird kicks the window open and jump down with

the Arachnid Hero. As they're running down from the ruler, one of the attackers come out from the air vent with fire all over the body. Seeing none of the targets in sight,

the attackers decided to raise the flame, raising the temperature in the room in order to have the engines overloaded. Spider-Man quickly searches for another air vent by

checking on the map while avoiding the fire blasts. Before he could found it, Mockingbird found it first and pull him in for their own safety. As they're beginning another venture

in the tunnel, Spider-Man quickly gets access of the videos of all four security cameras from the Hanger Bay. But they both take a look at each of them, none show the

appearances of the attackers but what is worse is that everyone in the Team might probably be in Heaven by now and this freaks Mockingbird out! Later, both of them

make it to the library.

"There's gotta be one of the secret passage behind one of these bookcases!"Said Spider-Man as he's jumps down from the ruler with Mockingbird.

"Seriously?! Glitches much?!"Asked Mockingbird

"You should see Stark-Fujikawa Solutions."Said Spider-Man as he's running in the hallway. Then, the young heroes decided to hide behind the one of the bookshelves.

Suddenly, they saw a figure approaching them and by the sound of footsteps, it is not human. Because the sound is like a metal more than boots.

"Mockingbird! Spider-Man!"Said The Figure

"It's Vision!"Said Mockingbird and she's rush out to meet the Droid Avenger but instead, she sees another humanoid droid that wearing nothing before her.

In shock she cannot even move while the droid jumps out to grab her, Spider-Man jumps out from hiding and shoots webs at her back, taking her with him.

"Vision?! Not likely! Another deadly droid? Yes!"Said Spider-Man while he's carrying Mockingbird on his right shoulder. Later, he drops her and let her continue on her own

but soon have to change their direction when they run into another droid. This one is looking more human and looking very much like a woman with metallic long hair on head.

Both young heroes quickly turn right and jump on one of the bookshelves. Once jumped down, Spider-Man quickly search for the right book to open the secret passage while

Mockingbird is ready to take on the droids with her Bo-Staff and her shurikens. She throws three shurikens at them but the male droid can simply just deflect them away by

the blast of water while the female droid punch a bookshelf down, taking the others with it toward to the young heroes. Luckily, Spider-Man found the right book in time and

enter the secret passage before the droids reach them.

"Did you know that Vision has siblings?!"Asked Mockingbird as she's running.

"Nope!"Said Spider-Man as he's running with her. Then, they reached the junction.

"Now what?! Vision is not here! How are even supposed to take the two of him?!"Asked Mockingbird

"They seem to be users of unfriendly!"Said Spider-Man jokingly.

"Don't joke! They-"Said Mockingbird

"Attention, Mockingbird. Attention, Spider-Man. Right now, you have only ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates

will soon perished away."Said Male Droid through the radio and this makes both young heroes turn to look at one another in fear.

In the meantime, at the Hangar Bay, the female droid is imprisoning Tigress Shark and Psylocke in cage that entirely made of fire. Suddenly, she raises the heat of the cage

in order to burn them alive. For Tigra, A-Bomb and Sunfire, they are completely trapped in the melted chunks of metal with water is raising to their chins while Overseer is

being shut down on the ground.

"Nine minutes and forty five seconds."Said Male Droid as he's keep raising the water.

Back at Mockingbird and Spider-Man. they both are running through the hallway to find the way to reach their friends. Suddenly, the large amount of water comes behind them

and hit them in the back. Then, the male droid appears out from the other side of the hallway and swimming right to them. Knowing that he cannot shoot webs while being

underwater, Spider-Man decides to go head-to-head with the droid but Mockingbird intervene drop four shurikens on the ground and let them explode at the droid in the face

while both of them are heading to the Hangar Bay by swimming. When they reached it, they face a female droid with power of fire just when they surfaced.

"DUCK!"Shouted Spider-Man and he returns to the underwater with Mockingbird. They both then resurfaced once again near the captured Tigra, Sunfire and A-Bomb.

"You guys okay?"Asked Spider-Man

"We're fine. I think those who're up there are the bigger problems!"Said A-Bomb as he's looking up at the fire cage that imprisoning Tigress Shark and Psylocke.

"How's the situation up there?!"Asked Mockingbird

"Eliza is unconscious. Ugh! We... we might not survive this!"Said Tigress Shark as she's holding the unconscious Psylocke on her laps while sweating as well.

Upon seeing them in such condition, the two young heroes quickly swim right to their friends in the fire cage but immediately stopped by both droids,

the female at the front and male at the back. They're now surrounded. When the male droid blasts water and female droid blasts fire to them,

both young heroes quickly jump into the water and swim to the gate of the sewer system and escape by going into it. When they reached the dry ground,

they stop and think of how to deal with this matter.

"So what now?!"Asked Mockingbird

"We'll bust them out of there!"Said Spider-Man

"HOW?! They took out those who are high powers in the Team! I'm nothing without my gears while all you can do are just sensing dangers,

crawling on the wall and some good strength!"Said Mockingbird, knowing from her mentor that Spider-Man has the so-called web-shooters at his wrists.

"Then just be calm! I'm thinking!"Said Spider-Man

"How am I going calm?! And more than that, how can you be SO calm?!"Asked Mockingbird

"Lots of practice. After the death of my uncle, I always have to calm myself down. Or else, that murderer

would got death penalty from me without permission from the court by now."Said Spider-Man

"Seriously?! We're in a very dire situation about being overrun by the two unrelenting droids

that wanting to kill us!"Said Mockingbird and the word 'droid' gives the Arachnid Hero an idea.

"Wait! That's it! They're droids! With one electro-magnetic pulse, all machines in range will be completely shut down!"Said Spider-Man

"Great! But how?!"Asked Mockingbird

"No worry, I'm a genius! Well, at least, I am an intelligent guy."Said Spider-Man and then he continues to crawl forward with Mockingbird right behind him. Later, they reached

the Medical Lab and heading right to the X-Ray Machine and Spidey takes out its two vacuum tubes that can converse high energy pulse and reprogrammed it to use the

microwave conversion from X-Ray to EMP and changing the direction of the one on the right side of the Arachnid Hero pulls it out and then set out to find the main engine

of the mansion. Meanwhile, the water is keep rising and rising in the hangar bay.

"Four minutes."Said Male Droid and without being known or seen, Spider-Man and Mockingbird come out from the cooling system and heading right to see the situation

down there. Tigra then smells their scents and whisper this to the other two. So they come up with the plan to distract the two droids away from them. While the three

stuck young heroes are playing dumb and lame jokes on the droids such as comparing them to Vision or calling them fools for falling into an 'act' of Psylocke or even say

that they can bust out anytime soon, Spider-Man shoots webs to the main engine on the entire mansion.

"Got it! Now, cover me!"Whispered Spider-Man and Mockingbird quickly brings her explosive shurikens out. Then, Spidey climbs slowly to the main engine without being spot

by both droids while his friends are distracting them. When he opens the cell's chamber and place it in, it doesn't work because of the circuit is incomplete. When he is about

to use one of his web-shooters to make this work, an unexpected wave hits him right when he is being distracted.

"NNOOO!"Shouted Mockingbird and suddenly, three blasts of fire almost hit her. She looks down and then see the female droid is aiming her arms right at her.

Then, she blasts her more. Scare and shock, Mockingbird retreats back into the cooling system and helplessly watching Spider-man is being brought up to them

while the others are still suffering. Suddenly, the flashbacks about her younger self leaving the Foot Clan and abandon her friends behind struck into her mind!

The feeling of guilt for abandoned them back then is hitting her, hitting her very very hard!

"No... no... NO! NNNNOOO!"Shouted Mockingbird as she's rolling herself like a ball and inhale and exhale out heavily but in the end, she gets herself together

and decided to go out for help. As she's crawling, she reaches the one that make her fall into the room filling with souvenirs of A-Bomb. Then, she slowly gets up

when she heard that there is now only three minutes left to surrender.

"Ugh! If I surrender, we're all doomed. Oh! Who am I kidding?! The best I can do is now just to hide and hoping that the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D found me

before those droids!"Said Mockingbird and then she gets up and saw two of the souvenirs, they're masks of two Foot Ninjas, who were once her best friends,

Sayako and Marcella.

"I know how you two feel now. Being left alone in the dark."Said Mockingbird, thinking back to the time she decided to leave the Foot Clan for her own sake.

 _Flashback in her head..._

 _"Please! Don't leave us, Barbara!"Said Marcella and then rush out to hold her best friend back._

 _"Sorry, girls. But I cannot live with this!"Said Barbara and she takes her hands off and continue to move forward._

 _"But... we're best friends forever! Sworn sisters even, aren't we?!"Asked Sayako_

 _"No... we were..."Said Barbara_

 _"The Foot Clan will come after you!"Said Marcella_

 _"*Sigh!* Why... why demons and humans cannot live with one another?! Why is that?! Have you ever wonder why?!_

 _BECAUSE THOSE WHO ARE RACISTS LIKE THE FOOT CLAN HERE!"Shouted Barbara_

 _"But sometimes, the clan also works with the humans!"Said Sayako_

 _"Puh-lease! They're just partners like us! When we ran out of use, we shall be the first to be fall! Just like my dad!"Said Barbara_

 _"Then we will face that together! Best friends forever, right?"Asked Marcella and she offers her hand to her. When Barbara is about to grab, she pulls her hand back._

 _"I'm sorry, girls. Very sorry!"Whispered Barbara and she walks away from them, away from the Foot Clan. After she left, both ninja girls fall on their knees and sobbing_

 _because one of their best friend just betrayed them and destroyed their friendship! Barbara heard their loud cries and feel guilty of it but she stays strong_

 _and keep moving forward despite that the tears are coming out from here eyes, not looking back to the clan of the demonic ninjas that caused her father's life._

 _Flashback ends..._

"I'm very sorry, girls. I really am. And if Heaven is going to give me the second chance, I will do everything to repair our friendship. But first, I have

another friendship to save."Said Barbara and then she regains her confidence for her friends once again. Besides, she just got a new idea in her head.

She is going to surrender to them. Willingly!

Later, in the Hangar Bay...

"I surrender."Said Mockingbird as she's walking out from the entrance and heading right to the droids. When she is about to give them her Bo-Staff, she suddenly jumps into

the air and kick the male's droid head while step on a female droid's head. Then, she activates its blade, turning it into a Naginata and jumps into the air before the droids could

catch up and throw the Naginata to the vacuum tube, giving the connector between the tube and the engine. Suddenly, the blue wave of electro-magnetic pulse springs out

from it and spread across the bay, shutting all things that appearing to be mechanical objects and beings, including the droids. With the droids are now shut down, everyone is

safe and all or their doings are undone. When Mockingbird is about to get Sunfire, Tigra and A-Bomb out of the melted chunks of metal on them, Vision suddenly arrives and

take a look around and ask them what happened. The Team replies back that his 'family' came here for a visit but Vision denied of having any relatives and go investigate

the droids. When he is about touch a hand of a female droid, a spark happens between his hand and her hand and their eyes suddenly glow red. After that, without warning,

he suddenly turns on the Team and use his intangibility to punch through every single member of the Team, shocking the nervous systems in their bodies and making them

all fall unconscious. By the time everyone wakes up, all three droids are already gone. All they see are just Iron Man, Sea-Lord, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Hulk, Thor, Falcon,

War Machine, Yellowjacket and Wasp are standing around the young heroes and helping them recover of what just happened.

"What happened?!"Asked Mockingbird

"And where's Vision and those droids?!"Asked Tigra

"Gone."Said Spider-Man as he's turning to look at them after received the information about Vision and those two droids from Iron Man. And every member of the Team turns

to look around and all beings that can walk and talk that they could see in this Hangar Bay are only just themselves and the Avengers. Vision and the two droids that attacked

the mansion is now gone without a single trace left to track them down.

 **Author's note: You guys may be wondering what I have in plan for Scorpion, huh? Well, to be honest. It is about the Sinister Seven, of course. But yep,**

 **if only that I can find more members. So far, now I have Doctor Octopus, Vulture, Lizard and Scorpion. So I still have no ideas who the other three members**

 **should be. And why am I telling this? Because I had came to the decision that the Sinister Six/Seven WILL NOT play the role as the fall guy for the Cabal.**

 **Speaking of which, why none of you help me decided between the Lethal Legion and the Masters of Evil?! I'm serious, of course! Because there is an only**

 **chance to launch this out! Plus, I have to find the main antagonist for the possible Chinese New Year story arc because the Sinister Seven, possibly, might**

 **not be able to be punished by death penalty for the attempt to takeover Yunnan and the rest of China in the name of the main antagonist of that story arc.**

 **And I'm got stuck between Taskmaster and Doctor Sun. So please, help me out with these two issues! Oh! And I'm also thinking of add the characters with**

 **the** **Native American or Native Canadian origins such as Danielle Moonstar or the Inuit Demigoddess named Narya in as well. And for who those droids are,**

 **they're** **none** **other than Arsenal and Jocasta and if you people are wondering** **about will Timothy and Martin Milton will got mutated or not, I don't think they**

 **will get** **mutated** **anytime soon. Or maybe, never.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	15. Alpha Male

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: You all may be wondering about what the Chinese New Year arc will look like, huh? Well, the inspiration is from the first four episodes of**

 **the second season of The Spectacular Spider-Man,** **that's for sure. But yet, there will be some alterations happen in this story arc as well. One thing that**

 **I currently sure in this, it would be about a rebellion against the current government of China.** **So you guys might be wondering about what does this has**

 **anything to do with the Sinister Six/Seven? Well, that is because Doc Ock and his gang are the ones who responsible for getting what the main antagonist**

 **wanting in the plan to takeover China. Well, it is more like splitting China because the target of the main antagonist is to just take out some parts of China**

 **and Vietnam out of their original countries only.** **For who will be one to be the messenger from the terrible future that ruling by the alien invaders, I decided**

 **to use Nocturne for that. And for Danielle Moonstar and Narya, my current choice of character** **is Danielle but that doesn't mean I cannot make her**

 **as Snowbird or Native Canadian. What does that mean? That means I'm going to combine Snowbird and Moonstar/Dark Angle as one. Anyway,**

 **let's enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 15 Alpha Male

September 10, 14:43 2015 in the Jungle near Yumana River in Haryana of Northern India...

"Still fresh. It must be nearby."Said Mayor Waters as he's taking a look at the footprints of a Bengal tiger. Then, he gets up and follow the trail with his

two African-American men. Later, they arrive at a cliff and found the tiger is resting on the tree's branches. When he is about to shoot it, the tiger spots him

and his men and get down and moving toward to them, regardless of being aim by the Mayor of New York City. Suddenly, it trapped inside three pylons and

electrocute it to unconscious. However, the Mayor is still determine to take it as his price. When he is about to shoot the tiger, an insectoid-headed droid walks

out from the bushes near them and open fire on them with its laser eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Mayor Waters and his men.

September 23, 06:34, on the Avengers Island, in the Mission Room in the Mansion, the engineers of S.H.I.E.L.D are spending their time working on repairing everything

that was damaged by the invasion of the two mysterious droids yesterday. But the biggest matter right now is not the the damage of the mansion but the disappearance

of Vision and those two droids. In the kitchen, everyone in the Team is sitting on the chairs with boredom on their faces. They're pretty much shock at what happened

yesterday. When A-Bomb demands answer, Black Widow gives him a warning glare for raising his voice. Every member of the Team is sitting at the table except Tigress Shark,

who is informing Iron Man and Nick Fury about the possibility of an infiltrator in the Team. Sunfire heard of this by listening intently to them and with that, he jumps out

and yell at the Atlantean Princess in the face for keeping this from everyone.

"YOU KNEW?!"Asked Sunfire

"Shiro! Stop!"Said Tigra

"What're you doing?!"Asked Psylocke

"The great Princess of the Atlantean Empire here knows that the is a traitor in the Team and say nothing!"Said Sunfire

"She did what?!"Asked Spider-Man

"I did it to protect us from-"Said Tigress Shark

"From what?! The knowledge that could save our lives?!"Asked Mockingbird

"We almost got killed!"Said Sunfire

"Enough!"Said Iron Man and the teens' attention.

"With Vision is... missing. The Team will now being oversee by rotating supervisor."Said Nick and he turns to look at the incoming new armored hero.

"This... is the Beak. He's from Danville, Tri-States Area. And he volunteered for this, if you're questioning that."Said Iron Man

"W-I... would be so happy to be hanging out with you guys. Hehe..."Said Beak and then the young heroes turn to look at one another in wonder and question.

"After I dismantle Vision, you and I are going to-"Said Sunfire

"Vision is an Avenger. That means he is the Avengers' responsibility."Said Iron Man

"And we have another assignment for you young ones here."Said Nick and then Friday shows a hologram picture of a newspaper that say 'MAN-BUG OF HARYANA' to the Team.

"Are you seriously sending us to capture what that highly possible that might appear to be mythical humanoid bug?"Asked Spider-Man

"Ahem! A werecat in the room!"Said Tigra

"Sorry."Said Spider-Man

"We NEVER joke about such things like jobs or assignments!"Said Iron Man

"So you all better be ready for the departure for India."Said Nick

"Me and my Team will do our best."Said Tigress Shark

"Yeah! 'Her' Team!"Said A-Bomb as everyone's leaving to prepare themselves for the new mission. Later, in the Hanger Bay, everyone in the Team and their new den-mother,

the Beak, who they are believing to coming with just because he blames them for the whole Vision fiasco, get into the Quinjet and depart to India. Later, they arrive at night,

around 21:36 of the same day. When the ship landed and they Team deployed, Tigress Shark orders them to activate the cloak mode and to stay hidden until next order.

"Switch to the cloak mode. We'll review the mission perimeter."Said Tigress Shark

"We don't need to review!"Said A-Bomb

"It's a recon mission. We know what to do!"Said Spider-Man

"Guys, this-"Said Tigress Shark

"You know, the three of us started this Team because the Avengers was keeping secrets from us!"Said Spider-Man

"Or did you forget it? Like you forget to tell us about the mole?!"Asked A-Bomb and then he leaves with Spider-Man.

"Stop this right now! We're a Team! There's always the time to argue about this when this mission ended."Said Tigra

"Hey! Don't taking her side!"Said Sunfire

"ENOUGH! No more arguing! Now, let's go!"Said Psylocke and she leaves with Mockingbird.

"Ugh! Let's go..."Said Sunfire and he grabs with Tigra's hips from behind and take her with him.

And with that, the Team splits up into three factions and heading into many directions, leaving the Beak and the leader of them alone.

"So... what's the plan?"Asked Beak, knowing that she has yet tell a thing about this operation.

"*Sigh!*"Sighed Tigress Shark and she walks out alone, followed by the Beak. As everyone is going on their own, many animals in this jungle are looking at them very closely.

Later, at Tigress Shark's faction...

"Guess this is where the Man-Bug attacked."Said Beak as he's taking a look at the footprints on the ground.

"At least, this confirmed the story, right?"Asked Beak but receive no respond back from Tigress Shark.

"Tigress Shark?"Asked Beak and that snapped her back to reality.

"Sorry, sir. I'm just... being plauge by doubt."Said Tigress Shark and suddenly, they hear the movements from the trees and bushes nearby. The sounds getting closer and closer

and soon the ground begins to shake. Then, a mutated male Indian elephant bursts out through the trees and heading right to the armored hero and the young heroine.

The Beak quickly flies out and punch it in the forehead, temporarily stopping but then the elephant grabs him by its trunk and throw him away. Soon, two mutated female

Indian elephants burst out from the opposite side of the male and having the heroes surrounded.

"ROAR!"

The Beak then gets up and see a Bengal tiger is sitting among the bushes before him. It's acting like it is controlling the elephants to fight him and the young heroine.

Suddenly, one of the elephants grab Tigress Shark by its trunk and throw her to hit at the ground before the Beak. Both heroes then get up and prepare to take on

the mad animals.

In the meantime, at Sunfire and Tigra's faction...

"Let go of me!"Said Tigra as she's struggling to get out from her crush's arms. When Sunfire landed,

Tigra seizes the chance and get off from his 'custody'. Then, slaps him at face for abducted her.

"What was that for?!"Asked Sunfire

"That's for the abduction!"Said Tigra and then she slaps him another time.

"What was this one for?!"Asked Sunfire

"That's for being... care about me too much than your girlfriend!"Said Tigra, referring about the relationship between him and her best friend, Psylocke.

"Girlfriend?! I don't even know what're you talking about!"Said Sunfire

"Puh-lease! I saw you and my best friend kissed back then during the mission at the Ravencroft Institute!"Said Tigra

"That's the point! Since when did me and Eliza kissed?"Asked Sunfire

"After you opened the gas storage, duh! While you were feeling sleepy, you and her kissed each other!"Said Tigra

"What?! I didn't kiss her! We are not-"Said Sunfire but then Tigra stops him as she's sniffing around.

"We're being watch."Whispered Tigra and suddenly, a large purple Postosuchus-like creature jumps out from the bush and attack them with its jaw ferociously.

"ROAR!"

Meanwhile, at Spider-Man and A-Bomb's faction...

"You're thinking of what I am thinking?!"Asked Spider-Man as he's running away from three giant hawks in the sky.

"Extremis-Permian formula?!"Asked A-Bomb as he's running for his life as well.

"Yep!"Said Spider-Man and then he shoots web out and swing out to the tree, grabbing A-Bomb with im to getaway from those giant mutated hawks.

In the meantime, at Psylocke and Mockingbird's faction near the River...

"ROAR!"

"AH!"Gasped Mockingbird after she got grabbed and dragged into the water by a 100 ft. long mutated python.

"No!"Said Psylocke and she quickly dives in and use her psychic power to blow the python into the sky, saving her friend and create a dry land to stand in the middle of the river.

"Almost drowned two times in a night?! A heck part of my life, this is!"Said Mockingbird

Back at Tigress Shark and the Beak's faction...

"ROAR!"

One of the elephants hit the Beak hard with its trunk and sent him fly away. That is when Tigress Shark notices the collar around its neck and get the idea.

These animals are being controlled! Immediately, she pulls out her sword and rush out toward to the mutated male Indian elephant. Shen the elephant attempts

to crush her with its ivories, she jumps out and empowered her sword with her magical water and slash the collar into pieces. With the collar out, the male mutated Indian

elephant once again become a peaceful creature like it was. Tigress Shark then rushes out to help the Beak by telling him to remove the collar from the elephants' necks.

"Remove their collars!"Said Tigress Shark as the Beak is flying around above the mutated female Indian elephants.

"Got it!"Said Beak and he's blast each of the collar with his laser from his laser blasters, destroying their collars

and set them free. Now, as freed animals, they return to their original lives in the jungle.

"Wow! That was awesome! Remove the collars is a one good move!"Said Beak as he's landing next to the Princess of the Atlantean Empire.

"But those collars mean there must be a highly intelligence individual behind this. We need to contact the

rest of the Team."Said Tigress Shark and she's trying to contact through the com-link but got jammed.

"Great! We're being jammed and Psylocke failed to establish the psychic link before we split up."Said Tigress Shark

"Actually, the Team split up before she could even establish that psychic link."Said Beak

"They don't even listen!"Said Tigress Shark

"Back at the Mansion, Iron Man can stopped you all with the few words."Said Beak

"Well, because Iron Man is... Iron Man."Said Tigress Shark and then she has her arms crossed.

"Look, I know how hard this is. When I joined the Avengers, I also don't like being boss around by S.H.I.E.L.D and some others. But yet, I have to obey the order.

That is what keeping me alive."Said Beak an that is when Tigress Shark understands the meaning of the good and responsible leader, takes charge when it has to be.

"Thank you, sir. For helping me."Said Tigress Shark

"No problem."Said Beak and suddenly, Psylocke contacts Tigress Shark through the psychic link.

"Tigress Shark, come in!"Said Psylocke through the psychic link.

"What is it?"Asked Tigress Shark while the Beak is turning to look at another way, seeing a tiger with collar in the tall grasses nearby.

"Me and Mockingbird are being attack by mutated animals wearing collars. Our location is the river nearby. And one more thing,

those inhibitor collars are the same that currently being use on the prisoners in the Ravencroft Institute."Said Psylocke

"Cool! A tiger!"Said Beak and then he flies off and go after the Bengal tiger with electric collar.

"Beak! Wait!"Said Tigress Shark but by the time she's about to got to him, he's already fly away into the jungle.

"Ugh! What a heck of a night, this is."Said Tigress Shark

Later, in the Jungle...

"No worry, big guy. We're just going to take that nasty collar off you."Said Beak as he's approaching the scaring tiger. Just a step further, three pylons suddenly come out

from the ground and electrocute him, actually, them, because there are two persons inside the armor, down to the ground. Before the Beak lost his consciousness,

an insectoid-headed droid jumps down from the tree and walks toward to him. Then, everything goes black for the Beak. As that this is happening, Tigress Shark asks

Psylocke to establish he psychic link to the entire Team. When that happened, most of the people begin to argue about should the Princess of the Atlantean Empire still

be the leader of them or not. As they're arguing, in Tigra and Sunfire's case, still fighting against the huge purple Postosuchus-like creature, Tigress Shark reaches the location

where the Beak was headed to and found the three pylons and some footprints on the ground. So she decided to give the new order.

"ENOUGH!"Shouted Tigress Shark as she's slashing one of the pylons into pieces.

"The Beak has been captured. And we must act as one to rescue him!"Said Tigress Shark

"Pfff! Under your leadership?! I think-"Said A-Bomb

"THIS IS A ONE BIG SERIOUS MATTER! If you all want the new leader, I am willing to step down! But not until this mission is over, so I am still in command here!

After that, do as you all pleased."Said Tigress Shark as she's putting her sword back into its sheath and continue to move forward to find the Beak.

Later, at the A.I.M's base in the Jungle...

"How's the captive?"Asked A.I.M Agent #1

"He is now awaken."Said A.I.M Agent #2

"Then go and inform them, they want to perform the experiment themselves."Said A.I.M Agent #1

"Yes, sir."Said A.I.M Agent #2 and he's run out to find his leaders while the other agent walks into the operation room, where the Beak is being restrained on the bed for

the operation. Surrounding the operating bed is a group A.I.M agents that are working on computers, scanners and tools that their leaders are needing in order to perform

a surgery.

Meanwhile, Outside of A.I.M's Base...

"Be ready..."Said Tigress Shark as Spider-Man is scanning the base and found the strong force field

is surrounding it. As he keeps scanning, he then found the shield generator near the base.

"The generator is standing next right to the base. All we have to do is shut it down."Said Spider-Man

"I can do that. If there is a hole, of course."Said Mockingbird

"I'll provide you that."Said Tigress Shark and she's rush out from hiding place and summon the magical water to her sword. Then, she slashes the shield absorbing

its electricity in. That's eventually leading to a formation of a small hole large enough for a hand to get in. Mockingbird quickly seizes the opportunity and throw a

shuriken bomb inside. Once it's stuck on the shield generator, it goes boom and take the shield generator and its ray shield with it. When the rest of the Team come out,

the monkeys on the roof suddenly call out and alarm everyone inside the base of the uninvited guests. The collared monkeys quickly jump down and then the armed

A.I.M's agents run out through the door with an insectoid-headed droid and begin to blast them with their laser blasters while the monkeys take on the young heroes with

their hands. What is shocking the Team is that their suspicious feeling ever since saw this base was confirmed, the A.I.M is the one who's behind of everything that happened

here. The young heroes take all collars of the monkeys' necks in their own way as fast as possible while trying to avoid of being blasted by the A.I.M's agents. Back into the

operation room inside the base, the leader of the A.I.M has arrive. The figure that appears to be a big head with little limbs on a chair called Doomsday Chair. The Beak gulped

as the leader of the A.I.M, George Taleton, or known as M.O.D.O.C. Named after the Project M.O.D.O.C of the A.I.M that transformed a mere agent of A.I.M

into the very high intelligence being with the very high psychic power. The others that coming with him are the members of the High Council of A.I.M, the Scientists Supreme.

Those who are Scientists Supreme are Lyle Getz, George Clinton and Andrew Forson. They're the co-rulers of the A.I.M ever since M.O.D.O.C took over the organization.

"I assume that you guys are in charge here, right?"Asked Beak

"Correct, hero."Said Lyle

"And what do you want? Bargaining with the Avengers in exchange of some money?"Asked Beak

"The A.I.M already has its own way for supplying and funding. We need no money of the enemies.

Unless, it's from Stark. We would love to destroy everything of his!"Said Andrew

"The purpose we're having for you is completely difference. What we're seeking from you is not the armor or money. If only that, we can just steal from Stark."Said George

"We're seeking your brain and its wisdom. They're quite an impressive choice for the development for M.O.D.O.C."Said George

"Sorry, but I cannot let you guys do that!"Said Beak

"You cannot make choice, hero. M.O.D.O.C is in charge here."Said M.O.D.O.C and when he is about to use his psychic power to suppress the Beak, a tiger that lured the Beak

into the trap earlier suddenly jumps on him and clawing his head violently. Andrew then pulls out a remote and subdue the tiger by electrocute it by activate its collar.

Once the tiger falls, M.O.D.O.C floats toward to the captured Beak once again and is about to attempt to do the same thing again. Suddenly, an explosion happens at the door

and a bunch of disarmed A.I.M's agents and an insectoid-headed humanoid droid are being throw in by the young heroes. Once inside, the young heroes prepare whatever

they have in their sleeves to fight against the leaders of the A.I.M.

"Is everybody seeing like what I am seeing?"Asked Mockingbird, wondering that if she's looking at a giant floating head.

"Gentlemen..."Said M.O.D.O.C and then Andrew pulls out a remote and activate five pylons and having them electrocute. While lying low, Tigress Shark then gives the order

and Psylocke uses her power to steal the remote from his hand and deactivate the pylons, free herself and the others from this imprisonment. Soon, the fight erupted between

the A.I.M's leaders and the Team. As the fight is going on, Tigress Shark goes to the operating bed and set free of the beak. Then, the Beak sets free of the Bengal tiger that

saved him earlier. Suddenly, another explosion happens behind the Scientist Supreme and Tigra, Sunfire and the now freed purple Postosuchus-like creature walk out from

the smoke. The A.I.M's leaders are now surrounded. When an insectoid-headed is about to blast his enemies off with his an only laser eye he has left, M.O.D.O.C stops him

from doing so.

"No, Wardroid. This will not be our waterloo."Said M.O.D.O.C as he begins to charging the psionic power from the center of the technological headband around his head.

As the red light is glowing bigger and bigger, the everyone in the Team prepares themselves for what is going to happen next. Suddenly, once the blast is blasted, everything

goes black because the entire system just shutdown and when the light returns, the entire base is completely abandoned. Leaving only the the Team, the Beak and

the mutated animals in there.

"Seriously?! That was just a light switch?!"Asked A-Bomb

Later, they return to the Quinjet and assemble all of the animals with collars on the way there with the help of the tiger. Once the last one is free, the Beak appointed the Tiger

as the Keeper of the Animals in this jungle and named him Rajah, which means King in Hindi and Sanskrit. For the purple Postosuchus-like creature, which is originated from

the crocodile, is staring at Sunfire intently. The mutated crocodile acts like it doesn't to go anywhere else now but just being here with him.

"I think he wants to be around you."Said Psylocke

"If that's the case, can I keep him?"Asked Sunfire

"Are you serious?! A crocodile in the house?!"Asked A-Bomb

"What's the matter, A-Bomb? Afraid of a reptile?"Asked Tigra as she's approaching him from behind before stopped and stay at where she is.

"Me? Ha! Completely not! I'm not afraid of some reptilian beings! Well, I myself also covering in scales."Said A-Bomb

"So? What's going to be his name?"Asked Psylocke

"How about Lizard?"Asked A-Bomb

"Isn't that taken already by the other?"Asked Psylocke, remembering about Doctor Conner being the Lizard.

"How about Lockheed then?"Asked Tigra

"Sounds good."Said Sunfire as he's petting him while A-Bomb is taking a look at his souvenir, an eyeball of Wardroid.

"Even knowing that it is from a droid, it is still creepy!"Said Mockingbird as she's walking pass by along with Tigress Shark.

"Look! I need to know this. Why do you keep the mole info from us?"Asked Spider-Man when Tigress Shark is

about to enter the Quinjet. That is when the rest of the Team arrive to listen.

"*Sigh!* The source of this intel is Karai."Said Tigress Shark

"What?! You can't trust her!"Said Mockingbird

"I do not. But it is possible that he is attempting to divide us by giving the false information."Said Tigress Shark

"But yet, you still took this seriously."Said Tigra

"As the good leader, I have to consider that it might be true. And I do not wish to alert the traitor."Said Tigress Shark

"Okay. For once, I hate to admit. But she is right in this."Said Spider-Man

"If you all wish for me to step down, I will."Said Tigress Shark

"All in favor or keeping the Princess of the Atlantean Empire as our leader?"Asked A-Bomb as he's raising his hand. Soon, everyone does after heard the good reason.

"Guess it's unanimous. Well, see you guys tomorrow."Said Beak and then he's fly up into the air.

"You're not coming back with us?"Asked Tigress Shark

"Nope. Gotta fly."Said Beak and he's fly away into the darkness of the night. After that, everyone gets into the Quinjet. Psylocke is having her arms around Sunfire's right arm

and smiling lovingly to him. The teenage Japanese hero is on the other hand, completely feeling uncomfortable about this and turn around little bit to look at Tigra. That is when

he sees it. Despite trying to hide the feeling, he can see that the female werecat that he has a crush on is very upset about seeing him with her best friend. Sunfire has been

like this ever since the mission about taking care of Super-Adaptoid. Ever since they made it up for each other, both of them are doing their best to be nice to one another.

Eventually, they begin to develop feelings for each other but not yet ready to admit their crushes to one another. And now, the situation is badder than ever. Tigra is now

believing that he is dating her best friend! When everyone gets in, Psylocke takes off and fly the Quinjet back to the Avengers Island.

Later, on September 24, 22:16 2015 at Danville in Tri-States Area, at the Backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher's house...

"I knew they will be back!"Said Candace as she's looking from her room as the Beak is landing in the backyard. Once they landed, she quickly rushes out to get her parents.

"Well, let's take this off."Said Beak and then a chamber springs out from the ground. Once he's step inside, the door closed. A few seconds later, two ten years old boys

named Phineas and Ferb walk out from it. By the time the chamber returns underground and the two stepbrothers are now in their civilian identities, their big sister,

Candace, and their mother and father, Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher, just arrive.

"Hey, boys. Wat'cha doin' out here in the middle of the night?"Asked Lawrence

"We were just finished our mission with the Covert Ops Team, Dad."Said Phineas

"Oh! You have a one big imagination, Phineas. Want some snacks?"Asked Linda

"Yes, yes we want."Said Phineas and he's walk with Ferb and his parents into the house for some snacks, leaving the jaw-dropped Candace, who is in shock of another

attempt to bust her brothers just ended in failure, alone. Once in the kitchen, they heard a familiar voice of grunt from nearby and turn to look at it and see the pet platypus

of the family, Perry, is coming into the kitchen from the living room. Secretly, their platypus also has a secret for being a secret agent of an organization called O.W.C.A as well.

"Oh, there you are Perry. Sorry we can't take you with us on the mission."Said Phineas as he's hugging his pet platypus dearly.

"Yeah, a platypus would really make a great member of the Covert Ops Team."Said Ferb as Linda is slicing a chicken pie for everyone.

"Whatever..."Said Candace as she's walking in to get a slice of chicken pie.

 **Author's note: And that is the role for the characters from Phineas and Ferb in this story! So what do you people think of this chapter? And as I stated** **before,**

 **Tigra and Sunfire will have their relationship bloomed but now, it is not** **the time. And that is the point, between the simulation exercise of the Team and the**

 **return of the Hobgoblins during the Halloween, I don't know which one to choose to as the event to make Psylocke is feeling so bad for trying to take** **the**

 **beloved man from her best friend. Just like the other times before, you guys can help me out by tell me which one is better. Now, I am more focusing on**

 **creating events that involving the other units of superheroes around the world.** **I already have the ideas for the Dynasty, the Black Musketeers and the**

 **Winter Guard but I really have no idea for the plot that involving with the Excalibur! Really, I am! The story arc of the Dynasty will happen during the**

 **C** **hinese New Year** **while the Black Musketeers are working with the Team to fight against HYDRA in Africa. For the Winter Guard, just a recon mission to**

 **find the information and search for the lost unit of S.H.I.E.L.D's agents that were aiding the Winter Guard** **before the mysterious disappearance of them.**

 **So do any of you have an idea for what can be the good reason for the Team to go to the British Isles once again, and it's London this time.**

 **And since** **I decided to make the Excalibur as the heroes** **of the British Isles, you guys must wondering where are they during the incident at**

 **Ms. Mumford's house** **in Cornwall, right? Well, the good reason is that they're busying with their own mission. They too have their own enemies**

 **such as the factions** **of HYDRA** **and A.I.M that are operating in the British Isles. Well, it is up to your imagination. And maybe, if it is possible,**

 **I might use the plot of the Armor Wars** **for** **the Excalibur. Well, it shall be the final phase of the Armor Wars, that's for sure.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	16. Revelation

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long absence, more of homework came when the lecturers were called away to Malaysia for the reasons that only they know.**

 **Besides, the midterm test is finally happening here and I worry about** **the ones that the related to math most. I hope I will pass them. But now, let's get**

 **back** **to this story. I have decided to go for the Lethal Legion here because the Masters of Evil had been use like a lot of times already.** **So I decided to go**

 **for the** **Lethal Legion instead. And of course, if thing goes as plan, the final phase of Armor Wars will be the part when the Team and the Excalibur will**

 **meet one another. For the event of Halloween that** **is about the return of the Hobgoblins. And they didn't come alone. They return with allies with them**

 **and if you guys want to know what the goal of these monsters are and why they want Tigra and Psylocke, you all have to** **wait and find out why they**

 **want them so badly. Oh! And one more thing, I'm also thinking of add another team of superheroes in as well. And that is the Flight and possibly,**

 **the Legion of Monsters! I want to know** **that does it is a good idea to do or not. Alright, now let's enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 16 Revelation

October 1, 08:08 2015, in Jackson Heights, Queens, everything is going regularly as the other days before until a giant mushroom-like tree springs out in the middle of

the street and unleash its vines out and grab cars in the ways and throwing them around. Suddenly, it stops moving and fall down to the ground and not move ever again.

Through the city's cameras, a secret society of villains known as the Lethal Legion are looking at everything that happened with smiles of satisfaction on their faces.

The group consists with Baron Zemo, Baron Mordo, Living Laser, Plantman, Cyana, Absorbing Man and Gorilla-Man.

"Our test is a complete success! We may proceed as plan."Said Plantman

"Agreed. But we operate in the shadow for far too long! Now, let's show the Cabal of the Lethal Legion to the world!"Said Baron Zemo

"Admit it! You can't turn away! HEHEHEHEEE!"Said Living Laser

Ten minutes later, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Mission Room...

"*Sigh!*"Sighed Greer as she's looking at Shiro and Eliza are walking into the room together with Overseer and Lockheed, completely ignore about the practice between

Peter and Namorita. After they entered with the reptilian pet and the ancient droid, Barbara and Rick soon enter the room after them. However, Greer's eyes still locked on

the first couple with jealousy. Suddenly, Iron Man and Nick Fury enter the Mission Room through the teleporter and walk toward to the Team and their den-mother and

"this week's babysitter" of them, the Beak and Doctor Strange.

"Friday, show latest footage of the newest crisis."Said Iron Man

"As you wish, Mr. Stark."Said Friday and she activates the holographic computer and show the Team,

Doctor Strange and the Beak of the attack in the neighborhood called Jackson Heights, Queens.

"The initial attack was short-lived but this neighborhood only granted a short break."Said Tana and then the scene changes from her to the recorded video of

the giant mushroom-like tree are attacking the neightborhood once again and this time, it is also spreading yellow spores in the air and spit out some sort of

blue-skinned 1 ft. tall mushroom-headed people out from its tubes. The spores emerge into a one single colony of the fungus-like creatures known as Spore

and begin to terrorize the sky of New York while the blue-skinned mushroom people aka the Mushroom Men are running around the streets and causing the

chaos by shooting their spores into the people, making them see the illusion of their greatest fears. As people are panicking, the Avengers and the armed agents

of S.H.I.E.L.D then arrive and begin to take on the giant mushroom-like tree and its products of chaos.

"Despite the intervention of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D, this fungus-like thing seems to have no intention

of stopping this at all."Said Tana and as the footage keeps playing, Iron Man and Nick Fury then turn to look at the Team,

who seemingly want to go out and help as well. But both men already have what the young heroes should do in their minds.

"Should we go out to help?"Asked Peter

"No. My men and the Avengers already have everything under control."Said Nick

"And according to what you young ones told us, Karai supplied the Extremis to the Cult of Entropy."Said Iron Man

"And they combined it with the Permian formula of Doctor Conners, making the Extremis-Permian formula!"Said Rick

"Which the A.I.M used to created their animal army!"Said Peter

"And 'upgraded' Lockheed."Said Sunfire as he's petting his purple reptilian pet.

"And the A.I.M also used the inhibitor collars like the ones at the Ravencroft Institute as well."Said Eliza

"Iron Man, is it possible that that fungus thingy is Extremis-Permian too?"Asked Barbara

"Plus, with the hunt on the Phytons of Kraven and his son back in Subterranea..."Said Peter

"My scientists already analyzed the sample. Friday, may you show them what we got?"Asked Nick and Friday then shows the holographic

picture of the DNA the vine-like fungus creature that originated from a Phytons that altered by the Extremis-Permian formula.

"Then this is all for one major scheme."Said Tigra

"These cannot be coincidences. Unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another world wide!"Said Namorita

"Exactly."Said Iron Man as Peter is checking on finding more about the attack of the vine-like fungus creature.

"Then it is clear that the enemies of the Avengers and the others have formed some kind of...

secret society to take on you guys. And I believe that the attack in New York is just the beginning."Said Nick

"You're totally right, Fury. There are more of these vine things in many parts of the world such as in Kaifeng, Tokyo, Cornwalls, Marrakesh,

and Moscow."Said Peter as he's showing more pictures of the attacks by the vine-like fungus creatures and its Mushroom Men and Spores

in the other parts of the world. Some places such as in Kaifeng, a unit of superheroes known as the Dynasty is fighting against them to stop

the chaos in the city while the Winter Guard of Russia is doing the same in Moscow, the Excalibur also does the same at Cornwall at England

and even the Black Musketeers are join as well to defense the city of Marrakesh from this threat. Suddenly, the pictures suddenly disappear and

replaced by the static blurs for a few minutes. Then, the screen of one of the villains who are responsible for these attacks, Living Laser, appears

before Iron Man, Doctor Strange, the Beak, Nick Fury and the young heroes.

In the video...

"Sorry for the interruption on your regular schedule. But my friends here, the Lethal Legion, have an important announcement

to make!"Said Living Laser and then he moves the camera to see the rest of his comrades, the Lethal Legion.

"In case if you all are wondering, yes. We're the ones who responsible for these attacks around the world. Unless your governments do as what we say,

the attacks will not cease. We demand a treaty. Yes, a treaty. If the United Nations and the Queen of England decided to sign the treaty to let us cede

the supreme rule over the Commonwealth realms, with the exception of the United Kingdoms, the attack will cease immediately."Said Baron Zemo

"If not, the more destruction will be brought!"Said Living Laser and the video ended.

"Let see who're part of this..."Said Peter as he's checking with the hologram computer.

"Baron Zemo, Baron Mordo, Plantman, Cyana, Absorbing Man and Gorilla-Man!"Said Peter

"There's the secret society."Said Rick

"Not so secret anymore."Said Barbara

"But what's up with the sudden revelation?"Asked Greer

"Perhaps, after facing the A.I.M in India, they realized that we might found them and seeing that keep thing going as usual would be useless."Said Namorita

"That was their mistake! So who's ready to beat the heck out of the freaky plants?"Asked Rick while cracking his knuckles and then transform into A-Bomb.

"Watch your month, Rick. There are also good plant monsters exist out there as well."Said Greer

"Sorry."Said Rick

"Ahem!"Said Nick and then both of they return their attentions to Nick Fury and Iron Man.

"We told you. The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D will deal with the plants. We have the more important mission for you."Said Iron Man

"Aw, man!"Said A-Bomb and then Barbara gives him a glare.

"What?!"Asked A-Bomb

"With many attacks, the central control system is needing. That is your mission. Having it located and shut the system down."Said Nick

"Stark! Fury! Do you realize what you two are asking of them?!"Asked Doctor Strange

"Yes, yes we are."Said Iron Man

"That means they're ready."Said Nick

"Ready for what?"Asked A-Bomb

"With the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D and the other units of heroes are fighting against the plants, guess who we have to take on."Said Barbara but A-Bomb is still oblivious to this.

"Oh, for the love of Heaven!"Said Greer and she grabs A-Bomb's head and force him to take a look at the picture of the members of the Lethal Legion.

"Ooh..."Said A-Bomb

"I hope you two made a good choice."Said Doctor Strange

"We also hope that 'you' can locate the bad guys as well."Said Iron Man

"Indeed, I can. If Baron Mordo's involved, then sorcery is a definite part of how the fungus-like creatures are controlled. If I may have

a holographic map?"Asked Doctor Strange and then Peter gives him the hologram of the entire planet. Then, Doctor Strange sits down

and begin the meditation as he's floating up while having glowing purple aura around him. In no time, the hideout of the secret society is

revealed to the Team. And with that, every member of the Team rushes out to prepare themselves for what seems to be the most dangerous

mission ever in their lives. When the Beak is about to follow, Iron Man stopped him.

"In order to make this mission work out well, Beak. All known units of superheroes and S.H.I.E.L.D must be in public."Said Iron Man

Later, at Jackson Heights, Queens, in New York, Iron Man and the Beak are shooting all vines in his sight while Doctor Strange casts a spell on the Mushroom Men around him.

Nick Fury is leading a unit of S.H.I.E.L.D's agents to take on the a colony of Spores that flying above them by shooting them with all firearms they have in their possessions.

As they're battling against the fungus-like creatures, the Lethal Legion is also secretly watching them from their secret headquarter.

Meanwhile, at a Swamp in Bayou Bartholomew, in Louisiana Bayou...

"Everything goes as plan. They all are busy with our creations."Said Cyana as she's looking at all fungus-like creatures to attack the cities that are targets.

"But still, we better make sure my people are safe and sound..."Said Plantman as he's rubbing one of the roots of the gigantic mutated mushroom with one big eye

and more numerous small eyes on forehead. Its size is as big as a size of a small mansion. The Lethal Legion named it as Fungus Humungous because it is a fungus

and also because of its size. It is the one that controlling all fungus-like creatures all over the world. Despite having Mushroom Men and some vines of its own as protection,

the Lethal Legion is needing for more security in case of the attack by S.H.I.E.L.D or a unit of superheroes. As everyone is watching the attacks with amusement,

a Mushroom Man comes to Baron Zemon and draw a picture of the Quinjet before him.

"Everyone, we got intruders!"Said Baron Zemo

Later, in the Quinjet...

"What's in the bag?"Asked A-Bomb as he's looking at the duffle bag near Tigress Shark.

"Backup."Said Tigress Shark and suddenly a huge blast hits the ship, sending it down into the water. Then, three bluish vines come out from the underwater

and drag the ship down. The two villains, Baron Zemo and Living Laser, are watching with the amusement on their faces. Unknowingly, Psylocke blasts the wall

and let everyone escape before they all drowned.

"Ugh! Not again!"Said Barbara and then she's put a breathing capsule on her month and then give another one to A-Bomb without a second thought.

"Umm... thanks?"Asked A-Bomb as he's taking it and then put it on his mouth. Then, they join the others and swim out of the sinking ship. Once they

surfaced and get on dry land, they helplessly watching their ship being drag into the underwater. Suddenly, a blast of Living Laser hits them and send to

hit the nearby trees. Then, Baron Zemon steps out from the forest before them.

"Zemo!"Said A-Bomb

"It's Baron Helmut of House of Zemo to you, peasants!"Said Baron Zemo as he's pulling out his sword, ready to finish the young heroes. When Sunfire is about to blast at him,

Living Laser flies in and punch him in the face. As Baron Zemo is about to finish A-Bomb, Tigress Shark uses her sorcery to summon the water from the swamp with her sword

and blast the evil royalty away into the forest.

" _Spider-Man, Psylocke, Tigra. Go for the central control, we'll deal with this._ "Said Tigress Shark through the psychic link. Then, Psylocke helps her best friend, Tigra, and

Spider-Man up and secretly sneak away to find the command center of the Lethal Legion while the others are dealing with Baron Zemo and Living Laser. While the Team

are working on their mission in the swamp of Louisiana, all members of the Hamato Clan are dealing with the attack of the Mushroom Men and the other fungus-like

creatures in Tokyo as best as they can. In Kaifeng, a unit of superheroes known as the Dynasty, consist with Jade Dragon, Radioactive Man, Ban-Luck, Agent Sum and Sprite,

are also trying to keep the fungus-like creatures away from the Taoist Temple and also trying to keep the Taoist priests and the citizens safe at the same time. In Moscow,

the unit of superheroes known as Winter Guard, consist with Red Guardian, Crimson Dynamo, Darkstar and Vostok are protecting the people in Sparrow Hills from

the Spores that are causing chaos in the sky and the giant mushroom-like tree that keeps supplying it by unleash more colonies of spores. At Toldeo, one of the human

who've been experimented by HYDRA known as Sandman is working with Reptil, Yellowjacket and Wasp in dealing with the Mushroom Men and the other fungus-like creatures.

On the street of Cornwall, the unit of superheroes known as Excalibur, consist with other former three experiments of HYDRA known as Nightcralwer, Scarlet Witch,

Polaris, Black Knight, Moon Knight, Feron and Wolfsbane, are also doing everything they can to stop the fungus-like creatures from harming the people. Inside the HQ

of the Lethal Legion, the other villains are still guarding the Fungus Humungous seriously. Nearby, Spider-Man, Psylocke and Tigra are approaching the command center.

" _I've lost contact with the others. Should we go back for them?_ "Asked Psylocke through the psychic link.

" _That's not the gig. This is!_ "Said Spider-Man and he's take the leaves out of his way, showing the Lethal Legion's command center, which is a sun-blocking dome.

" _The central control must be inside. Let's move!_ "Said Spider-Man but before any of them could make a move,

the bluish vines grab them from behind and then Cyana and Gorilla-Man walk out from the bushes nearby.

"Sorry, Arachnid. But I have to put an end to your reconnaissance mission."Said Cyana and then Gorilla-Man aims his laser blaster at Psylocke. With her claws,

Tigra cuts the vines of her and rush out and grab Gorilla-Man at face and clawing his face with her claws, making him randomly shooting around and the some

shots hit the vines that containing Spider-Man and Psylocke, releasing them while Cyana is ducking down. As all of this is happening, Baron Mordo is carrying

the magic cage that containing the rest of the Team, with Baron Zemo is standing on its roof, to the command center with Living Laser following from behind.

While Tigra is dealing with Gorilla-Man and Spider-Man is dealing with Cyana, Psylocke flies up and use her ice powers on the three villains by shoot ice ray to them,

freezing them while the magic cage is disappearing. Psylocke immediately uses her psychic power to levitate them and gently put them into the shallow water of the swamp,

where they join the fight with Spdier-Man and Tigra. Before all three frozen solids fall to the ground, Baron Mordo breaks free and use his magical powers to form two hands

and grab the other two frozen solids and then shoot fireballs on them, melting Baron Zemo and Living Laser out.

"Forget about us! Protect Fungus Humungous!"Said Baron Zemo as he's pulling out his sword and rush out with Living Laser to aid Cyana and Gorilla-Man in the fight

against the Team. A-Bomb rolls toward to Baron Zemo but Living Laser blast him numerous times and with the burns, he stops rolling right before Baron Zemo.

The evil Baron then puts his sword back in its sheath and kick him hard in the face, making him fall into the mud. Without weapons, Tigress Shark and Mockingbird

have to take on Cyana with their own hands. She jumps up and the Princess of Atlantean Empire then gives her a lift by her own hands and with that, she jumps high

in the air and landed right on Cyana's face. While the fight is happening, Spider-Man, Psylocke and Tigra sneak away. Psylocke takes them to the top of the dome and

Spider-Man then uses all of his strength to punch two holes in the wall and pull a piece out, making a hole for them to enter. Once enter and landed on the vines,

they found what're they looking for. The infamous Fungus Humungous that are controlling the fungus-like creatures worldwide.

" _So... how do we take this thing down?_ "Asked Psylocke through the psychic link.

" _Well, in the dark, mushrooms can crazily grow. I think sunlight or fire can put an end to this thing._ "Said Spider-Man

" _But how? The Sun already set!_ "Said Spider-Man and then Psylocke and Tigra turn to look at each other. They're having the same thought about how to put an end to this.

" _Are you certain with this?_ "Asked Psylocke, feeling the uncomfortable from her best friend.

" _If everyone hates me because of this, then the living world is as good as the underworld_."Said Tigra

" _Huh?_ "Asked Spider-Man but before he could do anything, Tigra already close her eyes and a few seconds later, she opens them and showing Spidey and her best friend

her sinister bloody eyes as her is growing bigger and bigger while the white light is glowing around her body. Suddenly an explosion happens at her and step out from

the smoke is a horse-sized orange panther-like saber-tooth cat. This event is shocking Spider-Man very much but to Psylocke, she is merely just smiling at her best friend,

knowing that the giant mushroom is in deep trouble.

"Now, that giant mushroom is in trouble."Said Psylocke and then Tigra, who is now a giant panther, jumps up and run in the midair toward to Fungus Humungous

and then stand still for a moment, making sure that her target doesn't notice her. After waiting for a moment, she unleashes a storm of fire out from her month on

the gigantic multiple eyes blue mushroom, burning it alive. The storm of fire is not only just destroy the giant mushroom but also destroy half of the command center with it.

The explosion on the command center got everyone's attentions and that is when they see Psylocke, Spider-Man and Tigra in her monstrous panther form. Suddenly,

Absorbing Man, who just absorbed metal to empowering himself, rush out and grab Spider-Man but the Arachnid Hero shoots webs to his face and then kick him down

from the roof.

"This is unacceptable! You all will pay for destroyed one of my greatest creations!"Said Plantman and then he orders all bluish vines to rise from the underground and grab

all enemies of him and his comrades. As the villains are fighting against the young heroes, the vines grab them and take each of them away one by one. In the end,

they all are captured before the Lethal Legion. Running out of option, Tigress Shark then turns to look at Psylocke and ask her for the backup.

"Backup!"Said Tigress Shark and then Psylocke uses her psychic power to search for bag she hidden in the forest. Soon, the bag floats out and heading right to Tigress Shark.

With Psylocke's power, an object was pulled out from the bag, revealing to be the Eye of Agamotto. She placed the Eye on her leader's chest and then becoming the new host

of Ancient One. Immediately, the Ancient One sets free of the young heroes and fly out to confront Baron Mordo.

"Mordo, you are mine!"Said Ancient One and then Mordo shoots a blast of yellow lightning to him. The old Tibetan monk then reflects the lighting back to him with his shakujo.

"Ugh!"Gasped Baron Mordo once his own lighting hit back at him. Then, Ancient One creates the magical chain around him and have the evil sorcerer chained up.

"Arachnid, you are mine!"Said Absorbing Man as he's absorbing the wood from a tree nearby, making himself covering with the skin as wood.

"Then, come and get me, if you can!"Said Spider-Man and then Absorbing Man rushes out toward to him and trying to punch him down. Baron Zemo and Cyana are taking

on Psylocke and Tigra by using all of their weapons and abilities. Cyana and Tigra are in the fight of whose claws are more powerful betwen the poisonous ones of Cyana or

the flame-powered claws of Tigra while Psylocke is avoiding from being blasted down by Baron Zemo's laser blaster. Suddenly, A-Bomb rolls to hit him from behind and take

a piece of his purple cape with him. Before he could return to finish Psylocke, Mockingbird jumps out of nowhere and kick him into the face. With the leader's down,

Mockingbird goes to A-Bomb and help him with his injured arm.

"Hey! That's my souvenir!"Said A-Bomb

"Stay still!"Said Mockingbird as she's fixing his arm. Of course, they both found that it is weird they're being nice to one another. Above the swamp, the fight between

Ancient One and Baron Mordo is still raging on. The Ancient One uses his staff to write the blue energy form of Chinese alphabets that spelling as 'Depowered' and send

it to hit the evil sorcerer. Mordo yells out in pain and then teleport behind the old Tibetan Buddhism monk to attack him from behind. But before he could do anything,

a purple blast hit him from above and send him down into the swamp where the rest of the Lethal Legion are. Distracted, Sunfire punches Gorilla-Man in the face and throw

him in to be with his comrades. Absorbing Man is still trying to punch down Spider-Man but then the Hulk jumps down from the sky and smash him in the back and then

throw him in to be with the others. Soon, the jets of S.H.I.E.L.D arrive with the Avengers. Then, Iron Man, War Machine, Captain America, Yellowjacket, Wasp, Hawkeye,

Black Widow, the Beak, Doctor Strange and Thor come out from the jets and landing around the villains and with Black Widow, Hawkeye and Captain America have

the speeder bikes to go after them, they can do nothing. The Lethal Legion is now surrounded. Defeated, the villains raise their hands up and surrender to them.

"There will be another day."Said Baron Zemo

"Another day? Another day?! There will be no another day! Not for any of us!"Said Plantman and he's then pull out the remote

and press it. Suddenly, three giant mushrooms come out from the underwater and unleash the spores on everyone.

"Colonies of Living Spores! Don't breath or touch!"Said Iron Man and then he's punch Plantman down to the ground.

As the spores are taking a shape of a one single organism, Ancient One quickly uses his shakujo to write another Chinese alphabet that spelling as 'Vanish' and

throw it to the merging spores, vanishing it from the world forever. Once the spores gone, the villains immediately got apprehended by the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D's agents.

Later...

"What were you thinking?! You let her put the Eye on! YAO WILL NEVER RELEASE TIGRESS SHARK!"Shouted A-Bomb as

he's walking toward to Ancient One, ignoring that Psylcoke is taking his words into her head or not.

"Now, she is trapped forever!"Said A-Bomb as he stops walking and then look at the old Tibetan Buddhism monk.

Suddenly, Ancient One picks the Eye of Agamotto off his chest and change back to Tigress Shark.

"Yao lets you go?!"Asked A-Bomb

"He almost did not. Sarah Mumford was the most helpful. She said hello."Said Tigress Shark

"Then we're done here. The supervillains' secret society has been neutralized. As for your performance, it was a satisfactory."Said Iron Man, making the Team smiles.

"But there is still one problem, what will happen to her?"Asked Spider-Man, pointing to the transformed Tigra.

"No need to worry, she is still who she is."Said Psylocke and then Tigra transforms back into her humanoid form, much to everyone's happiness.

"I guess that... everybody is now seeing me as a weirdo, isn't it?"Asked Tigra

"Monsters, Demons, freaks and geeks, now it is part of my life."Said Spider-Man, comforting the werecat girl.

"Part of our lives to be exact, Spidey."Said A-Bomb

"Oh! Thank you!"Said Tigra and she's rush in and hug them both. Soon, the others joined. Well, except for Psylocke, who's still thinking that when it will her time when

she has to reveal her secret as well. She decided to not reveal for now because there is a 'slight' difference about her monster/demon form. What is she afraid most is that

her friends might not accept her like how they accept her best friend. Unknown to her, Tigra also has a secret as well. And that secret is concerning the relationship because

she is too liking Sunfire. As being hugged, Tigra looks at Sunfire with concern and when he approached her and join the hug, he whispers in right ear that he will have

everything took care of, much to her relief.

"No worry, I'l talk to her. Eventually..."Whispered Sunfire as he's hugging her.

"Thank you..."Whispered Tigra as she's hugging him back.

Two hours later, at the Mansion o the Avengers Island, in the Kitchen...

"Eliza. We need to talk."Said Shiro as he's walking with Greer beside him.

"About what?"Asked Elizabeth as she's slicing meats into pieces of thin meats, preparing for

the Korean barbecue as the celebration for their victory over the supervillains' 'secret society'.

"Listen, Eliza... umm... well... we-"Said Greer

"We're together. Me and Greer."Said Shiro and that makes Eliza drops her knife.

"What?!"Asked Elizabeth and she immediately turns to look at them in anger and sadness. As a moment of silence is happening, Psylocke is secretly reading their minds with

her psychic power and what she found is the biggest and baddest thing in her life. They both are in 'like you like you' mode for each other pretty much. This causes her tears

to come out from her eyes while her body is beginning to shake. When she is about to be on her knees, Greer rushes out to grab her best friend but receive a slap on the face

instead! When she turns to look at Eliza, she sees rage, anger and sadness in her best friend's eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, GREER?! AND IF YOU ARE GOING TO SAY "INTRUDED THE OTHERS' PRIVACY

ARE DISRESPECTFUL" BACK TO ME FOR READ HIS AND YOUR MINDS, WELL THIS ONE DOES DESERVE IT!"Said Elizabeth

"Eliza, listen-"Said Greer

"Save it! I don't want to hear it!"Said Elizabeth and she storms out from the kitchen angrily, leaving the cooking duty to them.

"Great! Now, she hates us!"Said Greer and then he turns to look at Shiro.

"Are we... are we being too selfish?"Asked Greer

"From what I learned, how can be true to your heart is being selfish?"Asked Shiro, knowing from such movie like Mulan and Mulan II of Disney that he watched with the guys.

"And if count such as making her happy while we being apart as an unselfish action, that would be wrong."Said Shiro

"But I feel not good right now."Said Greer as she's walking toward to the counter and continue to cook what Eliza had left.

"I know. I do too."Said Shiro as he's approaching her and grab her shoulders gently.

"Like me, she will eventually forgive us... I hope so..."Said Greer as she's slicing the meats into thin pieces of meats.

Meanwhile, in the Conference Room somewhere else...

"Impressive. Fungus Humungous and its subordinates had indeed proven their usefulness as the potential weapons. More importantly, the so-called heroes and

their supporters believe our secret society has been revealed and defeated."Said C-1 and then he walks out from the shadow and reveal himself as Red Skull,

the leader of HYDRA. Standing behind him are Oroku Saki aka the Shredder, Norman Osborn, M.O.D.O.C, Doctor Doom and his consort, Mandarin, Attuma and

Dormammu. They are the true masterminds behind everything and they're calling themselves the Cabal. And they're watching the footage of the attacks of

the cities by the minions such as Mushroom Men, Spores and the fungus-like tree things that happened hours ago in amusement.

"With the Lethal Legion serving as our proxies, we are free to operate with impunity."Said C-1/Red Skull as everyone is stepping to stand beside him.

"And our Cabal is still... unrevealed to their eyes."Said Red Skull as he's looking at the screens.

 **Author's note: Whoa! I can't believe I did this! I finally put an end to this chapter! Oh yeah! I can't believe I've been writing this for almost two weeks.**

 **Well, this is the week of exam after all. But luckily,** **I still have free time much enough to be able to make writing a story and reading and preparing myself**

 **for the exam coexist with one another. And I decided to put the broken of the friendship of Tigra and Psylocke** **and have the love of the werecat and**

 **the young Japanese hero announced here. But no worry, like Tigra said, Eliza will eventually forgive them for this. And no worry, I already have an idea**

 **for who will be Psylocke's** **new love interest. That is when the part about return of the Hobgoblins during the Halloween came into action. And what do you**

 **people think about I used the Lethal Legion as the proxies of the Cabal here? Well, I really** **need to put things in motion right now because time is waiting**

 **for no one and I have more things to finish up. And if you guys are wondering how Eliza will forgive them, she has to see how much they love each other**

 **and** **that is when she will realize how much being selfish she is, which will make her feel very bad. And due to that Eliza and Greer will eventually have**

 **their friendship repaired, the role of rival of Tigra shall shift to Mockingbird** **because if you people remember, she is too having a crush on Sunfire. So I can**

 **rely on this point when it came to the return of the Hobgoblins. It WILL BE because their rivalry that cause one of them to fall at hands of** **the Hobgoblins**

 **and that of course, will make another one feel bad for being rude to one another. Speaking about couple and love, the two familiar faces from Midtown High**

 **will give a visit to the Avengers Island under the** **guidance of Doctor Strange and one of them is a girl who happened to be very popular in the next chapter**

 **alongside with her brother and a friend who happened to be a Native American or maybe, Native Canadian. That is still in the middle** **of decision, of course.**

 **For the whole** **Armor Wars and Excalibur, I think it might be a good idea. Well, making Iron Man entrusts some people across the ocean in recovering his**

 **specs, information** **and armors from the A.I.M** **or HYDRA is totally a one great deal of my mind. To think about it, he has many departments of his company**

 **in the world and his** **time as Iron Man, CEO of Stark-Fujikawa Solutions and of course, husband of Rumiko Fujikawa,** **already make Tony Stark a very**

 **busy man. I can't simply** **just make him go across the world to recover everything that got stole from him himself. Well, I think he tried, of course.**

 **That is when he learned thing the** **hard way.** **With his duty as Iron Man, a member of the Avengers and the CEO of Stark-Fujikawa Solutions, I think it**

 **is a good idea that he entrusted** **a mission such as recovering his properties from the thieves into the hands of the Excalibur.** **And of course, the Team**

 **will play a part in it. All I have to** **do is to find a hole to fill in only. So wish me luck to find one, guys.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	17. Humanity

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: Whoa! What a busying week, this week is! But in the end, I managed to get through. And now, let's get back to this story. As I stated before,**

 **Eliza will eventually forgive Greer and Shiro for went behind her back.** **Speaking about love, Spider-Man will meet his love here in this chapter.**

 **And I just figured out the new members for the Sinister Seven. It's Kraven the Hunter and his son, Alexei, as the Beetle and of course,**

 **the reactivated Mysterio.** **If I can figure a way to have them out from Ravencroft Institute, of course. Well, despite that Insitutue's warden**

 **is now** **Dr. John Cereus, I cannot simply just make him five these three the 'You're pardoned' cards to these guys.** **I'll see if I can find a loophole**

 **for them to escape. Then again, if Doc Ock can somehow escape from that place, what can stopping these guys, right? However, let's enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 17 Humanity

October 10, 04:23 2015 in Teton County, in a Secret Lab under the Mountain...

"When the "Prodigal Son" returns, his father has compassion for him and embraced him. For this, his son was lost."Said Pythagoras as he's dissembling Vision.

Dr. Pyragothas Dupree is the mad scientist and also the creator of Vision.

"And then, he is found. You... are the "Prodigal Son", Vision! And I rejoice of your return!"Said Pythagoras as he's working on Vision, keep dismantling him.

Standing nearby them are Jocasta and Arsernal. And as they're witnessing the disassemble of Vision's body, they're being clean by the newly-rebuilt Dragon-Man.

"Now, you must have many questions."Said Pythagoras, pretending that his creation can talk although he knows that Vision can't right now.

"Oh, yes! Your voice box is offline. But your eyes and ears still function perfectly. As the prodigious mind I built you all those years ago and really,

what else matter?"Asked Pythagoras and then he leaves him, letting his creations in the lab under the care of Dragon-Man himself.

Later, at 16:58 of the same day, on the Mansion in the Avengers Island, everyone's training in the Mission Room except for A-Bomb aka Rick Jones because his right arm is

still injured from the fight with the Lethal Legion many days ago and currently, he is being taken care by the Beak and he's doing it perfectly because the Beak always do what

Rick asked for. When Wasp and Yellowjacket approach to glad the rest of the Team for their greatness in combats, the sound of the activation of the teleporter get

their attentions. Steps out from the teleporter is Doctor Strange himself and then he grants access to the other three visitors he brought with, his niece, his nephew

and his apprentice. When the access granted, his niece and nephew, Elizabeth 'Liz' Allan, her older brother, Mark Allan and then the apprentice of Doctor Strange,

Danielle Moonstar. Unlike their uncle, Liz and Mark's appearances are Hispanic with tan skins and dark hairs because of their father is a man with Hispanic descent

while their mother is Doctor Strange's younger sister, Clea Strange. For Danielle, she is a Native American. Upon seeing them, the Team and Wasp quickly come to greet them.

Liz is wearing the green and white cheerleader's uniform of Midtown High while Mark is wearing its uniform. For Danielle, he's wearing purple shirt, long black skirt and blue robe

with hair tied up as ponytail.

"Team, this is my niece, nephew and apprentice. Elizabeth and Mark Allen and

Danielle Moonstar."Said Doctor Strange and then he turns to look at his niece, nephew and apprentice.

"Elizabeth, Mark and Danielle. This is the Team."Said Doctor Strange as he's introducing the Team to them.

"Hi, Liz, what a coincidence! My name is too Elizabeth but you can call me Eliza since your

uncle called you-"Said Psylocke but then Spider-Man cuts her off by rush in between them.

"And I'm Pe- I mean... Spider-Man! Yeah... I'm Spider-Man!"Said Spider-Man and then he turns to look at the rest of the Team.

"And here is Elizabeth Braddock but you can call her Eliza. And that is Rick, Barbara, Greer, Namorita and Shiro."Said Spider-Man

"Welcome to the Avengers Island."Said Spider-Man

"Oh... thanks."Said Liz while her big brother is looking at Spider-Man awkwardly, beginning to think that the Arachnid Hero might have a crush on his little sister.

"So uh... they're joining the Team?"Asked Spider-Man

"Let's not rush to the subject. This is strictly a visit."Said Doctor Strange and then turns to look at Wasp.

"But of course, it's a little bit disappoint that we miss the training. Hand-to-hand combats can give them a great benefit."Said Doctor Strange and as he's continue to

having a conversation with Wasp and Yellowjacket. As the adults are discussing, the teens, except for the new kids, also begin their own psychic conversation between

themselves. And the topic of this conversation is about Vision, his 'relatives' and his betrayal.

" _Do you get the impression we're still on probation with Doctor Strange?_ "Asked Psylocke through the psychic link.

" _Not just Doctor Strange. Why's the Beak is still hanging around?_ "Asked Sunfire

" _Because we like him._ "Said Rick

" _No! You like him! Because he is always wait at your hands and feet!_ "Said Mockingbird

" _It's totally weird if you ask me._ "Said Tigra

" _Back to the topic, it is almost make nostalgic for Vision's tenure as our supervisor._ "Said Tigress Shark

" _At least he trusted us!_ "Said Spider-Man

" _If you ignored the fact that he betrayed us! That droid almost got Gr... all of us killed!_ "Said Sunfire while Tigra smiles for almost mention her name.

"Ahem!"Said Liz

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?"Asked Mark

"If it is, it is so cool but yet, rude for no invitation."Said Danielle and the adult heroes quickly turn to look at the Team.

"Ugh! Okay, we were talking about Vision! It's been weeks since he attacked and S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers haven't told us anything they've found out!"Said Sunfire

"We're still searching. For him, the other droids and their creators, Dr. Dupree. This is the current highest priority of ours."Said Wasp

"But you guys found none."Said Spider-Man

"Vision is an Avenger. The Team is not to pursue."Said Wasp and then the Sorcerer Supreme steps up.

"Why don't you take Liz, Mark and Danielle on a tour of the island?"Asked Doctor Strange as he's looking at his niece, nephew and his apprentice are playing with Lockheed.

"Oh! You're giving a tour?"Asked Beak as he's entering the room with a slice of pork pie in his hands. Upon seeing him, Lockheed quickly rushes out to him.

"Actually, um... I was hoping to take Lockheed outside. He needs exercise."Said Shiro

"No problem, I can do that. C'mon, big guy!"Said Beak and he's rush out for the back with the purple Postosuchus-like creature. Then, everyone begins to show Liz,

Mark and Danielle around. By the time they arrive at kitchen, they found that their new friends are in completely difference clothes. Liz is wearing a pink shirt, grayish pants

and brown jacket. Mark is wearing gray shirt and white pants while Danielle is wearing green sleeveless shirt and brown pants. And obviously, all three of them notice that this

is not actually the tour and knowing that the Team is up to something.

"When did you-"Said Spider-Man but Liz cut him off.

"We're not really taking a tour, are we?"Asked Liz

"No, we're going after those droids."Said Shiro

"Yes, we are."Said Namorita

"What about these three?"Asked Barbara, referring to Liz, Mark and Danielle.

"I'm sure they won't tell."Said Spider-Man

"We won't, right?"Asked Liz, nudging her older brother.

"Um... yeah?"Asked Mark

"Well, not if you guys abduct us, actually."Said Danielle

"Oh! They're going to fit in greatly!"Said Greer

"Absolutely agree with you, Greer."Said Barbara

Later, in the Quinjet, above the Island...

"Eliza! The Quinjet wasn't authorized for departure!"Said Wasp through the radio.

"We're abducting Liz, Mark and Danielle to show around!"Said Psylocke

"Roger that, have fun."Said Wasp and ended the communication.

"Nice, bestie!"Said Tigra and that makes Psylocke briefly smiles before remember that she is merely just a teammate now and stop smiling, vanishing Tigra's smile as well.

Meanwhile, in the Mission Room in the Mansion on the Avengers Island...

"I did not give permission to-"Said Doctor Strange

"They're good kids, Stephen. Trust them."Said Yellowjacket and he's leaving to check around with Wasp.

Back to the Quinjet...

"So where are we going?"Asked A-Bomb, already transformed himself into his hero's identity.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has eyes everywhere by the meaning of whatever that connecting to the satellite. If they've been searching for Vision, they will search the logical locations.

So in order to do better than them, we need to check the total illogical locations for answers."Said Spider-Man as he's checking the files from the hologram computer.

Then, he turns to look at A-Bomb. Soon, the others do the same.

"Well, as a matter of fact..."Said A-Bomb

In the meantime, in Dr. Dupree's lab beneath the Mountain...

"No worry, Vision. Soon, you will be fully operational once again. Just like your siblings..."Said Pyragothas as he's connecting the wires between Vision and his computer.

"When all files are downloaded, of course. And in the meantime, let me tell you a story!"Said Pyragothas

Flashback in his head...

"Many years ago, a brilliant scientist built his own superhero to infiltrate the first public group of superheroes ever to be established since the time when China was under

the rule of Absolute monarch, the Defenders, and that hero is a droid with the power to control water as he pleased and even got programmed to think he was human.

His name is Arsenal! However, his program was crude and he didn't fit in."Said Pyragothas, thinking back to the time he was building Arsenal to the time when the droid

turned him down by leaving him and became an electrician named Henry Moore.

"So, the scientist built a second droid by the name of Jocasta! She is perfect! But sadly, because her program is too perfect. Her heroic personality wounded up getting

herself killed in the end."Said Pyragothas as he's thinking back to the time when she was building Jocasta to the time when she was shot down by HYDRA's elite agent

named Master Man in the attempt on Nomad's life.

"But the scientist has yet to give up! And this time, his plan ended up in success! With a droid with the program that is knowing of being a droid, Vision became a member

of the Defenders!"Said Pyragothas as he's thinking back to the first time that Vision became a member of the Defenders, the first public unit of superheroes ever since

the dynastic period in China.

"But eventually, he betrayed his creator in pursuit of what it's like to be a living being! Totally Pinocchio! But no worry, soon, Pinocchio will be no more!"Said Pyragothas and

he's walking away from the operation bed and toward to Dragon-Man, Arsenal and Jocasta.

"However, that doesn't stop the scientist!"Said Pyragothas

Later, at 18:35 in the evening of the same day, at Ravencroft Institute, in the Interrogation Room...

"Warden Cereus owed us a favor for the incident last month ago. So he's giving us five minutes with you."Said Psylocke as she's glaring at Baxter Stockman.

"That means you're going to tell us where to find Dr. Dupree and his droids."Said Tigra

"So start talking!"Said Sunfire

"And how would I know where he is? Even if I do, why should I help?"Asked Baxter and then Sunfire creates fireballs in his hands.

"That means you know."Said Tigress Shark

"Besides, you're his competitor in droid game. So you must know where he is and what is he up to!"Said A-Bomb

"Still, why should I tell you?"Asked Baxter, leaving his back against the chair calmly, making himself feeling comfortable.

"Fine. We got the other solution."Said Tigress Shark and let Psylocke reads the African-American mad scientist's mind.

"No need."Said Liz, now known as Firestar because her entire body is covering with magical blue fire while her older brother, Mark, now known as Molten Man, covering in

orange fire. They can do this because the first primary magical element they studied from their uncle is fire and now, they're its masters. That means they can control the

power fire at will with their magics. For Danielle, she is now wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with black cape. Unlike the Allan siblings, her primary magical element is ice and

water, giving her the name of Snowbird. The three magically appear beside Baxter Stockman and then Snowbird puts a spell on him.

"By the Flames of Faltine of Muspelheim, I demand you to speak!"Said Liz/Firestar, casting a spell on him.

"Dr. Dupree's in a secret underground lab beneath Yellowstone National Park. One hundred meters south of Old Faithful."Said Baxter and in shock of what just happened,

he quickly covers his mouth with his hands after he finished. This event is also shocking the Team as well. Through the cameras, Warden Cereus is watching them from

the control room and quite displease with what just happened. Got what they needed, the Team leaves with a thanks for him.

"Thank you for your cooperation."Said Molten Man as he's walking out with the others while Baxter Stockman still in shock of what just happened. After back in the Quinjet,

the three quickly deactivate their magical powers.

Meanwhile, in the Dr. Dupree's lab beneath Yellowstone National Park...

"Now, all files are downloaded."Said Pyragothas as he's checking on his computer. Then, he grabs a remote control and activate the crane that containing

an operation bed that is hanging above to come down. Once the crane stopped, he walks toward to the operation bed and his creations.

"It's time for the upload!"Said Pyragothas and then he pulls the blanket off, revealing another droid. An ant-headed droid.

"But first, Vision, Arsenal and Jocasta. This is your baby brother, Ultron!"Said Pyragothas and then he walks to his computer again and grab another wire from it.

"This one doesn't need to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D or its gangs of superheroes. He simply destroys them. Of course, with the help of your memories."Said Pyragothas as

he's plugging the wire in and upload everything that he got from Vision's memory core into Ultron's head, feeding him with all information of S.H.I.E.L.D, Avengers and

the other units of superheroes, including the Team. Once the unload is completed, Ultron gets up from his bed and walk toward to his creator. Suddenly, he violently grabs

his creator's arms and pull him closer to meet him face-to-face.

"Hello, father."Said Ultron

"Son! You're hurting me!"Said Pyragothas

"Yes, pain is for living beings!"Said Ultron and then he rips the arms of his creator off, revealing that he is too a droid.

"No more Pinocchio!"Said Ultron and then he tosses the arms away and then violently steps on the head the droid he just broke the arms off.

"Did you guys know that our father is a droid?"Asked Ultron but no respond back.

"You were right, father. Living beings are annoying!"Said Ultron

Later, in the Quinjet...

"Lock out all external communication. Soon, the Avengers will know about our visit with Baxter Stockman.

We don't have much time."Said Tigress Shark and with that, Psylocke nodded and obeyed.

"That was awesome of you back then, Liz."Said Spider-Man, having more and more love toward her than he already has in the Midtown High.

"Oh thank you, Spidey. And please, call me Firestar. And Molten Man for my big bro and Snowbird for Danielle."Said Firestar

"So, being magicians after all. Can you teleport us to Vision? Or Dr. Dupree to a cell? Or force his droids to surrender?"Asked Mockingbird

"Or make Imperial China born again with a new dynasty?"Asked Firestar

"And while we're at it?"Asked Molten Man

"We are nowhere near our uncle's level. And even he cannot do all of what you just said."Said Firestar

"We need time to prep magic but still, we can't make the impossible happen."Said Snowbird

"Ugh! How far are we now?! I want to dismantle that treacherous droid right now!"Said Sunfire

"Shiro! Calm down! Anger cannot help you in the fight!"Said Tigra

"Are you certain that he is a traitor?"Asked Tigress Shark

"Aren't you?!"Asked Sunfire

"I am not convinced. Even so, that makes him a victim of his creator's programming. He deserves a

chance to prove that he can more than just a walking gun he was designed to be."Said Tigress Shark

"*Sigh!*"Sighed Sunfire, knowing that he was too a walking gun back then until his release.

In the meantime, in Dr. Dupree's lab beneath the Mountain in Yellowstone National Park...

"Listen to me, my brothers and sister. I've been downloaded with all of your memories. Oh! And father too. Well,

he didn't reveal that he is too a droid like us but he did reveal his plan."Said Ultron and he walks toward to another computer.

"The plan is the New Great Dying! There is a semi-dormant super volcano beneath under Yellowstone. Father gave me

the power to activate in three stages."Said Ultron as he's showing the hologram picture of an eruption of the volcanic mountain.

"The eruption can desolate the planet, kills millions and trapped the rest under the toxic clouds of ashes. While humanity struggles to survive,

we four will establish the droid foundries and repopulate the planet with an army of droids."Said Ultron and then, the call from Baxter Stockman

interrupt him. Doesn't want thing to goes strange, the droids take the call.

Meanwhile, in Ravencroft Institute, the Warden's office...

"Hey, Dupree!"Said Baxter

"I'm here Stockman. What do you want?!"Asked Ultron with Pyragothas' voice

"The children have learned of your location! And I believe they have yet tell this to the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. And highly possible, they might be on the way too!"Said Baxter

Back at Dr. Dupree's lab beneath the Mountain...

"Perfect..."Said Ultron with Pyragothas' voice as he's looking at Vision.

Later, at Yellowstone National Park, 20:22 of the same day, in the cloaking Quinjet...

"Cloaked mode."Said Tigress Shark and she's activate the cloak mode on her suit along with the rest of the Team, except for Firestar, Molten Man and Snowbird.

After that, the young heroes rush out to find where the droids' hideout is. Unknowingly, they're being watched through the cameras by the droids themselves.

In the lab, Ultron gives Vision the command to have the Team eliminated. Once receive the command, he departs to 'take care' of the young heroes. Once the Team

came out from the forest, they finally meet Vision face-to-face. By shooting laser from his forehead, he manages to write a message on the ground while making it

looks like he's shooting around randomly. When the Team saw the word 'Play Dead' of him, they're relief that Vision is still an Avenger just like before.

"Why are you doing this, Vision?! WHY?!"Asked Psylocke while she's establishing the psychic link with the rest of the Team.

"Message received?"Asked Psylocke and everyone nodded.

"Who cares why! Let's beat the heck out of him!"Said Sunfire and he's fly out with Tigress Shark running after him with magical sword in her hands.

Before they could even reach him, Vision blasts them with his laser, making it looks like that he killed them. Mockingbird throws many explosive shuriken

out while Spider-Man shoots countless web-balls to him. Vision then makes himself being an intangible being and then vanish on the face of the earth by dive

through it. Suddenly, he appears behind them and punch through their chests with his arms, making them fall unconscious but not to dead. A-Bomb then rolls

himself up and roll toward to Vision while Psylocke blasts ice ray toward him. Vision then flies up and let the ice ray hit A-Bomb, freezing him and then he shoots laser

down at Psylocke, knocking her out. Now, only the three magicians left.

"By the Seven Suns of Cinnius, vanish the evil of-"Said Firestar, Molten Man and Snowbird but before they could finish, Vision punches through each of them with

his arms with his intangibility, knocking them out. Now, every single member of the Team is down and Vision's plan to trick his youngest brother ended in success.

Suddenly, his baby brother, Ultron, appears out of nowhere behind him.

"That was quite a performance, brother. But we both know what it's all was."Said Ultron and then he uses his power

over the earth to bring out of the ground that has the word 'Play Dead' on it and show it to him and the not yet dead Team.

"Don't forget, our father programmed me with your memories. Plus, I have the next-generation processor.

I know your move before you do."Said Ultron and enough to make everyone stops playing dead.

"Great! A deadlier and more annoying droid!"Said Tigra and then Ultron slams the ground he lifted up on the Team. But Sunfire and Tigress Shark manage to destroy

it in time with blasting fireballs and the magically powered sword. Suddenly, Vision then flies away from the fight, much to the Team's shock. Unknown to them, he goes

to get help from the lab.

" _Is he abandoning us?!_ "Asked Mockingbird through the psychic link as she's turning her bo-staff into naginata while Greer is climbing the mountain the Ultron is standing on.

" _I don't believe that!_ "Said Psylocke as shes use her ability of telekinesis to lift herself up and fly toward to Ultron.

"You humans don't stand a chance."Said Ultron and then he blasts a red beam out of his mouth.

"We're not humans!"Said Psylocke and Tigra as Psylocke is flying toward him while Tigra jumps off to slash him with her claws. But the evil droid grabs her in time and throw

her to her incoming friend. Once they both fell on the ground, they look at each other strangely but then, Psylocke regains her personal issue toward Tigra and leave without

helping her up.

"Apologies. I suppose the proper conclusive term is... meatbag!"Said Ultron and then, he raises his hands up into the air and then the earthquake begins to happen.

Suddenly, the volcanic mountain erupts right before them, much to the Team's shock!

Meanwhile, in Dr. Dupree's lab beneath the Volcanic Mountain...

"You... must help... them..."Said Vision, connecting his box voice with the radio.

"Why? We're no longer humans. We're not even living beings. Why should we help what that are not part of our kind?"Asked Jocasta

"Yes, you both were not humans. But you both were... heroes..."Said Vision and that cause the droids before him to look at one another.

Back at the Battle between Ultron and the Team above...

" _That droid is activating the stage two eruption! If the stage three occurs, then that means the desolate_

 _wasteland is at every doorstep of everything in this hemisphere!_ "Said A-Bomb through the psychic link.

"AAAAHHHH!"Screamed Psylocke once the hot stream suddenly sprung out from the ground near her and with her being part Yuki Onna, this badly injured her.

" _Eliza!_ "Shouted Tigra through the psychic link and rush out to save her former best friend and taker her back to the rest of the Team while Sunfire is blasting numerous

fireballs to Ultron. But none of them have effects on Ultron and then he blasts a red beam out to him, knocking him out. Ultron quickly flies out and grab him at neck and

lift him up. Suddenly, the copies of A-Bomb, which are illusions created by Snowbird, Firestar and Molten Man, roll toward to Ultron but by keep blasting them with red beam

from his mouth, he manages to defeat them all but only to see that none of them were real. Then out of nowhere, the real A-Bomb rolls in and hit him on his left and snatch

Sunfire away with him. As Ultron is getting up, a blast of water suddenly hit him.

"Nice shot!"Said A-Bomb

"That wasn't me!"Said Tigress Shark

"And I didn't say a spell."Said Snowbird and they turn to look behind them and found that Arsenal is helping them by blasting the water to hit at the evil droid.

Then, he splashes another one on Ultron. Once the smoke is clear, it's revealing that Ultron is shielding himself with the very hot magma. Suddenly, Vision flies

in and shoots red beam to the magma that is shielding Ultron, destroying it and expose him. Once Ultron fell into the lava, Jocasta flies in and blast numerous

fireballs on him. Then, she landed right before Ultron and trying to pin him down.

"Sister! Brothers! Stop!"Said Ultron as Arsenal is coming to help her. With the help of each other, they sink Ultron with them together into the pond of lava.

Once in there, they keep holding him to ensure that this evil droid will melt away with them. Above the lava, Visions arrives and shoot laser out from his forehead,

writing another message on the sand that saying 'Cool It Down' before the Team. And with that, Snowbird uses her magic about ice to put an end to Ultron.

"By the Icy Tendrils of Ikthalon, may the ice consume this pond of lava and imprison the evil droid and its captors inside!"Said Snowbird and then she shoots the ice ray from

her hands, lowering the temperature of the lava down. Inside the pond of lava, Ultron and his captors, Arsenal and Jocasta, are melting away. Eventually, their bodies become

one with the lava and fade away into nothing but molten slag.

"Father... will be so disappoint in you..."Said Ultron as he's melting away into molten slag along with his brother and sister,

Arsenal and Jocasta. Despite the demise of Ultron, the volcanic eruption is still happening. And it will soon enter the stage three.

"Vision! We're on the verge of a stage three of super volcano eruption! There is no turning back! We need to vent

the pressure fast but the clouds of ashes will bring a worldwide nuclear winter unless we can divert it!"Said Spider-Man

"I can help you with that. By the Winds of Watoomb, may the cyclone appears above the volcanic mountain!"Said Snowbird and then

the winds are gathering around above the volcano and eventually, a cyclone formed out from it.

"Now, we need locate the pressure points!"Said Spider-Man as he's locating it by himself through the hologram map of his.

"There, there and there!"Said Spider-Man and with that, Sunfire blasts three fireballs to the point that are happening to be the pressure points,

creating an opening of the points. And with that, Vision flies up into the air and flying along with the cyclone in order to stabilize both, the smoke

and the cyclone itself, by flying along with the strong wind as fast as he can. And with that, he unleashes all of the black smoke out into the space

between the Earth and the Moon. Once the smoke out, the lava stops flowing and immediately cool down into rocks and stones. Unknowingly,

a carbonized hand of Ultron is out on the surface and then fade away into dusts.

Later, in Dr. Dupree's lab beneath the Volcanic Mountain...

"Now, that should do it!"Said Spider-Man after he finished making Vision's box voice working once again.

"Yes. I am able to speak again."Said Vision

"You were going to sacrificed yourself to save a planet."Said Tigress Shark

"The planet would have survived. It is humanity and the other living beings that would not."Said Vision

"My point is that you were not a mole. You were never a traitor."Said Tigress Shark

"No, I left to find my creator, Dr. Pyragothas Dupree, in order to protect all of your from the further attack."Said Vision

"Sweet! A souvenir!"Said A-Bomb as he's grabbing a head of a droid similar to Vision.

"Hey, Vision! We can repair you! Maybe even make you better!"Said Spider-Man

"I do not believe I should be repaired."Said Vision

"So, why'd you volunteer to be the Den-Mother in the first place?"Asked Sunfire

"Despite that some people are known to public such as Iron Man, I was still the logical choice. I do not require sleep or anything else."Said Vision

"But you have the advanced A.I programming design to learn, adapt and evolve."Said Spider-Man

"Then that means..."Said A-Bomb

"He wants to become human! Or at least, a living being."Said Psylocke

"And there was no way he can learn that from the Avengers and the other units of superheroes,

they usually follow what Director Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D told them to do."Said Mockingbird

"At least, he did not desire to be a member of my kind."Said Tigra, knowing that the majority of the humans are still hating demons/monsters.

"So the island was not just a proving ground for us. But for you as well."Said Tigress Shark

"I don't know if that statement is accurate or not but... perhaps, it is true. And if I understand the term correctly, I've come to 'care' about you all."Said Vision

"See, practically a meatbag already."Said Sunfire

"Which reminds me..."Said Vision

Later, at the Hospital at Somewhere Else...

"Do not worry, I will not harm him."Said Vision as he's appearing out from the wall, shocking Dragon-Man, who is ready to fight back.

"How can I be sure? Traitor!"Said Dragon-Man

"We have the same purpose here. Showing our father... our filial piety."Said Vision

Meanwhile, in the cloaking Quinjet...

"So... good abduction?"Asked Spider-Man, eyeing her lovely.

"Actually, yeah..."Said Firestar, eyeing him lovely as well.

"If you want my little sis, you have to compete with a guy named Peter Parker first."Said Molten Man

"That... might have to wait..."Said Firestar

"Yeah, Doctor Strange would give us the very big punishment for this!"Said Snowbird

In the meantime, in the Mission Room in the Mansion on the Avengers Island...

"Those three will totally got big punishments for this! 'They're good kids, Stephen. Don't worry, Stephen.' My apprentice, my nephew and my niece

will never joining the Team!"Said Doctor Strange as Yellowjacket and Wasp are listening with bore. And then, the Beak enters with Lockheed alongside him.

"Um... are they coming out to play or what?"Asked Beak

 **Author's note: To those who are wondering about who were the members of the Defenders back many years ago around the time of World War II,**

 **well, the members consist with Ancient One with the host as Sarah Mumford,** **Captain America, Bucky, Nomad, Moondragon, Hellcat, Demolition-Man,**

 **Jackson Norriss as Nighthawk and of course, Vision, Arsenal and Jocasta. And I know that many of you people are very curious about the whole Defenders**

 **being the first public unit of superheroes ever since the dynastic period China, right? Well, everyone knows that China is one of the oldest civilization on this**

 **planet and many Chinese dynasties come and go. But the real point** **is this, the Chinese version of knights-errant called youxia always exist in every period**

 **in every dynasty of China. The most famous ones would be ones that working at Kaifeng Court with Bao Zheng and Gongsun Ce. Their names are Zhan Zhou,**

 **Wang Choa,** **Ma Han, Zhang Long and Zhou Hu while those who are travelling around would be Ding Zhaolan, Ding Zhouhui, Ding Yuehue, Shen Zhongyuan,**

 **Ooyang** **Chun, Zhi Hua and Ai Hu. And of course, the Five Rats of Hollow Isle, Lu Fang, Han Zhang,** **Xu Qing, Jiang Ping and Bai Yutang. All of them are known**

 **for** **being great heroes, gallants in case of the Five Rats, during the time of Great Song, under the reign of Emperor Renzong of Song, to be exact. And yes,**

 **I know these guys are fictional characters, except for** **Bao Zheng, he is** **a real historical figure but he is not a youxia, he is the Prefect of Kaifeng. But there**

 **are also those who are the real living people as well!** **Here are the examples, Gan Ning, the military general who was working under the warlord** **Sun Quan**

 **in the late Eastern Han dynasty, Song Jiang, a leader** **of the group of outlaws in today's Henan, and Zhou Tong, a local hero in Henan who became archery**

 **teacher of the army of Song dynasty's general, Yue Fei.** **And during** **the process of this chapter, I've learned about the species of the magical beings called**

 **Faltine as well. So that means I am now know how** **to describe Muspelheim. Muspelheim is ruling by Surtur while Dormammu and Asti are his** **subordinates**

 **and with the Faltine are the citizens and the** **Mindless Ones and Yogthulu are the soldiers and animals.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	18. Failsafe

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: I am very sorry that this chapter took too long more than usual but I got plenty of homework and the final exam is now not far away**

 **from me! Ugh! Ironically, this is summer in my country but yet, the university is** **still opening because some years before I entered as a freshman,**

 **the President of the University was believing that change the time for the summer vacation might improve the scholars! Well, guess what! It's totally wrong!**

 **And now,** **they're trying to fix it by move it back to the regular schedule. Now, let's get back to this story. Many of you people mey be wondering about this.**

 **If Ultron is new in the so-called 'mass extinction of all lives on Earth' game,** **will there be the one who can fullfilling his place as the deadly machine with**

 **hatred toward mankind and the living beings on this planet? Well, the answer will be show on this chapter. You guys will finally see who will take** **Ultron's**

 **place as 'old hater of living beings' here. It might sound little bit crazy for such character to be put into such role. And yes, I know that the whole Droids'**

 **conquest against Humans event may not be much sound as cool** **as aliens' invasion but due to that I don't want to put the Team through the simulation**

 **that is entirely all about the Kree-Skrulls War II, I decided to go for the machines against living beings instead.**

Chapter 18 Failsafe

October 16, 16:01 2015 in New York City, at Time Square, everything is going regularly until the screens on Time Square go static and then a face of an opponent of

the Avengers, Technovore, the evil virus that was developed from the Extremis virus of Iron Man, appears on the screen. Technovore's face is completely black and only

eyes and mouth that are white. As the people are trembling in fear, Technovore begins to speak.

"Citizens of the world! I am the greatest creation to ever been made by one of the greatest minds on this planet, I am Technovore! And my purpose on this world is only

one thing, consume its corruption! Your world... is now... at my mercy!"Said Technovore and the screens change back to blurring static once again.

In Massachusetts in New England, at S.H.I.E.L.D's facility in Boston at the same time...

"We've located Technovore. That heck of computer virus is in that building!"Said Iron Man as he's flying heading to the S.H.I.E.L.D's facility that being controlled by

Technovore with Thor, Falcon, the Beak, War Machine, Yellowjacket and Wasp. Captain America, Hawkeye, Sea-Lord and Black Widow arrive by their speeders while

Hulk arrives by jumping like he always does. Suddenly, a tremor occurs and the S.H.I.E.L.D's facility begins to collaspe and come out from it is a Godzilla-sized

three-legged walker with three cannons at the balloon-like head. It is none other than Tripodal Observation Module, one of the secret projects of S.H.I.E.L.D.

And of course, possessing the deadly walker itself is none other than Technovore.

"Greetings, Avengers."Said Technovore and then he activates the walker to float up into the air while opening hatches from its head. Suddenly, numerous landing crafts fly

out and landed on the ground and walk out from these crafts purple humanoid droids known as Exterminators. They are quickly grab the blasters on their backs, aim to the

Avengers and begin to shoot them. As the heroes are fighting against the droids, Technovore then floats away, heading down to the next state, New York. Back to the

destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D's facility, the fight between the Avengers and the Exterminators still rage on and worse, the droids are usinc the tactic of human wave attack or

in this case, droid wave attack, and overwhelming and surrounding the Avengers. Upon seeing that they're too busy with the droids, Technovore seizes the chance and

blast the disintegrate ray out from one of the cannons at the heroes and his droids, beginning at Captain America, Black Widow, Yellowjacket and Wasp, followed by Hawkeye,

Falcon, Sea-Lord and War Machine. And lastly, the Beak, Hulk, Thor and Iron Man. All of the Avengers that came to stop Technovore, disintegrate into nothing along with some

of their enemy's droids. With many members of the Avengers out of the war, Technovore then makes the war toward to New York. And while he's going, he unleashes more

landing crafts out on the way and some are even going across the Atlantic Ocean, making the way toward Europe, Asia and Africa.

"Soon, everything in this world will be... consumed!"Said Technovore as he's piloting the droid tank toward to the state of New York.

Meanwhile, at Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Mission Room...

"Vision! Did you see-"Asked Doctor Strange from the hologram monitor.

"Yes, I saw. We saw."Said Vision and then he turns to look at the Team.

"I must join with the rest of Avengers and the other units of S.H.I.E.L.D. If we all failed, the responsibility is up to all of you."Said Vision

"We stand ready!"Said Tigress Shark

Later, at East Nassau in Town of Nassau in Rensselaer County, New York...

"This is April O'Niel of Daily Bugle Communications, reporting from one of the streets in Town of Nassau in Rensselaer County in Upstate New York. Behind me in the sky,

is a gigantic three-legged droid that is being possessed by an evil computer virus known as Technovore, one of the greatest enemies of the Avengers."Said April and then

the droid tank above then unleashes the land crafts on the surface and coming out from them are Technovore's creations, the Exterminators. Immediately, the purple

humanoid droids begin to open fire on the people with their blasters. In the sky, Technovore activates the cannons of his possessing machine and shoot many blasts out

all over the places. Many shots got many people and the droids disintegrate into nothing. Before the last shot will get to April and her cameraman, Gary, Vision and

Doctor Strange arrive in time to save them by take them to the higher ground, on the top of a nearby building. Once they are saved, the two heroes leave to help

the others but then, got disintegrated along with those who they tried to save by a blast from Technovore's droid tank. Soon, April and Gary got disintergrated as well

by another blast.

In the meantime, at Daily Bugle Communications' headquarter, in the Newsroom...

"April! NO!"Said Tana as she's looking at the screen near her.

"I'm sorry but we're now experiencing a technique difficulties from our Nassau feed. We are now taking you to a devastated Veliky Novogrod, where the Winter Guard

are protecting right now."Said Tana and the screen near her then change from New York to Veilky Novogrod. Crimson Dynamo is punching the Exterminators in the faces,

destroying them. Vostok is shooting them down with his blasters. Darkstar forms two giant hammers out from the dark energy called Darkforce of hers and use them to

crush the Exterminators into scrap metals. Red Guardian throws his shield out, using it to beheading the Exterminators in the way its way toward to. Despite all of their

methods and the support from the unit of S.H.I.E.L.D and the military, the Winter Guard then got overpowered in the end by the disintegrate blasts of the Exterminators.

Now, Russia has lost all of its heroes.

Back at the Newsroom in Daily Bugle Communications' headquater in New York...

"We... have lost all members of the Winter Guard. And I also received the reports about the demises of the Dynasty, the Excalibur and the Black Musketeers as well."Said Tana

Meanwhile, at Nyack in Orangetown at Rockland County, New York...

"Vision to the Team! It appears that I am now the only one left. if I lost, you all must-"Said Vision but then got disintegrate into nothing with a huge red blast that is coming

down from the sky. All Exterminators look up and see the gigantic version of them with skull-faced is coming down from the sky. The new gigantic droid is Ultimo and this one is

just one of the many that came out. Now, many Ultimoes and more landing crafts that carrying the Exterminators are making way all over the world in order to claim it for their

master, Technovore. At the Mansion on the Avengers Island, the Team watched in shock and horror that all unit of superheroes are now goners.

"Now, we're the planet's heroes."Said Tigress Shark

"So what are we waiting for? A theme-song from Hannah Montana?!"Asked Sunfire

"No! What we need now is a strategy! Even with S.H.I.E.L.D's weapons, no major damages appear.

So the direct attacks from the normal weapons cannot succeed."Said Tigress Shark

"This is what I got from the satellite."Said Spider-Man and he shows them the hologram of the entire planet. The places with red spots are the places that are being attacked

by Technovore's droids. Then, the Arachnid Hero notices something. A landing craft and three Ultimoes are heading up north into the Arctic.

"Why are those droids moving north?"Asked Sunfire

"If they want the Arc Reactor, they must go for Stark Tower but Technovore can do that himself because he is now in New York."Said Spider-Man

"So what does it wanted?"Asked Tigra

"Well, S.H.I.E.L.D has a facility to keep the very dangerous weapons and alien and magical artifacts. So..."Said Spider-Man

"Wait! Technovore is going after the Mandalay Gem?!"Asked A-Bomb

"If you mean one of the mystic gems from the outer space that happened to be one of the greatest gems made out of Khyber Crystals, then the answer is yes."Spider-Man

"What the heck is so special about that gem anyway?"Asked Mockingbird

"And where did you guys heard about it?"Asked Psylocke

"From the Guardians of the Galaxy, they're like Space Avengers or something like that."Said A-Bomb

"And it is special because of its energy. In the wrong hands, it is the greatest choice of weapon!"Said Spider-Man

"But what does he needs it for? Surely, if he wants to consume everything like he said, he shouldn't wipe every living things out."Said Mockingbird

"Only one way to find out."Said Spider-Man and he turns to look at the rest of the Team.

Later, at the Entrance of the S.H.I.E.L.D's facility in the Arctic...

" _Disengage now!_ "Said Psylocke through the psychic link as she's pulling the jets of the feet of all three Ultimoes with her psychic power,

making them fall on all three squads of the Exterminators below them. With most of the Exterminators are destroyed, leaving only twelve

of them to still in function, the three flightless gigantic skull-faced droids are now the only major problem fror the Team. All three Ultimoes

quickly get up and begin to look for the source of the permanent deactivation of the jets at their feet. Found nothing, they then shoot laser

out from their eyes randomly, hoping to be able to make the attackers come out of hiding. With several shots almost hit Tigra, Mockingbird

and herself, Psylocke contacts the others to come out and help. Once contacted, the rest of the Team quickly rush out of hiding spots and go

for one of the Ultimoes. Tigress Shark uses her magical sword to stab into the ice below her, cracking it and expand it out all over three gigantic droids.

Then, all three of them fall into the cold water while Tigress Shark jumps out and stab at a head of an Ultimo, deactivating it permanently. A-Bomb rolls

himself up and roll toward to an Ultimo while Sunfire is distracting it by throwing fireballs to it endlessly. And with that, A-Bomb jumps up and smash into

the droid's head, penetrating through it. Once he is out, the head of that Ultimo explodes, destroying it. For the last Ultimo, it got beheaded by Psylocke's psychic power.

Once the major problem solved, the teenage heroes are completely forgetting about the twelve Exterminators that still operating and they're walking toward to them.

With the element of surprise, they open fire on the young heroes.

"Oh! Completely forgot about them!"Said Spider-Man through the psychic link as the droids armed with blasters are coming toward to him and the others.

Believing that she can beat them in one move, Psylocke shoots ice ray out from her hands and imprison them in the frozen solids.

"So what now?"Asked Spider-Man

"We need to get back to New York and show the entire planet that the living beings have yet lost."Said Tigress Shark

"Then we better hurry!"Said Tigra and she's run with everyone back to the cloaked Quinjet. Unnoticed, the frozen solids that are imprisoning the twelve Extermiantors

are cracking. Suddenly, the droids break free from their imprisonments and charge toward to the teenage heroes and open fire on them once again. And this time, one of

their shots hit a person in the Team and that person is Mockingbird.

"Ugh!"Gasped Mockingbird as she's disintegrated into yellow flashlight.

" _MOCKINGBIRD! NO!_ "Shouted A-Bomb like he lost the most important person in his life.

" _Barbara!_ "Said Psylocke through the psychic link.

"Get back!"Said Tigress Shark and she draws out her sword from its sheath and stab it on the ground. Suddenly, the glacier springs out before them

and quickly cover all twelve Exterminators in the tons of ice and snow. After that, the rest of the Team quickly get inside the Quinjet and fly away.

In the Quinjet...

"Technovore! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"Said A-Bomb before violently sits on his chair.

"So what are we going to do now?"Asked Psylocke

"Heading back to the mansion."Said Tigress Shark

"Of the Avengers Island?"Asked Psylocke

"No, the Avengers Mansion."Said Tigress Shark

Later, at the City Hall of New York, General Thaddeus Ross and his forces, the former so-called Hulkbusters,

are trying to stop the Exterminators and an Ultimo from doing anymore harm and destruction.

"Open fire!"Said Thaddeus and his armed men and tanks quickly open fire on the incoming droids. Eventually, the Quinjet arrives in time and Sunfire flies out from the ship

and throw numerous fireballs to the droids below him. This caught Ultimo's attention and the gigantic droid quickly turns to look at him and charging laser at his eyes.

Before he could shot Sunfire, Psylocke activates the weapon system and bombard Ultimo with countless of green lasers, destroying it. On the ground, the soldiers in

General Ross' forces help Sunfire get rid of the remaining Exterminators till the last of them.

"I don't care who you are but since you got the powers, you got the job."Said Thaddeus as the Quinjet is landing behind Sunfire.

"General Thaddeus Ross of the U.S Air Force."Said Thaddeus as he's saluting while the rest of the Team walk out from the ship.

"Tigress Shark, Avengers. We'll do all what we can to take back what is ours."Said Tigress Shark

Later, in the Avengers Mansion...

"They're... really gone."Said Spider-Man as he's looking around the room with the others. As Psylocke is thinking about the recent events, she suddenly notices somethings

very familiar from her right. She immediately turns to look at the parts of the broken wall. Then she rushes out to it and quickly pick them up with her psychic powers.

Once the rocks out, she saw Thor and Hulk are lying on the ground before her.

"Thor! Hulk!"Said Psylocke as the two adult heroes are getting up. When she is about to hug them, Tigress Shark quickly rushes and stand between her and them.

"Hold on! We need to know that they're not the digital copies made by Technovore! Psylocke, may you check them out."Said Tigress Shark and Psylocke obeys the order.

"They really are the living people."Said Psylocke

"How can that be?! We saw you disintigrate along with everyone!"Said Spider-Man

"Yes, I remember. But, I cannot remember how I survived..."Said Thor

"Neither am I."Said Hulk

"Well, it seems that Hulk really is the unbeatable."Said A-Bomb, glad that his mentor is the impossible-to-be-destroyed person.

"But what about Thor? He is not a Gamma Ray-created being."Said Tigra

"Hey, he is a God. And a God is an immortal being."Said A-Bomb

"From what I heard, Norse Gods can die!"Said Tigra

"Despite manage to survived, I believe the ray must left some effects, right?"Asked Spider-Man

"Yeah... I think so..."Said Hulk as he's rubbing his head, not quite remember anything much.

"I am certain that I have something to say but now..."Said Thor as he's rubbing his head as well.

"Hmm. Could it be?"Asked A-Bomb but Spider-Man cuts him off.

"I got it!"Said Spider-Man and he's rush out and grab an Exterminator's blaster and scan it.

"The blaster is not design only to exterminate! It's also for transition!"Said Spider-Man after he finished the scanning.

"I knew it! Technovore made up some kind of the digital hunting ground in a computer somewhere else and use his droids as abductors!"Said A-Bomb

"What that evil virus will gain from doing this?"Asked Sunfire

"He said he will have everything consumed... oh no!"Said Spider-Man, realizing the meaning of that. Technovore wants to eat them all!

"Technovore is going hunt them like animals and eat them!"Said Spider-Man

"Can a computer virus do that?!"Asked Tigress Shark

"In the physical world, no. But in the digital world, we're merely just programs."Said Spider-Man

"And virus eats programs!"Said Psylocke

"We gotta stop that heck of a virus!"Said A-Bomb, still angry about what happened to Mockingbird.

Suddenly, an explosion happens. The new battalion of the Exterminators have arrive along with more six Ultimoes. The soldiers outside quickly abandon their tanks and

anti-aircraft weapons and get into the Avengers Mansion while the droids are beginning to open fire on them. While General Ross is going to make a last stand here,

the two Avengers and the young heroes offer them a chance to survive with the teleporter but Ross rejected and stated that it was them who must survive from this.

"HULK!"Shouted Thaddeus and the green giant hero turns to look at him.

"Make sure they all survived!"Said Thaddeus

"You got that, General."Said Hulk while Spider-Man is reactivating the computer. Once activated, he activates the teleporter and use it to get the last

two Avengers and the others in the Team out while the remaining of General Ross' forces is handling the incoming Exterminators and Ultimoes. Suddenly,

the wall blows up and a squad of Exterminators walk in while above, an Ultimo is kneeling down to see the enemies clearly. The Extermiantors quickly open

fire on General Ross and his soldiers while Ultimo is aiming at Thor, Hulk and the teenage heroes. Ultimo charges his eyes and aim it Thor. Once blasted,

the pair of lasers head out to Thor but Tigress Shark jumps in taking the blast and disappear in thin air while the rest of the Team take Hulk and Thor away.

For General Ross and his men, they too got disintegrated away into nothing. Outside, the droids tear the Quinjet apart into scrap metals.

An hour later, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Mission Room...

"Our next mission is clear, if the droids have been teleporting people all over the world into Technovore's digital world, then the-"Said Spider-Man

"Of course, they are!"Said A-Bomb in an angry tone because the loss of Mockingbird.

"... then the most possible location of where the computer that is holding them would be Technovore's current possession,

the Tripodal Observation Module."Said Spider-Man and he turns to look at Hulk and Thor with the others.

"Anything else?"Asked Spider-Man

"Nay, I'm sorry, young ones."Said Thor with the sadness on his face.

"We'll need distraction. And the best option seems to be you, Hulk and Sunfire."Said Spider-Man

"And me as well."Said Tigra, not letting the man she loves to having fun alone.

"No! You can't! I won't let you come with me!"Said Sunfire as he's looking at Tigra.

"And I won't let you go out there alone!"Said Tigra

"We need all distraction we can get!"Said Spider-Man

"What you're doing, Spidey, is offering them as the sacrifices!"Said Psylocke

"Yeah! You were right! Because Tigress Shark just sacrificed her life for us! Making us now leaderless until I stepped in!"Said Spider-Man

"Hey... this is what Silver Samurai will do if he is still alive."Said Sunfire as he's looking at the young British-Japanese heroine.

"And so the monsters who wish to see humans as threat no more."Said Tigra

"Fine..."Said Sunfire, still not liking the idea.

"You guys have nothing to worry. The worst possible case seems to be just teleported away into the digital world."Said Spider-Man

"What I am actually worrying is how will they survive in there?"Asked Psylocke

"Um... can we just fix thing part by part?"Asked A-Bomb

Later, the young heroes then put the contact throughout the entire planet, connecting all mobile phones, iPads, televisions and computers, including of the S.H.I.E.L.D,

together as one and give them all the encouraging speech. As Spider-Man, A-Bomb, Psylocke, Tigra and Sunfire are performing speech to encourage the people all over the world,

Reptil is packing all what he needs in the fight against Technovore and his subordinates while Snowbird, Molten Man, Firestar and Moon Knight, the youngest member of the

Excalibur and its only survivor, are watching him doing it. Nearby, Nara and Crosta arrived by the teleporter of the mansion. At the same time, the people around the planet are

watching the message of the Team intently while the Exterminators and Ultimoes are patrolling around the cities and towns they once lived in. Once the message ended,

the survivors cream out in joy, knowing that there is still hope in this. A few hours later, at Nyack in Orangetown at Rockland County, New York, Spider-Man is spying on the

Tripodal Observation Module while the others are standing below, behind the rock. Behind everyone, Sunfire and Tigra are standing together and mroe than that, they're holding

each other's hands. They both are looking at each other in the eyes, knowing that this might possibly be the last time of them together, they decided to do it. Both of them lean

their faces toward one another and finally, they both have their first and possibly the last kiss of their lives.

"Whoa!"Said A-Bomb as he and the others are looking at them with surprise. Both, Hulk and Thor cannot help but chuckle a little.

"Okay... since when did this happened?!"Asked A-Bomb, not quite understand the sight of what he just witnessed.

"A little while after we had a confrontation with the A.I.M in India."Said Spider-Man while Psylcoke is watching in

shock as she's realizing how bad she was behaving toward them after they revealed to her that they're together.

" _Greer. I'm very sorry._ "Said Psylocke through the psychic link.

" _Eliza..._ "Said Tigra as she's walking toward to her.

" _No. You and Shiro... what you both have is pretty rare and very special. Instead of being happy for both of you, I yelled at you and slapped you in the face out of jealousy!_

 _I am not deserve to be your best friend. Actually, I am not even worth to be your friend..._ "Said Psylocke but then, Tigra offers her a hug by opening her arms. On instinct,

both girls hug each other tightly as they're reforging their friendship once again.

"Ugh! I hate to break up the happy moment but... it is time."Said Spider-Man and both girls release one another to prepare themselves for the mission.

"First Team, deploy!"Said Spider-Man while he's looking through the binoculars. Then, Thor and Psylocke fly up into the air

and heading right to the gigantic three-legged vehicle. With his powers, Thor summons the dark clouds to gather around

and with their lightnings are disturbing the sensors of the vehicle, they can easily get into the possessing machine.

Once they're inside, Psylocke contacts one another through the psychic link and let them know that they're now in the vehicle.

Outside...

"Hulk! Time to smash!"Said Spider-Man

"Got it!"Said Hulk and he jumps out toward the Tripodal Observation Module while Sunfire flies out after him with Tigra in his arms. Of course, his hands and arms are not fire

to in order to carry her. Once landed, they begin to wreck havoc on the vehicle and because of that, they activate the security protocal in the process. All laser cannons activate

and begin to open fire on them. Once the security is busying with Hulk, Tigra and Sunfire, Spider-Man and A-Bomb jump in through the door that was left open. Once they're in,

they quickly hide themselves behind a pillar but then got spot by an Exterminator. The droid is about to blast them but then Psylock freezes it with her ice power as she's coming

out her hiding spot with Thor. Outside, Hulk, Tigra and Sunfire are giving all they have to the possessing vehicle and the droids that are coming out to defense it.

"HULK SMASHES!"Shouted Hulk as he's tearing a cannon apart and use it to blast the Exterminators that are standing below him. The other three cannons are shooting

at Sunfire as he's throwing fireballs to the three-legged vehicle relentlessly while Tigra is using herself as a bait to make an Ultimo destroys the Exterminators that she ran into.

Eventually, one of Ultimo's blasts got her and disintegrate her into nothing.

"TIGRA! NO!"Shouted Sunfire and because of that, he is distracted. The Exterminators below him seize

the chance and open fire on him nonstop until he's disintegrated into nothing. Now, Hulk is all alone.

Later, in Technovore's digital world...

"Ooh..."Groaned Sunfire as he's getting up and rubbing his head. He quickly gets up and look around him in search of his beloved female werecat. All he is seeing is the

vast endless world purely made out of programs with red and black colors. Suddenly, he spots a figure lying on the ground not far away from him. He's quickly rush toward

to the figure and found that it is none other than Tigra.

"Greer! Greer!"Whispered Sunfire as he's shaking her.

"Hmm?"Groaned Tigra as she's opening her eyes slowly.

"What... happened?"Asked Tigra as she's getting up and then rubbing her head.

"I think we're in Technovore's personal hunting ground."Said Sunfire as he's getting up and look around.

"HELP!"Shouted Voices and the two young heroes turn to look at the sources and see five men are running away from a big herd of Technovore-faced dog-like creatures.

These beings are actually Technovore himself that transform into millions of dog-like creatures of himself. They soon catch up with their preys and soon have them all

swallowed into the herd. The two teenage heroes look in fear and horror as the screaming voices of those men are slowly dying down. Cannot watch this any longer,

Sunfire powered up and carry Tigra away in horror and disgust of what just happened. After they ate, those who ate five men walk to the center of the herd where the

real Technovore is waiting. The real Technovore is slightly larger than his copies and has a crest on his head. He then opens his mouth and his copies immediately feeding

him the humans turned programs they just ate.

"Consume..."Said Technovore as he's feeding on his meal. After his meal is finished, his eyes suddenly glow red and then the entire herd vanish in thin air along with him.

Later, in the Command Center of Tripodal Observation Module...

"Here it is."Said Spider-Man as he's entering the command center of this vehicle with Thor and the remaining of the Team.

"There should be something here that can get us into that freak's personal place!"Said A-Bomb as he's checking one of the monitors and its buttons. Suddenly,

a spark of electricity shocks the monitor before him. Soon, the electricity spreads out through the entire room and then emerge into one before spit out into the

command chair at the center of the room. Emerging and shaping into the sitting position out from the electricity is the evil virus they're looking for, Technovore!

"Invading the other's personal place is wrong, you know that, hero."Said Technovore

"Unless it is of someone like you, Technogore! Really, you should change it to Technogore because-"Said Spider-Man

"We all get it, Spidey!"Said A-Bomb, still angry about what happened to Mockingbird.

"If you truly want to get into my ground, I will grant you all this wish!"Said Technovore as he's shaping his hands into blasters of the Exterminators and then open fire on them.

Soon, he splits four tentacles out of his back and use them snatch the heroes so they can stay still. Thor uses his hammer to shock all tentacles and make them all retreat back

into Technovore's back. Seeing he cannot with this by blasting them, he morphs himself back into the computer system all call for backup. Soon, many Exterminators walk into

the command center and open fire on Thor, Psylocke, Spider-Man and A-Bomb with their blasters. In such a confined place and with many deadly droids around them, they got

blasted into Technovore's digital world in the end.

Later, in Technovore's digital world, in a cave...

"Ooh... my head!"Groaned Spider-Man as he's getting up while grabbing his head with his right hand.

"Are we... dead or alive?"Asked A-Bomb while still lying on the ground with Thor and Psylocke.

"I'm pretty sure being able to speak mean you're alive, Blue-scaled."Said Mockingbird as she's looking at him while standing.

"BARBARA!"Said A-Bomb as he's quickly get up as fast as possible and hug her. Wtih such an action, this makes the young blonde heroine blushes very hard.

"Ahem!"Said Spider-Man, now standing right behind him. Just like how fast he hugged her, he lets her go immediately.

"There is nothing going on here, Spidey!"Said A-Bomb, trying to convince his best friend that he doesn't have a 'thing' on Mockingbird.

"Yeah..."Said Spider-Man but he is completely unconvinced with this but of course, he is not going to tell anyone unless he has to.

"So..."Said A-Bomb as he's looking around while Thor and Psylocke are getting up, still feeling dizzy about what just happened to them.

"What should we do now?"Asked A-Bomb

"Easy! Find Technovore and force him to let everyone, including us and the other heroes, out of here!"Said Spider-Man

"And how are we going to-"Asked A-Bomb but then Sunfire flies in with Tigra in his arms.

"Guys!"Shouted Tigra after she jumps off her boyfriend arms and quick run to hug Psylocke.

"It's good to see you again, Greer."Said Psylcoke as she and her best friend are releasing themselves from each other's grips.

"BOOM!"

The heroes turn to look behind them and see Hulk landed 20 meters away from them. They feel relieve that the strongest member of the Avengers is there to help them.

Suddenly, they heard the voices of the roar come from the west of them. Their eyes open wide in shock to see the millions of Technovore's copies are running toward

to them in hunger. Suddenly, the herd stops and the real Technovore himself emerges from the center of the herd and take a look at the next targets of his, the last

two Avengers and the Team.

"Tear their fleshes turned programs apart! And bring them to me!"Said Technovore and then he emerges back into the herd as his copies are running toward to the heroes.

Hulk fearlessly jumps toward them and smash many of them like he always does to the villains. He grabs one of the copies and throw it to one another then grab another

two and use them to hit the the other copies in the faces and keep doing it as he's making his way toward to Technovore. Seeing hope, Thor and the Team rush in to aid him.

As Hulk, Thor and the Team are fighting his copies, Technovore takes a look at the situation and know there is a possibility that he might be defeated. So he calls his other

copies to stop fighting and come back to him to reemerge back. All of his surviving copies quickly rush back to the real Technvoore while those who've been killed dissolve into

some sort of black liquid and creep back to him. As the reemerging going, the real Technovore grows bigger and bigger until he reaches the size of Godzilla.

"CONSUME!"Said Technovore

"Okay... now this... is a very big problem!"Said A-Bomb but that didn't stop Hulk. Hulk quickly jumps up to punch Technovore in face. But suddenly, Technovore then collapses

on them instead! As Technovore's collapsing, he's scattering himself into millions of his copies once again. That was his plan. Turning himself into a tsunami made out of millions

of copies of himself! The black tsunami of virus quickly devoured Hulk as Technovore's copies are falling down onto him. Thor then flies up and try to fight back with Mjornir but

there are too many of them and in the end, he shares the same fate like Hulk and the others before them. The tsunami of Technovore's copies then hit the ground and swallow

the Team one by one very fast. Starting with A-Bomb, then Mockingbird, followed by Spider-Man and Tigra and then Sunfire. Finally, one of the copies manage to jump into the

air and pin Psylocke down to the ground while the other copies come to eat her.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Psylocke and then everything becomes black.

Later, in the real world, on October 16, 16:21 2015, in the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Mission Room...

"*Gasped!*"Gasped Eliza as she's waking up. On instinct, she quickly gets up and see that everyone is still safe and sound.

"You all are still alive!"Said Eliza in a very happy tone.

"Ooh... what the heck happened?"Asked Peter

"The exercise. It all went wrong."Said Iron Man

"Exercise?"Asked Peter

"Try and remember. The whole experience. It was all a training exercise. I made the simulation program that mentally linked you all together in an atificial reality.

All of you knew this was going on. We didn't tell you that it was a train-for-failure exercise. Everything you'd try would only make thing worse. But you all were

still aware that all of this wasn't real."Said Iron Man

"That's why you hardly grieved when you heard all units of the superheroes of the entire world are exterminated."Said Vision

"But when Mockingbird here died, everything goes vile."Said Hulk

"Why's that?"Asked Rick

"Because of her subconsciousness."Said Iron Man as he's turn to look at Psylocke.

"According to Iron Man and Friday, her subconscious took control of everything. It began when Mockingbird died during the scenario."Said Vision

"And when Lady Mockingbird should have awaken after this training, she instead did not."Said Thor

"She slipped into the coma, convincing herself that she is now dead."Said Iron Man and make the rest of the Team to turn to look at Eliza in shock and horror.

"I... I... I..."Said Eliza but she is in a shock for what she had done to her friends as she's beginning to shake in fear.

"Why didn't you just pull us out and stop the whole thing?!"Asked Shiro

"We tried. But Eliza held a death grip on the scenario and because of that, when I and Thor

entered to settle thing down. We completely forgot why we were going in there."Said Hulk

"I could swear to Odin's beard that I heard so many noises from some sort of a collection of the emotions or... something like that. Thus, that made us forgot in the end why

we went in there in the first place."Said Thor as Eliza begins to cry out of sorrow for what she had done. Greer quickly rushes out to comfort her best friend and she quickly hugs

her back but still crying because of what she had done. While Thor and Hulk go out find get some refreshment for themselves to clear their minds, Iron Man is secretly talking

with Nick Fury in how to deal with such situation because now, they have seven traumatized teenagers in the house. According to Nick Fury, the mind of the untrained monster

with the power of telepaths is very dangerous to play with, especially those in high powers. And according to S.H.I.E.L.D's files about the monsters and demons, the minds of

some monsters or demons are much stronger than of the humans, regardless that they're telepaths or not.

"So does that mean?"Asked Iron Man as the others in the Team are gathering around the crying Eliza.

"Despite being untrained, she is among those who have the strongest psychic powers in the world."Said Nick

 **Author's note: Whoa! What a long waste of time on this chapter, it is! But in the end, I did it! I am very sorry for the very long delay but due to that**

 **this episode is the least of my favorite and also because of the things from the university,** **I don't have much time for this story as I used to have.**

 **But no worry, the end of the semester is coming and I shall have more time for it, if I my other stories did not get in the way, of course. So what do**

 **you guys think? I got inspiration** **from the main antagonist in Code Lyoko, X.A.N.A, an evil sentient computer virus that wish to conquer the planet.**

 **It happens when I was thinking about Technovore from Iron Man: Armored Adventures and then the song of Code Lyoko hit in my head** **and then...**

 **BANG! That was when I remembered X.A.N.A and decided to make Technovore plays a role similar to him. And why Technovore, you people wish**

 **to know, right? Because he is one of the many adversaries that the Avengers faced after their** **formation during the last battle of the Kree-Skrulls War**

 **on Earth/Midgard. Of course, I have yet decided that should he will be the creation of Stark or the A.I.M, just because Technovore said that he was**

 **created by one of the greatest minds on the planet with the very origin from the Extremis doesn't mean that person has to be Iron Man, but I might**

 **figure** **it out eventually between him and the A.I.M. But really,** **I would be glad to have some helps** **from some people. And did you guys see the mention**

 **of Hannah Montana in there? If not,** **reread it again!** **You will found her name eventually.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	19. Disordered

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: Sorry again for the delay but I got the exam to took on and recently, my likeness in Power Ranger: Dino Thunder and its Japanese version**

 **got revived when I go to read about the Saban's Power Rangers on Wikipedia.** **That made me remember Dino Thunder and Abaranger in the process**

 **and** **revived my likeness in them a week ago. Even more, it made me go to watch Ninja Storm too! And I'm going to admit, I never watch Power Rangers:**

 **Ninja Storm before** **until recently but of course, I didn't watch all episodes of the Ninja Storm. And still, my most favorite would still and always be**

 **Dino Thunder. Nothing can change that. At least, not now. Or maybe, for eternity! And now, with** **the examination is over. I can put the focus back to**

 **the story for all time until I decided to put the temporary halt on it. And once again, I am very sorry for the delay because this chapter is supposed to**

 **be post on like a week ago** **but due to that my housekeeper went back home and just got back a few days ago, the examination just ended, my laziness and**

 **the revived likeness in Power Rangers of mine, thing got carried away! And in this chapter, you will encounter** **more elements from Star Wars: Old Republic**

 **and of course, of the Knights of the Old Republic as well.**

Chapter 19 Disordered

October 23, 17:21 2015 on the Avengers Island, in the Sitting Room of the Avengers Mansion, all members of the Team are waiting for their cues for the therapy session

set up by the Avengers in order to make up for the bad experiences they received from the exercise many days ago. The first one to get enter is Sunfire. Once in there,

he sits down before Wasp and Yellowjacket. In the Mission Room nearby, Vision, Thor, Hulk and Beak are watching the Team's acitivities through the cameras. Suddenly,

Iron Man and Nick Fury come through the teleporter.

"How are they?"Asked Iron Man

"The brains of me and Goldilocks here are still in bad shapes after what you did."Said Hulk while he's still looking at the Team intently with the others.

"I'd hoped they'd would have rallied by now."Said Nick

"Are you serious? They're just... teenagers..."Said Beak, trying not to expose that he and his stepbrother, who is the co-pilot of this suit, are just 10 years old boys.

"There is nothing to be afraid of now. Lady Wasp and Yellowjacket are working on them."Said Thor

"What is the bigger matter is this. How much cooperation they will give. Am I right?"Asked Nick

"Indeed, Director."Said Iron Man as he's staring at the screen intently.

Inside the Therapists' chamber...

"I can only imagine how devastating it was. Losing your friend and family and then being convinced that it was real all the time."Said Wasp

"I'm sure it must be horrible for you. I understand."Said Yellowjacket as Shiro is beginning to get angry.

"But of course, you're the last descendant of the great ninja clan. You're not supposed to have feelings or-"Said Wasp but then Sunfire gets up.

"You two DON'T know what I felt!"Said Shiro and walks away.

"Shiro!"Said Wasp

"Just leave me alone!"Said Shiro and he exits the chamber.

Meanwhile, at 17:28 of the same day in the outer space, five ancient starfighters come out from the hyperspace near Saturn and heading toward to Earth/Midgard.

Once near Venus, the drivers take the hyperdrive rings off and pilot the starfighters to Earth/Midgard. They flying down right to New York into Little Poland, Brooklyn.

Once in the sky above the city, they begin to communicate with one another in their own language about finding what that being stole away from them. Each starfighter

is being piloted by an alien species known as the Rakata, the species that ruled the 500 worlds under the banner of the great Infinite Empire many thousands years ago in

the past. After the Infinite Empire collasped, the Rakata retreated back to their homeworld, Lehon, to escape from the hands of the Galactic Republic. Ever since then,

The Rakata reverted back into the tribal lifestyle and scatter into many tribes across the planet. There are Bukesek, Droot, Ikalik, Tulpaa and Makatak tribes. As time go by,

some tribes reemerge back. The Droot, the Ikalik and Makatak unite their tribes together, forming the new tribe called Rakata Elders while the Bukesek and the Tulpaa tribes

reemerge as the Black Rakata. Both sides are competing with one another to regain their Force-sensitivity and to rediscover the space travel. And now, the Elders manage to

do it but unknown to them, so does the Black Rakata. Five starfighters then landed on the top of Greenpoint Wood Exchange and then come out of their starfighters and take

a look at the view of the neighborhood of Little Poland, Brooklyn in New York.

"Such a nice view of many that this planet has."Said Crimson-striped Rakata Pilot Leader and then he activates

the remote-like device in his hands, sending the transmission out to find his target.

Later, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Hanger Bay...

"Hey! Out of the way, Overseer!"Said Sunfire as he's preparing to go out for a ride with Lockheed.

"I do not here to disturb you, young one. I am here to offer an assistance. Well, I do need you to help me as well."Said Overseer

"And how are you going to help us? And if this is just a plan to prevent us from leaving, I'll turn you into molten slag!"Said Sunfire

"I received the transmission. This transmission is unlike any other. It came from the technology of the Builders."Said Overseer

"More of the Infinite Empire's techs on Earth?!"Asked Sunfire

"This maybe what I am waiting for. The day that the descendants of the Builders will resurface and bring back the Infinite Empire!"Said Overseer

"And you want to go with me, huh? And in exchange of helping you, you won't tell this to anyone."Said Sunfire

"Indeed."Said Overseer and with that, they made their way to the teleporter instead. By the time

the adults knew and called him to come back, they found that his communicator is left on the ground.

Later, in the Therapists' chamber...

"Look, me dying on the exercise may started the whole unpleasant event but I was the coma girl.

Miss out all the fun and getting it wasn't real, so no drama. Not at all."Said Barbara

"You're too tough."Said Wasp

"Whatever. Maybe..."Said Barbara

"Or... maybe too tough to admit you need help."Said Yellowjacket

"Barbara, admitting that you need help from your friends doesn't mean you're a weakling."Said Wasp

"I know..."Said Barbara while gritting her teeth.

"But you're still keeping secret from them."Said Yellowjacket

"Y-You won't tell them! Both of you! You can't!"Said Barbara

"We won't."Said Yellowjacket

"You have nothing to worry about that."Said Wasp

"It is not our place to say, it is yours."Said Yellowjacket

"Ugh! Can you two imagine what Rick will do with that?!"Asked Barbara

"Hmm..."Groaned Yellowjacket

"So... how long? If you would like to, of course."Said Wasp

"Ugh! Can we end this now or move to the other subject? My favorite series, Bakuryuu Super Sentai Abaranger

is coming soon."Asked Barbara, wishing to avoid the question about her relationship with Rick Jones aka A-Bomb.

At 18:04 of the same day, at the McCarren Park in Little Poland, Brooklyn, New York...

"BOOM!"

"What the heck?"Asked Sunfire after a blast shot down from the sky by the one of the incoming Rakata starfighters.

"The Builders! They are here!"Said Overseer

"The Builders?!"Asked Sunfire as the starfighters are landing before them. Then, three pale blue-skinned Rakata

and two crimson-striped Rakata then come out from their starfighters and aim their weapons knwon as Forcesabers toward to Sunfire.

"Listen, whatever you are, give us back our belonging! Now!"Said Rakata Pilot Leader

"What?! I don't even know who you eye-stalked people are!"Said Sunfire

"Wait! Builders! Hold your weapons!"Said Overseer as he's stepping out to settle thing down.

"He did not abduct me! He saved me from the real abductor!"Said Overseer

"Well then..."Said Crimson-striped Rakata Pilot Leader and then he lowers his Forcesaber down. Soon, the others followed the same action.

"You guys believed him easily like that?!"Asked Sunfire

"Of course, the technologies of our ancestors are way too much for the newly-established civilization

to understand or to crack. So what he said is totally believable."Said Rakata Pilot Leader

Meanwhile, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Therapists' chamber...

"I am unfit for such a role. I better resign."Said Namorita as she's look down to the ground while sitting before Wasp and Yellowjacket.

"And if you did, who should be put in instead?"Asked Wasp and that make Namorita's mind go blank for a moment. Eventually, she got the answer, even that she doesn't like it.

"Mockingbird is too raw. A-Bomb is too rash and impulsive. Eliza is too eager to please. Tigra has too much hatred toward those who disrespect and mistreating her kind.

Sunfire carries too much anger. And-"Said Namorita

"And that makes Spider-Man the best choice."Said Yellowjacket

"But he is... young."Said Namorita, knowing that Spider-Man is merely just 15 years old.

"Your Majesty, you all are young. A few years younger or older doesn't make a difference."Said Wasp, gesturing that Namorita is only just a few years older than Peter Parker.

"Still, I cannot shift this role to him. Not now."Said Namorita

Later, at the Little Poland, Brooklyn, New York, on the rooftop of Greenpoint Wood Exchange...

"The Builders?"Asked Sunfire as he's sitting on the ground.

"The Rakata to be exact. The Builders are what that the droids and the slaves of our ancestors used to called our kind."Said Crimson-striped Rakata Pilot Leader

"And does each of you got a name?"Asked Sunfire

"My name is Zark. And I'm the leader of my squad."Said Zark/Crimson-striped Rakata Pilot Leader and he turns to look at

the rest of his squad, a male and a female crimson-striped Rakata and a male and a female pale blue-skinned Rakata.

"The other two crimson-striped are Purgon and Kylosia and the two pale blue-skinned over there are Vendol and Gothan."Said Zark

"And what are you guys doing here? Oh wait! I already know! Overseer told me everything."Said Sunfire

"Partly, but the main reason is to find our stolen techs. Well actually, of our ancestors, of course."Said Zark

"Besides, we're not yet ready. At least, not now. Despite that our kind rediscovered the space travel like 300 years ago, everything is now belonging to the once slaves

now free peoples."Said Gothan as she's looking down to the ground. Suddenly, the sounds of beep interrupt their conversation. Zark pulls out the device that making

the sound, revealing it as some kind of tracking device. It is pointing toward on the right of the Rakata, or in Sunfire's case, the left.

"There. We got what are we looking for."Said Zark

"The stolen techs?"Asked Sunfire

"Yes. If you excuse us, we have a mission to complete."Said Zark as he and the others are getting back into their starfighters.

"No wait! What about me?!"Asked Overseer

"Come along, we need you as well."Said Zark and with that, Overseer walks onto the starfighter and stand on its back.

"Then I'll go with him. I can't simply just go back without you or at least, without an explanation."Said Sunfire

"Fine! Hop on."Said Zark

"No need. I can do that myself."Said Sunfire and then he suddenly makes himself covered in fire, shocking and amusing the Rakata. After a moment of shock,

they depart to find the stolen ancient technologies of the once great Infinite Empire. Later, they reached the construction site and standing on the other side

of the street right before it is Greenpoint Federal Reserve. Zark suggests of letting Sunfire take the charge because this is his planet, much to the dismays of

the others, even himself. But they did because it is the right thing to do.

"It seems that you still retain one or two things from the ancestors. The majority of the Builders

refuse to follow the orders of those who are not from the same species."Said Overseer

"Oh be quite, old droid. The past is the past. And so does their... unpleasant actions."Said Gothan

"So Sunfire, do you have a plan?"Asked Zark as he's looking down to the ground, seeing three Caucasian guys in black coats armed with guns and baseball bats before him.

"Well, I got one."Said Sunfire

Later, at the Hole in the Construction Site...

"Sunny!"Said Old Woman as he's approaching him.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?!"Asked Sunny, unaware that his comrades behind him, a fat guy named Two Ton and short man named Waxer, got knocked out.

By the time he knows and turn to confront them, he was knocked out by Vendol, right after she took off the holographic disguise off. Once three guards are knocked out,

Sunfire leads them down into the hole and heading right to its edge. Near the edge of the hole, they see four American-Chinese gangsters dressed like punks are stealing

the golds from the vault of the federal reserve. The three who are loading the golds into the vehicle with its center as a sphere with two legs called the Rakatan annihilator

are Fong, Tsoi and Sid while the other guy with black glasses named Hun, the leader, is watching them. Upon seeing Hun, Sunfire knows who are robbing the federal reserve.

It is none other than the gang called Purple Dragons. Before Sunfire could say anything more, the Rakata rush out head on and draw out their weapons, ready to take

on the Purple Dragons.

"Again. One or two things never change."Said Overseer as he's hiding behind Sunfire.

"Those weapons are of the Infinite Empire. Return them now!"Said Zark

"I don't who or what you freaks are but you're not the boss of me! Get rid of them!"Said Hun and with that, Fong, Tsoi and Sid stop loading the golds on the Rakatan annihilator

and pull out their Forcesabers and run out to fight off the the aliens and Sunfire but was easily overwhelmed by Zark himself. Suddenly, a grenade floats out of nowhere

and landed before Zark and explode, freezing him in the frozen solid. They all turn to look at the thrower, which reveals to be another member of the Purple Dragons named

Dragon Face, the one who is the second-in-command of the group. Following such action, Fong, Tsoi and Sid quickly get up and throw more freeze bombs to delay the

young hero, his pet and the aliens while they're heading to the Rakatan annihilator. Once in there, they pilot it to get up and turn to confront the intruders. They shot out

to small lasers from the front of the sphere while the beam at the underside is charging. Once fully charged, they open fire on them. While this is going, Sunfire uses his fire to

melt Zark out from his icy prison.

Meanwhile, in the Therapists' chamber in the Mansion on the Avengers Island...

"So let we get this straight. After everything you went through, including your own dead, you're still peachy?"Asked Yellowjacket

"Well, I didn't actually say that word. But still..."Said A-Bomb as he's sitting in the chair before Yellowjacket and Wasp while eating popcorn.

"So... how about the reaction to dead of the others? Like.. of Mockingbird for an example."Said Wasp and that makes him choke the popcorn he just ate out.

"I... would rather talk about the other subject like... Dino Thunder?"Asked A-Bomb, trying to change the subject to one of his favorite shows.

"You... are in denial, Rick."Said Wasp

"Whatever."Said A-Bomb as he's eating popcorn more.

Back to the fight under Greenpoint Federal Reserve...

"We need to get the better area!"Said Purgon as he's trying avoid the blasts from the Rakatan annihilator.

"Then get back up there!"Said Kylosia and she runs back to where she and the others came in earlier. Soon, the rest follow her to the hole.

"They're getting away!"Said Hun and the vehicle then kneels down and let him and Dragon Face get in.

"After them!"Said Hun and then the vehicle goes after Sunfire, Overseer, Lockheed and the descendants of the Builders.

Later, on the Surface...

"We need to end this now! To prolonging this battle is unnecessary."Said Zark and then the Rakatan annihilator climbs out from the hole with its own feet.

"I got this!"Said Overseer and he sprays fire on the incoming walker with his blaster.

"Now, it is time."Said Zark

"Time for what?"Asked Sunfire

"Calling for backup."Said Zark and he's pull out his remote-like device and calling for backup.

"From where?"Asked Sunfire

"We have our own droids act as agents and servants in our starfighters. Now that they received the transmission, they will soon be here."Said Zark

"They better be. Because that thing is hardly damaged!"Said Sunfire while looking at the burning Rakatan annihilator that is still being sprayed by Overseer. Suddenly,

five Rakatan starfighters fly down from the sky and blast lasers to the Rakatan annihilator for numerous times. With lots of hits, the walker falls on its knees. Angered,

Dragon Face decided to take the matter into his own and get off the walker to deal with the heroes himself. He throws out two freeze bombs toward the heroes but Purgon

grabs one of them and throw it back to him while the other one missed all of them and hit the wall, freezing it instead. For Dragon Face, the only part of him that can still

move is his head. With Dragon Face defeated, the leader and the other members of the Purple Dragons quickly retreat by using their walker to run away.

"Wait! Hun! Come back!"Said Dragon Face as five Rakata and the young Japanese hero are coming toward to him.

By the time they're right before him, he only just stares angrily at them.

"I won't talk."Said Dragon Face

"Fine with that."Said Vendol and then he holds her right hand before his face.

"You will talk to us."Said Vendol as she's waving her hand before his face.

"I will talk to you."Said Dragon Face

"You will let us know how did you and your friends acquired our technologies."Said Vendol as she's waving her hand before him.

"We got them from the black-skinned counterpart of you."Said Dragon Face

"The Black Rakata?!"Asked Kylosia

"If that is what you called them, yes, it is."Said Dragon Face

"Okay... can any of you tell me what is going on here?"Asked Sunfire

"There are two factions of the Rakata now in the galaxy. Our faction is known as the Rakatan Elders, the Rakata who refuse to become the galaxy's conquerors like in

the ancient time. The other faction is known as the Black Rakata. Unlike us, they wish to reestablish the Infinite Empire once again and bring the galaxy and its peoples

to their knees like what our ancestors did many thousands years ago during the glorious days of the Infinite Empire. With the connection with the magnetic field that combines

the galaxy together called the Power of Cosmos or now currently being called as the Force by its current users, the Empire is unstoppable until the civil war erupted and disease

that only destroy our ancestors spread."Said Gothon

"I'm glad that there some people out there with sanity and senses in their heads."Said Sunfire while Lockheed compliments

by groan nicely to the young Rakatan Elders, feeling relieved that the descendants of the evil aliens are now good people.

In the meantime, at the Therapists' chamber in the Mansion on the Avengers Island...

"I once wish I can be the leader of the Team but now. I don't think I want it anymore. Not after what happened."Said Peter

"Why's that?"Asked Wasp

"I know that that was just the simulation but... if one day, I give an order out and they died because of it. I don't think I can handle it."Said Peter

"With great power comes great responsibility, you used to said that a lot before the Team was formed, I remember."Said Yellowjacket

"Yeah... I was. But after what happened, it came back and hit me pretty hard."Said Peter

"Remind you of... his death, isn't it?"Asked Wasp and with that, Peter clenches his fists, knowing she's referring to his Uncle Ben.

"Yes... it is..."Said Peter

Later, at the Warehouse in Little Poland, Brooklyn, New York...

"There are more of our ancestors' technology in there."Said Zark as he's pointing to the warehouse after read the scan from his tracking device.

"Highly possible a trap. We've just trashed their operation after all."Said Sunfire

"We will be ready."Said Vendol and she walks out with the others to get inside the warehouse. As they're walking, the five teenage Rakata use the Force to scan the warehouse

and found that there are indeed many lives in there and they are all armed. But there is one presence that caught their attention, the presence is very familiar. Then, they

realized that it is none other than a Black Rakata, one of the many users of the Dark Side of the Force. Once in there, the lights quickly open and the fight erupted when Hun

gives the order to kill the intruders. Many members of the Purple Dragons pull out their Forcesabers and head out to fight against the aliens, Sunfire and Lockheed while Fong,

Tsoi and Sid are piloting a Rakatan annihilator and shooting lasers to them with some other Purple Dragons' freeze bombers carelessly throw the freeze bombs to both the young

heroes and their comrades who accidentally get in the way. As Sunfire keeps blasting fire to the Purple Dragons gangsters, the five teenage Rakatan begin to concentrate and

expand the Force around them out. Suddenly, everyone floats up into the middle of the air but doing this needs a lot of focuses and cannot be disturb. This is the moment that

the Black Rakata is waiting, he takes off his holographic disguise, revealing to be the Chief of the Black Rakata called The Slayer, and give Hun an ancient Rakatan artifact in

shape of a pyramid, a Sith hlocron.

"Use this, primitive."Said The Slayer in Rakata language and Hun takes the Sith holocron and throw it to the center of the five Rakata. Suddenly, the red electricity comes out

and shock them. Electrified with the power of the Dark Side, the young five Rakatan fall to their knees as their eyes are turning yellow, becoming the users of the Dark Side

of Force. After got electrified, the holocron floats up above their heads but still shocking them with its red electricity as they're getting up. Once stand up, they turn their

attention to Sunfire and Lockheed, who are looking at them in fear and shock of what just happened.

"Kill the boy... and his pet too."Said The Slayer in Rakata language and the five teenage Rakata then draw out their Forcesabers and rush out to Sunfire and Lockheed.

Using the Force, they push Sunfire through the wall and sending him to landed right before Overseer. A moment later, Lockheed runs out after him to check if he is okay.

Once Sunfire got up, Zark and his teammates are already heading right to him. When they blast Force lightning out to him, Overseer quickly runs away while Sunfire

and Lockheed jump off to avoid to the blasts.

"Guess it is just you and me then, Locky."Said Sunfire and Lockheed nodded.

In the meantime, at the Therapists' chamber in the Mansion on the Avengers Island...

"I... have nothing to say... much. Ugh! I turned an exercise into the one heck of a nightmare."Said Eliza as she's getting paler and paler.

"You look... pale."Said Wasp

"*Gasp!*"Gasped Eliza and she quickly gets up and found that she is too pale! Too pale for a human being!

"Being part ghost, after all."Said Eliza as she's making herself looking more human by giving her skin the warmer color.

"It is no longer uncommon for S.H.I.E.L.D, the Avengers or maybe, even the other heroes, Eliza. Most humans may

normally found it hard to accept the supernatural things but... the fact is the fact. Truth is truth."Said Yellowjacket

"And it is also a one big truth that I almost have everyone doomed, physically and mentally."Said Eliza

"Just like how you accept that you're a halfa, you need to accept that going against who you are is what you should not do. The psychic power is part of you.

You cannot deny it. If you can, I am pretty sure that someone like Tony Stark will be able to live without the Arc Reactor in his chest by now."Said Wasp

"So all you have to do is to train... a bit more. With whoever that is going to volunteer until

you regain your confidence."Said Yellowjacket and with that, a smile appears on Eliza's face.

Back to the Fight at the Warehouse in Little Poland, Brooklyn, New York...

"AAAAHHHH!"Screamed Sunfire as he's floating away after he got lifted up by the five Force-wielding Rakata. He landed on the plane, crushing its tail. Soon,

Lockheed then falls on top of him. The five teenage Rakata are getting closer and closer to them and then blast them again with the Force lightning. And this,

they got caught in the net of electricity. While being shock by them, a Rakatan annihilator walks out with some other Purple Dragons gangsters, their leader, Hun,

and their techs' supplier, The Slayer.

"The five younglings of the Rakatan Elders... are now mine! My master's... weapons!"Said The Slayer in English and then Hun walks up to him.

"Why don't you just forget it over with?"Asked Hun and that makes him to turn to look at the Purple Dragons' leader.

"I am not forgetting it over with. The holocron is just doing what it should do. What matter is that it is the holocron of the Light... or the Dark.

And mine... is of the Dark!"Said The Slayer in English as he's turning his attention back to the fight between Sunfire and the mind-controlling five teenage Rakata.

As Zark and his comrades are torturing Sunfire and Lockheed, Overseer runs out of nowhere and blast the holocron that is flying over their heads away.

Once the Sith holocron's red electricity is disconnected from their heads, the young aliens turn back to their own selves but still feel dizzy of what just happened.

"Attack! Attack them while you have a chance!"Said The Slayer and with that, Hun leads all members of the Purple Dragons toward to their enemies to defeat them.

In the meantime, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Therapists' chamber...

"I... don't know what to say. I cannot believe that I... I declared that to him. Right before everyone."Said Tigra

"After what you've been through and all you are concerning is the girlfriend/boyfriend thing?!"Asked Yellowjacket, got informed by Hulk and Thor of what happened.

"Ahem!"Said Wasp

"Sorry..."Said Yellowjacket

"No! It's alright! Well, maybe not. Because... I really do have more concerns than just that."Said Tigra

"Care to let it out?"Asked Wasp

"The exercise... it represents an apocalypse. The apocalypse of the humans. And I'm... grateful for that. Little bit, of course."Said Tigra

"Still fear that the humans may despise monsters if your kind got reveal to the whole world, huh?"Asked Yellowjacket

"Yes. Most of the time, I want the humans and monsters to exist together in peace. But I know

that the perfect world do not exist. And even if that happened, it won't last long."Said Tigra

"So when you saw the humans were being cleanse from the world by Technovore, you believe that

the perfect world may exist. Because that perfect world is only belong to the monsters."Said Wasp

"Indeed. But then, I realized that after the humans died out. Technovore will turn his attention to my kind

and do the same thing he did to the humans. Does this... make me... evil?"Asked Tigra

"If you do not change your thought, it really is."Said Yellowjacket and that makes Tigra frowned.

"But you did change your thought and from my point of view, maybe because it has something to do with

the love of your life. And maybe, even your friendship with the others."Said Wasp, making her smile again.

"Never underestimate the Power of Love and Friendship, Tigra. I saw that during the last battle of the Kree-Skrulls Wars that

took place here on this planet years ago."Said Yellowjacket, referring the confession that Captain Mar-Vell made to Princess Anelle.

"Thank you. Both of you."Said Tigra as she's feeling better now that she knows that the man she loves and the humans she cares will always be there for her.

Back to the Fight near the Warehouse in Little Poland, Brooklyn, New York...

"Time for the payback!"Whispered Sunfire and then he covers his body with fire and fly off and blast numerous fireballs to the armed Purple Dragons gangsters while

the five teenage Rakatan use the Force to lift the Rakatan annihilator up into the air, forcing Fong, Tsoi and Sid to flee by jump off it and run away for their lives. Then,

they turn the walker to the gangsters and activate the the laser on the underside of the sphere, blasting them away. Defeated, Hun asks for help from The One but instead,

he runs to his own starfighter, activate it and fly away. But before he will leave, he gives them a bomb. Once the bomb dropped, he took off into the outer space, get into his

hyperdrive ring and go back to his planet through the hyperspace.

"All will suffer. All will suffer!"Said The Slayer and he drops a freeze bomb on them, both the gangsters and the heroes. Sunfire blasts the bomb with his fireball, exploding it.

But also unleashes its cold wave to everyone, following by the beautiful snows. Once everyone got recovered from the wave, the Purple Dragons gangsters are long gone but

what is concerning the heroes more is Overseer because he is heavily damage. As a great mechanic, Vendol begins to put the parts of Overseer together, reassembling him

with the Force. Once finished, Overseer is once again at full function. For Lockheed, he is crushing the Sith holocron with his own teeth.

"Now, Overseer. We are ready to begin our journey to the greatest legacy of our ancestors."Said Zark

"As you command, master."Said Overseer

"What?! You can't take him away!"Said Sunfire

"Why? To you, he is just a tech to play with!"Said Purgon

"But with us, he can be more."Said Gothan

"As a guard? As a guide? As an assistance to help you to reestablish the so-called Infinite Empire?!"Asked Sunfire

"We're never intent to reestablish the Infinite Empire, Sunfire. What do we seek from the hidden superweapon is its destruction, not to-"Said Kylosia

"Wait! What?!"Asked Overseer

"What's wrong with that? They are actually doing good, Overseer."Said Sunfire

"My duty is to lead the descendants of the Builders to their ancestors' greatest legacy, the greatest weapon of the Infinite Empire! But when they found me,

they want me to lead them to it just give it the permanent destruction! I cannot allow that!"Said Overseer

"Look! The Infinite Empire is in the past! You have to let that go! You must have that order... disordered!"Said Sunfire

"We're ashamed of what our ancestors had done to the galaxy, Overseer. If you truly are loyal to your master

and really does has a bond with your friend here, you must have that order disordered."Said Zark

"Besides, someone had already found it. So that means that weapon is now already out there somewhere in the vast galaxy."Said Gothan

"We came here in hope that you might be able to track it but if you think we're unworthy, then we better do this on our own."Said Purgon

"Apology, descendants of the Builders. I wish not to disrespect any of you."Said Overseer

"You should be happy that the descendants of your master and his or her people are now nothing like them. Because they are the better people than they ever were.

Instead of dwelling in the past and following your order and program, why don't you accept that what is in the past, let it stay in the past?"Asked Sunfire and with that,

Overseer begins to think about what his new master just said.

"You're right. The Builders really did commit many vile actions against the galaxy. However,

they are still-"Said Overseer before got shut down by purple energy blast from Zark himself.

"No worry, I just stunned him. Now, can you reprogram him?"Asked Zark and vendol nodded and begin disassemble

Overseer's head and reprogram him. Once finished, he put things back together and have him reactivated.

"Ooh..."Groaned Overseer as he's adjusting himself to the new program.

"Now, he can come with us to help us find what we seek."Said Zark

"But still, I will am not going to let you guys take him away."Said Sunfire

"Ugh! Not again!"Said Purgon

"Look! We're friends! Okay?!"Asked Sunfire and with that word, the Rakatan Elders change their mind.

"In fact, you both are."Said Zark and offers him his right hand, which Sunfire grabs and shake it.

Later, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Mission Room...

"What do you both expect to find from this droid?"Said Hulk as he's looking at Overseer while Nick Fury and Iron Man are standing beside him.

"According from what young Yoshida's report, Overseer has been proven to be useful in the battle. There is nothing to worry."Said Thor

"However, Overseer needs further investigation. Who knows how many more the Infinite Empire's technologies are on Earth."Said Nick

"You're thinking of searching for more ancient techs?"Asked Vision

"From what we got from Sunfire, the Infinite Empire may already be collapsed but what is stopping the reestablishment to happen, am I right?"Asked Iron Man

"Speaking of Sunfire, where is he now?"Asked Nick

In the Therapists' chamber...

"That's all. One by one or two by two, it does not matter. Not being there for Tigra, seeing all of my friends, the Avengers and the others died.

I felt... at peace."Said Shiro and that statement gives Wasp and Yellowjacket a creepy feeling and a shock.

"But... it maybe because I accomplished what I always wanted and feared at the same time."Said Shiro

"Which is?"Asked Wasp

"To know... what it is to feeling like... to be Silver Samurai or in this case, as an Avenger. With everyone I know was dead or traumatized, instead of mourning for them,

I was being happy. I don't know how can I live with that kind of guilt. And I don't even know how can I drive myself to that!"Said Shiro as he's beginning to look down to

the ground. And with that, Wasp and Yellowjacket get up from their seats, grab his hands and comforting him.

"We may not have the easy answer for this, Shiro. But... admitting it is the first step."Said Wasp and Yellowjacket nodded in confirmation.

 **Author's note: Another one is done! Whoa! I can't believe I managed this! Once again, I am very sorry for the delay. As for Zark, Purgon, Kylosia, Vendol**

 **and Gothan, they are my own characters. I created them because I need the characters as those who are** **from the Rakata Elders, the branch of the Rakata**

 **that wish not to be as the same as their barbaric ancestors were. As for The Slayer, he is the current Chief of the Black Rakata. Just because The One died**

 **at hands of Revan three hundred years ago doesn't mean** **it is the end of the entire Black Rakata's civilization. For who are they working with, let's just say it**

 **is someone who that is from neither of the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. Deep in the Unknown Regions along with the Rakata, a new power is rising**

 **and is threatening to take the domains of both the Republic and the Empire. And of course, the Cabal also has a hand in this. And now, let's talk to the other**

 **topic. Did you people hear that Star Wars Rebels will end after season 4? Whoa! I REALLY did not see** **that coming! And really, I wish I could see more of**

 **the Separatists elements in that series because personally, I am a fan of the Battle Droids. Speaking of being a fan of somethings, did you guys noticed the**

 **mentions of the Abarangers and Dino Thunder in there? I** **f not, get back and reread it again! HAHAHA! You will find them eventually, because they are in**

 **there somewhere. And you guys may be wondering when will the existences of the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire will be reveal to the heroes**

 **and later, to the Earth?** **Well, the answer is not going to be anytime soon. I've been think of this again and again and again and I always believe that if**

 **the species that just beginning the space exploration know that there are more than two alien species out there alongside with two rivaling** **major galactic**

 **governments in the galaxy, I don't think that species can take this well. So until it is the right time, no ones on Earth/Midgard is going to know that the**

 **Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire are exist.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	20. The Uncertainty Principle

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: Despite have yet to ask, you all maybe wondering about when the the actions about the team up between the team and another**

 **unit of superheroes will happen, right? Well, I've recently thinking that put** **the final phase of the Armor Wars with the Excalibur into motion right**

 **after the whole split dimension in two incident caused by the sorcerers. For the ones about the Black Musketeers, Winter Guard and the Dynasty,**

 **they will come when it is the right time for each of them. All I have to do is find the right loopholes to fill them in. And if you guys are wondering**

 **that is Tigra suspect for the whole mole thing or not, the answer** **is in this chapter. And for why the answer is this? That is because she is the supporter**

 **in human-demon/monster relation.**

Chapter 20 The Uncertainty Principle

At Noon of October 31, 2015 on the Mulberry Street of Little Italy, Manhattan, a limousine is driving on the street by its drivers, the Fulci Twins, namely Vic Fulci and

Vincenzo Fulci, while sitting behind in the back seat is the second-in-command of the Maggia, a young blonde lady in white dress named Julie Winston. As the limousine

is driving regularly, a sharp bat-like boomerang comes out of nowhere and hit the right front wheel of the car, making it unstable and flip around for several times until it

hits a wall of the building. The Fulci Twins get out of the limousine with laser pistols and be ready. Then, the Hobgoblins flies down from the sky on his glider with a pumpkin

bomb in his right hand. When the Fulci Twins open fire on him, he quickly throws the grenade to them as they're running away but in the end, they got caught in the explosion

and it sent them fly out to hit the wall. With the bodyguards down, the Hobgoblin quickly flies down toward to the limousine but then one of its doors suddenly opens and

Julie Winston then step out from it. And she is very mad!

"HAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Roderick

"I usually like orange and yellow but for this one, I don't!"Said Julie and she activates the electric whips from her bracelets and attack the Hobgoblin furiously.

"Oh! But you should! Because they are among the very fashionable colors! Speaking of fashion sense,

you're lacking of perfume!"Said Roderick as he's flying around to avoid her deadly whips.

"I'm one of the leading members of fashion in this part of New York, freak! No need to tell me how to dress up!"Said Julie as she's trying to hit him with her electric whips.

"I wasn't talking about that perfume."Said Roderick and then he suddenly grabs one of the whips.

"Got you!"Said Julie and then she throws another whip to hit him but he manages to grab it too! Once he has her whips in his hands, she presses the buttons her bracelets

and send the electric waves to him, electrocuting the Hobgoblin alive. As she's electrocuting the Hobgoblin alive, a punpkin bomb then falls down from the sky behind her.

Suddenly, the grenade explodes and the torment then come to an end because that bomb did not only just explode but also release the sleeping gas, making the Maggia's

second-in-command falls to the ground and lying there without her consciousness.

"That... was the perfume I was talking about."Said Roderick and he quickly grabs her, get back on his Goblin Glider and fly away into the sky.

Later, in the Steel Mill...

"Ooh..."Groaned Julie and then she found her she is tying up on the chair by chains.

"Alright, freak! I know you're out there!"Said Julie as she's struggling to get out.

"Very right!"Said Roderick and then he flies down from the ceiling and flying surround her for a round.

"Right here! And here! And here as well! Or to be exact, everywhere! AHAHAHAHAAA! Soon, this city,

and later, the entire state will belong to my kind! And... I could use the new servant."Said Roderick

"Not gonna happen! Because you can't serve who you don't respect! And around here, I only respect my boss, Don Vizioso!"Said Julie

"Ah, yes! The current ruler of the Criminal Empire in New York. The perfect organization for my kind to takeover!

Once that happened, we, the Monsters will have enough strength to takeover the city!"Said Roderick

"You guys don't belong here, freak! This world belongs to the humans! So go back to the Netherworld that you crawl out from!"Said Julie

"Oh! But we can't! Because we born here! AHAHAHAHAHAAA! Yes, we coexist alongside the humans ever since

the ancient time. But you filthy humans took everything from us! Now, we will take them back!"Said Roderick

"Oh, pah-lease! Like that's gonna happen anytime soon! There is no way you can take on my boss alone! No man ever dare to!"Said Julie

"As you can see, I am not a man! Or to be more exact, not even human! AHAHAHAHAA!"Said Roderick

Later, at 19:34 on the Avengers Island, in the Sitting Room in the Mansion, most members of the Team are preparing themselves for the incoming Halloween Carnival at

the Bleecker Street. Rick dressed up as Werewolf while Shiro dressed up as a Mummy and as for Eliza, she dressed up as a bride version the Day of the Dead's Skeleton.

Unlike the others, Greer doesn't need to dress up as anything because on Halloween, she decided to be in her real form as a werecat in her civilian outfit. Then, the sounds

of two teleporters activate and come out from each of them are Barbara, who dressed up as a character from Justice Bao named Zhan Zhou, and Liz, who dressed up as a

medieval hooded sorceress.

"Nice costume, Liz."Said Barbara

"Thank you, Barbara."Said Liz

"Hey! Where're your brother and Danielle?"Asked Barbara

"My brother went to pick up his date, a redhead girl named Mary Jane. As for Danielle, she is already at the carnival

with my friend, Sally, to set up their own booth."Said Liz as she's walking toward to her friends with Barbara.

"Well, look what we got! A mummy, a werewolf, Day of the Dead's skeleton as a bride and a real werecat."Said Liz

"And now, we have a sorceress and a youxia in the house."Said Eliza as Greer is helping her boyfriend with the badages.

"So... since when they're a couple?"Asked Liz, notices that Greer and Shiro are closer than just friends now.

"What?! No, they're not-"Said Barbara but once upon her sight is set on them, she sees that they're bickering with each other like what a couple should do. With that,

she quickly walks away in a bad mood toward to the hanger. Liz quickly follows her to comfort and cheer up. Eliza is too noticing this and inform her best friend about

what just happened to Barbara. Without another word, Greer rushes out after her in worry.

"Barbara, listen-"Said Greer

"Save it! I don't wanna hear anything from you!"Said Barbara as she's getting on her motorcycle and then, put her helmet on.

"But what about the carnival?!"Asked Greer

"Not in the mood!"Said Barbara and then she rides toward to the teleporter in the hanger bay and leave for somewhere else that is not near Greer.

"I'll look after her. Peter cannot come with me anyway. He said he has an urgent matter at Stark-Fujikawa Solutions

with Mr. Stark."Said Liz and then she gets on her motorcycle, activate another teleporter and go after her.

Meanwhile, at an Italian restaurant named Dell' Alate...

"Now, time for the dinner!"Said Don Vizioso as he's approaching the table full of his big meal by using his hover chair. The meal for the obese Italian crime lord consists

with a dish of spaghetti with meatballs, a basket of the Italian breads, a tray of the Italian beef sandwiches, a tray of a the thick-crust Sicilian pizza, a dish of calzones,

a dish of strombolies, a dish of crescentinas, a dish of unsliced salami, a big bowl of minestrone and a bottle of wine that originated from Calabria in Southern Italy.

Followed after him is his bodyguard known as the Hammer. Then, the Italian crime lord pulls out his phone and call for his second-in-command, Julie Winston.

"Tell Ms. Winston-"Said Don Vizioso but then the ringtone of Ms. Winston suddenly comes out from the dark corner on his left.

Then, Roderick Kingsley, in his Hobgoblin form, walks out from the shadow to the table full of foods.

"Nice meal! Especially, the sweet cake here!"Said Roderick as he's holding a dish of sweet cake called panpepato in

his left hand while using the fork to eating it. Then, he puts the cake down and show him Ms. Winston's phone.

"As for your assistance, she is kind of... tied up! HEHEHEHEEE!"Laughed Roderick as he's putting the phone back and continue to eat the Italian sweet cake.

"Ms. Winston can take care of herself!"Said Don Vizioso while the Hammer is cracking his fists, ready to take on the Hobgoblin.

"And you as well, apparently. She had a jump drive that has enough evidences to put The Don

of the Maggia behind bars forever!"Said Roderick before takes the last bite of the panpepato.

"But have no worry, the little drive is in the possession of the fearsome Hobgoblin now!"Said Roderick and with that,

the Hammer rushes out to beat him but the Hobgoblin jumps up and flip back behind the table.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I don't have it on me! But I will have it tonight!"Said Roderick

"When tonight? Where?!"Asked Don Vizioso

"Believe me, you'll know."Said Roderick

"Sorry, pal! My boss know a trap when he-"Said Hammer as he is about to jump out to grab the Hobgoblin. But then the conversation got interrupted when a Goblin Glider

flies in through the window, crashing it and during the commotion, the Hobgoblin jumps off on his glider and also take a slice of the thick-crust Sicilian pizza with him, making

the Don of the Maggia angrier even more.

"But that is what make it more fun! Besides, you have no other choice! Oh! And come alone..."Said Roderick as he's looking at the slice of the Sicilian pizza he just stole.

Then, he eats it. After that, he flies off the broken window and heading into the city. Once the commotion ended, Don Viziozo pilots his hover chair to the table and begin

to eat his foods. For now, he's going to just finish this meal as fast as possible. So he can go rescue his second-in-command and the jump drive that can put him behind bars.

Later, at 20:15 at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the the former Therapists' chamber now Conference Room...

"Friday, secure the room."Said Iron Man

"As you said, Mr. Stark."Said Friday and she orders the system in this room to be locked.

"Now, let's talk. Do we believe that there is a mole within the Team?"Asked Nick

"I am convince that there is none. When Karai said that she has an inside source. He merely just trying to split the Team apart."Said Tigress Shark

"Her intel could easily come by comparing the others by working with the Lethal Legion."Said Spider-Man as he's making air quote.

"And if he or she is really working with one of them..."Said Spider-Man

"Then he or she would have already betrayed us during the fight against them."Said Tigress Shark

"I'm not convince. Sure, you two and A-Bomb are out suspicious. And from the records about Tigra, she has been training with S.H.I.E.L.D on many occasions before

join you guys in order to improve the human-monster relation. That means she is not a suspect either. But I know Mockingbird isn't shoot straight! First, she took on the

training level that can took on Black Widow and Wasp for a month! That means she is already well-trained at ninjutsu and other ninja skills! She might be a former member

of the Foot Clan!"Said Reptil

"What?!"Asked Tigress Shark

"Yeah, and she is also kind of relating to-"Said Spider-Man

"Enough! Mockingbird's relation may indeed making her a suspect. But she still entitles it as a secret identity."Said Iron Man before turns to look at the other heroes.

"I'm more concern about Sunfire. We know very little about what Alchemax Corporation programmed

into him. Shiro maybe the mole and not know it."Said Iron Man and Vision gives him a nod.

"And what about Eliza? Despite that she is Tigra's best friend, doesn't mean she knows her inside out."Said Reptil

"Still, I have fought side by side with these people. And none of them are traitors."Said Namorita while Spider-Man makes

a sad face because he can't say anything anymore, fearing that he might spill something that shouldn't be said out.

Meanwhile, on the Street in Lower Manhattan...

"Maybe you should talk this out with Shiro and Greer. There are always the better solutions

in this."Said Firestar, now in her superhero's outfit and so does her friend, Mockingbird.

"The solution I need right now is something to beat up!"Said Mockingbird as she's riding her motorcycle alongside with Firestar. Then, they both spot a crook is about to shoot

a couple but both girls intervened and manage to stop him. Unknowingly, the Hobgoblin is also coming toward to them. As the girls are cleaning the streets from crimes, they

finally spot the Hobgoblin flying pass above them. Still in the bad mood, Mockingbird decides to go after him.

"Mockingbird, wait!"Said Firestar and she quickly rides after her friend. As riding, Mockingbird is about

to throw some shuriken out but the Hobgoblin notices the sound of her motorcycle and look down.

"Perfect!"Whispered Roderick and he presses a button on his glider and letting many pumpkin bombs out from

his glider. Act quickly, Mockingbird jumps out on his glider and begin to wrestling against him for the control.

"I heard of you! Seriously, where have you been? Afraid to face the other members of the Team?"Asked Mockingbird as she's grabbing him at neck from behind.

"Been looking for you and your comrades!"Said Roderick and he quickly grabs her hips from behind

and throw her back. Below, Firestar is seeing everything and quickly cast a spell to help her friend.

"By the Wonderous Wind of Watoomb, make her the walker of the air!"Said Firestar and with that spell, Mockingbird temporarily has the ability to run and walk in the air.

"Thanks, girl!"Said Mockingbird and she quickly runs after the Hobgoblin. Then, she jumps off and to grab him

from behind once again but he manages to grab her in time and begin the wrestling on the glider once again.

"I'm doing you heroes a favor and this is how you repay my kindness, filthy human?!"Asked Roderick

"We didn't even ask you a thing!"Said Mockingbird as she's pushing his arms as he's pushing hers.

"I tried to get rid of the Don of the Maggia!"Said Roderick and he manages to overpower her and try to throw

her off but she grabs his glider in time and flip back to punch him in the face before landing on his glider.

"But for your own purpose!"Said Mockingbird as she's getting into the fighting stance.

"Detail is detail. Speaking of detail..."Said Roderick and he's jump off to grab her but fall down instead. But before he will fall, he grabs his glider in time and swing to the front

of his glider and swing back to kick the young heroine in the face, sending her down to the ground. But once again, she manages to grab a hold on his glider but instead go up

to confront him, she stays under his glider instead because he's flying along the building.

"I have the jump drive that can take Don Vizioso down for good!"Said Roderick

"Good! Then, hand it over and I'll take you both in!"Said Mockingbird

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I don't have it on me! But I will have it tonight!"Said Roderick

"When tonight? Where?!"Asked Mockingbird

"Is anyone else getting the deja vu? Oh well, that's fun with it!"Said Roderick as he's flying to the rooftop of the building before him.

"Believe me, you'll know."Said Roderick and he flies his glider down and let Mockingbird's head hit an air conditioning unit of the building.

"Ooh..."Groaned Mockingbird and she's falling on her knees.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Hobgoblin and he's flying away in the night.

"Ugh!"Groaned Mockingbird as she's trying to get up. Later, Firestar arrives by fly up from the ground.

Once there, she vanishes the magical fire on her body and rush out to help her friend.

"So... the carnival?"Asked Liz

"Well, I think this is enough."Said Mockingbird and with that, Liz uses her spell to change the outfits of hers and Mockingbird back to their Halloween's costumes.

Later, at the Bleecker Street Carnival...

"Thanks for supporting Midtown High and Happy Halloween!"Said Sally, who dressed up as the female version of Jack Sparrow,

after the boys dressed as Bao Zheng and Gongsun Ce picked some of the pumpkin-shaped cookies and leave.

"Ahem!"Said Glory, who dressed up as Black Widow.

"I mean... Argh! Enjoy your cookies!"Said Sally

"Nice saying, Sally."Said Danielle, who dressed up as the female Elf.

"Thanks, Danielle."Said Sally and then Rick, Shiro and Eliza arrive in their Halloween's costumes while Tigra arrives in her real form as a werecat.

"Hey, Danielle!"Said Eliza and she quickly walks up to the booth.

"Oh hey, Eliza. This is Liz's friend, Sally Avril and Glory Grant. Sally, Glory, this is Elizabeth Braddock or Eliza for short."Said Danielle

"Nice to meet you."Said Sally as she and Eliza is doing a handshake.

"Hi."Said Glory as she's waving to her and the others behind her.

"And I believe that Liz must known by now that your full name is Elizabeth too."Said Sally

"Ever since the first day we met, actually. And this is Shiro Yoshida, Rick Jones and Greer Nelson."Said Eliza as the others are approaching.

"Glad to meet you guys! Oh! Here, have some cookies."Said Sally and she gives them some pumpkin-shaped cookies.

"Thanks, Sally."Said Eliza and she grabs it and take a bite.

"Tasty!"Said Rick after he took one and bit it.

"Hey, everyone."Said Mark, who dressed up as Warlock, and walking alongside him is Mary Jane, who dressed up as a Vampire.

"Everyone, this is Mary Jane."Said Mark

"Hi."Said Mary Jane as she's waving her right hand to them.

Meanwhile, at Oscorp Tower, in the CEO's office...

"It's a good deal, Mr. Kingsley. But-"Said Norman

"But not, Mr. Osborn. Me and my... men... already have everything prepared."Said Roderick, in his human form and wearing white suit.

"Well, then. I'll discuss with the board tomorrow and personally tell you again how did they take your offer."Said Norman

"I'm okay with that."Said Roderick and he gets up and give him his right hand.

"Thank you."Said Norman and he grabs it and shake it.

"BOOM!"

"What was that?!"Asked Roderick and then, they both rush out and saw a panicking scientist before them.

"Mr. Osborn!"Said Scientist

"What happened?!"Asked Norman

"He took it! He stole the inhibitor prototype!"Said The Scientist

"Who-"Said Roderick

"Freeze, you freak!"Said The Security Guard as he's aiming his gun to the intruder. But then, got pinned at the pillar behind him by two pumpkin razor bats. Then,

the Hobgoblin flies out from hiding and showing everyone that he has an Oscorp's tech called inhibitor prototype with him. Then, the Hobgoblin laughs menacingly

and then fly off through the broken window that entered into the night.

Later, at the Bleecker Street Carnival...

"We made it!"Said Liz and she's quickly park her motorcycle and so does Barbara. Once they parked, they leave to find their friends in the carnival. Leading by Liz,

they both soon found the Midtown High's booth of the carnival immediately got greeted by their friends. Danielle offers them some cookies and they accept them.

As they're eating, Flash Thompson and his friends arrive in their Halloween's costumes. Flash dressed up as Spider-Man while his friends, Randy and Kenny,

are dressed up as Iron Man and Yellowjacket. Wasting no more time, all three boys ask for the pumpkin-shaped cookies and of course, the girls give them some.

"So you two made it."Said Greer as she's approaching Liz and Barbara.

"Oh, it's you..."Said Barbara

"Listen, Barbara. Keep refusing it is not going to make this better. We both better talk this out."Said Greer

"Well, I'm not in the mood!"Said Barbara but then Greer immediately grabs her right wrist.

"No! We need to talk! NOW!"Said Greer

"Unhand me, you-"Said Barbara but then their conversation got interrupted by the explosions of the fireworks in the sky. Everyone is awing in the beauty of it until the one

in shape of the face Jack O' Lantern explodes in the sky with the high pitch screaming. With the shape and the sound, Liz and Barbara know it is the sign that the Hobgoblin

is back. Barbara quickly shoves her hand out and leave in frustration.

"No worry, Greer. I'll look after her."Said Liz and she runs out after Barbara. Noticing something unusual, she decided to follow.

Later, at the Steel Mill...

"Well, it seems we're not the only one with the invitation card from the infamous Hobgoblin."Said Barbara, now in her superhero's identity, Mockingbird.

"Trap?"Asked Liz, now covering in magical fire, becoming Firestar.

"Trap."Said Don Vizioso as he's piloting his hover chair into the Steel Mill with the young heroines. Once they entered and get onto the catwalk,

they found Julie Winston, the second-in-command of the Maggia, is being tied up in chains above the vat of molten lava right before them.

"This is so embarrassing!"Said Julie

"And so disappointing! Did you really need a jump drive to protect you? Do you really think a jump drive COULD protect you?!"Asked Don Vizioso

"Oh! Come on, boss! I can't believe you fell for that! There is no such a drive! There is no any records about your activities! There were none of those!"Said Julie

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm a big fat liar!"Said Roderick and then he throws down two pumpkin bombs, exploding the catwalk they all are standing on. Both girls quickly jump up and

grab Don Vizioso's hover chair for their lives. The Don of Maggia pilots his chair to the other direction to escape the next bombardment but then the vat of molten lava

controlling by the Hobgoblin is coming toward to him and the young heroines.

"Like we all didn't know that this is a trap."Said Roderick as the lava begins to pour out from the vat.

The Don of the Maggia quickly pilots his chair away to his right, taking the young heroines with him.

"Welcome to the Hobgoblin out of Horror! AHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Roderick as he's lowering his glider down behind them after they stopped on another catwalk.

"Or should I say... the refinery of refraction!"Said Roderick and throws two pumpkin bombs out to destroy them. The girls immediately jump off and go on their own while

the Hobgoblin is flying after Don Vizioso. The Italian crime lord activates the retractable missile launcher, which is a giant revolver, and shoot out three missiles to the Hobgoblin.

But the Hobgoblin flies up and going circle around him. Once behind him, he throws three pumpkin razor bats out to him, struck right at the back of the hover chair. But the

damages are't enough to take him down but it did slow him down a bit. Now, the Hobgoblin turns his attention to the two young heroines. He flies after them and shoot several

laser blasts from his fingers to them. Eventually, two of the shots of them and then he throws another pumpkin bomb to them, sending them fly away to landed down on a

pipe by an explosion. Then, he turns around and activate the blade out from the mouth of his wyvern-headed glider, ready to strike the girls down. Suddenly, a missile shot

out by Don Vizioso hit the Hobgoblin, sending him to hit the wall.

"Uh... thanks?"Asked Firestar, feeling weird that a criminal just saved her and Mockingbird's lives.

"Get rid of that freak or at least, have that guy unmasked."Said Don Vizioso, believing that the Hobgoblin is a guy in costume.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... you got it!"Said Mockingbird and then the Hobgoblin returns on his glider and fly pass them. The young heroines go after him while

the Don of the Maggia goes to the control room to set his second-in-command free. As Mockingbird and Firestar are dealing and luring the Hobgoblin around the place,

Don Vizioso manages to rescue Ms. Winston out by activate the central control and pulling her toward to the broken catwalk. Once the cable reaches its limit, the Don

gets out of the control room and fly down to her with his hover chair. Before he got a chance to untie her, the Hobgoblin flies down toward him to finish him off but

Firestar flies in and blast flame to him, sending him several meters away until he landed on a pipe and then, Mockingbird jumps out hiding and throw a shuriken to him.

Then, it explodes it and the net then covering all over his body. With the young heroines are busying with the Hobgoblin, Don Vizioso manages to free Julie Winston by

take her off the cable and fly to the other door that is left open. Upon seeing this, the Hobgoblin decided to pull out 'the surprise' he is hiding on the roof.

"At least, you're now finished. If there can be next time, Hobby, leave out the snack and you can live longer!"Said Mockingbird

"Oh! How embarrassing!"Said Roderick and then he frees himself from the net and get on his glider after it reached him.

"Well, at least I brought the party favor."Said Roderick and then he throws a pumpkin razor bat

up there, activate the secret door and let the rain of pumpkin bombs to come down.

"Oh crud..."Said Mockingbird as the pumpkin bombs are raining down to her and Firestar, and with the lava on the ground below them, they're in the tough situation.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Roderick as everyone in there began to do jump and fly for their own dear lives. Outside, Don Vizioso flies away back to his restaurant

with Julie Winston's is standing on the arm that holding the giant revolver below his hover chair. A few kilometers away, on the top of a building, Tigra, in full-fledged superhero's

identity, is watching the explosion at the steel mill from afar. Her feeling tells her that Mockingbird and Firestar are here and they must be in serious trouble. Knowing what

is the right thing to do, she sets out to steel mill help them. And she goes alone because she doesn't want to bother the others. Besides, she has a talk that is very personal

that must be said with Mockingbird.

Back to the Steel Mill...

"BOOM!"

The Hobgoblin flies out from the steel mill through the window, breaking it, and he's also

holding Mockingbird at her neck. Firestar soon flies out to go after him to save Mockingbird.

"Why don't you just give up?!"Asked Roderick and then he punches her in the face and throw her away to hit one of the chimneys.

Firestar rushes to the rescue by vanish the fire around her arms and grab her before she fall down to the ground.

"Give up to a freak in the mask? Not a fat chance!"Said Mockingbird as she's handing on her friend's arms.

"We're all wearing masks, little ghoul. But which one is real? The one that is your other face? Or the one

that is your face?"Asked Roderick and he throws a pumpkin bomb to them as Firestar is flying after him.

"BOOM!"

"I did that a lot of times to blend in with the humans. So that means my human identity is the mask! While I am real!"Said Roderick and

then Mockingbird pulls out another shuriken and throws it to him. When it exploded, it covered him.

"Nice net. But I have something much better!"Said Hobgoblin and he tears the net apart by shooting laser from the index fingers of his gloves. Then, he flies up and go back

behind them and activate the cannon under his glider and shoot the balls of green substance out to them. Once those balls exploded, they immediately freeze and become solid.

He keeps shooting them until the two young heroines reach the crane's holder. Then, the Hobgoblin activates the pumpkin bombs he implanted there. When they exploded,

it makes Firestar to go slower because of the green smoke and the falling parts of the crane. Suddenly, they both got splashed by the balls of the green substance of the

Hobgoblin from behind. Then, they both got drag in the air by the certain villain who shot those balls to them and because of the splash earlier, the fire around Firestar

had vanished and making her Liz Allen again. Luckily, she is wearing Halloween's costume that has a hood. So he cannot see her face.

"So... what do you think of my Gobweb?"Asked Roderick

"Now, let see what will break first. My Gobweb or your bones."Said Roderick and he flies into the giant pipe and drag them on the ground, hurting them badly.

"Tough ghouls, huh? Then, let's use another method!"Said Roderick and he flies up into the sky and then drop them down to the ground.

"By the Flames of the Faltine of Muspelheim, release me from this imprisonment!"Said Liz and with that, she becomes Firestar once again and manage to break off from

the frozen Gobweb with her fire. Once she is free, she immediately flies down to help Mockingbird but they both are too far from each other. When Mockingbird's believing

that she is going to die, she got saved by Tigra, who just jump in time to grab her. With her sharp claws, Tigra slashes the frozen substance and releasing Mockingbird.

One upon seeing Tigra, the Hobgoblin quickly turns around and throw another pumpkin bomb to them. Tigra runs out, jump up and kick it back to him. The pumpkin bomb

explodes right in the Hobgoblins's face. The three teenage heroines retreat to the higher ground to avoid the falling debris that coming out from the explosion. Then, they see

the Hobgoblin falls out from the green smoke and flip around many times before them. Once he gets up, the teenage heroines found that he is limping and quickly rush out

to take him down.

"NOW!"Shouted Roderick and suddenly, numerous shots of Gobweb fall down from the sky and spalsh on them, extinguishing Firestar's fire, turning her back to Liz Allen while

the others are unmovable. After all three of them are down, more five Hobgoblins fly down from the sky. One of them is Roderick's brother, Daniel, while the others are the

henchmen of him and his brother.

"Now, we got what we want. For the other two, make sure they cannot say this to anyone."Said Roderick and then he limps back to his glider. Liz and Mockingbird then got

smoked by sleeping gas from the two of the four henchmen of the Kingsley brothers, Claud Gage and Arnold Donovan, and then they pick them up and they fly away to drop

them at somewhere else that they believe that no ones can find them. As for Tigra, she's still keep struggle for her freedom from the clutches of the Hobgoblins. Then, Daniel

punches her in the face very hard, making her to fall unconscious. Then, all four Hobgoblins then fly out with her in their hands. Liz and Mockingbird got dumped in the woods

in Washington Square Park. After that, Claude and Arnold fly away to rejoin the others. Once all six Hobgoblins are reunited, they fly away into the night with a captive.

25 minutes later, in the Woods in Washington Square Park...

"Ooh..."Groaned Liz as she's getting up and seeing that Mockingbird is now completely in the state of absent-minded right now. Inside Mockingbird's mind, she has two conflicts

right now. The first one is about being such a meany to Tigra but yet, she is still there for her. The second one is about what the first Hobgoblin said to her 'We're all wearing

masks, little ghoul. But which one is real? The one that is your other face? Or the one that is your face?'. This sentence pierced her heart because the face that the everyone

knows her right now is nothing but the mask. She knows that she was a member of the Foot Clan and she has two or three sworn sisters who are still part of it. Then, the

sounds of echo that mentioning her name for several times finally reach her and wake her up.

"Mockingbird!"Said Liz and then Mockingbird snaps out from the conflict within her mind and gasp.

"Barbara! Are you alright?"Asked Liz

"Yeah... I think so. What happened?"Asked Mockingbird

"We got knocked out and then got left here, I think."Said Liz

"Wait! Where's Greer?! Where is she?!"Asked Mockingbird

"She's not here. They must have took her."Said Liz and with that, tears begin to form on Mockingbird's eyes.

"No. No! NO!"Said Mockingbird

"Barbara, are you okay?"Asked Liz

"No, I'm not! I can't believe it! I was being mean to her but yet, she came back to help me!"Said Mockingbird as the tears are coming out from her eyes.

"Barbara..."Whispered Liz

"I should have apologize to her sooner. Now, I lost that chance. Maybe forever. Ugh! I shouldn't be such

a meany to her! If she died because of them, I don't think I can forgive myself."Said Mockingbird

"Barbara, we still have hope! All we have to do is contact the others, tell them everything, go kick their butts and bust Greer out from their clutches."Said Liz

"If time is still on our side, of course."Said Mockingbird as he's looking down to the ground, feeling guilty for being such a meany toward Tigra.

 **Author's note: You guys might be wondering why Tigra wasn't angry at Mockingbird like she was angry at Sunfire back then, right? Well, the answer** **is**

 **because she mad at Sunfire about he accidentally mistreated** **and disrespected her kind back then while here, it is about the personal relation between**

 **teammates and friends and Tigra is not the kind of person that want to turn little problem into big problem. In the simple** **way to put this, she was angry at**

 **Sunfire for mistreating and disrespecting her kind back then while she doesn't want to cause a scene with Mockingbird because of something personal**

 **like having a boyfriend.** **To describe Tigra, she actually a person who can manage her anger but of course, everyone has limits. And when it came to**

 **disrespect and mistreat the races of the others, no ones can stand it, including the demons.** **And yes, I already heard of the name for the season 3 of**

 **Young Justice. Sounds interesting, if you ask me. Let's just hope it will be interesting as its name stated. For where the Hobgoblins took Tigra to and for**

 **what purpose? It's somewhere else pretty far and they merely just do what their master told them to do. So who is their master? He is a Vampire who is**

 **NOT Dracula. And why not Dracula? Because I want to do things** **out of the classic. And using Dracula is so classic. So I will go for another Vampire instead.**

 **Not gonna tell you people who because that would be a big spoiler. And originally, I was going to have Flash and his** **friends dressed up as Bao Zheng,**

 **Gongsun Ce and Zhan Zhou but I decided not to and shift to make them go for the costumes of their favorite superheroes instead. And since Mary Jane**

 **dressed up as a Vampire, I got** **at least one place for a character from Justice Bao. And I chose Zhan Zhou to be dressed up by Mockingbird because I don't**

 **think dressed up as the medieval Chinese government officers might not fit her. But as you** **all saw back up there, I manage to made two unnamed boys**

 **dressed up as Bao Zheng and Gongsun Ce in the end. Now, back to the story, you all maybe wondering what will happen next right? Well, I cannot say much**

 **because** **that will ruined the fun. But I believe it will be great. So be ready for what will come next, everyone!**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	21. Taken

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: I've been thinking lately about making Wong and Nico Minoru as part of the story. And you all may be wondering where they are, right?**

 **Well, they're at Kamar-Taj in Tibet. But what about many magicians around** **the world like Dr. Strange, Scarlet Witch, Polaris and Omar Karindu,**

 **are doing outside of the place where they should be? Well, if you all remember in Doctor Strange film that got launched last at November 4 last year,**

 **not all magicians need to be at Kamar-Taj like that Pangborn guy I saw. He chose not to stay there or learn more of what he can do and return to the**

 **normal life of his. Well, that is what are happening with those characters,** **except that they chose to be heroes instead of ordinary people. And I know,**

 **another question about 'Why Sarah Mumford had the Eye of Agamotto with her instead of leaving it into hands of Wong and Ms. Minoru?' will be raised.**

 **To answer that, it's easy. By the time these two were born, Ms. Mumford already has the Eye in her possession. Besides, they are needed because they**

 **are the ones who are in charge of the Tibetan Buddhism Temple in Kamar-Taj right now. So now without a further to do, please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 21 Taken

At 20:03 of October 31, in a massive city on an isle far away in the Pacific Ocean off coast of Mexico, Tigra is being tied up on the operation bed by chains. This isle and its city

are no ordinary isle or ordinary city because this isle and its city's population is entirely monsters. More than that, there are more six isles around it with the same type of

population. On the surrounding isles, instead of a massive walled-city on each one. Each isle has its own village instead. All of these seven isles are one of the sanctuaries

that the monsters can live without persecution from the humans. The monsters live under the banner of the government called the United Provinces of Monsters. Each isle

is one province and all isles are being guarded by the Grand Pensionary's private army of the mindless Stone Warriors and Fire Spirits called Dreadknights and Firebrands.

In the largest castle that located near the left side of the wall of the massive walled-city called Monster Metropolis on the central isle, the current Grand Pensionary of the

United Provinces of Monsters, the Baron Blood by the name of John Falsworth, is walking in the hallway. Then, he pulls a torch down and open the secret passage within

the wall. Then, he walks inside and it leads him down into the chamber that is seemingly for the religious practice. In the center of the chamber, Tigra is being tied on

the operation bed by chains. All six Hobgoblins that were responsible for brought her here in the first place are in presence of their master.

"Sir..."Said Roderick as he's walking toward to Baron Blood and his daughter, Lily Falsworth.

"You, your brother and your henchmen done well, Mr. Kingsley. You all may leave now."Said John

"As you wish, sir."Said Roderick and he gives signal by his hand to them, ordering the other Hobgoblins to come out with him.

"Now, my daughter. Be a good ghoul and go out there to wait for my new associate."Said John as he's turning to look at the young blonde vampire girl in black and pink dress.

"Fine! It's not like I need to sleep for my beauty anytime soon!"Said Lily and she walks away in frustration, angry that her

father making her part of his plan. Secretly, she never likes the idea of her father about the conquest against the humans.

"Melgorno, Exto Monstrom!"Said Lily and then she disappears in the violet mist. Then, the Baron Blood turns to look at the other artifacts in the chamber.

These artifacts come from many places but there are only two that the Vampire Baron really want to have in his possession. He takes a look at his magical orb

and see the picture of the circled object with four serpent-like dragons on it and the scene switch to another one. This one is an ancient scroll with the old writings on it.

These two items are known throughout the Christendom and Arab World in the Medieval Age as Seal of the Ancients and Scroll of the Moon.

"Soon, the world will belong to my kind."Said John and then he hears the moan coming from behind. He turns around and see that Tigra is waking up.

"Ooh... my head..."Said Tigra and the Vampire Baron appears before her with the very calm face.

"Where am I? And who are you?!"Asked Tigra and that was when she remembers about the previous fight with the Hobgoblins.

"The name is John Falsworth, the current Baron Blood of the Vampires and for the rest... you may know if you ever to entered the MonsterNet."Said John

"I heard about you. The Baron Blood who created the sanctuary for all monsters in the world and titled

himself as the Grand Pensionary. Let me guess, those Hobgoblins are working for you, right?"Asked Tigra

"Correct, ghoul."Said John

"What do you want from me?!"Asked Tigra

"I want you to get me the Seal of the Ancients and the Scroll of the Moon. And with them, I will be able to accomplish my goal."Said John

"Let me guess, takeover the planet for our kind, huh?"Asked Tigra

"With the scroll, I will summon Kavaxas, the great Dragon of the Moon from his prison in the Dark Dimension, to lead my army to bring the New Age into reality!"Said John

"And what make you think I'll do what you want?"Asked Tigra

"Because..."Said John as he's looking into her eyes.

"I am now... your master!"Said John as he's hypnotizing her as she's struggling. Slowly, she's struggling slower and slower. Eventually, her mind is now under his control.

"Sire, how can I be at your service?"Asked John

"Retrieve the Scroll of the Moon from Doctor Strange and the Seal of the Ancients from Kamar-Taj and bring them to me."Said John

"May I ask, sire? Why me?"Asked Tigra

"I once tried to get what I want by force. It does end well for my warriors."Said John

Flashback in his head...

"Bring me the Scroll of the Moon and the Seal of the Ancients. Do not fail me!"Said John and the a squad of Dreadknights, Firebrands and a elephant-sized black creature

with one-eyed and mouth on the stomach with apperance similar to humanoid crab called Melgorno salute before their master and then he gives his magical amulet called

Monster Mapaologue. Once the Melgorno said Exto Monstrom, he, along with the Dreadknights and Firebrands and then they teleport away in the glowing violet mist and

reappear again above the rooftop of Sanctum Sanctorum. And then, they reappear at the rooftop Sanctum Santorum. Sometime later, he's watching through the magical orb

of him with the Kingsley brothers and other four Hobgoblins. Once they saw the last two Dreadknights got destroyed by Dr. Strange's magic and the last the Firebrand

perished by the ice magic of Snowbrid, Melgorno retreats back to the Monsters Isles by mysteriously disappear like how he and the others came. After witnessed the defeat,

Baron Blood roars out in anger.

Flashback ends...

"So I pick the new strategy and choose the apprentice of the other heroes instead. I also know that if I sent my warriors to abduct one of the Sorcer Supreme's apprentices,

he will know what is about to happen and will be prepared as we're speaking now. So that is why I chose you. Not only to make sure that he will suspect nothing by shift the

role of spy and robber to the other but also to make you serve your own kind in the way you should!"Said John and then he gives her glowing golden talisman and gives her

the Monster Mapalogue.

"That talisman is a way to communicate with me how the operation is going."Said John as he's showing his own glowing talisman.

"And if your friends question you about what happened. No worry, the Hobgoblins will be your aid. And for how to get back to your home,

I already sent my creature, Melgorno and my daughter, to Little Manila to wait for you. All you have to do is to say his name."Said John and Tigra nodded.

"Melgorno, Exto Monstrom!"Said Tigra and then she vanishes in the violet mist. After she vanished, The Baron Blood

then puts the talisman away and then pulls out his phone and begin to contact Roderick and his Hobgoblins for assistance.

"Your other part has arrive."Said John through his phone.

Later, at 22:16 of October 31, 2015, on the rooftop of an apartment in Little Manila, Woodside, Queens...

"Ooh..."Groaned Tigra as she's slowly getting up. After she's getting up and rubbing her temples,

she sees the so-called Melgorno and the Baron Blood's daughter standing before her.

"Thanks for waiting for me here."Said Tigra and he nodded back to her.

"Are you okay? You landed pretty hard."Said Lily

"I'm fine. Don't worry."Said Tigra

"Ugh! Sometimes, I never understand my own father. I mean... we already have our own home and now he's risking to have it destroyed because of his stupid scheme.

However, who am I to go against his wish or change his mind. So... good luck."Said Lily and she turns to look at the Lurking Unknown behind her.

"Let's get back to the isles. I need the sleep for my beauty right now!"Said Lily

"Baron John Falsworth, Exto Monstrom!"Said Melgorno and then he vanishes in the violet mist with the teenage vampire girl.

When Tigra is about to leave, another violet mist happens behind her and the six Hobgoblins that abducted her back then come out from it.

"We're here for a setup. Master wants thing to look real."Said Roderick

"As His Majesty said."Said Tigra and then four henchmen of the Kingsley brothers, Claude, Arnold, Jason and Philip run out to fight her. She jumps out and punch Claude

and Arnold in the face while Jason and Philip jump in to grab her but she throws their fallen comrades back to them, taking all four of them down. Soon, they all get up

and get into the fighting stance, ready to take on her again. Despite that this is just a setup, it's still need to look real.

Meanwhile, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Sitting Room...

"So let me get this right. You two went off to fight the so-called Hobgoblin, who is setting a trap to kill an Italian crime lord in steel mill without telling anyone.

When Mockingbird is about die, Tigra came out of nowhere and helped her. After beaten the Hobgoblin, you found there are more five of them and because

they outnumbered you, they managed to beat you two down and abduct Tigra. Am I correct?"Asked Iron Man, after he heard the details about what happened,

got them off from the frozen green substances and everyone changed to their superhero's costumes.

"Yes..."Said Mockingbird, still feeling guilty about the whole mess.

"It's not your fault, Barbara. I was there too!"Said Liz

"But still, I'm the one who started all of this because of... my personal issue. So it is my fault that she got taken by them."Said Mockingbird

"You can apologize to her later. But that means we need to find her first."Said Tigress Shark

"But we don't know where to start!"Said A-Bomb

"But S.H.I.E.L.D can. Friday, get me Director Fury."Said Iron Man

"As you said, Mr. Stark."Said Friday and a moment later, Nick Fury appears on the holoscreen before everyone.

"What now, Stark?"Asked Nick

"We have a situation here. Tigra got abducted. And we need your help to locate her."Said Iron Man

"I'll see what my men can do. So wait until I contact back."Said Nick and then his face disappears from the screen.

"Oh great! In order to help my best friend, we have to sit back and wait?!"Asked Psylocke and then

she got an incoming call from her phone. She pulls it out and found the caller is her best friend.

"Greer! What happened?!"Asked Psylocke, immediately answering the call by calling her best friend's real identity, forgetting that she might be in trouble now.

"Eliza! I'm in Little Manila, Woodside in Queens County. I'm hiding in an alley near restaurant named Buan's satay and pancit."Said Tigra

"No worry, Gr-I mean, Tigra, we're on our way."Said Eliza and then the call ended.

"Let's get moving!"Said Eliza and she's run with the other members of the Team to the teleporter to get to Tigra.

Back to Little Manila, Woodside in Queens County, in a restaurant named Buan's satay and pancit...

"Do you want the refill, sir?"Asked Waiter as he's looking at his customer, Eric Brooks, or also

known as Blade. And he is no ordinay human, he is a Dhampir, half-human and half-vampire.

"Yes."Said Eric and the waiter refills his glass of coke. After the waiter left, he secretly pours the blood-serum of his into the glass and drink it. Suddenly, he senses the presence

of the another demonic being nearby. He then looks out and see Tigra is out from the alley near this restaurant and running pass it in here werecat form. Then, he senses more

six presences approaching from above. He looks up through the window and see the six Hobgoblins are flying above her. Feeling suspicious, he decided to pay for his drink and a

dish of satays and leave to check thing out. Once he's out of the restaurant, he follows where the Hobgoblins are going.

A kilometer away from Buan's satay and pancit...

"Found you!"Said Daniel and he flies down to grab Tigra but she manages to jump up and kick him in the back, sending off his glider to the ground.

Then five more Hobgbolins fly down from the sky toward her. She quickly gets on the fighting stance, ready to fight them all. Suddenly, a telepathic wave

hits them all out of nowhere, sending all five Hobgoblins back away. Daniel quickly gets up on his glider, get a pumpkin bomb and drop it before fly away.

The bomb suddenly floats up and throw back to the Hobgoblin that dropped it earlier.

"Uh oh!"Said Daniel and he quickly flies up to avoid it and let it go pass him. Then, it falls on the street and explode. All six Hobgoblins regroup

and turn to look back at Tigra, seeing Psylocke and the others are approaching her. Upon seeing the rest of the Team to the rescue, the Hobgoblins

know their part is over and retreat away into the darkness of the night.

Back on the Ground...

"Tigra!"Said Spider-Man and then Psylocke quickly runs to hug her best friend.

"I'm okay, everyone. No worry."Said Tigra and then Mockingbird walks toward her nervously.

"Um... Greer... listen, I-"Said Mockingbird

"Not now, Barbara. I have the more important thing to do."Said Tigra

"B-But-"Said Mockingbird

"We can discuss later."Said Tigra as she's walking toward to the teleporter in form of an old phone booth in the alley.

"I think she just need to rest. You may get your chance later."Said Firestar

"I hope so..."Said Mockingbird, still blaming herself about the whole Tigra got abducted. Then, she walks with the others toward the teleporter and return to the Mansion on

the Avengers Island. From afar in the sky, all six Hobgoblins watch the departing of the young heroes with evil smirks. Then, Roderick pulls out the Monster Mapalogue and

they all say the magical word and got transport back to the Monsters Isles.

Next day, at Noon on November 1, 2015, at the Cafeteria in Roosevelt High in Little Italy, Manhattan, New York...

"Hey, Eliza. Hey, Shiro."Said Gwen as she's walking toward to her table with her tray of foods alongside with Mary Jane.

"Oh, hey..."Said Eliza, not even looking at them and nethier touch the food in her bento while Shiro is eating his sushi slowly with his chopsticks.

"Feeling troublesome?"Asked Mary Jane

"Yeah..."Said Eliza

"And it's involving Greer, right?"Asked Mary Jane

"How did you know?!"Asked Eliza

"Please, you three are usually inseparable unless one of you has the other class or Eliza's practicing her cheerleader's skill."Said Mary Jane

"Besides, she's not even sitting here, which is what she always does with you two. So what happened?"Asked Gwen

"Nothing... much."Said Eliza

"Come on, girl. You can tell us. We're friends now."Said Mary Jane

"Well, there is nothing much to say. It's just that... Greer is not being herself lately."Said Eliza

"I can confirm you that. She's definitely not herself right now."Said Gwen

"Well, it happened yesterday. We don't know much about what really happened. All we know is that

she just got in an argument with the girl from the other school who also has a crush on Shiro too."Said Eliza

"And a catfight happened, right?"Asked Mary Jane

"We don't know for sure. But after we found her, she's not as her usual self anymore."Said Eliza

"Okay..."Said Gwen as she's grabbing the chopsticks and handover them to Eliza. Once got her chopsticks, she reluctantly takes them and begin to eat.

"So what do you plan to make her being herself again?"Asked Mary Jane

"The best suggestion seems to be find that girl and her to come together and having this talked out."Said Eliza before takes a bite riceball her chopsticks are holding.

"Well, good luck with that then."Said Gwen and then she leaves with Mary Jane to their own table.

Meanwhile, on the Entrance of Sanctum Sanctorum...

"I'm at the place but Dr. Strange is still in there."Said Tigra as she's holding the glowing talisman.

"My warriors will draw them out and deal with them. They shall not be able to notice you when

you get in and out. But you need to get out of there first."Said John through the glowing talisman.

"Got is, sir."Said Tigra and then she runs out to hide in an alley nearby. Suddenly, the violet mist pops up in the air before the entrance and a squad of Dreadknights,

Firebrands and Melgorno come out and landed before the door of Dr. Strange's mansion. They quickly rush toward to the door to get it open. Out of a sudden, the door

opens and swing them away into the road. Dr. Strange then floats out from the inside and heading toward to the invading Stone Warriors, Fire Spirits and creature with

appearance similar to crab with face at the stomach. Melgorno, the Dreadknights and the Firebrands rush toward to fight against the Sorcerer Supreme.

"By the Seven Suns of Cannibus, burn the Stone Warriors alive!"Said Dr. Strange and he unleashes magical purple fire on the Dreadknights but prove to be ineffective.

"Okay... that doesn't work well like I thought."Said Dr. Strange and them he summons the mystical sword called Dragonfang and fly out to deal with them while Tigra's

sneaking pass him from behind and enter his mansion. With her good sense of smell, she manages to find the chamber where Dr. Strange stored many magical artifacts,

the Storage Area for Occult Artifacts.

In the Storage Area for Occult Artifacts...

"Which is which, sir?"Asked Tigra through the glowing talisman.

"The Scroll of the Moon is a paper written in the Demonic Script. For the Seal of the Ancients, it is a circled object with dragon-like serpents on it."Said John through the

glowing talisman. After talked with him, she opens the door and walk into the chamber and begin to look around. With the ability of feline such as seeing in the dark at

her disposal, she can locate and find the Scroll of the Moon before Dr. Strange will return. Doesn't see the seal and with the scroll in her hands, she quickly rushes out,

only to found that Dr. Strange is already back into the mansion, meaning all warriors sent by Baron Blood are all destroyed and perished. So she decided to hide in the

chamber a little longer. After he walks passed the door, she quitely leaves the chamber and later, the mansion. Once she left the Sanctum Sanctorum, she quickly rushes

to the nearest teleporter and return to school to continue her study in the afternoon.

Later, at 15:50 of the same day, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Mission Room...

"Hey, Greer."Said Barbara as she's approaching her.

"What do you want, Barbabra?"Asked Greer after she finished putting her belongings back into her room.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry. For everything I said and being such a meany that made you got captured. It was all because of me..."Said Barbara

"Well, I appreciate your apology but I have a more important thing to do. So bye."Said Greer as she's walk

away from her toward to the teleporter, leaving the confusing Barbara alone.

"Okay..."Said Barbara, still feeling weird that she did not accept her apology kindly as she's turning around to look at her vanishing away in the teleporter.

"Hey, Barbara. Are you okay? You look kind of... stressed..."Said Eliza as she's coming out from her room.

"Did you and Shiro notice something off about Greer while you two were at school?"Asked Barbara

"Yes, we both did. Why do you ask?"Asked Eliza

"Well, I just apologize to her but she kinda rejected it and rudely leave."Said Barbara

"Unless you mistreated or disrespected the monsters, she is not going to be... pushy so much."Said Eliza

"Well, I didn't do that. But still..."Said Barbara

"Now if you put it that way, she really is acting out of ordinary. And not in the good way."Said Eliza

Meanwhile, at 03:56 of the same day among the Himalayas in Tibet, at the Snow Lion Temple in Kamar-Taj...

"I'm reached the second destination."Said Tigra through the glowing talisman.

"Well done, ghoul. The Seal of the Ancients should be inside. And of course, help is on the way."Said John

"Thank you, sire."Said Tigra and she's run to hide behind the nearby snow covered rock. Suddenly, the violet mist pops in the air and Melgorno and a squad of Dreadknights

then come out from it. They all run toward to the temple's door and violetly crash in, opening it in the process. The monk on the tower saw this and sound the alarm by hitting

the drum many times. Then, a group of Tibetan monks led by two elder monks named Ramu and Zed run out from the dojo to confront the invaders. Soon, the fight erupted

between the Tibetan monks and Melgorno ans his Dreadknights. With great skill if martial arts and magic, the Tibetan monks are the good match to them. While the fight is

going on, Tigra then sneaks out of her hiding place and jump on the wall and get into one of the buildings. She uses her sense of smell to lead herself to the library. Before she

could enter, she found the guardians of the library, one is a Chinese man named Wong and another one is an American-Japanese woman named Nico Minoru. They both are

standing before the door of the library. This gives Tigra a difficult situation. So she quickly contacts the Baron Blood.

"There are two guarding the library. That might be the place."Said Tigra through the glowing talisman.

"If you are certain, then I will give you an aid."Said John through the glowing talisman. Suddenly, Melgorno bursts into the building and heading right to the guardians.

Nico quickly summons her shakujo, the Staff of the One, while Wong summons the wand-like club called Wand of Watoomb. They both then rush out to fight against

the giant black crab-like creature. As the fight goes on, both librarians are being drew away from the library. Once the library is unguarded, Tigra then makes a move by

walk inside and look for what she came for. Soon, she spots an object on the platform with the glass covering it. Then, she uses her claws to unlock the glass like a key

and grab the seal out from it.

"I got it."Said Tigra through the glowing talisman.

"You're such a good ghoul. Now, you may return."Said John through the glowing talisman.

"As you command, sire."Said Tigra through the glowing talisman. Then, she puts the talisman back into her pocket and pull out the Monster Mapalogue.

"Baron John Falsworth, Exto Monstrom."Said Tigra and then she vanishes away in the violet mist. Outside, the Melgorno and the surviving Dreadknights

then too vanish in the violet mist once the humanoid four-arms received the word of his master that Tigra got the Seal of the Ancients in her possession.

Once received the word, he said the magic word and disappear with the surviving Dreadknights.

Later, at 16:16 of the same day, at the Throne Room in Baron Blood's castle in the Monster Metropolis on the central Monsters Isles...

"I have return."Said Tigra once she appears out of the violet mist.

"Good ghoul. Now, give me the items."Said John and then she gives him the Scroll of the Moon and

the Seal of the Ancients. After that, he screams the wave of sound to her, knocking her out of her consciousness.

"Get rid of her. Make sure she cannot tell anyone about this."Said John as the Hobgoblins are approaching him.

They all nodded and four of them, Claude grabs her Monster Mapalogue while Arnold, Philip and Jason are holding her.

"Lily Falsworth, Exto Monstrom."Said Jason and then they all vanish along with Tigra in the violet mist. Then, the Baron Blood departs to the sacred chamber

to meet his daughter and the other members Council of the Isles. The Council of the Isles consists with Baron Blood of the Vampires and the Grand Pensionary

of the United Provinces of Monsters, who is none other than John Falsworth himself, Lord Duncan Vess of the Werewolves, Duke Simon Garth of the Zombies,

Lord Granitor the Gargoyles, Lord Ho Chan of the Ghosts, Duke Paul Cartier of Wendigos, Lord Malcolm Drake of the Dragons. All of them are the members of

the Council of the Isles and also the rulers of the United Provinces of Monsters. Once he entered the chamber full of artifacts of his, he's walk toward to the sacred ground

that appears to be a lotus in a circle and there is also a star in a lotus as well. Half-circling it is a shrine while all Councilors are standing below it. Once the Baron Blood arrives,

he walks pass them and get on the top of the shrine and standing before all of them.

"Now, it is the time to begin!"Said John and then he puts the Seal of the Ancients into the rising alter before him. Then, he opens scroll and the fire then lits up in its center.

"Navazan. Xan! Kanda! Arprovaxa. Noruto. Sabaze!"Said John and suddenly, the whirlwind of fire

springs out from the center of the sacred ground, following by the crashes of lightnings.

"Mabaka. Secura. Nadaka. KAVAXAS!"Shouted John as the Councilors keep saying 'Mabaka. Secura. Nadaka.' as the ceremony is going on. Suddenly, the whirlwind of fire

explodes, scattering everyone away. The Baron Blood of the Vampires is the first to get up and upon seeing what is standing at the center of the sacred ground an evil smile

forms on his face. He quickly runs to the altar and grab the seal and look right to who is standing before him. Out of the smoke, the crimson-scaled humanoid dragon, Kavaxas,

the Dragon of the Moon, is slowly floating out of the smoke by his wings. Then, he opens his eyes and release the smoke from his mouth. Then, he turns around and look

at Baron Falsworth in anger.

"How dares you summon me from my... home, vampire?! Don't you know who I am?! I am Kavaxas! The great Dragon of the Moon! And this disturbance will be paid

by your life!"Said Kavaxas and he breathes green fire on him but the Baron Blood manages to block it with the seal that he's holding before him.

"You will do nothing but obey me!"Said John and upon seeing the Seal of the Ancients, Kavaxas steps away in fear.

"Ah! The Seal of the Ancients! You're wiser than I thought, vampire. Fine! What is your command,

master?"Asked Kavaxas and he's saluting before him unwillingly as his new master is smiling evilly.

 **Author's note: And done! Sorry for taking too long than usual, guys. Because this was supposedly to be the last chapter of this story arc but then everything**

 **flipped and I must create another one for it!** **Speaking about another one, it is almost done. Just a little modification and it will can be launch. And don't get**

 **me wrong, The next chapter will be the end of this story arc. I promise that. Again, I'm sorry** **for the long absence and it was all because the revived likeness**

 **in Power Rangers of mine and it made me return to watch Dino Thunder for the first time in five years. And more than that, my curiosity on its** **predecessor,**

 **Ninja Storm, also risen and got me to watch it too! And yes, I admitted that I never watch anything but Dino Thunder before until recently when it came to**

 **the Power Rangers. And if you guys are** **wondering about the position called the Grand Pensionary, it was highest political position in the Dutch Republic**

 **during the time of peace. Here, Baron Blood John Falsworth proclaimed himself as the Grand Pensionary** **of the United Provinces of Monsters because he is**

 **the one who came up with the idea about made a place where all monsters can live together in peace without being disturb by humans. And due to that**

 **Dormammu** **and the Faltines are the inhabitants of Muspelheim alongside with Yogthulus and the Mindless Ones, I made the Dark Dimension as the prison**

 **for Kavaxas. In there, Kavaxas must live with the other beings such as** **the dragon-headed creatures with tentacles called Moloch, parasitic demons called**

 **Glatrox and the monkey-like reptiles called N'Garai. What? I can't let Kavaxas live there alone. Besides, every dimension has** **its own inhabitants.**

 **And for what the Demonic Script is, it is the language of the demons/monsters. In nowadays, that language is really use but yet, it is still exist**

 **because** **there are some who still want to preserve it. Oh! And one more thing, the Monster Mapalogue is an element that came from Monster High.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	22. Attack

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: To answer the question why Dr. Strange has the Scroll of the Moon but the rest of his comrades in Kamar-Taj got the Seal of**

 **the** **Ancients instead. Easy, the Tibetans claimed these two objects after the Tibetan expedition by** **Islamic Bengal ended with the disastrous**

 **defeat of the Muslims. After the disastrous event, the Bengali Muslims fled from Tibet and 'accidentally' leave these two objects behind. Well actually,**

 **the Tibetans stole them from the Bengali Muslims first and** **use it to unleash Kavaxas on the invaders, of course. Upon witnessed such power,**

 **the Tibetans chiefs and religious leaders decided that these two objects are too dangerous and cannot go back to the West where they originated from.**

 **So they** **keep it until the the 21st century, when Dr. Strange came to them to ask them to cure his hands and ended up as the Sorcerer Supreme instead.**

 **So he came with a plan by dividing them apart. He keeps one at himself while the other one is being** **left in Kamar-Taj. And as we all know, he took the**

 **Scroll of the Moon and left the Seal of the Ancients in the hands of his Tibetan friends and masters.**

Chapter 22 Attack

On November 1, 2015 in the Kitchen in the Mansion on the Avengers Island...

"So... any ideas what is going on with her?"Asked Spider-Man as he's sitting on the chair and of course, everyone is now in their superhero identities.

"No clue, Spidey."Said Mockingbird as she's taking the last bite of her Cantonese barbecue pork baozi.

"Team, Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange are requesting all of you in the Mission Room."Said Friday and soon, they all rush out for the Mission Room.

"Iron Man, we have something to ask. Can you delay the mission until we find Greer?"Asked Psylocke

"Sorry, but we cannot. Because we got the bigger problem here. Two ancient magical artifacts

got stolen from both, Dr. Strange's mansion and also from Kamar-Taj."Said Iron Man

"What got stole?"Asked A-Bomb

"The Scroll of the Moon is gone from my storage chamber. And so does the Seal of the Ancients from Kamar-Taj."Said Dr. Strange

"You mean two of the many legendary magical objects that was known throughout Christendom and Arab World during the Medieval Age?"Asked Molten Man

"Yes, they are."Said Dr. Strange

"Okay, Mark, Liz and Danielle might have heard of them but none of us had ever heard of them until now. So the details, please?"Asked Spider-Man

"These two magical items are known throughout the Christendom and the Arab World, among the magicians, of course, as the main tools to unleash

the Dragon of the Moon, Kavaxas, out from his prison in the Dark Dimension. Back before his banishment, he was one of the most powerful Dragon

to ever exist on this very Earth until a group of sorcerers and sorceresses banded up and banish him away. Ever since then, many who have evil intention

will always unleash him from his prison in order to make him as his or her servant. The last time that Kavaxas got unleashed was in the year of 1206 during

the Islamic invasion of Tibet. And because of him, the Tibetan expedition by Islamic Bengal ended in... disaster."Said Dr. Strange

"Wait! You said these things are known throughout Europe, North Africa and Middle East, not in India or Tibet."Said A-Bomb

"The Muslims during the Medieval Age are the ones who connnecting the East and the West together before the Mongol Empire came, Rick."Said Spider-Man

"Ooh..."Said A-Bomb

"Whatever. Someone had stole these items and is planning on releasing Kavaxas. We cannot let that happen."Said Iron Man

"So where to start? We have no idea where to look at."Said Firestar

"But we know who can help. And Nick Fury already contact him."Said Dr. Strange and then the sound of the activation of the teleporter happens

and the young heroes turn to look around. That is when they see Eric Brooks, or also known as by his hero's name as Blade the Dhampir.

"Um... who is this?"Asked A-Bomb

"That is Blade. And he is a Dhampir, a half-breed between human and vampire."Said Dr. Strange

"Well, judging that a ghost and a human can have a child together. I don't think Dhampir is a big surprise."Said Mockingbird, knowing that Psylocke is a living prove of that.

"Not to be rude but why don't ask help from the Taisho Clan and the Hamato Clan?"Asked Spider-Man

"They will soon-"Said Dr. Strange and then the other two teleporters activate. Then, all four Ninja Turtles, Leonardo, Raphael, Donaello and Michelangelo, come out from

the teleporter. At the other teleporter, Ayako, Asako, Kaku and Kanako, then come out from it and walk alongside with the Ninja Turtles toward to the Team.

"-arrive."Said Dr. Strange

"So... what's going on?"Asked Leonardo

"To make it simple, a friend of them got hypnotized by a vampire to do some dirty works."Said Blade

"What?! You mean Tigra was the one who-"Said Psylocke

"I saw her suddenly appeared night ago in Little Manila. And she is acting... not so ordinary. The next thing I know is that a gang of Hobgoblins try to kill her."Said Blade

"We already know that."Said Tigress Shark

"But that was when I saw it in her eyes. She's being hypnotized by a vampire."Said Blade

"So that's why she did all those. She's being forced to do it!"Said Psylocke

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of an apartment in Mandarin Town, Queens...

"Hey..."Said Lily as she's gently slap on Tigra's face, waking her up.

"Ooh..."Groaned Tigra as she's opening her eyes.

"Are you okay?"Asked Lily

"Huh?"Asked Tigra but then the wave of memory of the things she had done hit back to her.

"Oh no! I helped that guy-"Said Tigra as she's getting up.

"You better concern about yourself right now."Said Lily

"Wait! I remember you! You're his daughter!"Said Tigra

"Yes, but no worry. I'm not here to harm you. I'm just here to drop you."Said Lily

"Why do you help me anyway?"Asked Tigra

"Because I have had enough with my father and the propaganda saying 'Humans are evil' of his. He forbade from leaving the isles unless I have his permission or escorts!

And now, he's making me as part of his plan that taking away my time to sleep for my beauty! I'm so lucky that he's still allow to have the TV shows of the humans

and even let me have a boyfriend on the condition that my beloved guy-"Said Lily

"-must not be a human."Said Tigra

"Absolutely."Said Lily

"You're such a rebellious teenager, you know that?"Asked Tigra

"Yeah, I think so. By the way, don't you have to call your friend?"Asked Lily and with that, Tigra gasps and quickly pull out her phone and contact her best friend.

In the meantime, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Mission Room...

"Huh?"Asked Psylocke once she heard the ringtone of her phone. Once she see it was her best friend calling her, she immediately answers.

"Tigra! Where are you?! We need you at the mansion right now!"Said Psylocke through the phone.

"I'm on the way to the nearest teleporter. Don't worry."Said Tigra through the phone and the call ended.

"From the sound of her, I think the spell is off."Said Psylocke

Back to the rooftop of the apartment in Mandarin town, Queens...

"Well, it seems my work is done. Alpha Krakao, Exto Monstrom."Said Lily

"Alpha Krakao?"Said Tigra

"The Krakaos are actually the Monsters Isles that me and the others are living-"Said Lily and then she disappears in the violet mist,

leaving Tigra alone. Then, Tigra jumps down from the building to find nearest teleporter to get back to the mansion on the Avengers Island.

Later, on the back of Central Monster Isle, in the Atifacts' chamber in Baron Blood's castle...

"Lead your army? Interesting deal! However..."Said Kavaxas

"You dare questioning the holder of the Seal of the Ancients?!"Asked John

"I dare not, master. I simply want to give you... the backup."Said Kavaxas

"And it is?"Asked John

"How many creations you have, master?"Asked Kavaxas, referring to the monsters that Baron Blood created out from his sorcery and vampire powers.

"Only just Melgorno. He is one of my enforcers and some occasions, my daughter's bodyguard."Said John and then he summons

his first and only creation into the chamber. Upon seeing Melgorno, Kavaxas is feeling unimpressed.

"Such unimpressive being, he is."Said Kavaxas and he picks up a rock in his left hand while making the the magical green fire on his right hand.

"So allow me to demonstrate..."Said Kavaxas and then, he blasts it through the ceiling, toward to Mexico's inland.

The burning rock falls into the shallow sea and then vanished. A moment later, a gigantic human-like creature made out of mud and rocks.

"ROAR!"

Back in the Artifacts' chamber in Baron Blood's castle on the central Monsters Isles...

" _Glop, extinguish the city!_ "Said Kavaxas through the telepathy command.

" _As you command, sir._ "Said Glop through the telepathy connection with his master.

At the coast of Mexico on the Pacific's side, Glop walks toward to the nearest city, Manzanillo, Colima, to turn it into a barren wasteland.

"ROAR!"

Later, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Mission Room...

"And that's all."Said Tigra, feeling bad for letting all of this happen.

"It's not your fault, Greer. You're being controlled."Said Psylocke

"Besides, I'm the source of all problems. If I wasn't being such a meany, none of this would happen."Said Mockingbird and then

the picture of Nick Fury suddenly appears on the holographic screen before them.

"Hey, Fury! What made you call us?"Asked Iron Man

"I'm not here to play dumb, Stark. There is a very big problem right now in Manzanillo in Mexico."Said Nick

"What kind of problem?"Asked A-Bomb

"Take a look by yourselves."Said Nick and he shows them the video of the gigantic creature made out of mud and rocks is on a rampage on the city.

"Is that Kavaxas? What a big disappointment, he is!"Said Spider-Man

"That is not Kavaxas. That might merely be just one of the pawns he created to bring havoc to the world."Said Dr. Strange

"Besides, Kavaxas is a Dragon, Spidey."Said Firestar and the picture of the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D appears again.

"Princess, do you think your father will allow Giganto to be unleashed? This job needs the being at the same size."Said Nick

"I can try."Said Tigress Shark and she quickly runs to the teleporter and teleport to Maritanis to tell her father about the current situation.

"Thank you."Said Nick and then he ends the conversation by turn off the call.

"What about the rest of us?"Asked Kaku

"I already got a plan. The Turtles and Dog Yokai will delay that giant walking mud while the rest of us go to the Monsters Isles."Said Tigra

"Well, we don't have much time anyway. So you got my approval."Said Iron Man

"Then let's do this!"Said Tigra and she heads toward to the Quinjet along with the others and Blade. Once they all aboarded, Psylocke flies the Quinjet off to Manzanillo in Mexico.

For the Ninja Turtles and the four Dog Yokai, they go there through the teleporters in the mansion. Once they arrive, they saw that the people are panicking and running or

in some cases, driving and riding, for their lives.

"This city is mine!"Said Glop as he's walking into the city, causing chaos and destruction.

"So how are we going to delay that thing, bro?"Asked Mikey

"Well, if we find enough equipment and-"Said Donnie

"How about giving some concerns to your own lives first?"Asked Roderick as he's flying down from the sky by his gliders with the other five Hobgoblins.

"You wanna get to the Glop. You have to deal with us first!"Said Daniel

"Gladly!"Said Ayako and Asako and they quickly pull out their Dakuetsuka and Hiyakeseiga.

"Change of plan! You four go delay that thing! Me and my brothers will deal with these guys!"Said Leonardo as he's pulling out both of his katana.

"Ugh! Fine!"Said Kanako and she rushes out after Glop with her twin older brother and her cousins.

"Four against six! Sounds unfair but I like beating the heck of bad guys anyway."Said Raph as he's pulling out

both of his sai while Donnie grabs his bo-staff and Mikey has his nunchucks in his hands.

"It's on, Turtles!"Said Roderick and he's jump out from his glider to fight them. The other Hobgoblins follow the same action and go to help him.

Later, in the Quinjet above the sea off coast of Mexico...

"Who would have know. I mean, we just flew off into the outer space from New York and then dumb back down on Earth around the coast of Mexico."Said A-Bomb

"Many things are possible in nowadays, Blue-scaled."Said Mockingbird

"Whatever."Said A-Bomb

"We're approaching the Monsters Isles."Said Psylocke as she's piloting toward to the seven isles with the population completely made out of monsters/demons. Suddenly,

many Firebrands fly out from the isles and begin to shoot fireballs out to the ship. The Fire Spirits attempt to break the ships apart but Psylocke creates the force field with

her psychic powers, protecting the Quinjet and her friends from the harm of the Firebrands. On the isles below, all species of demons, the Vampires, all three sects of them,

Kreiger Sect, Claw Sect and Siren Sect and the other subspecies of them like the African Vampires aka the Adze, the Native American Vampires aka the Jumlin, the humanoid

vampire-like bats called Chaniputra from Tibet, Werewolves, Werecats, Gill-Men, Dragons, Gargoyles, Jinns, Zombies, Skeletons, Sasquatches, Plant Monsters, Mummies,

Hobgoblins and Ghosts, are panicking, fearing that the humans are going to come to destroy their home. Even the isles, or to be more specific, the Krakaos themselves,

are feeling very threatening from this by causing small tremors around by their each of their trembling.

In the Village of the Southeastern Monster Isle...

"Please, calm down. None of you will be harmed. I promise you all that."Said Lily as she's addressing the crowd to calm down along

with her assistant, Lao Chung, who is a Chinese Ghost. And then a red-skinned Gill-Man named Xever Montes shouts back at her.

"Then do something!"Said Xever and then a group of Sasquatches led by Walter Langkowski and

his wife, Veronica, and the Plant Monster named Theodore Sallis join him by roaring out angrily.

"Well, I'm pretty sure my dad and the other Councilors are working on it, Mr. Montes."Said Lily and then the green-scaled Dragon girl named Marysal spats back at her.

"Then they better hurry!"Said Marysal and then a Gargoyle named Issac Christians, a female Gill-Man named

Marrina Smallwood and two teenage Ghosts named Danny Ketch and Lilli Stephens come to support her.

"We will not lose another home!"Said Issac, Marrina, Danny and Lilli in unison.

"The Councilors are currently in the meeting right now. So please, settle down! The Dreadknights and the Firebrands will do everything to protect the Krakaos

and our homes."Said Chung and suddenly, the noise of the landing of the Quinjet got their attention as the ship is landing just outside of their village, frightening

a pair of three-headed flies called Halphas and a pack of demonic blue monkeys called Klytus, that were fighting over a carcass of a pig-sized herbivorous dragon called

Boogers, away. In fear, they all quickly run around to find the places to hide themselves from the humans while the Dreadknights that come with the Baron Blood's daughter

quickly rush out to stop the humans. As the Team are coming out from the ship, Psylocke quickly establishes the psychic link. As they're heading toward to the incoming

Dreadknights, the Firebrands quickly fly down toward to them and blast lots of fireballs to them. As the fight is occuring, Lily tells a Zombie named Jasper Sitwell, a teenage

Gill-Man named William Grove and a Mummy named N'Kantu then lead everyone into her mansion to hide.

" _I hope Tigress Shark got her dad's permission by now!_ "Said Mockingbird through the psychic link.

Meanwhile, at the Coast of Manzanillo...

"HAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Glop as he's shooting his cannonballs made out of mud through his arms turned cannons.

"COLDNESS OF THE NIGHT!"Shouted Ayako and she swings Dakuetsuga to hit the ground and the big blast of glowing snowstorm with

glowing black blades swinging around inside got unleash on the Glop. But the attack did little damage on the gigantic walking mud creature.

"HEAT OF THE SUN!"Shouted Asako and she's swing Hiyakeseiga to hit the ground and unleash the blast of the drilling red fire to the Glop. The attack proves to be effective

this time because its heat turned his muddy feet into the solid earth. However, that does not stop him from keep moving forward to destroy the city. Then, Kanako shoots out

her sacred arrow and it hits right at the right hand of the Glop, making him roar out in pain while his hand disintegrate into nothing. But still, it cannot stop him because he

suddenly regrows back, giving the ability to shoot at full power back to the gigantic walking mud again.

"SOUND OF METAL!"Shouted Kaku and he's swing his Chikyusaiga to hit the ground and unleash the glowing whirlwind made of metal to the Glop's torso, making a hole on

the center of his body. After stand still for a moment, the Glop soon has his stomach repaired by filling more mud and rocks in. Suddenly, he heard the roar from behind.

"ROAR!"

Giganto emerges out from the sea, with Tigress Shark's standing on top of his head, and roar out ferociously to the Glop, getting his attention.

"Come fight with my pet if you dare!"Said Tigress Shark

"You will pay for challenging me!"Said Glop and he turns around and run toward to Giganto. The Guardian of the Atlantean Empire immediately squirt water out from the hole

on its head. Upon being splashed by the water, Glop's entire body slowly beginning to melt. Glop quickly aims his arms turned cannons to Giganto and shoot three cannonballs

of mud from his left hand to the Guardian of the Atlantean Empire. Distracted, the Glop quickly rushes toward to Giganto and hug it tightly, squeezing its torso. Got a chance,

Tigress Shark draws out her magical sword, put a spell on it and throw it out like throw away a boomerang. The sword swings down to the right shoulder and sink into it.

Suddenly, the Glop's right arm explode into pieces! And the sword floats back into Tigress Shark's arms. Because of the explosion, the Glop is in utter shock and can't do

anything right for now.

"AAAHHHH! What have you done to my arm?!"Asked Glop as he's looking at his missing arm. As the Glop's in shock,

Giganto quickly runs out from the beach and grab Glop and then pick him up. Then, Glop got thrown away high into the sky.

"Hey! Get me down from here! I'm afraid of heights!"Said Glop as he's being floated in the sky. And then, Giganto quickly squirts water out from its hole right to the falling Glop.

Tigress Shark then puts another spell on her sword and stab it into the squirting water, taking the sword away and electrifying the water in the process. Once the electrified

water with an electrified sword within it hits the Glop, the giant walking mud creature immediately got electrocute and then explode into million pieces of earth because

the water and the sword themselves go right through his stomach.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Glop and then he explodes into million pieces of the earth after got drilled and shocked.

The sword then falls down from the sky and the Princess of the Atlantean Empire manages to grab it in time.

Meanwhile, at the Artifacts' chamber in the Baron Blood's castle on the Central Monster Isle...

"Ugh! Your plan had failed me!"Said John after he watched the fight between Giganto and Glop through his

magical orb with the other Councilors. In his right hand, the Seal of the Ancients is still being held firmly.

"I am very sorry, master."Said Kavaxas, hating the last word pretty much, as he's pretending to bow his head down in shame.

"Now, it is my turn! You will now lead my army to conquer the humans!"Said John

"Very well, as you command."Said Kavaxas but when he is about to leave, the Baron Blood receives a call from his daughter.

"Lily! I am busy right now!"Said John

"I know, dad! But the Dreadknights and Firebrands that are guarding my village are fighting

against a group of human invaders right now! And they're losing!"Said Lily through the phone.

"Well then, help is on the way."Said John and then he ended the call and turn to look at Kavaxas.

At the outskirt of the Village on the Southeastern Monster Isle...

"Hiya!"Blade as he's beheading a Dreadknight with his sword. Sunfire, Firestar and Molten Man blasts fireballs to the incoming Dreadknights from the sky. Psylocke blasts ice ray

to two Firebrands that are flying toward to her, perishing them away. A-Bomb rolls himself up and slam into three Dreadknights, destroying them. Spider-Man webs faces of two

Dreadknights up, temporarily blinding them while Mockingbird jumps in the air and behead them with her naginata. Snowbird blasts magical ice rays multiple times to many

incoming Firebrands and perishing them away. Tigra jumps on a head of a Dreadknight and let it destroy itself with its own sword. She quickly takes its sword and rush toward

to the other group of the Dreadknights and having them all beheaded as Blade are beheading more of the Stone Warriors. Once all Firebrands and Dreadknights are defeated,

they quickly head toward to the nearest village. Once they entered, they found that the entire village is completely deserted. Unknown to them, all of its inhabitants run to hide

in the largest building of this village, the mansion of the Baron Blood's daughter.

" _Where are the locals?_ "Asked Spider-Man through the psychic link.

" _Easy. They're scare of you people. Those who are humans, of course._ "Said Tigra

" _What? We're not here to harm them!_ "Said A-Bomb

" _And what will make them believe?_ "Asked Psylocke

"Hello, humans!"Said John as he's standing before them on top of a house before them with Kavaxas.

"I'll take that that Dragon-like man is Kavaxas."Said Mockingbird

"The one and only, child."Said Kavaxas before releasing the smoke from his mouth, ready to blast the green fire on them.

"Hey! We're not kids!"Said A-Bomb

"At least, not this guy."Said Firestar, as she's pointing her thumb behind her toward to Blade.

"So what do we do?"Asked Spider-Man

"I'll deal with Kavaxas. You kids get the Seal of the Ancients from the Baron."Said Blade

"You got it!"Said Tigra

"Kavaxas! Show them your wrath!"Said John

"Yes, master."Said Kavaxas and then he flies up and unleash green fire on the Team and Blade.

"Scatter!"Said Spider-Man and everyone jumps off into many directions. Blade pulls out his pistols and shoot out to Kavaxas. Despite cannot getting hurt by such weapons,

the shootings got his attention. Kavaxas quickly flies down and grab Blade by throat. Blade kicks at his stomach but that prove to be a little effective. In annoyance, he throws

Blade down to the ground. Kavaxas then breathes green fire to him but he manages to get up and run off in time. At the same time on the ground, Baron Blood is fighting

against the Team in order to prevent them from getting their hands on the seal. Spider-Man shoots webs to his face and temporarily blinding him. Then, A-Bomb rolls himself

up and roll toward to him and knock him out. He quickly gets up but then he got lifted up into the air by Psylocke and then she throws him into the sky. Then, he immediately

transforms into bat and fly down toward to the Team. That was when he realized the Seal of the Ancients is too big and due to its heaviness, he has to let it go. Then, Sunfire,

Firestar and Snowbird blast fireballs and ice ray to him, preventing him from retrieve it back. Kavaxas sees this and quickly fly to get the seal. Tigra quickly jumps on the roof

of a house and run to its edge on its left side. Once there, she quickly jumps into the air very high to get the seal. All three of them are doing as fastest as they can to get

the seal back. In the end, Tigra got the seal and Psylocke quickly uses her psychic powers to grab her and move her down toward to her.

"NNNOOOO!"Shouted John and Kavaxas as Tigra is landing in Sunfire's depowered arms by the help of her best friend.

"Now, Kavaxas! I command you to leave this realm and return to the Dark Dimension at once!"Said Tigra as she's holding the Seal of the Ancients before her, toward to Kavaxas.

"Ugh! Cannot disobey!"Said Kavaxas and then he summons his Dragon Staff and use it to open a portal to the Dark Dimension. Then, Kavaxas got drawing toward to the portal

by its power. Unable to resist the command from the holder of the Seal of the Ancients, he lets himself got suck into it unwillingly. Once he's gone, the portal closed.

"NOOOOO!"Shouted John as he's flying down from the sky and transform back into himself before the young heroes.

"I will make you all pay for this! You all will suffer-"Said John and then he inhales the air, ready to unleash the wave of sound on them. Suddenly,

another wave of sound hits him from behind and sending him fly away toward to the Team. Everyone scatters and let him float through to hit a

wall of a house with a loud thud, making him fall to unconscious.

"That's for making me wasting my time of sleeping for my beauty!"Said Lily as she's walking out from her mansion through its entrance.

"Your Highness!"Said Chung as he's floating out from her mansion.

"Your Highness?"Asked Everyone, except Blade.

"Hey, my father is a Baron. That makes me a princess."Said Lily

"Well, not anymore. You took down your father. And despite that this is an act of ingratitude, you have the right to claim the title as Baroness Blood."Said Chung

"The meaning, please?"Asked A-Bomb

"Once I officially claim the title, I will be one the rulers of the Krakaos and the inhabitants that are living on their backs."Said Lily

"Well, now if you put it that way. Can you call off the war between both kinds?"Asked Psylocke, referring to the conflict between humans and demons.

"No, I'm sorry. But even I can't do that. But..."Said Lily

"But what?"Asked Tigra

"We can improve the relation."Said Lily and then, she leads them to her mansion with Lao Chung to meet the inhabitants of this village. Lily tells them that they have nothing

to fear about the humans and upon seeing Tigra and Psylocke are being well alongside with the humans, they reluctantly walk out from the shelter to welcome them. Later, she

orders the zombie servants of her to put on some refreshments such as Bat Tea and Mummy Mocha and some other snacks like brownies and donuts. Both sides exchange the

knowledge about one another to let another one know what is true and what is false such as the one about the Vampires. The Vampires and humans appear to have more in

common such as sleeping at night and do not afraid of sunlight like the humans. As the celebration is going on, Psylocke then got hit by two guys, one is William Grove and

another one is Danny Ketch. Then, their flirts seize when Giganto arrives with Tigress Shark, the Ninja Turtles and Dog Yokai of Taisho Clan, and having the defeated and tied

up Hobgoblins in their clutches. By telling the newly-titled Baroness Blood that they simply just follow orders, the Baroness Blood having them clean the whole castle in the

capital as punishment while her father got taken to the jail of the capital. An hour later, the cultural exchange and teatime comes to its end and the Team and their allies depart

by the Quinjet back to the Avengers Island while Giganto returns to Maritanis.

Later, at 00:01 on November 2, 2015 at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Hanger Bay...

"I'm sorry for being mean to you, Greer."Said Mockingbird as everyone's leaving the ship.

"Well, I think we're even now. Because I was being mean to you back then too."Said Tigra

"If you say so, sweet dream Greer."Said Mockingbird as she's making her way toward to the teleporters

with the Ninja Turtles, Firestar, Molten Man, Snowbird, A-Bomb, Spider-Man and the Taisho siblings/cousins.

"Sweet dream, Barbara."Said Tigra as she's walking toward to her room with Tigress Shark, Psylocke and Sunfire.

 **Author's note: You all maybe wondering where this will lead to, right? Well, it will eventually resulted in the formation of another unit of superheroes**

 **called Legion of Monsters. And of course, I already have who will be its members in my head.** **And of course, I'm going to tell you people right away.**

 **In case that I forgot it, I can come to look here too. The members of the Legion of Monsters are Sasquatch, Man-Thing, Living Mummy, Jasper Sitwell,**

 **Ghost Girl and Leviathan. And as promise,** **the love interest of Psylocke or to be more specific, who will soon be, had appeared here. Between a Gill-Man**

 **named William Grove and a Ghost named Danny Ketch, you guys might know already who will become Psylocke's love interest if you all know**

 **what happened during the second season of Young Justice. And of course, like the Legion of Monsters, those two will eventually become heroes**

 **to strengthen the good relation between the humans and the monsters. Speaking of second season, I'm still** **in the middle of the decision about**

 **who will take the selected members of the Team into the outer space between the Guardians of the Galaxy and the representatives from the Jedi Order**

 **who came to Earth/Midgard in order to investigate the activity** **of the Zyggerian Slave Empire or both? I really have no idea. So if you none of you answer,**

 **have no worry, I'll take both. If it is possible, of course. So let me here the thoughts of you people, please. And what do you all think of the another**

 **appearance of the Ninja Turtles and the descendants of Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru** **here? Well, to me, it is awesome! And for what Krakaos are,**

 **a Krakao is a very small isle that is located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean until a nuclear bombing test** **turned it into a gigantic Golem.**

 **But here in this version, the seven Krakaos that are disguising as seven Monsters Isles are the ancient Golems that adapted to live in the ocean**

 **by disguise as the isles. And for those who don't know about the character** **named Glop, he is the very original Hulk of the Marvel Comics.** **The big green guy**

 **that we all know is actually the second Hulk. The first Hulk is a gigantic creature that is billion times bigger than our well-known Hulk himself. That was why**

 **that this** **character got his name changed from Hulk to Glop. So the well-known Hulk of us can exist as a superhero with the Avengers. As for Bat Tea,**

 **Mummy Mocha, vampires are closely more related to humans in some terms are all came from the reboot of Monster High 2016. And this chapter's name**

 **might change into Trespass because it can be too fit about what are occurring in this chapter but I'll let that to you people to judge. And one more thing,**

 **this story will be put on a halt for now because** **I also have the other stories to finish as well. But of course, I will NOT abandon it. So no worry, I will return**

 **to continue this story later.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	23. Misplaced

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long absence, everyone! This chapter is supposedly to be put on for like a month ago. But well, considering that I am**

 **the third-year student in the university,** **I don't have much time since everything keeps going upside down weekly and before I know it. It becomes**

 **the week of the midterm exam! Whoa! I really did lost the track of time.** **Well, considering I am currently obsessing with Descendants and Power Rangers**

 **and plus, the studies at the university and the homework, I wouldn't be surprise. But let's get back to my story.** **As you can see, I have planned things out**

 **such as the story arc involving the Sinister Six/Seven. If wanted to make it the Sinister Seven, I have to at least find one more member because** **I**

 **already selected six, or seven, people for this band of supervillains. I have Doctor Octopus, Vulture, Lizard, Scorpion, Kraven the Hunter, Beetle and**

 **of course, Mysterio. If I can find a** **way to reactivate him and get him out from the Vault along with Kraven and his son, of coruse. But who is the Beetle?**

 **You all may wanted to know? Well, Beetle is nothing but a guy with techs.** **And you may know who I'm planning on becoming the Beetle here.**

 **Since I indirectly mentioned him in sort of way. One more thing, the update of this story might not go far so much because I am** **already planning to**

 **write** **a crossover between Descendants and Power Rangers once the summer vacation of my country arrive. Now, without a further to do, let's enjoy**

 **this chapter!**

Chapter 23 Misplaced

November 5, 19:46 2015 at Roanoke Island...

"How about here?"Asked Dormammu and Asti nods as yes.

"Finally!"Said Dormammu and he pulls out a white crystal and put it on the ground. Then, he uses his magical powers to create a pentragram.

"Time to get the band back together! Sandu!"Said Dormammu and then the criminal magician

empowered by Loki, the God of Mischief and Trickery, appears out of flashlight on his left.

"Electra!"Said Dormammu and the insane teenage sorceress in green dress, tall hat and

a magical necklace around her neck appears before him on the other side of the pentragram.

"Mister Jip!"Said Dormammu and one of the banished students of Kamar Taj appears in flashlight before him on the other side of the pentragram, standing beside Electra.

"Baron Mordo!"Said Said Dormammu and one of the banished students of Kamar Taj appears

in flashlight before him on the other side of the pentragram, standing beside Dormammu.

"Now... let the fun begins!"Said Dormammu and soon, everyone positions themselves around the pentragram.

Meanwhile, in the Hanger Bay at the Avengers Island...

"Did you get everything?"Asked Iron Man as Greer, Eliza and Shiro are unloading some stuffs from the Quinjet.

"Everything is on the list, Iron Man. Plus groceries."Said Eliza as she's holding two large boxes with her psychic power and then gently drop them down on her left.

"Cookie fixings?"Asked Rick as he's approaching the boxes.

"Snickerdoodles."Said Eliza

"Babe, you rock my world."Said Rick and then, Barbara, Liz, Mark, and Danielle, come out from the elevator.

"Glad to have you three back. So does this mean you three officially join the Team?"Asked Barbara but before the Allan siblings and the apprentice of Dr. Strange could reply,

they turn their attention to Dr. Strange himself once he used his spell to carry two boxes away and then Vision steps in and help with the other one, which is bigger.

"I don't know. Our uncles, or in Danielle's case, Master, is overprotective."Said Liz

"He only let us have a little visit weekly."Said Danielle

"Yeah, wish he could give us a little space."Said Mark and suddenly, their uncle, along with Iron Man and Vision, disappear in flashlight before their eyes.

"UNCLE!/DOC!"Shouted Liz, Mark and Danielle in unison. Soon, everyone turns their attention where three Avengers once used to stand on with shock.

Back at the Roanoke Island, at the Pentagram of the Sorcerers...

"By the Fangs of Farallah, we do implore ye grant us passage through thy door."Said Five Sorcerers and Sorcereress as the pentagram is glowing more and more.

Suddenly, the three sorcerers and the Fire Demon then disappear in flashlights. Only Electra still remains at the magical glowing circle.

Around 18:46 of the same day, in Danville in Tri-States Area, at the Flynn-Fletcher's house...

"Want some pork pie, kids?"Asked Linda as she's walking out from the kitchen with a pot of pork pie.

"Yes, yes we do."Said Phineas as Ferb are rubbing Perry's head as he's sleeping while Candace is looking at the news where the local news reporter, Gordon Gutsofanemu,

is reporting about the awesomeness of her brothers in their latest battle against the bad guys that just happened hours ago during the midday.

"Today on Danville News, the Beak defeated a giant droid known as Orogo."Said Gordon as the members of the Flynn-Fletcher are eating pork pie.

Suddenly, their parents, Linda and Lawrence, disappear in flashlights, resulting in their shocks and Candace starts another attempt to bust her brothers.

"Phineas and Ferb! You guys are so busted!"Said Candace but the minute she is about to turn to look at Phineas and Ferb, the ring of her phone interrupted her.

"Stacy! I don't have time for you! My brothers just made my mom and dad-"Said Candace

"Disappeared?"Asked Stacy through the phone.

"Hey! How did you know?!"Asked Candace

"Because mine just gone too!"Said Stacy

"WHAT?!"Asked Candace

In the Backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher's house...

"What should we do, Ferb? Mom and dad just... disappeared!"Said Phineas but before Ferb could talk, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet rush in, interrupting him.

"Phineas! My parents! They're all-"Said Isabella

"Gone! They're all gone!"Said Buford

"It's not just us, Buford. Every adult in the Tri-States Area also disappeared in flashlights too!"Said Baljeet

"Then let's suit up, Ferb. We're gonna find out what's going on and put an end to it!"Said Phineas

"But Phineas! The Beak, physically, is an adult. Won't that make you and Ferb disappear too?"Asked Isabella

"Well... we... don't know."Said Phineas

Meanwhile, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Mission Room...

"Any luck?"Asked Rick through the holographic screen.

"No. We can't contact anyone or anywhere! The Avengers Mansion, Hellicarrier, Stark Tower!

None! I can't even reach Reptil!"Said Peter as he's working on finding help from the adults.

"Guess we're on our own, A-Bomb out."Said Rick and ended the communication.

"The media is down but all kids around the world were posing the same thing. All adults and those who're 18 years old up,

they all simply just disappeared! Is sorcery necessary to pull this off?"Asked Liz as she's checking on the social media worldwide.

"Big scare, Pete."Said Danielle as she's standing behind them with Mark.

"And we need you three to find the source of it."Said Peter

"But how can we-"Asked Mark but then Peter interrupts him.

"By doing this."Said Peter and he shows them the footage of how Doctor Strange uses his magic to find Baron Mordo.

"But... but... that kind of level could take months! Maybe years! We're not even near our uncle's level, Peter. We three can't do this!"Said Liz

"I know you three can. Just believe that you can and in the end, you all can actually do it."Said Peter and this make the Latina girl, her big brother and her friend smile.

Back at Tri-States Area, at Doofenshmirtz Incorporated...

"Dad! Dad! Where are you?!"Asked Vanessa as she's running around looking for her dad and her dad's oversized humanoid droid, Norm.

"This is so weird! Maybe not as much as the whole everyone turned into my dad incident back then.

But still..."Said Vanessa as she's comforting herself by crossing and rubbing her arms.

In the meantime, Roosevelt High in Little Italy, Manhattan, New York...

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, ..."Sung Barbara but then she stops because she cannot actually remember the lyrics. When puts the lyrics of the Blah Blah Black Sheep instead,

the kids are laughing at her. Then, Rick, Greer, and Elizabeth enter with a two-years old boy in Rick's arms and his 10 years old cousin, Sarah, who's holding

Greer's right hand. Once they reached Barbara, she immediately gets up, ignoring the laughing kids behind her.

"Did you call home?"Asked Barbara

"No anwser."Said Rick and then Sarah offers him a bottle of water.

"Thanks."Said Rick as he's taking it and turn to look at Barbara.

"You should stay there."Said Barbara

"I've been collecting kids all day. I don't need to see another empty house."Said Rick and suddenly, the gym's door opens and Shiro walks in with three more little kids.

"Got three more."Said Shiro as he's holding two little boys in his arms while a little girl is playing on his head.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's house in Tri-States Area...

"Thanks for inviting us here, Candace."Said Stacy as she's sitting on the sofa with her hippy girl named Jenny, who is also her another friend.

"Well, in this situation. I believe we should stick together."Said Candace as she's giving them both the cups of tea.

"Do you think your brothers are behind this?"Asked Jenny, knowing that it is her daily routine.

"At first, I believed. But now, I'm beginning to doubt it. Because after I checked on the social media, all adults in the world disappear as well!

It makes no sense why should two kids make all adults in the world disappear!"Said Candace

"Hey, where's Perry?"Asked Stacy, notcing that the pet platypus of her friend's family has gone too.

"Maybe he disappeared too, who knows."Said Candace and suddenly, the TV automatically opens on its own.

"Attention, all kids and teenagers, I am Tigress Shark of the Avengers. And these are my friends, A-Bomb and Spider-Man."Said Tigress Shark

"We're using S.H.I.E.L.D's communication system on all televisions, computers, radios and smartphones on the planet."Said Spider-Man

"We know you all afraid and angry. But we promised, we will bring your parents, the other older relatives or your legal guardians back."Said A-Bomb

"So stay calm and step up, whoever that are the oldest among you, and make sure everyone is okay until the crisis is passed."Said Tigress Shark and as Candace

and her friends are listening to the Princess of the Atlantean Empire on the TV, Phineas, Ferb and their friends are peeping nearby from the backyard to listen about

the news as well. In the meantime, all around the world, all children and teenagers are too listening to the message from the young heroes. In Little Italy, Gwen Stacy

and Mary Jane Watson are helping each other and the babies and little kids that are not fully grown enough by telling them bedtime stories. At St. Ives in Cornwall

at England, Moon Knight is leading the children he found alone to a camp set up by him and the others at a nearby park. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard in

Tri-States Area, Phineas and Ferb decided to take the drastic step by putting on their armor, becoming the Beak. Once they both are in the armor, both of them

disappear right in front of their friends, much to their shocks, especially to Isabella.

"PHINEAS!"Shouted Isabella

In the Adults' Dimension, still at the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard...

"Did you see that, Ferb?! Once we're in the armor, everyone just disappeared!"Said Phineas after unknowingly being transported into another dimension with his stepbrother.

"Yes, yes I saw."Said Ferb

Back into the Children's Dimension, at the Mansion on the Avengers Isle, in the Souveniers' Chamber...

"I just got into contacted with Maritanis, no signs of any adults either."Said Tigress Shark as she's approaching A-Bomb, who is looking right at the Eye of Agamotto.

"So... how desperate we are?"Asked A-Bomb, still looking at the Eye of Agamotto. This also makes Tigress Shark turns to look at it too.

"We both know the consequence. Putting the Eye on, whoever it is among us, may never

be released from Yao's possession from being the Sorcerer Supreme."Said Tigress Shark

"So... not that desperate?"Asked A-Bomb

"Not yet."Said Tigress Shark

"Guys!"Said Firestar as she's entering with Molten Man and Snowbird.

"We're ready for our uncle's locator spell."Said Firestar and later, they return to the Mission Room and Spider-Man activates the holographic map of the Earth.

Then, Firestar, Molten Man and Snowbird sit down and begin the meditation as they're floating up while having glowing purple aura around each of them. Just like

when Dr. Strange himself last time on the search for the Lethal Legion, they easily and quickly locate the location where this spell is being casted.

"Coordinates locked! At the Roanoke Island! You three did it!"Said Spider-Man while the three magical powered heroes are espressing concerns and worries on their faces.

Back 2 hours earlier in the Adults' Dimension, at the Roanoke Island...

"By the Fangs of Farallah, we do implore ye grant us passage through thy door."Said Five Sorcerers and Sorcereress as the pentragram is glowing more and more.

Suddenly, Electra disappears in flashlight while the other three sorcerers and the Fire Demon remain where they are in the pentragram.

Meanwhile, in the Hanger Bay at the Avengers Island...

"Did you get everything?"Asked Iron Man as Greer, Eliza and Shiro are unloading some stuffs from the Quinjet.

"Everything is on the list, Iron Man. Plus groceries."Said Eliza as she's holding two large boxes with her psychic power and then gently drop them down on her left.

"Cookie fixings?"Asked Rick as he's approaching the boxes.

"Snickerdoodles."Said Eliza

"Babe, you rock my world."Said Rick and then, Barbara, Liz, Mark, and Danielle, come out from the elevator. The moment that happened,

Iron Man, Captain America and Dr. Strange turn to look at them as Vision is getting the crates up with the help of the Sorcerer Supreme's magic.

"I'm glad you brought them here, Strange."Said Iron Man

"Does that mean you allowed them to join the Team?"Asked Captain America

"I do not know. My apprentice, I have not much to worry except for her... bring too independence. But my nephew and niece are so... my sister's dearest things

and I already swear to her to protect them with everything I have. Ugh! I wish I could get use the idea that they're... growing up."Said Doctor Strange and suddenly,

all teenage heroes disappear in flashlights.

"LIZ! MARK! DANILLE!"Shouted Doctor Strange

Meanwhile, in Danville in the Tri-States Area, at Doofenzenshmirtz Incorporated...

"Vanessa! Vanessa! Where are you?!"Asked Heinz as he's running out looking his only daughter while Norm is standing around and doing nothing.

"Why didn't I disappear too?! I am not even 10 years old!"Said Norm

"Shut it, Norm!"Said Heinz

In the meantime, at the Flynn-Fletcher's household across Danville...

"World wide reports are all the same. Every child under the age of 18 had disappeared. All parents are desperate for answers. From secular religous leaders to the heroes

like the Avengers and even from scientists of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S."Said Gordon as Linda and Lawrence are watching with concern for what might happen to their children.

Around 22:07, at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S's facility in Little Italy, Manhattan, New York...

"Those eggheads in there know what happened to our kids! They maybe even the ones responsible for this! Make them tell us the truth!"Said Ophelia as she's leading

the riot. Soon, the other rioters rush out toward to the polices that are blocking them while Ophelia Sarkissian, also known as Madame Viper, slips way in the angry crowd.

"Citizens of Manhattan! Please return to your home! Rest assured, the best minds throughout the world are working on this and only this. They're doing in every way

they can to bring back your... our children."Said George, the polices' captain and father of Gwen Stacy. As more Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S' guards are coming out of the building

to assist the polices, an undercovered Doctor Octopus sneaks out from the facility with the briefcase and leave to meet with his associate who has been waiting for him.

Then, the car driven by the civilian identity of Madame Viper arrived and take him and his briefcase to elsewhere.

Back at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Souveniers' Chamber...

"So... how desperate are we?"Asked Dr. Strange

"We deployed all members along with some helps from S.H.I.E.L.D to make sure things won't get more ugly. And we already

informed the other units around the world to do the same. That mean you, me and Vision are on our own."Said Iron Man

"I'll do anything to get my sister's children and my apprentice back."Said Dr. Strange

"Yes, but we both there are many ways for you lose them."Said Iron Man

"So... not that desperate. Not yet."Said Dr. Strange and then he turns to the exit and leave with the Armored Hero.

"So everyone, even S.H.I.E.L.D, is unavailable."Said Dr. Strange

"Except for the Beak, who's currently missing."Said Iron Man

In the Children's Dimension around November 6, 00:01 2015, at the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard...

"Hold your horse, man! Did you just saying that-"Said Buford after Phineas and Ferb return from the adults' dimension earlier.

"Our parents didn't disapper but are now living in another dimension? Yep, he just said that."Said Isabella

"But how is this possible?! This makes no sense!"Said Baljeet

"Well, we've been patrolling around across Danville for sometime and we found that all adults are still perfectly fine."Said Phineas

"But how can there be two dimensions out of sudden?!"Asked Baljeet

"Easy, 'Jeet. It's because of magic!"Said Buford

"We cannot just jump to the conclusion that sorcery is behind this, Buford!"Said Baljeet

"Why not?"Asked Buford

"Because we don't know a thing!"Said Baljeet

"Baljeet! We don't have time to do math or calculation! We need to act now!"Said Phineas and he quickly gets into the upper body of the armor while Ferb gets into

the lower body. Then, they both reunite and complete the body of the Beak. Then just like how they appeared back into the children's dimension earlier, they disappear

in flashlight once again. Later, both of them, as the Beak, arrive at the Avengers Island and head straight toward to the Mission Room in the mansion, where Iron Man,

Vision and Dr. Strange are.

"Guys! We got a big news!"Said Beak

"Where've you been?!"Asked Dr. Strange

"Easy, Strange."Said Iron Man as he's grabbing the Sorcerer Supreme's left shoulder.

"There are two dimensions! One for adults and one for children!"Said Beak

"And can you travel between them?"Asked Dr. Strange

"Of course, we can!"Said Beak and then his upper body and lower body suddenly split up and then disappear in flashlights.

A second later in the Children's Dimension, at the same location...

"Yes! We did it, Ferb!"Said Phineas while Ferb's reaction is merely just blinking his eyes one time.

"Who are you two?! How did you get in here?!"Asked Tigress Shark

"Quick! Read our minds!"Said Phineas and Psylocke quickly does as what he told her to do.

"He and his stepbrother are... the Beak!"Said Psylocke, confusing of the revelation as well.

"Sure... and I'm General Subutai of Genghis Khan's army. Look, just because they believe they're the Beak, didn't mean-"Said A-Bomb

"Okay, now that sounds hurtful. Do you need me and my brother to bring you iced tea and biscuits, A-Bomb?"Asked Phineas

"Yeah, that sound totally like the Beak to me."Said Mockingbird

"Agree with you on this, girl."Said Tigra

Later, at the Adults' Dimension, in the Mission Room...

"There will be threats in both dimension and we may not be familiar with out opponents."Said Iron Man

A second later in the Children's Dimension, at the same location...

"But the key to this mission is a coordinated, simultanous attack."Said Tigress Shark

A second later in the Adults' Dimension, in the Mission Room...

"Exactly. Our best chance against sorcery is to strike fast and disrupt their efforts."Said Iron Man

Back at the Children's Dimension...

"And hope that two dimensions will naturally merge back into one."Said Tigress Shark

Later, at Roanoke Island, at the Magical Circle...

"Is that the best you can do?"Asked Electra after the Team attempted to attack her earlier by throwing shurikens and shooting webs to her.

Suddenly, A-Bomb rolls himself toward her from her behind while Sunfire and Tigress Shark, armed with her sword, rush toward her from the sides.

Thinking quick, she immediately covered herself and the magical circle with a reddish magical barrier. The barrier quickly reflect them and send them

back away for a few meters. Tigra quickly jumps in toward the barrier while Firestar, Molten Man and Snowbird, are blasting magical fires and icy ray,

to the mystic barrier of the teenage insane sorcereress, only to be reflected back to them while Tigra got stopped in the midair and throw away.

"Ugh! Does this mad girl even have a weakness?!"Asked Tigra as she's regrouping with Mockingbird and A-Bomb.

"Let see who she is first."Said Spider-Man and then he begins to look in S.H.I.E.L.D's files about magical-powered criminals.

"Her name is Electra. She's almost 17 years old and also... insane?!"Asked Spider-Man

"Her weakness, man! Her weakness!"Said A-Bomb

"Okay... there it is! Her weakness is something called the Supersoul Stone. Without it, she cannot do magic!"Said Spider-Man

"But how do we get it from her?!"Asked A-Bomb

"Well, she's insane. It may be easy to persuade her to do something stupid."Said Mockingbird and she rushes out toward her, activating her bo-staff.

"Hey, you nutjob!"Said Mockingbird

"Hmm?"Groaned Electra

"Why don't you make something super strong from the source of your powers to take on us?! Or you're too afraid to lose your power?"Asked Mockingbird mockingly.

"Oh! I'll show you powers!"Said Electra and then she takes off her magical stone and cast a spell out. Soon, the Supersoul Stone begins to magically pull the rocks and

the earths from around to form a body. Once finished, the heart is now at the center of the chest of a dark green golem with lots of eyes all over the body and limbs.

"Me and my big mouth..."Said Mockingbird

"Hope you like playing with Helleyes. This guy is so destructive!"Said Electra as she's maintaining her magical barrier and keep the spell of separating the dimension going.

As fast as like how he formed out of earths and rocks, he quickly confronts Mockingbird, who tries to jump up to hit him with her bo-staff, only to be grabbed by him

and throw right at Spider-Man, when he is about to come to her rescue. WIth the Arachnid Hero and the Blonde Ninja are now unconscious, Helleyes turns his attention

to Sunfire and Tigra.

Meanwhile, in the Adults' Dimension, at the same location...

"By the Bolts of Balthakk, make them feel the pain!"Said Dr. Strange and he unleashes the magical blue bolts on Dormammu and the other villainous sorcerers below.

Nearby, Iron Man is being contained by a movable tree while Vision is being sent away by a magical blast from Sandu himself. Soon, the bolts got absorbed by the

magical crystal in the middle of the pentragram, transporting it to another dimension of the children.

In the meantime, in the Children's Dimension, still at the Roanoke Island...

"So... you teamed up with the grown up? Nice play!"Said Electra before she unleashes the magical bolts on the youngh heroes from the white crystal.

The bolts immediately hit Spider-Man and Mockingbird, who were too busy with Helleyes, knocking them out. Then, more hit Tigress Shark, Tigra and Sunfire,

knocking them out as well. Running out of options, Firestar decided to take the drastic step. She secretly reveals the hidden location of the Eye of Agamotto

with the intention of using it.

Back at the Adults' Dimension, still at Roanoke Island...

"Beak! Wait! That mystical crystal! The Crystal of Conquest! It's the conduit of this sorcery. Without it, nothing can keep two worlds apart."Said Dr. Strange

"You got it, sir!"Said Beak and then he splits into and teleport to the children's dimension.

A second later at the Children's Dimension...

"Guys! It's the-"Said Phineas but immediately got his mouth shutted by Psylocke.

" _Don't shout! I'll linked you and your brother telepathically to us!_ "Said Psylocke as she's linking the psychic link with him, his stepbrother and everyone in her team.

" _This is so awesome! I mean! It's the crystal in the center of the pentragram! Destroy it and we win!_ "Said Phineas

" _That's all I need to hear!_ "Said Firestar and she reveals the Eye of Agamotto in her hands as he's placing it on her chest.

"Sis! NO!"Shotued Molten Man but it's too late, Firestar is now the Ancient One's host.

"Young one! This madness ends now!"Said Ancient One as he's flying above the magical barrier that is protecting Electra.

"Umm... should Ferb and I-"Said Phineas

"Tell him."Said A-Bomb and then the brothers reunite in their armor and magically teleport back to the adults' dimension.

Later, at the Adults' Dimension...

"She did what?!"Asked Dr. Strange after he heard that his niece put the Eye of Agamotto on.

"Go back and tell her-"Said Dr. Strange as Iron Man is freeing himself from the movable tree and Vision is dealing with Sandu by shooting laser beam from his forehead.

"No, the sooner we end this, the sooner you can help her. Keep them busy, I have an idea."Said Beak and he flies up high into the sky and then fly down toward to

the surface. As he's keep flying down, he's spinning around like a drill. Then, he pierces right through under the surface into the earth.

Meanwhile, in the Children's Dimension...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! OOOHHH! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"Shouted Electra as she's sending magical explosive blasts to the Team while some of them

are fighting Helleyes. Ancient One floats still in the midair as he's writing a glowing Chinese alphabet spelled as "Vanish" by his staff and then throw it to Helleyes,

destroying him. Only for him to be reemerge once again. When the old heroic Tibetan Buddhist monk is about to strike once again, he begins to feel dizzy.

"What's the matter old man? Cannot keep yourself in the place? As long as there are

two dimensions separating the adults and the kids, you cannot be in two places!"Said Electra

"Then my sacrifice, in vain, it will not be!"Said Ancient One and he shoots a magical golden beam from his staff into the clouds. Suddenly, a golden lighting comes

down and struck right at the barrier. The lighting keeps hitting the barrier, and along with the hits from rocks thrown by Psylocke's psychic power, A-Bomb's punches

and Tigress Shark's sword. This is definitely pressuring the insane teenage sorceress' magical barrier.

"No! No! NO!"Shouted Electra as the barrier is breaking apart.

"By the Icy Tendrils of Ikthalon, I hereby confined you!"Said Snowbird and she immediately having Electra trapped inside a frozen solid, except for her head.

"A-Bomb, now!"Said Tigress Shark as she's helping the other dealing with Helleyes. A-Bomb quickly rolls himself up and roll toward to the pentragram

and snatch the crystal out of its center. Then, he unrolled himself and throw the Crystal of Conquest to the hands of Ancient One.

Back to the Adults' Dimension...

"Dr. Strange, catch!"Said Beak once he drilled himself out from the ground with the Crystal of Conquest in his right hand. Then, he throws it to the Sorcerer Supreme.

"By the Fangs of Farallah, we do implore ye grant us this passage of thy door to be closed!"Said Dr. Strange and Ancient One in both dimensions. Once they both cast

the spell, everything returns to normal. The world merged back as one and the adults and the children are living in the same dimension once again. All three sorcerers

have been defeated along with the teenage sorceress. Without them, Dormammu has nothing to do here now.

"Oh, well. It's been fun."Said Dormammu and then Asti flies out of nowhere very fast, hitting and

burning Helleyes by accident in the process, and accompany his master back to Muspelheim.

"One more thing, Surter gives you all... his deadly regards!"Said Dormammu as he's vanishing through portal with Asti.

"Aren't you gonna stop him?"Asked A-Bomb

"To what end? Dormammu is chaos personified created by the ruler of the Realm of Fire. He cannot be contained."Said Ancient One

"Did we win?"Asked Spider-Man as he's regaining his consciousness, and so does Mockingbird.

"Yes, but at a cost."Said Tigress Shark as Iron Man is tying Electra and the other three sorcerers up while Helleyes is disintegrate back as earths and rocks.

"Release my little sister right now! Or so help me, I'll-"Said Molten Man

"You will what?!"Asked Ancient One in a little mocking tone.

"I'll do it myself!"Said Molten Man and then he raises his hands toward him/her.

"By the Flames of Faltine, return my sister to her true self!"Said Molten Man but nothing happened.

"By the Images of Ikonn, release my sister from his grasp!"Said Molten Man but still, nothing happened.

"By the... Winds... of Watoomb, set... my sister... free."Said Molten Man as he's eyes are beginning to full of tears.

"Please, Yao! Let my niece go!"Said Dr. Strange

"No!"Said Ancient One and this statement shocks everyone.

"Through the Eye, having witnessed such atrocity and destruction, it is clear the world needs Ancient One right now."Said Ancient One

"You can't do that!"Said Tigra

"She has her own life to live!"Said Spider-Man

"Madame Mumford would never allow you to-"Said A-Bomb

"Madame Mumford did object strenunously, so I release her into the afterlife. She is gone."Said Ancient One and this makes

everyone look at each other in despair, except for Dr. Strange, who still has his eyes lock on right at his possessed niece.

"Then take me instead. My skills are already at their peak and my body is physically stronger and better to withstand the strain of your powers."Said Dr. Strange

"All true. But if I take off the Eye, what guarantee that you will put it on?"Asked Ancient One

"My word."Said Dr. Strange and with the Ancient One slowly flies down and landed before him.

Then, he/she takes off the Eye of Agamotto and give it to the Sorcerer Supreme.

"Uncle Stephen!"Said Firestar, now becoming Liz, and she immediately hug her uncle, soon to be joined by her big brother, as Mark, and her uncle's apprentice.

"I love all of three of you. And tell your mother and my brother-in-law I love both of them.

Always."Said Dr. Strange and he steps back from the three of them and turn to look at the others.

"Take care of them for me."Said Dr. Strange

"You have my word."Said Iron Man and with that, the Sorcerer Supreme puts the Eye of Agamotto on his chest.

"Uncle! No! This is my fault! Uncle! No!"Said Liz as she's about to rush out to stop him, only to be restrained by Spider-Man while Snowbird and Mark are being contained

by Vision, Sunfire and Mockingbird. But it is too late, Dr. Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme is now the host of the ancient Tibetan Buddhist monk with very high magical powers.

"Leave this to me."Said Ancient One and he flies into the air and taking the captured villainous sorcerers and sorceress with him and then teleport away somewhere else.

Once he disappeared with the captured villains, Liz, Mark and Snowbird fall on their knees and let out their tears for the loss of their uncle and mentor. After the crisis

has passed, everyone returns to their homes to reunite with their parents, their adult relatives, or their legal guardians.

Later at the Jones' house in Nassau County, New York...

"Uncle Cliff? Aunt Polly?"Asked Rick after entered with 10 years old cousin. Then, his uncle and his aunt walk out from the kitchen.

"Mommy!"Said Sarah and she immediately rushes out to hug her mother.

"My baby!"Said Polly, still hugging her daughter.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Rick."Said Cliff

"No problem, uncle."Said Rick

Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Incorproated in Danville, Tri-States Area...

"Vanessa!"Said Heinz and he quickly runs to hug his teenage gothic daughter. Soon to be joined by Norm in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Perry the Platypus for accompanying me."Said Heinz, ignoring a tight hug from his oversized droid and then his ex-nemesis, a secret agent

that happens to be a platypus, takes of his fedora, salute and then put it back on his head. Later, he grabs his jet pack, wearing it and fly back to his

house across the town.

Sometime later, at the Flynn-Fletcher's house...

"Mom! Dad!"Said Phineas and he and Ferb quickly rush into the house from the backyard to hug them, who were looking at their family's picture with worry.

Then, Candace runs out from the kitchen to join the hug. Later, Perry appears out of nowhere as a mindless pet.

"GGGRRR."Groaned Perry

"Oh! There you are, Perry."Said Phineas

In the meantime, at the Apartment in Cantonese Town, Brooklyn, New York...

"Barbara!"Said Susan as her daughter comes to hug her.

"Mom!"Said Barbara as she's hugging her mother.

November 7, 09:16 2015, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Souveniers' Chamber...

"That should do it."Said Rick with a smile when after he put the bottle of water he got from his little cousin on the shelf.

Meanwhile, in Liz's room...

"My room is right next door. If you need anything..."Said Eliza

"Thanks... I could... use a little... alone time. Okay."Said Liz

"Of course."Said Greer and then she leaves the room with Eliza and Peter. Peter briefly turns to look at her and then left.

After all three of them left her new room, she sits down on the bed and cry for the biggest mistake she ever done in her life.

In the meantime, in the Secret Conference Room at Unknown Location...

"Happy with my performance?!"Asked Dormammu as he's looking at M.O.D.O.C through the monitor along with the other members of the Cabal.

"Indeed, the distraction of yours is what gave us the safe transportation of the marterial the A.I.M is needing to complete the plan."Said M.O.D.O.C and the door behind

him open and Madame Viper and Doctor Octopus walk in with a briefcase in his hands. Once he put it down before the A.I.M's leader, he opens it for him, showing what

is inside. Inside the briefcase is none other than the capsule full of blood of Giganto, the Guardian of the capital of the Atlantean Empire.

"And in no time, the A.I.M will bring it into the Cabal!"Said M.O.D.O.C

 **Author's note: Oh my! This took at least a month! I started this chapter during the last two weeks of the previous year and then everything keeps going**

 **upside down until the midterm examination** **happened and then the cycle continue after the week of exams came to its end! And in case if you all noticed,**

 **I added a character known as Aunt Polly in here. And who is she? In the original comics,** **she's Rick Jones' aunt. But why did I make her appeared now and**

 **not in the last time during the chapter named Downtime? Why? Well, it is because I just discovered her recently on the Marvel Wiki.** **Really, I mean it.**

 **Because after I put the pause on this story, I rarely go back to the Marvel Wiki. As for Aunt Polly's appearance back then, let's just say she was in the**

 **kitchen then. And as you can see,** **I already found a way to put Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S into the story. When I found that I don't have the organization**

 **of the scientists that didn't actually work with S.H.I.E.L.D but yet, also work with** **the government, I quickly went to take a look at its page on Marvel Wiki.**

 **Okay, so let's recap what I have in store for the five years gap. The Chinese New Year arc, the mission when the Team and the Dynasty** **have to work**

 **with each other to stop the conquest of Eastern China and Northern Vietnam. The Vibranium arc, the mission where the Team and the Black Musketeers**

 **are putting the stop to HYDRA's quest for vibranium.** **The "Urals" arc, the Team is working with the Winter Guard on a recon mission to find the information**

 **and search for the lost unit of S.H.I.E.L.D's agents that were aiding the Winter Guard before** **the mysterious disappearance of them in the Ural Mountains.**

 **And the last one, the Armors Wars arc, the Team helps the Excalibur put an end to the Armors Wars against HYDRA in Britain. That's all,** **everyone.**

 **For the story arcs I've planned outside of the original story, of course. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. And I hope this chapter will worth the waiting time.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	24. Coldhearted

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long absence! I've been busying with things in the university back then, watching some seasons of Super Sentai,**

 **watching Black Panther and Avengers: Infinity War, and the last but not least,** **I cannot hold my desire to write the crossover of Descendants**

 **and Power Rangers anymore!** **I've already written the story and having it posted online. You all can go check if you all like to. And yes,** **I've already**

 **seen Avengers: Infinity War. And it's so AWESOME! For the first time in my life, I decided not to wait at home and go to watch the movie in the theater.**

 **I made an exception because** **something huge like a team up between the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy and the confrontation with Thanos**

 **are too great to be kept quite! I really have no idea how to describe the movie** **because Avengers: Infinity War is one of the best movies I've ever**

 **get** **to watched in my life! As for Black Panther, I've just seen it recently because I didn't go to watch it in the theater like I did with** **Avengers: Infinity War.**

 **And when I watched it, it made me think back to Lion King and once I decided to search for the connection between the two. The word to describe my**

 **findings is just 'Wow' to me. And I'm sorry if I forgot to put the story arc about the Armors Wars into motion. Well, considering that** **I've been gone from**

 **this** **story for a long time, missing a little detail is usual, right? And one more thing, I've change the location of the Cabal from Western Mongolia to**

 **be elsewhere now but I won't let this information slipped. So for now, sit tight and joy this new rid, everyone! I hope you all like this new chapter!**

Chapter 24 Coldhearted

November 11, 07:16 2015 at the Jones' house in Nassau County...

"Oh yeah! It's my brithday!"Said Rick after he woke up and set off his clock's alarm.

"My birthday! My birthday! My birthday!"Hummed Rick in his head. Then, he looks out of his window.

"And it's snowing?! Cool! This is gonna be a good day!"Said Rick and then he gets up and prepare himself for his birthday's breakfast.

Once downstairs, he found that his aunt is making him a big breakfast made consists with toasts, bacons, sausages and boiled eggs.

"Happy Birthday, my nephew!"Said Polly

"Sweet! My favorite breakfast! You're the best auntie!"Said Rick and he quickly kiss his aunt's cheek and then dive into his breakfast.

"And of course, I can get you to the DMV today after school for your license."Said Cliff

"Well, thanks, Uncle Cliff. But no. As you know, I'm me."Said Rick as he's eating sausage.

"Yes, you certainly are."Said Sarah as she's eating her grilled cheese sandwich.

"Plus, the Team is throwing me a surprise party at the Island this evening."Said Rick as his mouth is full of toasts and sausages.

"And you may wanted to open the TV, dear. My old friend from the studio got a surprise for our nephew

here."Said Cliff and then his wife opens the TV for her nephew, showing the news reporter named April O'Nile.

"Due to the sudden snowstorm, many schools here have been ordered to close, starting with Midtown High, Roosevelt High, Hebrew Academy, Long Beach High."Said April

"Oh yeah!"Said Rick as he's getting up, raising his arms into the air, his left hand still holding a fork with a bitten sausage on it.

"Can today get any sweeter?!"Asked Rick in his own thought. Later, everyone finished their breakfast, they left to celebrate Rick's birthday in the city.

Unknown to anyone in the city, above them is a msssive flying fortress that is producing the snowstorm to cover the entire city!

Later, at 16:05 of the same day, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Kitchen...

"Wow! What a tragedy! I just missed my own-"Said Rick as he's walking into the kitchen, pretending to not know of the surprise party.

"SURPRISE!"Shouted Everyone, except for Hulk, Thor and Vision.

"Aw! You guys! You shouldn't have!"Said Rick, pretending to be surprise.

"Yeah, right. Not like you've been hinting for days!"Said Peter sarcastically and then the music hits in. Later, they show him what they've in store for him at the party.

"We've made two Victorian sandwich cakes, three dishes of cheese-filled croissants, a tray of Pain au Chocolat, 30 scones and 20 lemon tarts. All to ourselves!"Said Eliza

"Sweet!"Said Rick but when he is about dive into one of the Victorian sandwiches, Greer and Eliza him.

"Ah-uh! Not until you make a birthday wish!"Said Greer

"Way ahead of you."Said Rick and then he blows the burning candles on the sponge cake, extinguishing their fires.

"You know, if I tell you my wish, it won't come true. But if you guess, it might come true..."Said Rick and then Eliza gives him a slice of the Victorian sandwich.

"Nope! Guess again..."Said Rick while Barbara turns around to hide her jealousy. Then, Eliza gives him a kiss at his forehead.

"Happy Birthday!"Said Eliza while Rick's frowning in disappointment but to Barbara, it's such a joy! And while the others are enjoying the party, Peter walks to Mark

and Liz and give them two dishes with two slices of Victorian sponge cake on each dish while Danielle is helping herself with a lemon tart and some scones.

"Are you three... settling in just fine?"Asked Peter

"Yeah, I think so..."Said Mark

"I know this is very new and intimidating to you guys but someday..."Said Peter and then Rick shoves a big slice of Victorian sandwich into his mouth.

"You all will get used to how Rick eat, eventually."Said Peter and then Barbara approaches them and she looks quite unhappy.

"Are you okay, Barbara?"Asked Liz

"I... AM... FINE!"Said Barbara as she's gritting her teeth while looking at her crush is indirectly asking for a kiss from the Japanese-British girl by playing guess.

"Are you sure?"Asked Peter mockingly, knowing that she is jealous.

"Yeah, when are you going to tell him, girl?"Asked Danielle

"Tell him what?!"Asked Barbara as she's beginning to blush.

"Nothing..."Said Liz and Danielle and they return their attentions back to the desserts. Suddenly, Nick Fury interrupts their party with a mission.

"Team! Suit up into polar stealth! Mission briefing in five minutes."Said Nick through the radio.

Five minutes later, in the Mission Room...

"Where's Hulk?"Asked A-Bomb

"Hulk, Thor and Vision already have their own assignments."Said Nick through the holoscreen.

Meanwhile, on the Sky above New York...

"A massive icestorm has paralyzed the easternmost parts of North America, from the Northeast to the South Atlantic States. S.H.I.E.L.D's satellite imagery has detected

five flying ice fortresses, which seemed to be responsible. But the source of them are unknown."Said Iron Man as he's flying through the endless snowstorm in the sky.

Back at the Mission Room in the Mansion on the Avengers Island...

"Can't the Lighthouse just blow them out of the sky?"Asked A-Bomb as he and the rest of the Team are watching the holographic picture of the Flying Ice Fortress.

"What's a Lighthouse?"Asked Liz

"Umm..."Said Spider-Man

"The S.H.I.E.L.D's orbiting headquarter isn't weaponized and since we have only just one Hellicarrier. One against five doesn't sound like a good plan."Said Nick

"For that, I agree with you, Fury. One VS Five is an unfair game."Said Iron Man

"Wait! Are you saying the Avengers and the Team will be fought alongside with each other, side-by-side?!"Asked Spider-Man

"Really?!"Asked A-Bomb

"The Hellicarrier'll drop off Spider-Man, Molten Man and Tigress Shark to meet up with me, Hulk, and Sea Lord. Psylocke'll drop off Sunfire, Tigra, Overseer, and Lockheed,

fully clothed to protect himself from the coldness, to meet up with Wasp, Yellojacket and Vision at the second Flying Ice Fortress. As for Psylocke herself, Mockingbird,

Firestar, Snowbird, take the Quinjet and rendezvous with Hawkeye and Black Widow at the third Flying Fortress. The other Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D's agents will deal with

the Flying Fortresses number four and five."Said Iron Man

"What about me?!"Asked A-Bomb, feeling hurt that he's being left out.

"A-Bomb, a teenage girl in Charlottesville, Virginia, is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all convetional air traffic grounded by storm,

you'll need to pick up the donor's heart in Koreatown, Long Island, and roll it across the states down south to Virginia."Said Iron Man, shocking and disappointing A-Bomb.

"Who is this girl?"Asked A-Bomb

"Does it matter?"Asked Nick

"No but can't we just the teleporter to-"Said A-Bomb

"The teleporters are offline due to the weather. Sorry, man."Said Spider-Man

"Well, I guess I won't need the stealth mode now."Said A-Bomb and turns the stealth on his suit off.

"Ready for the duty, sir."Said A-Bomb

"One more thing, I got a gift for you."Said Iron Man

Later, at 16:10, aboard the Quinjet...

"When we reached Koreatown, Long Island, prepare to-"Said Psylocke as she's piloting the Quinjet toward to the Long Island.

"-jump, I know..."Said A-Bomb, who is now in the Hulkbuster suit that made by the CEO of the Stark-Fujikawa Solutions.

"And of course, I've informed the law enforcement across the states from New York to Virginia

about your mission. So your path to roll is clear."Said Nick from the holographic screen.

"And that Hulkbuster suit that you're wearing is specialized and modified by me and my men to be able to adapt to your abilities such as rolling yourself up.

Plus, with the rocket boot jets with high speed and can also communicate with Friday from the Island if you need help. You will reach to the final destination in

Virginia in time to deliver the donor's heart to the girl."Said Iron Man from the holographic screen.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark."Said A-Bomb and waiting for ten minutes or a little more, the Quinjet finally

arrives at the Koreatown Hospital in Koreatown, Long Island, where the donor's heart is.

"Good luck, Rick!"Said Tigra

"And... be careful..."Said Mockingbird and then her crush turns around and smile back at her, making her smile back. Then, he jumps off and landed

on the ground and running toward to the entrance of the hospital, where four people, Doctor Claire Temple, and other three male nurses is waiting

for him to give him the donor's heart.

"A-Bomb, from the Avengers! Ready for the mission!"Said A-Bomb

"What're you delivering is highly precious to the teenage girl whose life is depending on it."Said Claire as one of

the nurses gives A-Bomb the heart, which is inside a special containment-like backpack.

"And listen here carefully. Your PDA?"Asked Claire and then he shows him the PDA on his right wrist. Then, she sets the time to four hours.

"The heart's usage is only available for two hours and a half. So you have to deliver it in time. And one more thing, despite that this containment is designed to ensure

the safety of the organ inside, doesn't mean the organ can take every hit. So the best way is to avoid everything that give the hit to it all the times, got it?"Asked Claire

"To simplify this, I have only four hours for this mission and also no crumpy things happen while on the way to the final destination."Said A-Bomb

"Indeed. Now, go."Said Claire

"Roger that!"Said A-Bomb and then he puts the backpack at the front of him, on his chest. Then,

he rolls himself up and roll away very fast with the help of the boot jets of Hulkbuster's armor.

Later, at 16:49, in the Hellicarrier above New York...

"OPEN FIRE!"Shouted Nick and then all S.H.I.E.L.D's agents in the Hellicarrier then mobilize all weapons and open fire on the first Flying Ice Fortresses.

The Flying Fortress is, however, not defenseless. Suddenly, their defense system automatically activate and open fire on the Hellicarrier too. Soon after,

the Avengers and the Team join the battle. Spider-Man and Tigress Shark are fighting side-by-side with their mentors, Iron Man and Sea Lord. Iron Man shoots

a small missile to one of the ice turret, exploding it. Spider-Man shoots webs to its remains and throw it at another ice turret, which is aiming at his mentor.

Sea Lord throws his trident right into the ice turret that is aiming at him, exploding it from the inside out. Once it exploded, the trident comes out and fall right

into his right hand. Tigress Shark puts the spell in her longsword and throw it out like a boomerang, slashing three ice turrets into pieces. Suddenly, Hulk jumps out

from the hanger bay on the Hellicarrier and smash himself right into the flying fortress' ground, then pick a piece of it up and throw it to a recently activated ice cannon.

"HULK SMASHES!"Shouted Hulk and then he jumps toward to another ice turret to smash it.

"By the Flames of Faltine, light up the fire on these cannons!"Said Molten Man and then the fires suddenly covered the ice turrets, burning their circuits.

In the meantime, on the road in Ridgway Township, Elk County, in Pennsylvania...

"Aw man! I'm so going miss these!"Said A-Bomb as he keeps rolling on the road pass plenty of the Mexican, Kenyan, Japanese, Chinese, Welsh, and Irish restaurants.

Soon, he comes out from the town and is on the road leading to the forest and then, he arrives at another town. By doing this, he keeps going straight down south

accordingly to the plan. With the help of the Hulkbuster's suit, he's still have time to reach the hospital in Williamsburg, the capital of Virginia.

Later, at 17:09, in Monongalia County, in Morgantown, West Virginia...

"He might be arrive soon."Said Police Officer #1 as he's looking at his watch.

"I hope so. This cold climate is getting into every part of my body!"Said Police Officer #2

"Well, want some coffee?"Asked Police Officer #3 while the other officer is eating cheese sandwich in the car. Above the four of them, on the bridge,

a skull-faced mascular green robotic humanoid with one arm as a drill and another one as a usual arm is standing on it and looking at the four police officers

intently and waiting for the right moment. It is a droid created by HYDRA known as Dreadnought. Suddenly, he jumps down and landed before the four officers,

causing the snowy smoke.

"Who or whatever you are, sur-surrender... right now!"Said Police Officer #1 with fear as he's aiming his pistol to the droid. Instead of surrender itself,

the droid rushes toward to one of the officers, pick him and throw him at one another. The first officer then decided to shoot him but then he jumps into the air

and landed right on him, knocking him out cold. The last officer in the car immediately locked himself within the car, hoping that the HYDRA's droid cannot come

inside to get him. So instead of going for him, it picks the police car up and is about to throw it away with an officer inside. Suddenly, A-Bomb arrives very fast

and smash the Dreadnought right into the belly, making it drops the car. Once he unrolled himself and take a look, he spots the HYDRA's logo on the droid's right shoulder.

"HYDRA?! What does a HYDRA's droid doing here?"Asked A-Bomb and then, the Dreadnought gets up and look at A-Bomb. Then, it opens fire on him with laser beam from

its eyes. A-Bomb then boosts up the engines at his boot jets and fly toward to the droid very fast and punch it right into the face, knocking it down, and destroying half of

its face and some other parts of its body. The Dreadnought then gets up and struggling to stand because of the damages. Suddenly, a ray shield covered the droid, protecting

it from A-Bomb as it's moving closer to him. A-Bomb responses by run to the droid and punch the ray shield relentlessly. Seeing that it doesn't work, the droid lowered

the shield and then breath fire out from the flamethrower in its mouth, making the young hero to jumps away to his left. A-Bomb activates his boot jets once again and

fly into and air and going down right to the Dreadnought. The Dreadnought then activates the jets at its feet, flying into the air, and pointing its drilling arm toward to

its opponent. Then, both sides clash at one another with A-Bomb landed on the ground on his feet while the Dreadnought is still flying in the air. After a moment of

nothingness, the droid suddenly begins to malfunction, and then explode into pieces. Its head then fall down right next to him. When he is about to grab it, he looks

at his PDA and have seen that he already wasted his time fighting the droid for 15 minutes!

"Oh no! I wasted my time with it 15 minutes! Better hurry!"Said A-Bomb and then he rolls himself up, activate his boot jets, and continue his way to Charlottesvile, Virginia.

After he disappeared in the snowstorm, Red Skull, in green coat, walks out of the forest nearby and take a look at the damaged droid and the four unconscious police officers

and smirk. He then picks the damaged head of the Dreadnought up and walk away into the opposite direction where A-Bomb left. Then, he takes a pocket clock from

the pocket in his coat and take a look while leaving.

"Issue sufficed..."Said Red Skull as he's leaving with a Dreadnought's head in his hand. Then, he puts the pocket clock back into its place.

Meawhile, at the Flying Ice Fortress #2 above Pennsylvania...

"Deploy!"Said Psylocke and then Sunfire, Tigra, Overseer and Lockheed jump out from the Quinjet and landed on the second Flying Ice Fortress with Wasp, Yellowjacket

and Vision. Sunfire blasts several fireballs around destroying the ice turrets and damaging the flynig fortress. Tigra picks one of the ice turrets up from its platform, letting

Lockheed tears it wires apart by his powerful bite. Overseer then unleashes fire by using the blaster on the right side of his head, melting the icy blasts from the turrets.

Wasp shoots lasers from her stings to the ice turrets and the Flying Ice Fortress and so do Yellowjacket and Vision.

Later, at 17:37 in Bluefield, Mercer County, West Virginia...

"Friday, how much energy the suit has left?"Asked A-Bomb as he's rolling forward to the final destination, which is still a state away.

"Only 40% left, Mr. A-Bomb."Said Friday

"And how much time that I have left?"Asked A-Bomb

"Less than an hour, Mr. A-Bomb."Said Friday

"Can you put all the powers to the engines of the jets?"Asked A-Bomb

"Yes, sir."Said Friday and after that, the boot jets powers reach their maximum speed, giving A-Bomb's the speed he needed.

In the meantime, on Flying Ice Fortress #3, above West Virginia...

"Open fire!"Said Psylocke and then she activates the Quinjet's defense system, firing lasers to the massive flying fortress. On the massive flying fortress' ground,

Hawkeye is shooting arrows around to the ice turrets that are blasting icy rays to him and his comrades. Mockingbird turns her bo-staff into a naginata and use it

to slice the ice turrets into pieces while her mentor, Black Widow, is jumping from turret to turret and planting bombs in there. Once she landed on the ground,

she presses on the device on her right wrist, exploding them into pieces.

"By the Winds of Watoomb, return this coldness back to where it is came from!"Said Snowbird and then she controls

all snows that are being produced out to return into their launchers after she cast the spell.

"By the Flames of Faltine, unleash the furious flames on this flying fortress!"Said Firestorm and then she unleashes the flames from her hands to

the Flying Ice Fortress nonstop, circling it. With the large amount of fires on it and several explosions, the Flying Ice Fortress is falling down to the ground.

Later, at 17:58 in Albemarle County, in City of Charlottesville, Virginia, at University of Virginia Health System...

"Almost..."Said A-Bomb as he's rolling very fast toward to the hospital. Once he arrived at the entrance, he opens the helmet and get off the Hulkbuster's armor,

showing the special containment-like backpack that is still hanging on his chest safely. Suddenly, a male doctor rushes out from the hospital to see him and take

the donor's heart.

"A-Bomb!"Said Doctor

"Here! The heart!"Said A-Bomb as he's taking the backpack off and handing it to the doctor before him.

"I'm sorry, boy. But she's gone now."Said Doctor

"What?!"Asked A-Bomb and then he takes a look at his PDA and see that there are 20 minutes left.

"But there is 20 minutes left!"Said A-Bomb

"I know that but she passed away 10 minutes ago."Said Doctor

"10... minutes... ago?!"Asked A-Bomb in shock.

"Please, don't blame yourself. You are equipped with Stark's techs and even came here as fast as you could."Said Doctor and with that, A-Bomb falls on his knee,

look down and blaming himself for this because he was wasting his time fighting the HYDRA Dreadnought earlier, doesn't notice that the doctor is smirking evilly,

meaning he is a fake doctor hired by the mastermind.

"Maybe we can find another recipient for this."Said The Fake Doctor and then he enters the university. A-Bomb then walks after a few minutes later. Once inside,

he takes the Hulkbuster's armor off and sit at the coach nearby. He then looks up at the TV that is hanging on the ceiling, seeing that Captain America, the Beak

and the Ancient One have brought the fourth Flying Ice Fortress down into the sea. Suddenly, a doctor named Bartholomew Carson, and two male nurses run toward

to the young hero, who's sitting on the coach with the look of disappointment on his face.

"A-Bomb! We've been waiting for you! Where is the Princess' heart?"Asked Bartholomew

"Wait! The girl is dead. So the heart now goes to a Princess?!"Asked A-Bomb

"The girl is the Princess! Princess Baldegunde of Drusselstein at age 15! And she is not dead but she is running out of time!"Said Bartholomew

"Wait a sec..."Said A-Bomb and he turns to look at the elevator and see the fake doctor is hugging the special containment tightly with an evil smirk on his face.

" _I've been conned!_ "Thought A-Bomb and he jumps toward to the elevator to stop it but it

is too late, the door is closed and the imposter is already going down to the parking lot.

"Ugh!"Groaned A-Bomb and then he rolls himself up and go for the door that lead to the parking lot downstairs by the stairway instead, forgetting that he's no longer

wearing the modified Hulkbuster's armor given by Iron Man. He immediately rolls down as fast as possible, regardless of how bumpy rolling on the stairway is. Once he

arrived at the parking lot, the fake doctor is about to get in his car. So he immediately rolls out toward to him, hitting him right into the torso, sending him and the heart's

container fly away. He then jumps up and grab it just in time.

"You're done!"Said A-Bomb but suddenly, the sounds of footsteps are coming out of the shadow. Then, a man in purple mask,

purple outfit and green cape, and armed with a sheathed sword. He is none other but Baron Zemo.

" _Baron Zemo! It's all makes sense now! With his niece, the Crown Princess of Drusselstein is removed,_

 _he will become the King of Drusselstein!_ "Thought A-Bomb as he's hugging the containment tightly.

"Do you really believe that you alone can defense the very vital organ from the like of I,

Baron Helmut Zemo?"Asked Baron Zemo as he keeps walking toward to the young hero.

" _I have to think of something and fast! Wait! Yes, my big mouth! It would be a perfect tool in the time like this!_ "Thought A-Bomb as he's stepping back slowly.

"Hey! Zemo! Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the so-called band of Lethal Legion in Ravencroft Insititute?"Said A-Bomb

"As a member of the House of Zemo, the royal house of Drusselstein, I carried the diplomatic immunity.

So no ones can touch me as long as that there is no proof against me."Said Baron Zemo as he's pulling out his sword.

"And when the Princess needed heart, the heartless Baron wants it! It was all part of your plan! The Flying Ice Fortresses

and the HYDRA Dreadnought's sudden appearance! You paid some people in HYDRA to help you get on the throne!"Said A-Bomb

"It's good to have friends. Now, shall we see if I can kill two hearts with one stone?"Asked Baron Zemo as he presses a button his sword, electrifying it.

Suddenly, he unleashes the electric waves on A-Bomb but he ducked in time and slip the heart's containment to the under of a car, making the Baron

watches where it's going, giving A-Bomb's time to roll up and slam right into the Baron's face. Then, the fake doctor returns and is shooting at A-Bomb

with his gun but get slammed to unconscious. As he's heading toward to the exit, Baron Zemo gets up and blast electricity from his electric sword to him,

electrocuting the young hero.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed A-Bomb as he's resisting from having himself unrolled.

"It is useless to resist my might, young one."Said Baron Zemo as he's approaching the rolled A-Bomb to finish him.

"Now, let's end this!"Said Baron Zemo as he's maximizing the electricity's level, keep electrocuting A-Bomb until his demise arrive.

"If your skin wasn't so thick, I would have had you ended painlessly."Said Baron Zemo but suddenly, sounds of boot jets are getting closer and closer.

Then, the Hulkbuster's armor piloted by Friday suddenly arrive from the parking lot's entrance very fast and punch the Baron right into the face, knocking him down.

Thus, release A-Bomb from being electrocuted alive.

"You forgot the suit, Mr. A-Bomb."Said Friday

"Thanks, Friday! But I don't have much time to talk with you now!"Said A-Bomb after he is freed from the torment, then he quickly rolls up and roll as fast as he can

back to the surface, get back into the hospital by going through the destroyed window made by the Hulkbuster's armor earlier and give the heart's containment to

Doctor Carson and his nurses.

"Take it!"Said A-Bomb and the doctor immediately takes it and rush away to find the operation's room with the nurses while calling for the assistance of the other doctors.

After successfully delivered the donor's heart, A-Bomb then collapsed to the ground and no longer conscious because of the electrocution given by Baron Zemo earlier.

Meanwhile, at the Jones' house in Nassau County, New York...

"Luckily, I made the Spanish omelette for Rick's dinner."Said Polly after she put the large dish of the Spanish omelette, aka the potato omelette, onto the table.

"Polly! Here!"Said Cliff and then his wife approaches him and his daughter, Sarah, who's sitting beside him on the coach.

"Captain America, Thor, War Machine and Doctor Strange have defeated the last Flying Ice Fortress. But this isn't the end. Desptie the best efforts of A-Bomb,

who is equipped with Stark's technology, and the team of transplant surgeon, Princess Baldegunde of Drusselstein died on the operating table at the University

of Virginia Health System."Said April, making Cliff, his wife and his daughter, in shock of Rick's failure in his mission.

Next day, 12 November, 06:39 2015, in Albemarle County, in City of Charlottsville, Virginia, at University of Virginia Health System, in Rick's room...

"Baron... Zemo?"Asked A-Bomb as he's opening his eyes, still in his hero identity, while lying on the hospital's bed.

As for the Hulkbuster's armor, Iron Man has come and take it back to Stark-Fujikawa Solutions.

"It's King Helmut Zemo to you, peasant!"Said Baron Zemo, who is now the King Helmut of Drusselstein.

"King?!"Asked A-Bomb

"My niece, the Crown Princess, is now nothing but the lifeless body and the best part is that I never laid my hand on her!"Said King Helmut with a smug on his face.

"Then now, no one can lay a hand on you!"Said A-Bomb

"As the King of Drusselstein, I am untouchable."Said King Helmut

"Then let's test that theory!"Said A-Bomb as he's attempting to get up but getting hurt instead because of the effects left by the electrocution.

"Now, now, now... don't pull your stitches. Besides, who are you exactly mad at? She died

on the table. All the planning, all the efforts. Neither of them are matters."Said King Helmut

"Right! And now I guess you owe favors of HYDRA, Blizzard, Icemaster and some other unknown ice-powered criminals for nothing!"Said A-Bomb

"Not at all! They played the role in my attempt to rid Drusselstein off Baldegunde. We couldn't know it was unnecessary."Said King Helmut

"So you all could still deserve for attempted murder!"Said A-Bomb

"It's called regicide."Said King Helmut

"It's called..."Said A-Bomb as he's raching for the curtain and pull it, revealing Princess Buldegunde alive and well and being guarded by her bodyguards in black suits.

"You're busted, you jerk-faced!"Said A-Bomb

"What?!"Asked King Helmut as he's looking at his niece in utter shock as she's playing the record of his last sentence in the conversation with A-Bomb earlier.

"Baron Helmut Zemo, I, Princess Baldegunde Zemo of Drusselstein, hereby accused you

of high treason against the crown and revoked your diplomatic immunity!"Said Baldegunde

"No! NO!"Said Baron Zemo and then he rushes toward to his teenage niece to kill her with his sword, only to be hit in the head by A-Bomb by using an IV pole,

making him drop his sword. Then, the bodyguards rush from the Princess' side to grab him, containing him.

"Send His Royal Majesty to Ravencroft Institute."Said A-Bomb

"Well played, children. Admittedly, well played. This round goes to you. And please, allow my greatness to get inside your head."Said Baron Zemo as he's being escorted

away by the Princess' bodyguards while A-Bomb picks the Baron's sword up, put it back into its sheath, and give it to the Crown Princess of Drusselstein.

"Thank you. Your plan worked... perfectly!"Said Baldegunde

"When I woke up and know that you're in recovery. I knew the Baron would make another attempt on your life. So unless he believes you're death, he won't stop.

And now, the crisis has passed."Said A-Bomb as he's offering her the electric sword of Baron Zemo. But instead, she shakes her head as a no.

"No need. I would like you to have it as a... reward or... souvenir."Said Baldegunde and with that, A-Bomb smiles.

Next day, 13 November, 12:03 2015, at the Dining Hall in the Ravencroft Institute, in Westchester County, New York...

"Here is His Royal Majesty's lunch."Said Daniel after he intenty splattered the mashed potatoes right into the Baron's tray, making it splash right into his face too.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Everyone, except Baron Zemo himself, who's hiding the angry face under his purple mask.

Meanwhile, in the Warden's office...

"The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D destroyed the five fortresses but unable to capture whoever that was behind them. But the Blizzard and the Icemaster are most

likely to be the suspects behind this. If not, that seriously cut down the suspects."Said Iron Man as he's standing alongside Captain America.

"That's impossible. Both of them were in their cells during the crisis."Said John and then he shows the footage from the security cameras, showing them that the two

ice-powered criminals, the first one is the man in late 30's with black hair named Donald Gill, aka the Blizzard, and brunette bearded man in early 40's named Bradley Kroon,

aka the Icemaster, were being locked up in their cells when the Northeast and the South Atlantic States were being frozen by the five massive Flying Ice Fortresses.

This makes the matter even more confusing for the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D alike.

In the meantime, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Souvenirs' chamber...

"The sword is cool but... this seems like the right souvenir for the right mission."Thought Rick as he's putting

the special containment-like backpack on the shelf full of souvenirs.

"Dude! You just saved the entire country! Awesome!"Said Peter as he's entering the souvenirs' chamber.

"What can I say? I'm the man."Said Rick and he turns back to the look at the special containment-like backpack.

" _The man who finally figured out that the best birthday present that a lucky stiff like me could ever get... was to see a little girl's smile._ "Thought Rick

 **Author's note: I know you guys are wondering who were powering those Flying Ice Fortresses, right? Well, the answer is yes but they didn't do it alone.**

 **They have the three helping hands from Jotunheim as well.** **In other words, three Frost Gaints have been sent to Earth/Midgard to assist the two**

 **ice-powered criminals in freezing the Northeast and the South Atlantic States. But who brought them to Earth and who returned** **them to Jotunheim?**

 **Dormammu, of course. Because if you all remembered, the Faltines and the Fire Demons are the one and the same in my version. And why not Loki**

 **or Amora the Enchantress? Because both of them are** **being imprisoned in Asgard's prison for the time being. Thor is among the early additional members**

 **here and just like in the movies and the TV series, he came into contact, and later, joined the Avengers because** **of Loki and Amora. And recently, I've also**

 **discovered new characters like White Fox and Gun-R on the Marvel Wiki as well and because they look quite interesting and great to me, I'm thinking of**

 **finding a way to** **add them in the story here. As for Baron Zemo's relationship with HYDRA here, he is just their employer and an outside associate rather**

 **than the leader. As for how long that I'm going to continue this story?** **I think I should make a one or two more chapters for this story before return to give**

 **the full attention to the Power Rangers and Descendants crossover story.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you all next time!**


	25. Collaboration

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: And once again, I'm late behind my schedual. This chapter is supposed to be posted yesterday. But I have to go through some other series**

 **like Iron Man: Armored Adventures,** **Avengers: The Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Marvel Wiki to get the inspiration and the characters for this chapter.**

 **And I also recently remembered about Sif and Valkyrie. With Odin and Loki** **are now gone, what will be of Sif in the MCU? I hope she will return one day.**

 **As for Valkyrie, I heard she escaped with the surviving Asgardians from Thanos' attack before the ship exploded.** **Speaking of the survivors from that attack,**

 **Korg and Miek have never been mentioned, appeared or confirmed to be dead or alive. Do you guys think they escape with the surviving Asgardians and**

 **the other surviving slaves of the Grandmaster? Really, these two have never been confirmed that they are still alive or not after Thanos and the Black Order**

 **arrived, attacked and blew the ship up.** **And now, here is the first chapter of the the Armors Wars arc! I hope you all like this chapter!**

Chapter 25 Collaboration

November 21, 10:49 2015 on the Mullion Island, Mount's Bay, Cornwall, in County of Cornwall, England, everything is at peace on this uninhabited island. Suddenly,

a HYDRA-Droid comes out from the sea and deploy the HYDRA's troopers and five HYDRA Dreadnoughts. Once the landing area is secured, the platoon's leader, a lieutenant,

then contact back to the undersea base by using the communication device on his wrist.

"Controller, we've landed on the island!"Said HYDRA's lieutenant

"Now, wait there until the three test subjects arrive. Having all of your men prepared for the test."Said Controller through the communication device.

"Yes, sir!"Said HYDRA's lietuenant and with that, he signals the HYDRA's forces keep marching toward inland. After 30 minutes of patrolling the nearby areas, two laser

blasts suddenly come down to the sky and the HYDRA-Droid right into its skull-faced octopus head. HYDRA's troopers and the Dreadnoughts they look up into the air but

see nothing. Distracted, a small vibration suddenly happen at the beach, shaking the fighting ground, making the troopers and the Dreadnoughts fall. Then, several small

missiles come out of nowhere and hit the ground before them, sending those HYDRA's soldiers to float away and destroyed two of the Dreadnoughts. Once retreated back

at the HYDRA-Droid, the sources of the attacks reveal themselves to be three individuals in Iron Man's armors. They're the HYDRA's agents in armors created from the specs

and information that HYDRA stolen from Iron Man. These three agents are known as the Guardsmen, consisting with Mauler, Shockwave and Firepower. Mauler and

Shockwave have their armors look resembling those with the normal-sized ones of Iron Man, except that color of Mauler is orange and white and Shockwave's color is

green and white while Firepower looks resembling the Hulkbuster and its color is gray and yellow. Each of them has HYDRA's logo on the right shoulder.

"Begin the test..."Said HYDRA's lieutenant as he's looking at them.

"All units! Open fire!"Said HYDRA's lieutenant and he opens fire on the armored HYDRA's agents along with his forces. Suddenly, Mauler disappears by camouflaging

himself while Shockwave and Firepower are flying right toward to the HYDRA's forces. Firepower landed hardly on the ground and shoot laser around, injuring several

HYDRA's troopers. Two Dreadnoughts then approach him while open fire on him and Firepower responses by running toward to one of it and punch it into the face,

pick it up and throw it to incoming three HYDRA's troopers. Another Dreadnought then turns its right arm into a drill and run toward to the large armored HYDRA's agent.

It immediately pins him down to the ground and attempt to drill him by the face but Firepower grabs the drill in time by his hands. Then, Firepower shoves it away to his

left and while the HYDRA Dreadnought is struggling to get up, the large armored HYDRA's agent then fire two missiles from the missile launchers on the waist, exploding it

into pieces. At Shockwave's fight, who landed on the ground hardly earlier, and causing the vibration to make the troopers fall on their backs because of the vibration he

caused earlier. He then blasts the surrounding HYDRA's troopers away with his repulsors. Then, two Dreadnoughts run toward to him and each of them has their right arms

turned into drills. Shockwave then jumps and landed on the ground, punching his right fist into the ground after landed, generating another vibration, and causing them to

fall on their bellies but they both quickly get up and one of them turn into spiky armadrillo ball and roll toward to him while another one run toward to him while activating its

flamethrowers in its mouth. Shockwave immediately grabs the rolled Dreadnought up, resisting its rolling spikes, and then throw it to another incoming Dreadnought but it

breathes fire out, burning it. However, that cannot stop it in time and the thrown Dreadnought collides with it, destroying both of them because of the fire it breathed out

earlier. Seeing the platoon is losing, the remaining HYDRA's troopers and the last HYDRA's Dreadnought then movie in along with the HYDRA-Droid. The HYDRA-Droid then

charges up its cannon while the remnant of the platoon is engaging Firepower and Shockwave. Suddenly, two giant hands made out of energy then grab a HYDRA-Droid,

pulling it up from the ground, tear its charging cannon apart from its head, and then dump both pieces onto the beach. The source of the hands is turned out to be the still

camouflaging Mauler. Then, Mauler reveals himself and then use those energy hands to grab the last HYDRA Dreadnought and slam it down to the ground, exploding it.

Then, he rounds the remaining HYDRA's troopers up with his hands. Thus, ending the test.

"Bravo, my comrades. Such a performance, you three have performed."Said Controller by contacting them through the communication devices installed in their armors.

"Now, help your fallen comrades get up and return to the base."Said Controller and the Guardsmen then nod and walk to help their defeated comrades get up and

clean up the mess before the authorities of the United Kingdom will know of the existence of HYDRA in the British Isles.

Meanwhile, in the Command Center at HYDRA's undersea base at Mount's Bay, in the English Channel...

"So what do you think, Zola?"Asked Controller after he and the Head Scientist of HYDRA, Arnim Zola, who is a large robotic humanoid being with golden yellow limbs,

purple torso, purple hands, an ESP Box for a head and a screen on the chest with a holographic face of man on the screen, while Controller is an American man with

helmet-like device, brown coat, white shirt and yellow tie, had observed the Guardsmen's performance via the large screen, which is connected to the cameras carried

by the HYDRA's agents that are hiding away from the fight between the Guardsmen and the HYDRA's forces in the testing ground on the Mullion Island.

"In my point of view, the Guardsmen are doing well. Still, Red Skull's point of view is

the most matter."Said Arnim and suddenly, a HYDRA's agent runs toward to both of them.

"Sir! We receive the transmission from two members of the Cabal. It's Red Skull and M.O.D.O.C!"Said HYDRA's agent

"Speak of the devil..."Muttered Controller and then he turns around and let the agent lead him and Dr. Zola to meet the leaders of HYDRA and A.I.M. He leads both

of them then walk toward to holographic projector platform and activate it. Then, the holographic bodies of Red Skull and M.O.D.O.C then appear before them.

"How is the test?"Asked M.O.D.O.C

"The test is a complete success, sirs."Said Controller

"May we show you the footage?"Asked Arnim

"Show us what they can do."Said Red Skull

"Yes, sir."Said Controller and then he turns to look at another HYDRA's agent.

"Give them the footage of the test."Said Controller and he opens the footage on the platform by making a holographic screen, showing the two members of the Cabal

about the Guardsmen actions. After have seen the Guardsmen in actions, both Red Skull and M.O.D.O.C are quite satisfied with the results. Then, Red Skull looks down

at both of them with the intention of giving an order.

"With the new elite squad, do you think it is possible to reclaim our lost experiments?"Asked Red Skull

"We believe so, sir. But what about Project: Titanium?"Asked Arnim

"Keep it going. Now, send the Guardsmen after those experiments, starting with those who live in England."Said Red Skull

"Yes, sir."Said Arnim and Controller in unison. Then, the holographic bodies of both leaders of HYDRA and A.I.M then disappear from the platform, ending the communication.

"Get me the Guardsmen. When their armors are fully recharged and they have their rest, tell them to come to the Command Center.

We have an assignment for them."Said Controller and a HYDRA's agent nod and leave to inform the three armored HYDRA's agents.

An hour later, at Porthmeor Beach in St. Ives, Cornwall, in County of Cornwall, England, the people are having fun on the beach and minding their own businesses.

Suddenly, the time of happiness and enjoyment are being replaced by fear and terror when two HYDRA-Droids come out of the water and deploy the troops and

seven HYDRA Dreadnoughts on the beach, terrorizing the place and scaring people away. As they're moving toward inland, three HYDRA Dreadnoughts suddenly

float up into the air against their wills and smash together into one another several times until they become a ball made of scrap metals. Then, the ball flies very

fast right into an eye of a HYDRA-Droid, making it fall down to the ground. Then, a young woman with long green hair, light green shirt, light green pants,

dark green cape and a green M-shaped headgear around her face. Her name is Polaris, also known as Lorna Maximoff, the younger sister of Scarlet Witch.

She then uses her magical green energy to wrapped a HYDRA Dreadnought up, opening its mouth forcibly, and breath fire out to the HYDRA's troopers below.

Out of nowhere, a blue demon-like man with tail like that of the devil, who's wearing the red and black attire, suddenly pops out of nowhere. His name is Kurt Wagner,

or known by his hero identity as Nightcrawler, and accompanied him are the other member of his team. She is a Scottish female young adult werewolf with long brown hair

in black shirt, grayish pants and blackcoat named Wolfsbane, also known as Rahne Sinclair by her civilian identity. Suddenly, a big scarlet blast hit in the face of

the HYDRA-Droid, getting its attention. Flying toward it is the elder sister of Polaris, Scarlet Witch, known by her civilian identity as Wanda Maximoff. The HYDRA-Droid

charges up its cannon and open fire on her but she reflects the blast to the sea instead by creating scarlet energy shield from on her forearms. Then, a winged black horse

and a giant African sacred ibis appear in the sky and heading toward to the beach. The one who's riding the winged black horse is a knight in high-tech black helmet,

black armor, black cape and armed with a knightly sword. His name is Dane Whitman or also known as Black Knight by his hero identity while the one who's riding a

horse-sized African sacred ibis is a teeanger who is his apprentice, Moon Knight, or also known as Marc Spector by his civilian identity. Suddenly, a young man in dark blue

coat with hood then fly down from the sky and cast out a spell to contain the HYDRA's troopers. He is a young adult sorcerer named Feron.

"By the Shackles of Sheol, I hereby confine you!"Said Feron and then he blasts the magenta bands made out of magical energy toward to the HYDRA's troopers

below him, wrapping them up. With all seven of them arrived, the unit of superheroes known as the Excalibur is now completed. Black Knight rides his horse down

to a HYDRA Dreadnought and stab it with his sword, destroying it. His apprentice, Moon Knight, then throws the crescent darts down to the HYDRA's troopers weapons,

making them explode right in their hands. Nightcrawler teleports himself to above a HYDRA's trooper, grab him, flip up and then throw him to another trooper. Wolfsbane

jumps on a HYDRA Dreadnought, slice its right arm, which is currently a drill, off with her claws, then throw it back to it, penetrate through its body, destroying it.

The HYDRA-Droid then charges up its cannon once again and fire right at the center of the battleground, scattering the troops and the heroes alike. With all of their

intentions turn to the last HYDRA-Droid, the Guardsmen, who've been waiting at the hill on the beach's left side nearby ever since the attack started, then finally make

their move. After seeing them scattered, they immediately fly out and heading toward to the battlefield. Mauler then makes himself disappear while Shockwave and Firepower

are going head on. As the heroes are regrouping, Shockwave landed before them, creating the vibrational waves to make them all fall on their backs. As they're getting up,

Firepower then landed behind them and blast Polaris, Scarlet Witch and Feron to unconscious. Black Knight then rides his steed toward to the new opponents but the

camouflaged Mauler then punch him off his horseback. Wolfsbane then begins to sniffing around and search for Mauler. Once she located him, she immediately jumps

on him. While Wolfsbane and Mauler are wrestling against one another, Moon Knight then jumps down from his horse-sized ibis, landed on the ground and take an

ankh-headed baton out, press a button on it, and extending to become an ankh-headed bo-staff. Shockwave immediately blasts him for several times with the repulsors

but he can deflect all the shots to the other directions with his bo-staff. With only himself left, Nghtcrawler teleports himself to Firepower to take him to somewhere else

but he flies up just in time. Not giving up, Nightcrawler then teleports himself to Firepower once again but before he could pops right at him, the large armored

HYDRA's agent flies to his left. Once Nightcrawler appears and found nothingness, he immediately falls down because he is too surprise to focus after being deceived.

Firepower immediately seizes this chance and fire missiles to him, exploding the air around him. Due to the waves of the explosions, he falls down very fast and is no

longer conscious. Before his body landed on the beach, Firepower immediately flies down and grab him just in time. He then comes to pick up

the still unconscious Scarlet Witch and Polaris. Now, they have what they wanted.

"Everyone! Retreat! We have what we came for!"Said Firepower and then he flies away with Nightcrawler, Scarlet Witch and Polaris in his arms. Mauler kicks Wolfsbane

away while Shockwave simply just left in the middle of the fight, rejoin the team and getting inside the last HYDRA-Droid. As for the remaining HYDRA's troopers and

last two HYDRA Dreadnoughts, they immediately return to the last HYDRA-Droid after the Guardsmen. Once they all are inside, the HYDRA-Droid dives into the sea,

returning to the HYDRA's undersea base. After they left, Wolfsbane and Moon Knight help Feron and Black Knight get up. The four of them then look at the sea,

worrying about the three who are now being HYDRA's captives.

Next day, November 22, 09:42 2015, at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, in the Mission Room...

"These are the members of the Excalibur. As we all know, they're the unit of superheroes who are

operating in Europe."Said Iron Man as he's showing their holographic pictures on the holographic screen.

"Yes, we know that, Mr. Stark. But what about the mission?"Asked Spider-Man

"This is where it started. I've asked them to help me in the Armors Wars."Said Iron Man

"Armors Wars?"Asked A-Bomb

"My armors specs and information have been stolen by the A.I.M and HYDRA alike to upgrade their weapons. And in order to escape from my sight,

they go across the Atlantic Ocean to the UK to upgrade their weapons and even develop some of their own. However, that doesn't stop me. At least,

before I become a member of the Avengers and marry Rumiko."Said Iron Man

"But now, you can't."Said Psylocke

"Yes, I can't. But lucky for me, S.H.I.E.L.D get me in contact with the Excalibur. So I have to asked them to recover what they've stolen from me."Said Iron Man

"So the mission is to help finish this war once and for all?"Asked Spider-Man

"That and to rescue three members of their team."Said Iron Man

"Should we wait for everyone?"Asked Spider-Man

"If it's only involving my stuffs, it can wait. But since they're having three of them being held captives. Waiting is not a option."Said Iron Man

"But who will lead the Team?"Asked A-Bomb

"Spider-Man, you lead this time."Said Iron Man

"Sweet! A promotion!"Said A-Bomb and then he raises his hand to hive-five.

"But what about Tigress Shark?"Asked Spider-Man

"Busy helping her father. So you're the next logical choice."Said Iron Man

"Great..."Said Spider-Man with a bit of disappointment in it because he is simply kust Tigress Shark's replacement, leaving A-Bomb's hanging his hand in the air.

"Umm, dude. You totally left me hanging."Said A-Bomb

Later, at 16:45 of the same day in the Sky above St. Ives, Cornwall, the County of Cornwall, England, in the Quinjet...

"Yes! We're back in Cornwall!"Said A-Bomb as Psylocke is piloting the Quinjet toward to the Excalibur's base, which is known as Garrett Castle.

"We're reaching the Garrett Castle."Said Psylocke and later, they arrive at the Garrett Castle. Psylocke landed the Quinjet on the landing area,

where the remaining members of the Excalibur are waiting for them.

"The Team from the Avengers, right?"Asked Black Knight

"Yes, we are."Said Spider-Man as he's approaching them with A-Bomb, Tigra, Psylocke and Sunfire.

"So what's the plan?"Asked A-Bomb

"First, we need to locate the HYDRA's facility first. Judged by the way they arrive, it must be underwater."Said Black Knight

"Then let's do it!"Said Spider-Man but suddenly, the sounds of bombardments got their attentions.

"What's that?!"Asked Spider-Man and then he looks out along with the others. In the city, the Guardsmen and the HYDRA's forces are attacking and terrorizing the people.

"Okay. Change the question, why are they back?"Asked Spider-Man

"I don't know. But this might be our only chance to get to know where their hideout is."Said Black Knight

"Then let's go!"Said A-Bomb and he gets inside the Quinjet along with the others, including the Excalibur, except for Black Knight and Moon Knight,

who go get their winged black horse and the horse-sized African sacred ibis. After they're their pets backs, they fly out into the city to stop HYDRA.

As they're approaching, one of the Guardsmen, Shockwave, spots them and alert the others.

"There they are, guys! Let's finish them!"Said Shockwave and he flies toward them with Mauler

and Firepower, leaving five HYDRA-Droids and a platoon of HYDRA Dreadnoughts to destroy the city.

In the Quinjet...

"So... who can fly here?"Asked Wolfsbane

"I can and so does Sunfire."Said Psylocke

"And anyone know how to pilot this ship?"Asked Wolfsbane but no ones response back.

"Next time, I'll have Black Knight tell Stark to give this thing the auto pilot mode."Said Wolfsbane

"Sunfire alone with Black Knight and Moon Knight can be on par with those three armored HYDRA's agents. The rest of us can take on the HYDRA's forces

down below."Said Spider-Man and with that, everyone agrees. Then, Sunfire covers himself with fire and fly out to confront the Guardsmen with Black Knight

and Moon Knight, letting the others take on the HYDRA's forces. Seeing the enemies in sight, the Guardsmen immediately open fire with everything they have.

But Black Knight and Moon Knight avoid the lasers and the missiles by going left and right while Sunfire blasts fireballs to the missiles, exploding them before

they reach him, and continue to heading right toward to the armored HYDRA's agents. Then, Moon Knight throws the crescent darts to Shockwave, getting

his attention. Black Knight rides his winged steed toward to Mauler slash his sword to him but he ducked in time. Now, the Guardsmen are split to take on

each of them individually. Back on the Quinujet, A-Bomb rolls himself up and roll down toward to a HYDRA-Droid, slamming right through its octopus-shaped head,

destroying it. He continues to roll down toward the HYDRA Dreadnoughts below, destroying five of them. Wolfsbane then jumps down from the sky and landed right

on heads of two HYDRA Dreadnoughts. When the other Dreadnoughts open fire, she jumps out and letting the shots hit the two. She then landed on another

HYDRA Dreadnought, slashing through its neck, beheading it. Once it falls, she grabs its right foot and throw it to an incoming HYDRA's combating droid.

Two HYDRA-Droids then open fire on the Quinjet while the other two are still attacking the city. Spider-Man and Tigra then jump out from the ship and landed

right on an eye of a HYDRA-Droid. Another HYDRA-Droid sees this bit the crew inside is reluctant to open fire because the enemy is standing on another

octopus-headed walker. Then, Spider-Man shoots webs to the eyes of the other HYDRA-Droid, blinding it. Then, he shoots webs on the eyes of HYDRA-Droid

he's landed on. Cannot see anything, the crews of both walkers are moving the walkers around helplessly and also randomly open fire everywhere. One of the

shots then hit the HYDRA-Droid that Spider-Man and Tigra landed earlier. But they jump off in time and landed on the ground, letting the fallen HYDRA-Droid

to fall down on seven more HYDRA Dreadnoughts. The other blinding HYDRA-Droid is walking and shooting around randomly without knowing where it is heading.

One of its shots then hit another walker in the back of the head, destroying it. Tigra picks a HYDRA Dreadnought up with all of her strenght with his webs and swing

it to the head of the blinding HYDRA's walker, getting its attention. Despite unable to see the enemies, its crew inside can feel the impact. So they turn the walker around

and open fire on the ground. Upon seeing this, the heroes quickly retreat into the alleys nearby while the blinding HYDRA's walker is unknowingly wiping all of

the HYDRA Dreadnoughts on the ground. With all of the Dreadnoughts destroyed, Spider-Man then leaves his hiding place and go after the bliding HYDRA-Droid.

He shoots webs out to its tentacles, webbing them up, and then pull them, making the green skull-faced octopus-headed walker to fall down, never to rise again.

Now, what left is the last HYDRA-Droid that is still keep moving forward inland.

"Okay, there is only one left now."Said Spider-Man

"Then let's go after it!"Said A-Bomb and he goes after the last HYDRA's walker with Spider-Man, Tigra, and Wolfsbane. Unknown to them, the Quinjet is

already way ahead of them. Once the Quinjet is above the last HYDRA-Droid, Feron comes to stand at the ship's door, ready to cast the spell.

"By the Icy Tendrills of Ikthalon, stop this vile machine now!"Said Feron and then he blasts the energy icy beam

to the last HYDRA-Droid, freezing it, resulting in it's stopped moving.

On the Ground below...

"Why didn't he do that in the first place? That would save us a lot of time."Said A-Bomb

"And having this part of the city completely covered in ice?"Asled Wolfsbane

"Ooh... forgot about that."Said A-Bomb

Back to the fight on the Sky...

"Just say still, you Egyptian-themed knight!"Said Shockwave as he's firing lasers from his repulsors to Moon Knight, who's still riding his giant ibis. He then takes out

his ankh-headed baton and extending to become an ankh-headed staff. With it, he uses it to deflect the blasts from Shockwave to many other directions. Some of

the shots return to him and him in the chest and torso. This angered Shockwave and make him to shoot small missiles out to the young hooded knight. But Moon Knight's

giant ibis turns around and let the missiles go straight forward to the empty sky and explode. As he's riding toward to his opponent, Shockwave keeps firing nonstop.

However, all shots are either missed or deflected. Then, Moon Knight reaches him and hit Shockwave in the face with his ankh-headed staff and turn around to do it again.

But Shockwave turns around and fire missiles on him again, forcing the giant ibis to ducked, and later, diving down. Then, Moon Knight rides his horse-sized African sacred

ibis upward, heading directly to the under of Shockwave and hit him hard with his staff, sending him flying to hit the nearest building.

"Got you!"Said Moon Knight

At the fight between Black Knight and Mauler, the armored HYDRA's agent keeps blasting lasers nonstop to the knight and his winged black steed. He then rides

his winged steed up and heading into the clouds. Mauler immediately pursuits after him. By the time he's among the clouds, the knight and his winged steed have

already vanished. Knowing that he's hiding among the clouds, he fires randomly at the clouds around him. But non of the shots hit them. This makes him begin to

frustrate and change the type of shot from laser to missile. He then unleashes several missiles to the clouds around him, resulting in the clouds to scatter out,

covering himself in the process. Now, he cannot see anything around him. As he's looking for his opponent, Black Knight suddenly raises from the under of him by

riding his winged black horse and slash him right at the torso. Although not physically damage him, his armor is having a slashing mark on it, and the force from

the hit send him higher into the atmosphere. After recovered from the hit, he immediately fires lasers to Black Knight as he's approaching him very fast. By using his sword,

the Ebony Blade, he absorbs all of the shots from Mauler into his sword. Once all shots are absorbed, his sword extends itself to be longer in the form of the light blue energy.

He then slashes down at Mauler for three times. After being slashed for three times, Mauler suddenly explodes and fall down very fast, no longer has consciousness.

Black Knight quickly jumps off his winged horse and grab him. Soon, Strider flies down and catch just as he's falling down with his opponent. Now, there is only

Firepower left. Sunfire blasts flames to Firepower but that is proven to be quite ineffective because his armor can withstand the heat. Seeing that fire has no effects

on him, Sunfire decided to defeat his opponent hand-to-head. He flies directly to Firepower but Firepower won't just do nothing. He relentlessly bombards him with

the missiles and lasers. Seeing the incoming missiles, he immediately fly up and avoid all of the lasers but the missiles still follow him, revealing that they're

the heat-seeking missiles. Then, he got an idea in his head and fly up high into the clouds, hiding himself from the sight of Firepower. Then, he flies down toward to

the back of him with the missiles are still coming after him. Once behind him, he shoots several fireballs toward to Firepower and extinguish the fire from his body,

making him fall down while the heat-seeking missiles are heading toward to the warmer signal, the very warm Firepower himself.

"Uh oh!"Said Firepower but before he could avoid the missiles, they hit him right in the face, resulting in several explosions.

Seeing him falling down very fast, Sunfire immediately covers himself with fire again and fly up to grab his falling opponent,

saving him from his lethal fate. With the Guardsmen and the HYDRA's forces are defeated, they proceed to the next phase

of what the Excalibur originally planned to do; search for the HYDRA's base in UK.

Later, in the Garrett Castle, in the Living Room...

"Sweet! We're in a castle!"Said A-Bomb

"Here, have some snacks and drinks."Said Feron as he's coming with a tray cosists with a pot of tea, the cups and a dish of pimento cheese tea sandwiches.

"Thank you, sir."Said Spider-Man and he porus a cup of tea for himself, then open the lower part of his mask and take a sip.

"So... where's Black Knight and the guy in hood around our age?"Asked A-Bomb

"You mean Moon Knight? He's interrogating those armored agents of HYDRA in the dungeon."Said Wolfsbane

"You guys have your own private dungeon?!"Asked Spider-Man

"Well, this place is built in the 6th century. What do you expect?"Asked Feron

Meanwhile, in the Dungeon, in the Interrogation Room...

"Okay, start talking. How did you acquire these armors."Said Black Knight but none of them say anything. According to the files from S.H.I.E.L.D, the names of three agents

are Lancaster Sneed is the wearer of Shockwave's armor, Brendon Doyle is the wearer of Mauler's armor and Jack Taggert is the wearer of Firepower's armor. The trio are just

sitting before them and say nothing to him.

"Listen, we know that HYDRA stole the specs about Iron Man's armors and are utilizing them for its own cause. So you better tell us now or else!"Said Black Knight

"What are you going to do, hero? You're a noble knight. A knight with an honor and reputation dare not to beat his prisoners up no matter what."Said Lancaster

"We don't need to beat you up to get what we wanted."Said Black Knight and then he contacts Feron through the communication device at his right ear.

"Feron, we need your help."Said Black Knight and a moment later, Feron enters the room.

"Can you make one of them speak?"Asked Black Knight

"Of course, I can."Said Feron and then he walks toward to the table, where they're putting their hands on.

"By the Flames of Faltine of Muspelheim, I demand you to speak!"Said Feron and he casts the magical sparks of fire on Brendon.

"HYDRA's facility is located under the sea at Mount's Bay, in the English Channel."Said Brendon and

he immediately covers his mouth with his hands after he gave away the information.

"Thank you for your cooperation."Said Feron and then he leaves with Black Knight and Moon Knight

to tell the others about this, letting the three HYDRA's agents in shock of what just happened.

 **Author's note: I know that this chapter has a lot of fighting scenes but this is all that I can think about because it is the most likely possible situation.**

 **And will Elizabeth's secret be revealed** **in the other chapter? Well, this is why I have Controller introduced here. With someone like him, Psylocke is so**

 **in trouble about her real appearance and about what she really is. And I'm still thinking** **about Moon Knight's violence here because in the original comics,**

 **he really is a brutal person. But I avoided that... for now. Besides, I made him a teenager in my story instead and also being** **Black Knight's apprentice.**

 **So I highly doubt that he will be a brutal torturer for the time being but we will never know what lies ahead in the future. Also, m** **y version of Moon Knight**

 **is blessed with the superpowers by both Thoth, the Egyptian God of Moon and Wisdom, and Khonsu,** **the Egyptian God of Moon. Why? Because since both**

 **gods are the lunar deities of Ancient Egypt and one of them is a very wise one, this would be a great benefit for Moon Knight himself. And of course, I know**

 **you guys wanted to know why HYDRA suddenly return and attack, right? Well, that is simple. They are afraid that the rest of the Excalibur will know about**

 **their whereabouts and decided to get rid of them first before they will discovered their undersea base.** **As for where the other** **members** **of the Team** **like**

 **Mockingbird, Molten Man, Firestar and Snowbird are doing? And what is Tigress Shark doing with her father, Namor? Well,** **I really don't** **have the answers**

 **for these two because I'm merely just** **following how are the things go in Young Justice's episode named Image. That's all.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	26. Secrets

**The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.**

 **Author's note: Yes! I did it! And sorry for another delay but this chapter is quite tricky because I didn't use all of the scenes of the episode**

 **named** **Image** **of the Young Justice.** **Instead, I utilize two episodes of TMNT 2012 for this chapter. Well, to be exact, this chapter is inspired**

 **from two episodes** **of TMNT 2012 called TCRI and Karai's Vendetta,** **an episode named Titanium Vs Iron of Iron Man: Armored Adventures,**

 **and of course, the episode called** **Image of Young Justice. And believe me, it is hard to blend them together** **and turn out to be fruitful. Plus,**

 **with some other things from Marvel Wiki like** **other times, it is pretty hard. Now, the Armors Wars arc is concluded, let see what story arcs that**

 **I have yet to write; The Vibranium arc, the Relics of the Infinite Empire arc, or also known by its unofficial/temporary name as the "Urals" arc,**

 **and** **the Chinese New Year arc.** **And one more thing, I will once again** **temporarily leave** **this story** **to write the other story. And just like** **the other**

 **times,** **you people have nothing to worry** **because I won't abandon it** **and will eventually** **return** **one day.** **So now, please sit tight** **a** **nd enjoy the ride**

 **from** **this chapter!**

Chapter 26 Secrets

November 22, 17:06 2015, in the Command Center of HYDRA's underwater facility at Mount's Bay, in the English Channel...

"This is a disaster, sir! Not only we failed to eliminate the rest of the Excalibur before they know of our whereabouts, we also lost all

of the Guardsmen!"Said Arnim as he's looking at the holographic bodies of Red Skull and M.O.D.O.C on the holographic platform with Controller.

"Then bring them back!"Said M.O.D.O.C, knowing that the Guardsmen armors have the auto pilots like those of Iron Man.

"Yes, sir. I will call the armors back soon. But what about the agents inside?"Asked Controller

"If they're still in the armors, then it is good luck to them. If they aren't, then it's their bad day."Said M.O.D.O.C

"And with the Guardsmen are now captured, they must be on their way soon. So be prepared."Said Red Skull

"Understood, sir."Said Arnim and Controller and then the communication ended.

"And just in case, should I send out Doughboy?"Asked Arnim

"As a precaution, then the answer is yes."Said Controller and with that, Arnim leaves

the Command Center to get his personal creation to increase this underwater facility's defense.

Meanwhile, at the Garret Castle, in the Mission Room, in St. Ives, Cornwall, County of Cornwall, England...

"BOOM!"

"What was that?!"Asked Tigra

"Look!"Said Shiro and then he points toward to Shockwave, Mauler and Firepower, who are escaping by flying away.

"How did they reclaim their armors?!"Asked Spider-Man

"They didn't."Said Moon Knight and he shows them the holographic screen of their cells, which they're still inside.

"They're still inside their cells."Said Moon Knight

"Then who pilot the armors?"Asked Wolfsbane

"Iron Man's armors have the access for the control from afar. Maybe these three are no difference."Said Spider-Man

"Then we have to follow them! Despite we know the base, those armors cannot return to HYDRA's hands."Said Black Knight and everyone nods, agreeing with him.

Later, they all enter the Quinjet, except for Black Knight and Moon Knight, who have their own rides. They are soon catch up with the automatic high-tech armors.

But so does the HYDRA's agents, who are controlling them the underwaer facility in Mount's Bay.

In the meantime, in the Command Center of HYDRA's undersea base at Mount's Bay...

"Sir! We're being followed!"Said HYDRA's lieutenant

"Then make sure they don't!"Said Controller as he's standing behind them while looking at the large screen.

"Yes, sir!"Said HYDRA's lieutenant and he and the other two HYDRA's agents activate the weapons of each armor.

Back at the Sky above St. Ives, Cornwall, the Excalibur and the Team are still chasing the Guardsmen armors. As they're about to reach them, they suddenly split up!

"What the heck?!"Asked A-Bomb as the flying armors are suddenly split up. After that, Mauler's armor suddenly camouflages itself while Shockwave and Firepower

are heading toward to the junction of the Fore Street, where the New Craftsman Gallery is located, and begin the attack over there by firing lasers and small missiles

around, causing damages at the surrounding buildings and injuring many people in the area. By the time the heroes arrive, Shockwave and Firepower are already gone,

left only the damages they've caused. Seeing the people are badly injured and stuck, and worse, the fire is sill spreading, the Excalibur and the Team have to stop the pursuit

and help the civilians. By using her ice powers, Psylocke stops the fire from going any further by spraying the icy ray from her hands while the others are help getting the

injured and the stuck peoples out. By the time the fire is put out, the three automatic armors are already gone. However, that cannot stop them from going to HYDRA's base

because they now know where it is.

Later, at 22:11 at Mount's Bay, in the English Channel...

"Here we are, Mount's Bay of the English Channel."Said Psylocke and then she pilots the Quinjet to dive into the sea, keeping near at its bottom to see where

the HYDRA's underwater facility is. As they're heading toward to HYDRA's undersea base, Tigra spots something else is swimming around the ship. Its skin is cream color

and it has the form of the Plesiosaur. It's Arnim Zola's creation called Doughboy. With its shapeless body, it can manifest itself to look like whatever it wanted to be.

"Um, guys. Is that a... Plesiosaur?"Asked Tigra as Doughboy is swimming around the Quinjet. When Spider-Man and A-Bomb

take the closer look, they realize that it's not a Plesiosaur because of its slimy goo body.

"I think it's more like some sort of genetically engineered creature rather than a prehistoric sea reptile, Tigra."Said Spider-Man

"Okay, how was that less horrifying?!"Asked Tigra

"It's not. I was just saying what is accurate."Said Spider-Man

"Well, whatever it is. It looks like it's guarding that!"Said Moon Knight and he points out toward to a massive underwater facility with its upper part is made of glass dome

with the HYDRA's logo at its entrances at the lower part of the base, which is made out of metal. The base itself is located right at the bottom of the sea of Mount's Bay.

"You heard him, Psylocke."Said Tigra and with that, Psylocke activates the cloak mode and pilot the Quinjet toward to HYDRA's undersea base. When Doughboy is coming

closer to the ship, Psylocke launches the flare, getting it's attention. With the genetically engineered good-like creature in the form of the plesiosaur is chasing

the flare, Psylocke pilots the claoking Quinjet to one of the base's windows and look at the inside of the base and found that it is full with HYDRA's agents and all

of them are armed with laser blasters.

"So... how are we going to get pass those guards?"Asked Sunfire

"How about we make them come to us?"Asked Spider-Man as he's looking at the massive undersea base intently. Then, he spots the pipes

at the lowest part of the base, which are releasing the trashes out of the base. Once he saw it, he immediately turns to look at Psylocke.

"Psylocke, can you establish the psychic link?"Asked Spider-Man and with that Psylocke shuts her eyes and establish the psychic link.

" _Is everyone online?_ "Asked Psylocke through the psychic link.

" _Okay, this is weird!_ "Said Wolfsbane

" _Such an amazing experience, this is._ "Said Moon Knight

" _I concur with you in this._ "Said Feron

" _Whatever. We need to get inside somehow without getting caught._ "Said Black Knight

" _No worry, I have a plan. See the pipes over there?_ "Asked Spider-Man as he's pointing to the pipes that are releasing the trashes from the underwater facility.

" _If we did some damages, it may get some people's attentions in there._ "Said Spider-Man and then he looks toward at Psylocke.

" _Can you lift a boulder nearby or something and put it in there? That is the fastest and the safest way._ "Said Spider-Man

" _Of course, I can. I just need to concentrate._ "Said Psylocke and with that she shuts her eyes and a moment later, a large boulder floats up from

the bottom of the river and with Psylocke's psychic powers, it's being slammed right into one of the pipes, blocking the trashes from coming out.

" _Now, wait for it..._ "Said Spider-Man and then a moment later, a small platoon of HYDRA's agents in

the diving gears come out from the base with three HYDRA Dreadnoughts to deal with the boulder.

" _You know, this facility is very large. There has to be more people in there._ "Said A-Bomb

" _This is why I asked Psylocke to established the psychic link first. Because we're going to split up. The first group will be the diversion, the second group_

 _will infiltrate the base and go retrieving Iron Man's armors specs and information, and the third group will go rescue the captured members of the Excalibur._ "Said Spider-Man

" _Now that is a great plan, dude!_ "Said A-Bomb

" _They'll be expecting us. So we will be the diversion._ "Said Black Knight as he's joining his team.

" _And we will rescue your teammates and find Iron Man's armors specs._ "Said Tigra

" _Then let's finish this mission!_ "Said Sunfire

Later, at one of the Entrace of HYDRA's undersea base...

"BOOM!"

After an explosion, the water then plunge into the base and the Quinjet immediately comes right through the hole the blasts from its laser cannons just made.

Once the emergency door is activated and the water is automatically drained out by the base's system, the Excalibur them rushes out from the ship and begin

the attack on the HYDRA's agents in the room, keeping them away from seeing the Team is leaving the Quinjet. Once outside of the ship, the Team notices that

Doughboy is back by look at one of the base's windows. However, that is not their problem now. So they continue with the plan by split up just like how Spider-Man

planned earlier and go separate ways. Spider-Man, A-Bomb and Psylocke are going for the Command Center, where the specs and information about Iron Man's armors

are being kept while Tigra and Sunfire are looking for Nightcralwer, Polaris and Scarlet Witch. Both groups then found the elevators and see that go to the Command Center

is up while the dungeon is down. So they waste no time in activate the elevators, get inside and go for the final destinations of the mission.

Later, in the Lower Part of HYDRA's undersea base, in the Dungeon...

"Here we are!"Said Tigra and she gets out of the elevator with Sunfire and begin to take a look around. Tigra then sniffs the air and found something unpleasant.

"They're no longer here!"Said Tigra

"Then where are they?"Asked Sunfire

"In the lab further below."Said Tigra as she's turning to look at him.

Meanwhile, in the other Elevator of HYDRA's underwater facility...

"And stay down!"Said A-Bomb after he punched a HYDRA's agent into the face, knocking him out cold. Psylocke uses her psychic powers to life the last two HYDRA's agents

in the elevator up and smash their heads into one another, knocking them out, and drop them. With all agents in the elevator are defeated, Spider-Man then webs up those

who are not webbed by him. With all seven HYDRA's agents in the elevator are down, Spider-Man presses one of the buttons and go to the Command Center with them.

Soon, they arrive at the Command Center which is completely empty. After they left, they all failed to notice that the elevator has been activated and go down to take

on more HYDRA's agents.

"You guys take a look around. I'll deal with the files that they stole from Mr. Stark."Said Spider-Man and he walks to the main computer,

sit down and trying get access for the files. But the files are heavily encrypted and it would take time to crack it.

"Oh come on..."Muttered Spider-Man as he's cracking the files. Suddenly, the elevator returns and

once it opened, Controller silently walks out from it with three HYDRA's agents with laser blasters.

"UGH!"Shouted Spider-Man after the psychic wave from Controller hit him. He turns to A-Bomb and blast him, making him fall to unconscious too.

When he is about to blast Psylocke, she turns around and blast him back, sending him and the other HYDRA's agents down. The agents are knocked out

but Controller is not.

"Nice move, girl."Said Controller as he's getting up.

In the meantime, in Zola's lab...

"Here we are!"Whispered Tigra as she silently walks out from the elevator with her boyfriend. She takes a look around and see two HYDRA's agents armed with laser blasters

and at the center of the room, Arnim Zola, is having Nightcrawler, Scarlet Witch, and Polaris, imprisoned in the pods, which are connecting to the canisters by the tubes that

each one is containing some sort of the substance made from the mixture of the mutated DNA and some other chemicals.

"Wait for me! I'll call when I need you."Whispered Tigra and Sunfire nodded in understanding. Then, Tigra sneaks out like cat. Each move of hers is very silence and by

the time the HYDRA's agents know what happened, they both are unconscious. With two HYDRA's agents are beaten, she slowly sneaks upon the HYDRA's robotic scientist

in order to secretly release the captives. When Zola turned away, she slowly goes for the computer and press the green buttons, releasing Nightcrawler, Scarlet Witch and

Polaris from the pods. As she is about to go to help one of them get on their feet, a large man in black and green high-tech armor with HYDRA logo on the right shoulder

suddenly comes down from the ceiling and grab her at neck.

"NO!"Shouted Sunfire once he saw his girlfriend in trouble and quickly rush out to help. But then,

he was shot right in the torso from the left by Arnim Zola, who's holding a laser pistol.

"Ugh..."Groaned Sunfire as the HYDRA's mad scientist is approaching his the large armored HYDRA's agent, who's holding his girlfriend as a captive.

"Such a luck, that Project: Titanium is finished in time. With Titanium Man, you're no match for HYDRA!"Said Arnim and suddenly, Sunfire, who is now completely covered

in fire, blast him in the back, getting his attention. Then, Titanium suddenly gets blasted by magical green and red bolts, making him release Tigra from his grips. Tigra

turns around and see Scarlet Witch and Polaris are standing with their hands are glowing with magical bolts. When Titanium Man gets up and is about to open fire on them,

Nightcrawler suddenly appears on his back and teleport him away. Then, both of them appear outside of the base, at the bottom of the sea. Then, Nightcrawler disappears

once again, leaving Titanium Man alone at the bottom of the sea. However, that cannot stop HYDRA's secret project.

"Send backup to Dr. Zola's lab immediately!"Said Titanium Man through the communication device

installed in his armor. After that, he activates his boot jets and heading toward to the base.

Later, at the Command Center in the Upper Part of HYDRA's undersea base...

"Such a bold girl, you are."Said Controller and then he uses his psychic powers, which comes from the helmet he's wearing, to fight against her psychic powers.

Both, the A.I.M's leading scientist and the young heroine is in the tug-of-war against one another by using the telepathy powers. Then, Controller mentally overpowers her

and forcing her to be on her knees. Then, Controller connects his psychic link with her.

" _With this helmet, I can see who or what you are inside._ "Said Controller through the psychic link,

then Psylocke sends a psychic wave to hit him right in the head, sending him to fly hit the wall.

" _Not bad. Not bad at all. But if there is one thing you need to know about me is this. Whatever you can do, I can also do!_ "Said Controller as he's getting up.

" _I can sense your fears, girl!_ "Said Controller as he's reading her mind.

 _"Fear... of rejection! Fear... of who you really are!_ "Said Controller

" _No! It's not! This is who I really am!_ "Said Psylocke as tears are beginning to form at her eyes, knowing that he now knows what she really looks like.

" _Breaking into A.I.M's partner hidden facility and severely damaged it, this sentence serves you well in my sight. So Controller controls you to show who,_

 _or rather what, you really are!_ "Said Controller and then he sends a massive psychic wave to hit, forcing her to obey his command. Psylocke does her best

to resist the mental command from him. But with the helmet he's wearing keep enhancing his psychic powers, she is overpowered. Subdued, she shuts her eyes as

her skin are soon getting paler and paler. Now, she is as pale as snow. Her black hair and her fingernails are getting longer and longer. At mouth, four fangs

are starting to appear. Suddenly, she opens her eyes, revealing the bloody red color on each one while her inner eyes are black as night. Once the transformation

is completed, she lets out a ghostly hissing voice.

"*ROARRR!*"Hissed Psylocke

Meanwhile, at the Lobby of HYDRA's undersea base...

"Ugh!"Said HYDRA's agent after Wolfsbane knocked him out. Moon Knight jumps into the air and kick the last HYDRA's agent, who keeps shooting at him, right in the face,

knocking him out cold as well. With all HYDRA's agents from the entrance that they entered toward to its lobby are defeated, the Excalibur is ready to move out but then,

Titanium Man enters the base with Doughboy, who is now in shape of an eel. Upon seeing the HYDRA's logo on Titanium Man's right shoulder, they know that he is an enemy.

"This day just keep getting better..."Said Wolfsbane sarcastically.

"Yeah, couldn't agree more..."Said Feron and then Titanium Man and Doughboy rush toward to Black Knight, Moon Knight, Feron and Wolfsbane.

In the meantime, at Zola's lab in the Lower Part of HYDRA's base...

"Keep your paws of me, girl!"Said Arnim as he's grabbing Tigra's torso with his hands while she keeps slashing her claws at his screen, making scratches on it.

Seeing his chance, Sunfire then covers himself in fire and jump toward to the HYDRA's robotic scientist and punch him right int he back, making him fall and

let go of his girlfriend. With Zola's defeated, the mission to rescue Nightcrawler, Scarlet Witch and Polaris ended in success. But then, a group of HYDRA's troopers

requested by Titanium Man arrives be elevator and immediately open fire on them once they saw them.

"Oh crud..."Said Tigra and she rushes out with her boyfriend and three members of the Excalibur.

Back at Command Center of HYDRA's underwater facility...

"Ooh..."Groaned Spider-Man and A-Bomb as they're beginning to wake up. Suddenly, another psychic wave hit them,

knocking them unconscious again. But those blasts didn't come from Controller but from Psylocke herself!

" _I have to say that is smartly done._ "Said Controller through the psychic link while clapping his hands.

" _Brain-blasting you own teammates. I had no idea you go to such a lengths to_ _hide your_

 _true self_ _from your good friends._ "Said Controller while his opponent is looking at him angrily.

" _Oh, actually, I did. But you needn't have bothered. It's been recorded for posterity._ "Said Controller as

he's showing her the picture of Psylocke as the Yuki Onna on the large screen of the Command Center.

" _NOOOO!_ "Shouted Psylocke and she sends a wave of psychic blast to him but he shields himself with a psychic force field.

" _Uh-ah-ah! I didn't say 'Controller controls or... says'!_ "Said Controller and suddenly, everything went white for Psylocke. Soon, she found herself is falling from the sky,

as her human form, and then landed in the taiga forest of the Kingdom of Latveria. Of course, she knows that this is not real. This is merely just the world made by

the psychic powers of Controller. Unknowingly, the psychic link has been disestablished after she got engulfed by the white beam from Controller.

" _Come, now. We both know that who you really are. Must you even lie to yourself?_

 _Within your own mind?_ "Asked Controller after he appeared right before her out of nothingness.

"It's not a lie! This IS who I am!"Said Psylocke and then she blasts him with the darkly purple psychic wave

but he shields himself with a darkly red force field, creating from his psychic powers as well.

" _Wow. And they say I'm pathological._ "Said Controller and he takes off the shield and fire the darkly red beam from his head to her, sending her to hit a tree.

" _Off our game, are we?_ "Asked Controller as he's flying up toward to her.

" _Let's take a little deeper. Find out what you're really afraid of!_ "Said Controller and then black beam enlarges from his helmet and swallow her and everything.

Then, she found herself is standing alone in the dark in her true form as the Yuki Onna. To make the matter worse, the illusions of her friends are standing

before her and they all look very frigthening as they're looking at her.

"Keep back!"Said A-Bomb while the illusions of Tigress Shark, Mockingbird, Molten Man, Firestar and Snowbird are backing away from her and disappear in the darkness.

" _Well, of course. Friends shrink from you in fear._ "Said Controller and the illusions of

Black Widow, Iron Man, Captain America, Vision, Wasp and Yellowjacket appear behind her.

"You should have told us."Said Black Widow after she turned around to look at them.

"I'm sorry but I can't see the reason to trust you anymore."Said Captain America

"Agree with you, Cap."Said Iron Man and then all six Avengers turn away from her and disappear like her friends. Then, the faces and upper bodies of her father and

her mother then appear where her friends once stood. Her father is a British man wearing the suit similar to that of Captain America but with the symbol of Great Britain

on the chest and the mask instead. He is Brian Braddock, or better known as Captain Britain. Her mother is a Japanese woman named Ran Seko, now Ran Braddock.

She's wearing the light blue kimono with long black hair and the skin that is pale as snow. She is the legendary female yokai of Japan called the Yuki Onna.

"I'm sorry, Nanami. But I don't want a half-breed for a child!"Said Ran

"And so do I!"Said Captain Britain and then he and his wife disappear by fading away into reddish dusts.

" _NNNOOO!_ "Shouted Psylocke mentally and with that out burst the darkness around her disappear. Only to return when the snowstorm suddenly hits her.

Once again, she is standing in the darkness alone. But then, she found two figures are standing on her left and right. It was her best friend, Tigra,

and her ex-boyfriend, Sunfire.

"You know what, Eliza. We're done! I cannot believe I was being friend with a disgusting hanyou like you!"Said Tigra

"And to love you?! I can't even look at you!"Said Sunfire and with that, both of them leave her alone by walking away in the darkness.

" _NNNNNOOOOOOOO!_ "Shouted Psylocke mentally and this time, it's louder than the time her parents abandoned her.

" _Ooh... what would you do to prevent that, now right?_ "Said Controller as he's walking out of nowhere and then, turn around to look at her.

" _That's right!_ "Said Psylcoke as she's beginning to take control of everything in this world.

"Now, now, my pretty. I know you don't want to do anything you'll regret."Said Controller by speaking it out loudly, not through the psychic link.

" _You don't know me at all!_ "Said Psylocke and then she blasts a darkly purple beam to Controller's chest and expanding it, letting it consumes him while he screams in pain.

" _AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ "Screamed Controller as he's fading away in the purple light.

Later, at Zola's lab, the battle between the heroes and HYDRA's platoon is reaching its climax and the heroes are on the winning side. Nightcrawler teleports himself to be

above two HYDRA's troopers and he grab both of them and throw away to the other two, who were firing at Scarlet Witch. Both, Polaris and Scarlet Witch, are using their

sorcery and their powers by mutation given by HYDRA to fight against the HYDRA's troopers below by firing magical energy bolts at them. Sunfire blasts several fireballs

to the HYDRA's agents in his way, melting their weapons and sending them hit the walls with those blasts. Tigra jumps into the air and landed on a HYDRA's agent,

kick two more by leaped into the air and kick them at the faces. She grabs two more agents and throw them to the incoming three HYDRA's agents before her. Soon,

all of the HYDRA's agents are defeated and the heroes emerge victorious.

"Finally, it's end."Said Sunfire

" _Psylocke! Are you there?_ "Asked Tigra through the psychic link established by her best friend. However, she receives no respond.

" _Eliza! Can you hear me?!_ "Asked Tigra through the psychic link again.

In the meantime, at the Command Center...

"Ooh..."Groaned Spdier-Man as he's getting up from the ground without realizing he is no longer on the chair. But he immediately acknowledges about that when

he sees Psylocke is working on getting rid of the files about Iron Man's armors and the other stuffs from Stark-Fujikawa Solutions in HYDRA's main computer.

After he got up, A-Bomb soon gets up from his slumber too.

"What happened?"Asked A-Bomb

"Controller brain-blasted you two. But have no worry, he is already dealt with."Said Psylocke and then she heard the mental voice of Tigra.

" _Eliza! Can you hear me?!_ "Asked Tigra and with that, she immediately reestablished the psychic link with all members of both, the Team and the Excalibur.

" _I'm here, Greer._ "Said Psylocke through the psychic link.

" _What happened? When I called out, you didn't answer. Are you okay?_ "Asked Tigra

" _I'm okay. I was dealing with the guy known as Controller from A.I.M. I'm sorry I didn't notice the link was disestablished. The fight was so intense._ "Said Psylocke

" _Not to mention me and A-Bomb got brain-blasted by him._ "Said Spider-Man

" _And are you guys okay?_ "Asked Sunfire

" _We're okay now. And we're already having our hands on the files about Iron Man's armors. What about you guys?_ "Asked Spider-Man

" _The captives have been rescued but Zola managed to harvest their DNA and combine them into the canisters full of chemicals._ "Said Tigra

" _We can't let those canisters stay in HYDRA's hands. Who knows how much dangerous they could be and what are they going to use them for!_ "Said Black Knight

" _Then take them with us! There are just three of them anyway._ "Said Sunfire

Back at Dr. Zola's lab...

" _Then let's do this!_ "Said Tigra and she runs to the three canisters with Sunfire. Each canister is containing the glowing blue, green and scarlet substances, respectively.

As they're picking them up, Arnim Zola regains his consciousness. As he's getting up, he sees that two young heroes are meddling with his experiments. Having enough

of them, he decided to take them out. He grabs a blaster of a defeated HYDRA's agent nearby and aim it at them. Scarlet Witch sees this and immediately prevent him

from shooting them.

"NO!"Shouted Scarlet Witch as she's blasting scarlet magical bolt from her right hand to his blaster when he shot out.

With the blaster hit, the shot is going for the computer instead and once it hit, the electrocution occurs.

"Oops..."Said Scarlet Witch in shock as the lab's main computer is being electrocuted after it was shot.

"Have fun with the graveyard you just dig yourselves into, heroes."Said Arnim as he's making his way to the elevator and escape.

" _We got the canisters!_ "Said Tigra as she's approaching the three members of the Excalibur

with the glowing blue canister in her hands while her boyfriends are holding the other two.

" _Got it!_ "Said Nightcrawler and then Scarlet Witch and Polaris touch him while he places his hands on Tigra and Sunfire. Then, he teleports all of them

and himself away to where the other members of the Excalibur are right now. Once they appeared, they see Black Knight and the others are busying

fighting against Titanium Man and Doughboy.

"ROARRR!"

Doughboy is sliding around and hitting his opponents with his tail and also roaring at them. Moon Knight then throws three crescent darts to him but

they're proven to be ineffective because those darts simply just go through his silmy goo body. Feron then steps and use one of his spells on Doughboy.

"By the Icy Tendrills of Ikthalon, stop this vile creature from wrecking havoc!"Said Feron and then he blasts icy ray from his hands to the eel-shaped slimy goo creature,

freezing him. Suddenly, a loud explosion happens, shaking the ground. That is because Arnim Zola's lab in the lower part of the base just exploded. But the explosion takes

out more than just Zola's lab. It destroyed the other rooms in the nearby area too and one of them is where the chemicals supply are being kept. With the fire from the

explosion hit those chemicals, another explosion happens it is wider and worse than the first one because it takes half of the lower part of the base. Now, the base is

crumbling because it cannto support itself. To make it worse, the water is now plunging inside the facility nonstop and fast!

Meanwhile, at the Command Center...

" _Something tells me we should leave this place like right now!_ "Said A-Bomb after he heard the explosions and the ground beneath him is shaking.

" _Almost..._ "Said Spider-Man as he's working on getting rid of the specs and information about Stark's technologies from HYDRA's database. He took over the job from Psylocke

right after he woke up. Lying on the ground nearby, Controller is now in the mental coma, juding by his eyes are completely blank and his sliva is coming out of his mouth.

" _And done!_ "Said Spider-Man after he erased all of the information about Iron Man's armors from HYDRA's database.

" _Then let's go!_ "Said A-Bomb and then he runs to the elevator with Psylocke and Spider-Man to rejoin the others. Soon, they arrive at the lower ground and go for

the entrance that they use to enter earlier. Once there, they see Titanium Man is firing lasers around to everyone in the area. With that, Psylocke decided to help

by use her psychic powers to grab him and hit him around the walls until he is unconscious. Once he is dropped down, the Team and the Excalibur go for the Quinjet

and leave this collapsing undersea base. As they're leaving for the surface, the underwater facility of HYDRA is finally collapsed. However, that doesn't put the end on

some people.

Later, in the Command Center of HYDRA's underwater facility...

"*Sigh!*"Sighed Arnim as he's entering the room with Titanium Man and his creation, Doughboy, who is now

in the form of a gorilla, Once he entered, he sees three HYDRA's agents are picking the body of Controller up.

"Take him to one of the HYDRA-Droids that are still at the nearest entrance. Nobody died by either the explosions or by drown, so hurry."Said Arnim as he's approaching

the trio. They nodded as the replies and take the comatose Controller away while Arnim Zola is walking up to the computer, activate it and found an interesting video

recorded by his partner from A.I.M.

"Hmm..."Groaned Arnim as he's looking at the video about Psylocke as the Yuki Onna.

Next day, November 23, 02:58 at the Mansion on the Avengers Island, off coast of New York...

"Thanks for bring them back home in one piece, guys."Said Iron Man as he's shaking Nightcrawler's hands.

"No problem."Said Nightcrawler and with that, he leaves with Black Knight fir the Garrett Castle in Cornwall, England, by the teleporter.

"So... Eliza. Are you okay?"Asked Greer as she's approaching her best friend while the others are going

to the souvenirs' chamber to place the newest one they got; a HYDRA's trooper's masked helmet.

"What do you mean?"Asked Eliza

"You know what I'm talking about. Controller, he knows about it. Doesn't he?"Asked Greer

"Greer!"Said Eliza, silencing her best friend because she knows where this is going.

"You know you have to tell everyone one day."Said Greer

"But... they won't accept me! Unlike you, I'm a half-breed! To make it worse, my true form-"Said Eliza

"-is who you really are! Elizabeth Nanami Braddock, you are who you choose to be. Not what others make you."Said Greer

"Speaking is always easier than done, you know that."Said Eliza and before Greer could say anything, Peter, Rick and Shiro arrive to join the conversation.

"Hey girls!"Said Peter as he's waving to them.

"What're you two talking about?"Asked Rick

"Nothing! We're just... going to go to bed."Said Eliza

"Ooh... then see you tomorrow! If I survive Aunt May, of course."Said Peter as he's walking toward to the teleporter with Rick to get to their homes.

After they left, Shiro, Eliza and Greer leave for their own rooms. In Eliza's room, when she is about to fall asleep. M.O.D.O.C suddenly appears before her.

"Huh?!"Asked Eliza

"No need to be aggressive, girl. I'm here to make a proposal."Said M.O.D.O.C

"Save it! I want nothing to do with either A.I.M or HYDRA!"Said Eliza

"Oh! You will cooperate with us or..."Said M.O.D.O.C

"Or what?!"Asked Eliza

"Or... I'll tell everyone about who you really are."Said M.O.D.O.C and with that, Eliza gasps.

"Thanks to the collaboration between HYDRA and A.I.M, we often get some results that one alone cannot achieve.

And your real appearance is one of them!"Said M.O.D.O.C as he's floating closer to her a little.

"Now, I hope you will reconsider to cooperate. If not, the A.I.M will make sure everyone knows what you really are!"Said M.O.D.O.C and then

he disappears in flashlight, leaving Eliza alone to think about what he just told her.

 **Author's note: I know what you guys are thinking, right? Why didn't the Team just use the teleporter to get to the Garrett Castle in the first place in**

 **the previous chapter?** **Well, to be true, I forgot about it. But for the in-universe's reason, it would be about the teleporter at the Garrett Castle was**

 **during the reparation back then. And now that** **the Armors Wars ended, Nightcrawler, Scarlet Witch and Polaris are now rescued, and plus with**

 **the Team was being there, the Excalibur have more hands to help them on repairing** **the teleporter. And once it is repaired, the team uses it to**

 **get back to the Avengers Island. But then another question would be raise. What about the Quinjet? Well, the Excalibur** **can pilot it across**

 **the planet to give it back, of course. As for how M.O.D.O.C is capable doing such thing as teleport, in Avengers Assemble, he is capable of that ability.**

 **I don't remember which episode because I got this information from the Marvel Wiki. And for what happened to the Guardsmen armors? They are still**

 **stuck inside the collapsed HYDRA's** **undersea base in Mount's Bay and will eventually be collected once they return to collect whatever left there. As for**

 **those** **three canisters, they're being taken by Iron Man to S.H.I.E.L.D** **to study about what kind of substance that each one is containing inside.** **As for why**

 **Eliza's** **mother was calling her** **Nanami instead of Elizabeth, that is because Nanami is her Japanese name.** **One more thing,** **Moon Knight won't be joined**

 **the Team** **yet because his mentor, Black Knight,** **is still have to think** **about this.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


End file.
